Una noche de Otoño
by Dulce Kagome Lady
Summary: Un hombre malvado le quito lo que él más amaba, en la vida. Una mujer que aparecio de la nada lo ara sentír amor una vez más. Pero ella no sera capaz de coresponder a su amor, al enterarce un gran secreto... ¿o sí?. Inu
1. Un Trabajo, Una fiesta

"**Una noche de otoño"**

**Capítulo 1:**** "Un trabajo, Una fiesta."**

"_Los verdaderos amigos siempre están cuando los necesitas."_

Una mañana de otoño, con el sol saliendo de detrás de las montañas, el frió de la mañana que frotaba su rostro mientras corría escaleras abajo, los árboles con las hojas anaranjadas que caían al suelo dejando una capa anaranjada sobre la acera del templo, se encontraba una chica de no más de veinte años de edad bajando casi corriendo las interminables escaleras del templo Higurashi. Paso por alado del gran árbol de 500 años de antigüedad que se encontraba casi sin hojas, pues todas se caían con la simple brisa del viento.

Cabello azabache, largo asta más arriba de la cintura, piel blanca y suave como el algodón, ojos grandes y expresivos, color chocolate. Era ella, ella la que se apresurada para no hacer esperar tanto a su amiga que sabia bien debería estar enojada por el retraso de su primer día de trabajo.

- Hola perdón por la tardanza, lo ciento –se excuso agitada de tanto correr ya dentro de la limosina negra que estaba al frente de su templo. El automóvil arranco, y se dirigieron hacia la gran empresa de revista: "Stefan."

- ¿Tú no te cansas de dormir? ¿Verdad? –pregunto con algo de enfado por tener que esperar tanto, mientras le daba una mirada seria y molesta cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¡¡Perdón pero es que el despertador no sonó!! –farfullo mientras sentía que las mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza del retraso.

- Sí, bueno está bien –respondió, recostando la espalda en el asiento- menos mal que me tienes a mí… sino no sé lo que arias –dijo cerrando los ojos y ladeando el rostro para el paisaje que mostraba el camino.- es tu primer día de trabajo… no puedes llegar tarde… por suerte te pase a buscar –reprocho ya mirándola.

La joven rio nerviosamente, sintiendo como una gotita de sudor rodaba por su sien.

- Sí, por eso discúlpame. –suplico, nerviosa por las miradas que le lanzaba Sango.

Fueron todo el camino hablando de cualquier tema hasta que al fin llegaron al tan esperado edificio en donde trabajaría Kagome, por primera vez de reportera. Estaba nerviosa, pero feliz de por fin valerse por ella sola y sus esfuerzos. Con solo 19 años de edad y su vida por delante, aria que este año sea el mejor de todos. Bajaron de la limosina de Sango y Kagome quedo boquiabierta por la inmensidad del edificio: era enorme altísimo y extenso.

Sango soltó un par de carcajadas al ver el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡Kagome cambia esa cara, que no está grande como parece! –dijo riendo y haciendo que Kagome se volviera a sonrojar por su ímpetu.

- Sí, claro, como digas.

&

De un automóvil de carreras, bajo un hombre alto de cabellera platea, mirada seria pero hermosa al ser dorada, un porte formidable al igual que su físico. Se quito el casco que llevaba puesto y sacudió su larga melena plateada en cámara lenta para acomodarse los cabellos, camino hacia un mecánico que corría hacia él muy sonriente.

- ¡Feh! Miroku, te felicito, dejaste a colmillo como nuevo –informo al mecánico mientras le palmeaba el hombro y caminaban para dentro de la "oficina".

- Bueno, Inuyasha… –comenzó encogiéndose de hombros– ¿qué quieres que haga? si sabes que soy el dios de los autos –bromeo, fingiendo restarle importancia.

- No se para que te felicito si sabía que presumirías.

Caminaron bromeando con cada comentario como era de costumbre entre estos dos amigos. Inuyasha quien con 25 años de edad ya era el joven más famoso de Japón como corredor de autos, tenía ganados 7 trofeos automovilísticos por las carreras, que se corrían en Japón cada año. Y todo gracias a su mecánico quien también era su amigo desde la adolescencia, juntos emprendieron la carrera de autos y también juntos se ligaron muchas peleas de polleras por ser Miroku él que siempre estaba en problemas por ser un mujeriego de primera.

- ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué aremos hoy, Inuyasha? ¿Saldremos de casería? –pregunto con doble sentido en un tono que no dejaba confianza.

- Que Kikyuo no esté aquí no significa que pueda engañarla –espeto serio el piloto.

- Ay… –suspiro con apesadumbrado– ¿Inuyasha, no te cansas de estar de novios? Tener una novia es mucho compromiso… eso conmigo no. –exclamó seguro de sí mismo.

- ¡¡JA!! ¡Ya te quisiera ver enamorado!… además mejor estar de novios que engañar a las mujeres con falsas ilusiones –insinuó mientras le tiraba una mirada filosa.- ¿no crees? –pregunto irónico

- Sí, claro…

&

En la empresa de Sango las cosas solían hacerse muy rápido y ella trataba de adaptarse al modo de trabajo de estos, mientras trataba de pasar una reseña que hacia una critica constructiva a una mala película. Una chica sin mucha delicadeza corría hacia Kagome a toda prisa, chocándose a casi toda las personas que se cruzaba. Hasta que por fin llego a Kagome quien se encontraba en su oficina con sus papeles.

- ¡¡KAGOME TIENES UNA ENTREVISTA!! –chillo emocionada. La reportera dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar de repente la vos de su amiga y compañera de trabajo, volteo extrañada, y la miro sin entender aun.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Síii, me lo dijo la jefa! ¡SANGO!

- ¿¡SÍ!? –Pregunto incrédula aún– ¡¿EN CERIO, AYUMI?! –Luego de gritar emocionada junto con su amiga, se detuvo a pensar quien podría ser la persona que entrevistaría. – y… em… ¿Quién es la persona a la que entrevistare? ¿Una modelo, actriz, cantante… quien?

- ¡A Inuyasha Taisho! –afirmo sonriente.

Kagome la miro como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- Sip, dicen que es muy guapo y a pesar de ser un corredor, es muy popular entre las adolescentes

- Ahhh… mmm… no lo conozco… ¡pero qué bueno! ¿¡Que importa?! –Chillo emocionada soltando vitorias junto a Ayumi–. ¡tendré mi primera entrevista!!

&

- ¿¡QUÉ!! ¡¡TE DIJE QUE _NADA_ DE ENTREVISTAS, MYOUGA!! –grito a todo pulmón contra su manager que tenia una posición tranquila sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, lo sé, pero es que ya hace bastante tiempo no tienes una entrevista, y tu popularidad se está yendo por las alcantarillas. –contesto su manager preocupado.

- ¡ARG…! ¿y? ¿a qué revista tengo que hacer la entrevista? –exclamo ya rendido al verse sin escapatoria.

- ¡A la revista "Stefan"! –Espeto emocionado.- ¡¡es muy famosa!!

- ¿ah, sí? –Entono fastidiado–. Pues nunca escuche sobre esa revista TAN famosa.

- Le hará bien, tiene que tener publicidad… no se olvide que es famoso…

- ¡JA! –Fue lo único que se limito a emitir mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su manager–. No me interesa.

Del baño de la mansión Taisho, se encontraba saliendo con una toalla en sus hombros con su cabello todo mojado por el baño un joven de ojos azules, claramente despreocupado. Entro a la sala de estar con su típica tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta escucho el alboroto de voces que se sentían desde afuera de la habitación, cuando al fin entro vio como Inuyasha se sentaba en el sofá pesadamente con el ceño muy fruncido –claramente enfadado– suspiro sabiendo que esto no era nada bueno.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? –inquirió acercándose a ellos. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra sin abrochar y unos jeans gastados bien a la onda.

- El joven, Inuyasha, no quiere hacer una entrevista… –lo acuso Myouga.

– ¡¡Feh!!

- ¿¡POR ESO?!… ay… –se lamento, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a las sienes, mientras las movía de manera circular–. Vamos, Inuyasha, no puedes enfadarte con Myouga, solo por eso… él lo hace por el bien de tu carrera. Vamos, hazle un favor al pobre –dijo consolidatorio levantando una mano y con la palma abierta señalando al anciano que tenia la mejor de las miradas arrepentidas.

- ¡¡JA!! No me interesa ninguna entrevista ni nada por el estilo. Además, estoy muy bien con mi fama –espeto más calmado mientras cerraba sus ojos y fruncía más su ceño decidido.

- Bueno haz lo que quieras. –sonrió de una manera cansada al verlo tan terco– pero luego no me andes buscando cuando no tengas fama… ­­–le advirtió secándose la cabeza con la toalla. Inuyasha lo miro interrogativo y levanto una ceja extrañado de ver tan limpio a Miroku.

- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

- ¡Ah! Me olvide… ¡vamos a salir! así que ve y vístete rápido que ya saldremos – con una gran sonrisa lanzo la toalla en el rostro a Inuyasha quien la tomo entre sus manos y lo miro con más dudas aún.

- Y ¿a dónde iremos a estas horas de la noche?

- ¡Y ¿a dónde más?! –Ironizo Miroku como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo–. ¡A una fiesta! Seeh… es nuevo, lo inauguran esta noche, y solo las personas mas famosas van a asistir ­–respondió Miroku, muy feliz y continuo–. Y ¿sabes a quien invitaron a esa fiesta?… ¡¡A NOSOTROS!!

&

Una limosina negra y muy amplia se dirigía al templo Higurashi con Sango y Kagome dentro de él, quienes charlaban amenamente.

- Gracias, Sango, por lo de la entrevista con ese tal Inuyasha –dijo Kagome.

- De nada es un placer ayudarte.

­– ¡Ah! por cierto, ¿quiénes ese Inuyasha Taisho?

Sango le regalo una sonrisa.

- Ah, bueno… veras, es un gran corredor de autos, es muy famoso, también apuesto y con solo 25 años ya tiene 7 o más trofeos –le contesto Sango, con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Ahhh… y ¿por qué lo elegiste a él si tu revista es de adolescentes?.

- Él es muy apuesto, y todas las adolescentes están enamoradas de él, por serlo –exclamo guiñándole un ojo a Kagome–. Y además, si tenemos una entrevista con Inuyasha, este mes venderemos muchas revistas.

- De acuerdo entonces pondré mucho entusiasmo y le haré varias preguntas ¿quieres?

- Sí, está bien… ¡ah! por cierto, Kagome, ¿qué tienes que hacer ahora?

- Pues ahora tenía pensado darme un baño… pero nada más ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Bien, porque tenía planeado ir a una fiesta y quería invitarte ¿quieres venir conmigo?

- Sí, claro –acepto la muchacha con entusiasmo.

- Entonces alístate que a la media noche paso a buscarte ¿si?

- Esta bien. -respondió la chica ya llegando a su casa y bajándose de la limosina.

&

Ya era la media noche y Miroku con Inuyasha, estaban dentro de la limosina, los dos se encontraban muy apuesto aunque uno de los dos jóvenes no se encontraba a gusto con la salida de esa noche.

- ¿Por qué te hago caso? no lo sé –suspiro Inuyasha poniendo su mano en su barbilla, claramente irritado.

- Ya verás que te va a gustar… además va a haber hermosas mujeres –quiso animarlo el mecánico, sonriendo con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

- ¡¡Ya te lo he dicho no me interesa_ ninguna_ mujer, excepto, Kikyuo!!- mascullo Inuyasha a Miroku.

«Eso dices ahora pero ya verás» pienso al tiempo que reía en su mente el mecánico.

&

- Bien, creo que ya estoy lista -se dijo a sí misma la chica de cabellera negra mientras se mira al espejo.

Pues ella tenia puesto un vestido blanco, que era desflecado en las puntas, el pelo suelto pero con un hermoso broche que agarraba la mayoría de su cabello. En la parte superior era de tiras algo escotada dejando ver buena parte de piel expuesta blanca combinando a la perfección con la pollera desflecada, que tenía un corte algo pronunciado pero nada exagerado.

- ¿Hermana a dónde vas? -le pregunto su hermano a la chica que se observaba por el espejo.

- Me voy con Sango a una fiesta –respondió risueña ladeando el cuerpo para tener una mejor visión del vestido que llevaba, muy feliz de salir.

Luego de un rato Kagome, salió de su casa, pues escucho la limosina de Sango, y al subir al coche…

- ¡uy! ¡Kagome, que sexy te ves! -halago Sango, mientras le guaneaba con un ojo.

- Gra-gracias, Sango, tú también te ves muy linda –respondió ruborizada, y continuó diciendo–. y ¿a dónde vamos, Sango?

- Bueno, a una fiesta de un boliche, como lo inauguran hoy me invitaron a mí y algún acompañante –respondió la muchacha de cabellos castaños–. Además van a ir muchas celebridades y quiero socializar con algunas para mi revista.

- Ah, ya veo… Sango, tu aprovechas todo ¿no? –bromeo riendo suavemente.

Mientras estas dos amigas iban llegando a la fiestas, se podía observar todas las personas que llegan muy elegantes y también hermosas….

Cuando ya están bajando de la limosina, Kagome, observo a un joven de cabellera larga de color plateado… se mantuvo sorprendida de lo bonito que era aquel hombre. Inuyasha llevaba una camisa blanca juvenil con algún que otro de talle, unos jeans algo alongados pero que bien marcaban su trasero, la cabellera suelta y un abrigo negro. Era alto con un gran porte, claramente era bien sexy a través de toda esa ropa…

«Que guapo es» pienso al verlo tan elegante y apuesto.

Luego de haber visto el lugar Inuyasha se sintió incomodo al ver todo aquel alboroto –gente por todos los lados, un murmullo incomodo, luces de colores como si fuera una GRAN fiesta, cuando debería ser privada, humo y camarógrafos por todo el lugar haciendo preguntas estúpidas y armando cotilleos– suspiro hastiado de todo eso sintiéndose fuera de lugar en todo ese alboroto diciendo salir afuera del lugar para tranquilizarse y encender un cigarrillo.

- Oye Miroku… –llamo Inuyasha, dándose la vuelta para ver a su amigo, pero advirtió que no estaba solo pues muchas mujeres lo rodeaban y…

«Creo que mejor no lo interrumpo» –pienso fastidiado.

Salió de ese lugar para afuera pues tenía un jardín muy lindo, lleno de flores y un banco para sentarse, entonces…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Como lo prometido es deuda, para las chicas de _**LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES**_ ya corregí algunas cosas de mi fic, para así me dejan de molestar con su "ayuda" que por cierto nadie pidió. Quiero explicar también que si les molesta algo de mis fics, _**por favor no lo lean**_ que nadie les pone un revolver en la cabeza para que lo hagan y tampoco nadie me paga para que esto quede perfecto o al menos me den un premio por algo que solo hago porque me gusta. Para no hacer tan largo esto lean en mi página principal donde dice "Avisos más recientes" y verán a que me refiero.

También, sepan que si los personajes en los diálogos hablan con MAYÚSCULA es porque quiero expresar la sorpresa, o si les molesta algo _**NO ES POR EQUIVOCACIÓN MÍA **_sino para demostrar un poco como es que se sienten ¿entienden? Y sí, tengo mala ortografía, pero trato muchas veces, aunque en su mayoría sin evolución, no equivocarme tanto, pero como bien se dice… _**somos humanos y todos tenemos derechos de equivocarnos por NO SOMOS PERFECTOS.**_

Lamento ser tan directa con ustedes chicas, pero siendo sincera, y perdonen por la manera de expresarme pero ya me cansaron: ¡me revienta los ovarios que me jodan con esto de mi ortografía y la trama de mis fics y MIS FICS! Yo en primer lugar, no me meto con nadie _**ni va dirigido en especial a NADIE**_ esto es todo general para que _**comprendan que me HARTARON**_ con eso de que me consiga un BETA o como quiera que se llame. No me interesa conseguirlo y no quiero conseguirlo, estoy bien así como estoy y gracias a mis esfuerzos voy a mejorar mi ortografía no por un programa, me parece que es mejor hacerlo a la antigua que hacerlo con ese programa.

Y por último y para terminar con esto. ¡Por favor dejen de leer mis fics si no les gusta no es necesario que me digan que escribo mal o que mi ortografía es mala! _**¡Y absténganse de darme ayuda sin que la pida**_ o aunque la necesite! NO ME INTERESA. Cuando la pida, está bien ahí denme una mano si quieren, pero sino, absténganse de ayudarme. Dulce.

_**Dulce…**_


	2. Así Se Conocieron

**Capítulo 2:**** "Así se conocieron" **

_Las personas se conocen de muchas maneras… de sorpresa, por un rescate, por un accidente, por trabajo…etc._

_Pero solo muy pocas se conocen por causa del destino juguetón… (nn)_

Inuyasha, al salir de aquella fiesta, suspiro sintiéndose mas aliviado. La noche parecía estar hecha para él, camino unos cuantos pasos para buscar un asiento en el cual sentarse y mientras caminaba saco de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón su paquete de cigarrillos, al alzar la vista, diviso una silueta femenina que se encontraba sentada en un banco del jardín.

– La noche esta algo fría pero… aun me parece hermosa –murmuró la silueta de la mujer que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

«¡¿Kikyuo?!» se pregunto el hombre que se encontraba a espaldas de la chica.

Una mujer apareció de la nada, sacando se sus pensamientos al piloto y se sentó a un lado de la chica que ya se encontraba sentada. La joven la saludo con una amplia sonrisa y comenzaron a platicar despreocupadamente, pues se trataba de la amiga y compañera de trabajo de Kagome. Inuyasha, cuando noto que se encontraba detrás de ellas y las observaba sin disimulo, se escondió detrás de una planta bastante alta que se encontraba a un lado de él.

- ¿Kagome, con quien estabas hablando? –pregunto la amiga de la joven reportera.

- Eh… no, con nadie –sonrió avergonzada– solo estaba pensando en voz alta… y ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Ah!… nada, me hicieron una invitación especial –respondió nerviosa–. No sabes lo que me costo conseguirla –agrego con un tono algo irritado, pues la muchacha, tubo que salir con una de los dueños del lugar para poder asistir a la fiesta.

Kagome rompió al reír al imaginarse a la chica.

- ¡Sí, me imagino lo que de veras haber hecho! –respondió riendo al ver la expresión de su amiga. Inuyasha que se encontraba detrás de aquella planta, escucho la conversación de las jóvenes que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de él.

«Así que se llama Kagome eh… se parece mucho a Kikyuo» pensó mientras miraba atento a las jóvenes «pero solo por afuera, porque Kikyuo no es tan, simpática… ella es más seria» el hombre estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto que es ese mismo instante otra persona estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces ahí…? y ¿a quién espías? –pregunto el mecánico, que se coloco a su lado. Inuyasha quien estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la vos de Miroku pego un pequeño brinco y lo miro sorprendido.

- ¡¿QUÉ…?! ¡EH…! ¡NO, NADA SOLO MIRABA…! –mintió dubitativo observando hacia los lados para encontrar una nueva escusa con que excusarse. –¡¡LAS HOJAS DE LA PLANTA!! -respondió algo alterado.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te pesque! –grito triunfal al encontrar a su amigo, expuesto– estas mirando a una mujer ¿no? –lo acuso risueño con una mirada cómplice. Inuyasha se puso sumamente nervioso al escuchar al mecánico casi gritar, por haberlo encontrado con las manos en la masa–. Tú que me decías que no te importaban otras mujeres más que Kikyuo… ¡y mírate ahora!

Y rompió a reir.

Inuyasha no pudo más, y enrojeció de súbito al escuchar gritar a su amigo. Miroku reía a carcajadas y eso lo irritaba más, sin poder controlarse mostró al mecánico su puño y gruño:

- ¡QUÉ NO ESTOY MIRANDO A NADIEEEE! –dijo exasperado. Volteo rápidamente al recordar que él no estaba solo, sino que estaba con esas dos chicas que platicaban muy contentas en la banca. Cuando miro por sobre su hombro vio sorprendido que ninguna de las dos chicas estaba en ese lugar… «No está» pensó buscando con la mirada aquella figura femenina, que se parecía tanto a su novia.

- Y ¿quién era?! –pregunto el mecánico sonriendo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Inuyasha volteo y le lanzo su más gélida que el tenia, haciendo que Miroku pensara que este sería su fin pero luego se calmo, al casi quedarse sordo con el regañó del piloto.

- ¡¡PEDAZO DE PELOTUDO!! ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

&

- "¿En dónde estará Sango?" –se pregunto una joven de cabellera azabache que se encontraba en la salida del boliche.- "¿¡se abra ido sin mi!?" –esta vez miro para todos sus lados, buscando a su amiga, que al parecer la abandono en aquel lugar.- "esta bien" –suspiro derrotada- "es mejor caminar… de todos modos la noche esta hermosa" –sonrió complacida.

Ella comenzó a caminan sumida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta que enfrente de ella había una persona de espaldas. Tropezó con él y se tambaleo un poco, sin darse cuenta las llaves de la persona con que se tropezó cayeron en su cartera que se encontraba abierta.

- ¡Au! –gimió al tambalearse con rudeza. El joven volteo y la tomo por los brazos para que la muchacha no cayera al suelo, al posar sus ojos dorados en la figura femenina que estaba frente a él, pudo notar que era la muchacha que se encontraba en el jardín.

- ¡Lo ciento! –Se limito a decir rápidamente y callo de pronto al verle la cara- "es ella" –pensó, al tiempo que la soltaba. Kagome que tenia la mirada hacia el suelo, la levanto y sus ojos se posaron en los dorados de él, que izo lo mismo que ella. Por unos cortos y escasos segundos se observaron con extrañeza y sorpresa.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a la realidad al escuchar, a lo lejos unos gritos que parecían de mujer.

- ¡¡Kagome!! –se escucho a lo lejos y la joven reportera volteo dando le la espalda al hombre y mirando a la joven chica que era su amiga. Pues esta era la que estaba gritado – Kagome –gimió agitada de tanto correr.

- Ayumi…

- ¿Vámonos juntas? –inquirió ya con la respiración mas calmada y sonriendo abiertamente e ignorando al joven que estaba detrás de su amiga Kagome.

- Eh… si claro

Ayumi noto que alguien estaba detrás de su amiga y cuando advirtió que era un hombre, alzo sus ojos hasta los del otro que la observaba con seriedad se encontraron. Ella lo miro pensativa tratando de recordar en donde lo había visto antes, pues conocía a Inuyasha el gran y sexy piloto de carreras, pero al ser tan distraída no, noto quien tenia en frente. Lo miro por escasos segundos y volvió su mirada a Kagome que la observaba esperando a su amiga. Ayumi entrelazo su brazo con el de Kagome y salieron de la entrada del boliche alejándose del hombre que estaba algo confundido.

Ya cuando se alejaron bastante lejos del lugar Ayumi lanzo a Kagome una mirada cómplice, sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡¡Pero que guapo que es ese chico!! –Chillo eufórica Ayumi muy entusiasta- ¿¡quien era!?

Kagome se sonrojo al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de ese hombre y rió nerviosamente.

- No tengo la menor idea de quién es –respondió con una sonrisa. Su amiga la miro no creyéndole, pero no pregunto nada más al verla que se comportaba muy nerviosa. La joven reportera dejo de reír y se quedo con su semblante serio mientras pensaba- "creo que yo ya había visto a ese hombre… cuando entre a la fiesta con Sango…"

&

En el estacionamiento del boliche, Miroku se encontraba con Inuyasha caminando hasta un auto deportivo color rojo fuego. Él mecánico, notó que de esa manera no habían llegado y volvió su mirada a Inuyasha que caminaba ya complacido al salir de aquel lugar que tanto detestaba.

- Hey ¿Inuyasha no habíamos llegado en limosina? –pregunto extrañado.

- Sí, pero le dije a Toutousai, que se llevara la limosina y me dejara el auto para si volver –respondió feliz, mientras Miroku lo observaba sorprendido- además… -había cambiado su semblante feliz a uno serio- Odio que me ande llevando y trayendo por todos lados, soy piloto por algo. Se conducir un auto… para que me anden llevando… -respondió fastidiado mientras el otro lo miraba resentido.

- Sí… bueno, "¡demonios que orgulloso es!" –pensó enojado mientras el otro buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo- ¿y que paso con la chica que estabas espiando…? ¿Era bonita? –exclamo con una sonrisa picara y libidinosa.

- ¡¡Yo no estaba espiando a nadie!! –Respondió furioso- ¡¡YA DEJA DE IMAGINARTE COSAS QUIERES!!

- Está bien… y ¿por qué te tardas tanto en encontrar esas venditas llaves? –inquirió Miroku impaciente.

- Emm… no las encuentro –musito, buscando ya algo desesperado entre sus bolsillos

- ¡¿QUÉ??… ¡¿TE FIJASTE BIEN?!

- Sí me fije bien, pero no están…

- "enzima que hace frió, y a esté se le ocurre perder las llaves" -pensó el mecánico.- ¿no te tropezases con alguien o te caíste?

Inuyasha dejo de buscar las llaves y recordó que se tropezó con aquella mujer de vestido blanco, miro a Miroku y volteo para ir en busca de la joven.

- ¡Hey! ¿¡A dónde vas!? –grito el mecánico viendo como se alejaba el piloto.

- ¡¡Voy a buscar a la chica, con quien me tropecé!!

– ¡¡Inuyasha, espera yo…!!

- ¡¡Enseguida regreso no me tardo!! –interrumpió el piloto ya bastante alejado de él.

- Pero yo… bueno, le iba a decir que podía abrir la puerta con un simple alambre, pero están impulsivo… - se decía Miroku, así mismo- será mejor que lo vaya a buscar con el auto.

Miroku, al ser el mecánico de Inuyasha, conoce todos los autos de esté, al ser él quien los repara, los conoce de punta a punta.

&

- Bueno, mejor caminemos, total, nuestras casas nos quedan cerca…

- sí… ¿aun que ésta un poco frió no lo crees?

Así fueron caminando y riendo por un largo trayecto, hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de Ayumi, pues esta era la más cercana…

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

- Sí, estoy bien, no me molesta ir sola. Además párese ser una noche tranquila –respondió la joven reportera, con una consolidaría sonrisa.

- De acuerdo… buenas noches, Kagome.

- Adiós.

La joven, camino por unos varios minutos sola y al parecer nadie se encontraba en las calles ¿cuán tarde se le había hecho? Suspiro cansada, y con algo de frió siguió caminando a un paso sosegado. Las calles estaban desiertas, ni los autos se veían, al perecer era ya bastante tarde. Siguió caminando y suspiro de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces ya lo avía hecho? bueno no lo sabía, ya había perdido la cuenta, hace bastante rato.

Todo estaba callado y calmo hasta que a lo lejos se escucharon los pasos de alguien. Parecía que corría. Camino presurosa al notar que estaba sola y no había nadie en las calles, podría ser un ladrón o un delincuente quien sabe, camino más a prisa al sentir que ya se acercaban bastante los pasos hacia ella.

-¡OYE…! ¡ESPERA…! ¡TIENES ALGO QUE ME PERTENECE! –se escucho la voz de un hombre, grave y algo ronca. Se estremeció al ver que nadie había delante de ella ¡entonces el hombre se refería a ella! Esta vez aumento más el paso ya comenzando a correr e ignoro al hombre. Ni siquiera volteo para ver de quien se trataba, lo único que sabía era que ya quería llegar a su casa–. ¡HEY…! ¡ESPERA, NO CORRAS! -el chico, cada vez se acercaba más a la muchacha.

- ¡¡NO, ME SIGAS…!! ¡ALÉJATE, VETE!! –le espeto, Kagome mientras se adentraba en un parque para niños. Ellos dos entraron al parque y corrieron por un puente, entonces el chico alcanzo a Kagome, y la toma por un brazo cuando…

- ¡¡NO ME TOQUES!! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a golpearle el rostro con su cartera.

¡¡ZAP!! ¡¡ZAP!! ¡¡ZAP…!! Fueron los sonidos que se escucharon a lo lejos del puente y entonces cuando Kagome, notó que a la persona que le había pegado era… -"¡¡el chico con el que me tope en la fiesta!!..."- pensó, mirándolo con asombro y algo de vergüenza.

- ¡¡PERDÓN!! ¡¡LO CIENTO, NO TE QUISE PEGAR A TI, LO CIENTO!! –se excuso, la chica al ver a Inuyasha, tan desorbitado por los golpes.

- Ahh… ­–fue el único sonido que emitió mientras se balanceaba de atrás para delante, con una cara de confusión tremenda.

Kagome lo observo con confusión y vergüenza mientras trataba de ayudarlo para que no cayera al suelo, él se abalanzo para enfrente en donde estaba ella y parecía que caería encima de la joven pero ella fue más rápida y con un movimiento audaz lo esquivo. Pero lo que no, noto era que tras su espalda se encontraban las barras de metal que sostenían el puente en donde ellos dos estaban parados. Al moverse tan rápido tropezó de espaldas y resbalo de donde estaba. En un movimiento rápido tomo el brazo del hombre que aun seguía mareado y él se balanceo para donde ella caía tomando ms impulso y cayendo al agua que rodeaba el puente.

- ¡¡KIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!! –fue el único sonido que se escucho a lo lejos. Un grito asustado de una mujer…

Ambos jóvenes salieron de debajo del agua al mismo tiempo tiritando del frió que tenían, pues como estaban en otoño el agua prácticamente estaba helada.

- es-ta… mm-muy… fff-fría-a –tiritaba el piloto, al estar todo empapado.

- ¡¡I-I-IDD-IDIOTA!! ¿POR-POR… QUé… ME… SE-SE-GUIAS-AS –la chica también tiritaba y le regañaba al chico por lo que hizo.

- ¡¡YO… YO… TT-TE… DIJE… QQ-QUE… PARA-RAS…!! TÚ… TÚ… TU FUISTE… LA Q-QUE... ME-EMM-EMMPE-PESO… A GOLPEAR!!

- ¡¡TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE, A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE SEGUIR A UN ACHICA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE!! –le reclamo la joven enojada.

- ¡¡TE SEGUÍ POR QUE DENTRO DE TU CARTERA ESTÁN LAS LLAVES DE MI AUTO!!

Ambos chicos que se encontraban en el agua del puente y dejaron de tiritar para prestar atención en su discusión… Inuyasha, salió del agua poniéndose de pie enfrente de Kagome, entonces estiro su mano para la chica, que todavía se encontraba en el agua, la tomara. Ella se quedo atónita ante la actitud de él ¿Cómo diablos podía tratarla así y luego ayudarla? Bien, no lo sabía…

- Ven, dame tu mano. –le pido el piloto sacándola de sus pensamientos y con la voz algo altiva pues todavía seguía enfadado con ella. Kagome, acepto la mano de él con algo de recelo, claro, ella también estaba enojada por lo que había pasado. Cuando al fin salieron del agua Inuyasha comenzó a estrujar su cabello sin mirar a la joven que lo miraba resentida, entones ella comenzó a hablar.

- Y ¿Cómo es que sabes que yo tengo tus llaves? –inquirió con recelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba seria.

- Cuando me tropecé contigo, en la salida del boliche mis llaves se cayeron adentro de tu bolso.

- Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

- Porque… medí cuenta, cuando me fui a mi auto –respondió algo avergonzado pero fingiendo no estarlo.

Entonces sin más preámbulos la chica saco de su bolso las llaves del muchacho y se las entrego. De la nada un auto deportivo se detuvo al frente del parque y bajo la ventanilla del automóvil…

Una risa estruendosa y jovial inundo el silencio del lugar

- ¿Que te paso amigo? ¿te diste un chapuzón? -rio el mecánico.

- ¿Cómo es que entraste al auto?

- ¡¡Ashu!! -Estornudo la muchacha por el frió de esa noche.

- Toma, esto por suerte no se mojo… póntelo, evitara que te resfríes -se acerco hasta ella y coloco su chaqueta en los hombros de la joven que se ruborizo al ver el acto tan amable de aquel apuesto muchacho.

- Mmm… gracias –musitó, mientras agachaba su calesa.

- Y ¿qué te piensas quedar ahí toda la vida? –Se mofo Miroku, mientras observaba aquella escena- ¿quiere que la alcance a su casa señorita?

- Eh… este… yo…

- Oye, Miroku ¿se puede saber cómo es que hiciste para entrar al auto? –pregunto Inuyasha, interrumpiendo a Kagome.

- ¡Ja! Ya te olvidas quien es él que te repara los autos –dijo con sarcasmo Miroku con el tono de voz muy egocéntrico, y continuo diciendo– además con un simple alambre pude abrir la puerta y sacar las llaves de repuesto que siempre pongo en el auto.

- ¡¡Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!! –rujio, Inuyasha, exasperado.

- Lo intente, pero saliste corriendo y no me hiciste caso.

- Esteee… perdón, chicos, pero… –carraspeo tratando de llamar la atención de ambos.

- ¡ah, sí, señorita! Disculpe, ¿la llevo a su casa? –se ofreció el mecánico con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Estee… sí, por favor –pidió, algo tímida.

- Bien, entonces suba que la llevo –exclamo Miroku excluyendo a Inuyasha de su conversación.

Entonces cuando Kagome está por entrar al auto…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Creo que esta es la tercera vez que vuelvo a ordenar este fic… pero bueno, todo sea porque dejen de molestarme con mi ortografía.

Entiendo que este fic se pueda parecerse un poco a la seria ya que ellos (dentro de poco lo verán) están buscando a la Perla De Shikon, _**pero solo son pequeñas similitudes**_ que tiene. Ya que verán que no se parecen en nada. Primero, porque este fic está _**escrito a mi manera**_, segundo, porque la trama _**es diferente **_a él manga y la serie, y tercero, _**no comparen si no lo leen entero**_…

_**Dulce…**_


	3. La Entrevista

**Capitulo 3:**** "La entrevista"**

_**Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe; sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece.**_

_**Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces nunca se borra.**_

Una limosina negra se detuvo enfrente de la muchacha que estaba a punto de subirse al auto del joven con el que tubo su incidente. La puerta se abrió y de ella bajo una joven mujer, muy atractiva, de vestimenta elegante, que dejaba bien claro que ella era una mujer de vasto dinero.

- ¡Sango! –exclamo la joven reportera bajando del automóvil del amigo de Inuyasha, corriendo hacia ella como un animalito que se reencuentra con su dueño.

- ¿¡pero Kagome que te sucedió!? –exclamo la castaña mirándola con preocupación.

- eh… –musito bajando la vista para encontrarse aun empapada- ¡ah! no, no te preocupes, no ocurrió nada grabe. Luego te cuento ¿si?

- esta bien –dijo con resignación al ver que en ese momento nada sacaría insistiendo- ¿pero… estas segura que te encuentras bien?

- ¡¡siiiii!! ¡Sango no te preocupes quieres!

Las jóvenes se hablaban como si nada más existiera que su conversación. Mientras dejaban de lado la compañía de Inuyasha y Miroku. El mecánico bajo del auto dejando ver su porte alto, cabello algo corto y amarrado con una pequeña coleta, sus jeans algo gastado pero bien juveniles, y su camisa negra que era de mangas cortas marcando su gran físico.

- hola señorita… buenas noches –dijo Miroku tomando la mano de Sango y besándola. La castaña enrojeció de súbito al ver la actitud seductora del mecánico y lo caballero que paresia al comportarse así.

- ¡ah! –reacciono de pronto, al ver la mirada de él sobre sus ojos- buenas noches…

- Kami me puso dos ángeles hoy, en mi camino

Sango enrojeció más aun al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los seductores labios del hombre de ojos azules. Y rió estruendosamente al sentirse tan nerviosa por aquel halago.

- ¡¡jajajaja!! Bueno es un placer conocerte –exclamo nerviosa.

- mi nombre es Miroku –exclamo irguiéndose enfrente de ella y sin soltar la mano de la joven- es un placer haberlas conocidos… ¿y cual es el nombre de estos dos Ángeles?

- Sango, mi nombre es Sango –repitió atropelladamente mientras sentía sus mejillas arder de lo enrojecidas que se habían tornado y quitando su mano de la del mecánico.

- mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto Miroku –interrumpió la joven, con una sonrisa muy simpática. Kagome miro a Sango que estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al joven con una sonrisa delatadora. La joven sonrió cómplice, pero una brisa leve le choco en su cuerpo húmedo aun y eso la izo estremecerse.- Sango… vamos nos, es que tengo frió…

La castaña volvió de su ensueño y miro a Kagome confundía. Pero luego se percato de que ella seguía aun empapada por aparentemente… bueno no lo sabia, pero sospechaba que capas un accidente la dejo de esa manera. Sango volvió su mirada para el mecánico y lo miro con algo de aflicción.

- bueno, si tienes razón, vamos nos –exclamo viendo a su amiga y volvió su mirada a la azul del mecánico- asta luego joven Miroku…

- nos vemos ángeles…

Las dos jóvenes estaban a punto de irse cuando, Kagome recordó que aun llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Inuyasha. Ella volteo hacia Miroku y hablo.

- joven Miroku, por favor le podría decir a su amigo que cuando lo vuelva a ver le entregare su chaqueta –dijo inclinándose en forma de respeto.

- si, claro "que raro, en donde estará Inuyasha, juraría que estaba detrás de nosotros… debe estar dentro del auto" –pensó posando su mirada en el auto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! ¿¡De verdad que te ocurrió eso!? –exclamo entre risas.

- Sango no te rías, que no es gracioso

- esta bien, lo ciento –dijo quitándose una lagrimita del ojo. Sango y Kagome ya se encontraba en el la limosina de la castaña y la reportera le cavaba de explicar lo que le sucedió e ella y a ese hombre.

- ¿Y por que no estabas en el boliche?

- ¡a si! –exclamo ya cambiando el semblante- Kohaku me llamo para mi celular y me dijo que intentaron entrar en la casa, así que tuve que ir haber que había sucedido. Me tuve que ir enseguida, porque estaba preocupada, por eso discúlpame.

- ¡no, no! note preocupes, esta bien, fue una situación de fuerza mayor, no te preocupes –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga- edemas no estuve sola.

- si, jeje me percate de que estabas bien acompañada –acoto con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡¡No me refería a eso!! –grito, avergonzada ante el comentario de la castaña.

- esta bien, esta bien… no te moleste… mira ya llegamos –exclamo viendo que ya se encontraban enfrente al templo Higurashi. Kagome se despidió de Sango y fue para su casa. Al llegar a su casa se dirigió casi corriendo a su habitación y al entrar cerro la puerta tras su espalda, apoyadote es ella.

- ufffss… -suspiro cansada y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- ese chico… era muy… apuesto –musito, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían con fuerza, por recordar cuando el salía del agua y estiraba su mano hacia ella…- ¿algún día… lo volveré a ver?... ojala que si –sonrió enormemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- hey, despierta… ¡Inuyasha! –exclamo una vos mientras zamarreaba con brusquedad al piloto que se encontraba dormido.

- mmm… eh… ¿Qué paso… en donde estoy? –pregunto mientras trataba de despertar.

- uffss, te quedases dormido, en el asiento del auto. Vamos sal de ahí –exclamo con fastidio mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que bajara- anda que mañana hay que probar el auto…

- ¿¡Y QUE PASO CON LA CHICA?! –grito, preocupado.

- su fue –dijo con un dejo de tristeza- se fue cuando estaba por subirse al auto. Al parecer una amiga, paso a buscarla… ¡¡¡POR CIERTO ERA MUY HERMOSA!!

- así que se fue –dijo pensativo e ignorando al comentario de Miroku.

- si, me dijo que cuando te vuelva a ver, te devolverá tu chaqueta –acoto el mecánico, con una sonrisa picara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro día Kagome y Sango ya se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos. Kagome se encontraba con Ayame en su oficina (me olvide de mencionar que ella también trabajaba con Sango y Kagome).

- Kagome, recuerda que hoy tienes la entrevista con Inuyasha Taisho…

- claro como me voy a olvidar si esta es mi primera entrevista –acoto con una gran sonrisa.

- esta bien, oye recuerda que cuando lo veas tienes que pedirle un autógrafo para mi… -dijo Ayame, sin percatarse que la noche anterior lo había tenido enfrente de sus ojos.

- lo intentare, pero no te prometo mucho, porque recuerda que estoy trabajando…

Las horas pasaron rápido para Kagome que se encontraba ya afuera de la pista de carreras, esperando ansiosa por hacer su entrevista… luego de inspeccionar bien el lugar camino esperando encontrarse con ese famosos Inuyasha…

- ¿creo que es aquí? –se pregunto para si misma, ya dentro del lugar. Camino por la recepción que se encontraba bacía y siguió inspeccionando, al adentrarse mas pudo notar que en la pista de carreras un solo auto estaba corriendo por la pista. Era blanco y con todo tipos de sport, cuando se acerco un poco mas pido escuchar el sonido que este emitía al ir a tanta velocidad- wow… cuanta velocidad –Kagome se quedo sorprendida de cómo conducía el piloto y pudo notar que ese era el famosísimos Inuyasha Taisho, "el mejor corredor de autos de todo Japón"…

El automóvil se detuvo en frente lo que parecía ser un mini taller, para su auto. Él piloto bajo, pero no pudo divisar quien era pues todavía llevaba puesto el casco, tenía un gran porte, la espalda ancha y era bastante alto, llevaba puesto el mameluco que usan los pilotos de carreras. Vio como el se saludo con un hombre y se dirigió a una oficina. Ella camino presura a donde en automóvil había estacionados minutos mas tardes, ella se dirigía asta la oficina cuando una persona se acerco asta ella y hablo.

- ¿nenecita algo señoría? –ella que se encontraba a espaldas de la persona, volteo para ver que quien se trataba y se sorprendió de ver a quien era el emisor- señorita Kagome.

- ¡joven miroku! – ella lo miro sorprendida y él también.

- ¡señorita Kagome pero que suerte la mía de encontrarla nuevamente! –Exclamo mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo aquí? –pregunto extrañado de encontrarla en el autodromo.

- hola, estoy aquí para entrevistar a un tal Inuyasha –aclaro la joven. Miroku la observo absorto ¿ella era la reportera que le aria la entrevista a Inuyasha?

- ¿usted será la reportera que le ara la entrevista?

- si, ¿lo conoce?

- claro que lo conozco yo soy su mecánico –respondió con la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿así? –Pregunto, recordado que el era la persona con que se saludaba el piloto- ¿y sabe en donde lo puedo encontrar?

- si, esta en aquella habitación, usted encontré, no es necesario que golpee –aclaro mientras señalaba el lugar.

- OK, muchas gracias –exclamo, mientras volteaba para ver la habitación.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y titubeo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, pero tomo valor y entro a está. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un hombre que se encontraba quitándose los pantalones, el joven se encontraba sin remera y con su bóxer. Ella cerro la puerta tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, tan bruscamente cerro la puerta que no dejo que el piloto hiciera algún movimiento, el quedo mudo ante la a aparición repentina de ella.

- ¡¡¡KKIIIIAAA!!! –grito sumamente nerviosa y roja de la vergüenza. Su grito retumbo por toda la pista de carreras y asta se pudo escuchar fuera de ella.

- ¿¡que!? –gimió el mecánico que se encontraba bastante alejado de ellos.

Inuyasha que prácticamente se había quedado en trace, reacciono y se abrocho los pantalones como pudo, tomo la camiseta en sus manos y se la puso tan rápido como pudo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la joven que había tenido en pequeño incidente en el parque, para niños, ella se encontraba al lado de la puerta con la espalda apoyada en la pared y respiraba agitadamente. Kagome que tenia laminada perdida en el suelo, levanto su mirada para posarse en la de mecánico, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y al unísono hablaron.

- ¿¡¡TÚ!!?

- ¿¡¡tu fuiste la que abrió la puerta!!? –pregunto sorprendido y enojado ante la imagen que ofuscada sus ojos.

- si… -musito la joven tímidamente, mientras retiraba la espalda de la pared. Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo irritado al encontrar a aquella joven nuevamente de una manera incomoda.

- ¡¡¿Y POR QUE RAYOS NO GOLPEASTE LA PUERTA, ANTES DE ENTRAR?!! –grito exasperado ante el atrevimiento de la joven.

- ¡¡NO ME GRITES, TU MECÁNICO ME DIJO QUE PASARA SIN GOLPEAR!! –Respondió de la misma manera- ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE NO ME GRITES!!!

Inuyasha, más enojado aun volteo dándole la espalda a la joven que lo miro con un gran resentimiento.

- ¿y que es lo que quieres?

- estoy aquí para hacerle una entrevista a un tal Inuyasha –acoto con enojo.

- ¿tu eres la reportera? –pregunto ya volteándose para enfrentar aquella mirada castaña. No creyendo lo que la joven decía.

- si ¿por que preguntas? –dijo irritada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- yo soy Inuyasha –respondió incrédulo, al saber que ella era la reportera. Kagome abrió sus ojos de para en par, al escuchar la que el piloto decía, pestaño confundida y hablo.

- ¿tu eres Inuyasha Taisho, el famoso corredor de autos?

- si, soy yo…

- "¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!" –pensó alterada pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. El era Inuyasha, con él tubo el incidente la otra noche, con el se cayo al agua, a el fue quien ella golpeo, pero ¡no! Se moriría de la vergüenza y con el rabillo de sus ojos busco algún lugar para esconderse…

- ¿vas a hacer la entrevista o te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida? –Pregunto arrogante mientras volteaba para entrar a la habitación- "¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Ella es la chica con que me caí al agua! ¡Ella me ara la entrevista!.

Kagome lo siguió por detrás, y cuando entro al lugar, pudo notar que las paredes de la oficina estaban repletas con afiches de autos y en una repisa estaba llena de trofeos. Él se sentó pesadamente en un acogedor sillón y ella detuvo su mirada en la mesita que estaba enfrente del sillón en donde se encontraba el piloto, sus ojos se pesaron en el pequeño cuadro que estaba allí, lo tomo y observo la fotografía que había en el.

- valla, que hermosa es –afirmo con asombro- se me ase conocida… musito mas para si misma que para el piloto.

- la verdad es muy hermosa… se te hace conocida, porque ella es la famosa modelo "Kikuyo One Sama", ella es mi novia –afirmo mientras, entrecerraba sus ojos para pensar- "tú te pareces mucho a ella"…

- ah, ya veo… "él tiene novia" –dijo mientras esforzaba mostrar una sonrisa- esta bien, empecemos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- bien, es todo, gracias, por la entrevista –dijo con amabilidad, pero se semblante cambio- y por lo de anoche… yo… esteee…

- ¡ja! no es necesario que me pidas disculpas –interrumpo, con altanería.- no todos los días me golpean con una cortera en la cara –acoto, con un poco de resentimiento… además… te mojases por mi culpa… no es necesario que te disculpes… -Kagome se sonrojo ante la aclaración del joven.

- si, pero sino te hubiera golpeado, no nos abríamos mojado –exclamo, con una dejo de vergüenza.

- estamos a mano, yo te seguí y tú me golpeases –afirmo con una sonrisa burlona- bah, si me dice tú nombre te disculpo…

- mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto –dijo mientras estiraba su mano y sonreía.

- el mió es Inuyasha, lo mismo digo…

Kagome salio de la oficina y detrás de ella Inuyasha que la observaba atentamente.

- espero volverte a ver algún día –exclamo Inuyasha desde el umbral de la puerta.

- si, yo también y espero devolverte tu chaqueta –dijo mientras volteaba para verlo por ultima ves.

- si…

- bueno adiós… Inuyasha

- no –afirmo. Ella lo miro confundida- adiós no, hasta luego mejor…

Kagome lo observo atónita unos segundos pero luego volvió en si, y esbozo una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

- asta luego, entonces

- si, nos vemos –Inuyasha lo observo por unos minutos y pensó- "que hermosa sonrisa" –el se quedo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta asta que la joven desapareció de su vista y se cruzo de brazos mientras suspiraba nostálgico.

- "que me pasa… por que me parece tan hermosa" –pensó- ¿me estaré enamorando?... jajaja, no puede ser… -exclamo mientras movía su cabeza negándose.

- ¿y si te estas enamorando, que pasara? –dijo Miroku que se encontraba a su lado, afirmando la espalda en la pared de la habitación de donde acababan de salir Inuyasha y Kagome.

- ¡¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AHÍ?!! –grito avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Los Amores Descubiertos

**Capitulo 4: ****"Los amores descubiertos… las personas que vuelven"**

_**Los jóvenes no dominan el amor.  
Tiene que aprenderlo. Con todo su ser con todas sus fuerzas concentradas en torno a su corazón palpite, solidario, desbordante, tienen que aprender a amar… **_

- nada… solo estaba viendo como te iba con la entrevista de la señorita Kagome –exclamo el mecánico un poco fastidiado.- no es pare que te alteres de esa manera ni que estuvieran haciendo algo malo ¿o si? –dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡keh! no, pero pudiste haberme esperado en otro lugar ¿no? –respondió con cierto enojo el piloto.

- ¡no!... no pude, -acoto muy sonriente- además escuche un grito de mujer y pensé que algo había ocurrido –explico, fingiendo inocencia- cuéntame ¿le asistes algo? –dijo con una mirada delatadora. Inuyasha no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojo, por la pregunta de su amigo.

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, QUE NO PASO NADA!!! –grito con sumo enojo.

- ¿y entonces por que grito, Kagome? –pregunto muy tranquilo Miroku. Inuyasha suspiro cansado y se cruzo de brazos mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

- Por qué ella entro cuando yo me estaba cambiando…

- ¿¡en cerio!? –dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡¡Miroku fue tú colpa por decirle que entrara sin tocar a la puerta!! –reclamo furioso.

- jajaja no me imagina que te estuvieras cambiando en ese momento jaja –reía muy feliz, pero luego opto por ponerse cerio- ¿Inuyasha que quisiste decir con que te estabas enamorando?

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- hmm… no, nada solo pensaba…

- ¿no me digas que te enamorases de esa chica con solo verla una noche? –exclamo extrañado. Inuyasha volteo a ver pálido.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡COMO CREES!! ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!! –grito nervioso.

- esta bien te comprendo, yo también me enamoraría de una mujer tan hermosa –exclamo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCAAAA!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro día en un kiosco de revistas dos chicas caminaban contentas, con una revista en manos.

- ¡Serena, mira Inuyasha, esta en la tapa de revista! –exclamo una chica a la otra con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!!

- ¡¡¡KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!!! –gritaron al unísono de vos.

- ¡dice que hay una entrevista sobre él, la leamos!

- ¡si!

La chica que llevaba la revista busco la pagina con mucha emoción y empezaron a leerla entrevista que Kagome el izo a Inuyasha el día anterior.

**N/A:** _"S" es la revista [Stefan ósea Kagome. E "I" es Inuyasha._

S: y cuéntame Inuyasha ¿Cómo vas con tus carreras de autos? Me entere que en una carrera te estrellases con un auto.

I: me va muy bien como podrás darte cuenta ya tengo 7 carreras ganadas. Y si es verdad casi me estrelle contra otro auto. Veras en las carrera no mides la velocidad solo quieres llegar primero y ganar…

S: que alivio que no te sucedió nada malo. Cebe que tienes mucha suerte con los autos.

I: jajajaja…si pues no es solo suerte, sino que tengo un gran mecánico como amigo también…

S: ¿y dime es cierto que ya ase 5 años que estas saliendo con la famosísima modelo, Kikyuo One Sama?

I: si es verdad… ya hace muchisímo tiempo que estamos de novios y asta pensamos casarnos…

S: se nota que se quieren mucho, pues en las portadas de revistas casi siempre te veo con ella muy feliz. ¿Y como se conocieron?

I: la verdad es que mucho no lo recuerdo, porque ese día me internaron de urgencia, me avía estrellado con un auto y casi no vivo para contarlo. Ella hace obras de caridad, trabajando como voluntaria en un hospital y Kikyuo fue quien me atendió y curo mis heridas…

S: ¡que bella historia!... y ¿Qué se siente ser el piloto mas joven de todo Japón?

I: pues veras en verdad se siente muy bien, pues tienes mucha fama y popularidad con las mujeres ¡jajajaja! y con los reporteros…

S: jajajaja… se ve que te gusta ser el centro de atención… y una ultima pregunta, ¿como te va con tu rival Kouga? pues por lo que se, cada ves que se encuentran… no se llevan muy bien…

I: ¡ja!… Kouga, esta celoso de que yo estoy en primer lugar en las carreras y él en segundo… pero para ser honesto, ¿quien no me tendría envidia? jajajajaja…

S: que humilde…

_FIN DE LA ENTREVISTA._

- ¡¡¡KAGOME, ERES GENIAL!!! –grito Sango mientras corría hacia su amiga.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¡pues porque mas. La entrevista que tuviste con Inuyasha, fue todo un éxito… las revistas se vendieron como por arte de magia… y todo gracias a ti!!

- ahh… por eso, pero no es para tanto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por ti, como agradecimiento por darme este puesto en tu empresa –exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

- Kagome, sebes que lo hice porque se como haces tu trabajo –dijo divertida- y por cierto lo hace muy bien jeje… espero que sigas así. Bueno entonces para celebrar vamos a ir mas tarde a un lugar.

- jaja esta bien –acoto algo nerviosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El mismo día Inuyasha, estaba en un aeropuerto esperando la tan ansiada llegada de una persona.

- ¡hola mi amor, tantos días sin verte! –dijo una muchacha muy hermosa, mientras tomaba el brazo de Inuyasha.

- hola Kikyuo, como la pasaste en las pasarelas de Europa –exclamo el peliplateado.

- bien gracias amor –respondió la joven mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

- vamos a casa, Kikuyo tenia muchas ganas de verte –acoto tomándola de la cintura.

Kikyuo era una famosa modelo de una reconocida agencia de modelage. Y como toda modelo estuvo una temporada en Europa estrenando lo ultimo a la moda. Como bien dijo Inuyasha ella también hacia obras de caridad, como ser voluntaria de enfermera en un humilde hospital de Japón.

Mientras Inuyasha y su novia se dirigían a su limosina, un hombre los observaba oculto en el aeropuerto.

- Kikyuo pronto serás mía –dijo en un susurro malévolo.

Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación y la serró detrás de ella mientas se dirigía a su cama para recostarse pesadamente en ella. Sin siquiera quitarse las sandalias que llevaba puesta se acomodo en más en ella.

- uufffss… -suspiro casada- este día fue agotador… mmm… Inuyasha Taisho que apuesto es… -dijo sumisa en sus pensamientos- pero tiene novia… y se ve que esta muy feliz con ella –exclamo sin la sonrisa- ¡¡HAY KAMI NO ME PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORANDO, DE EL CON SOLO DOS DÍAS DE HABERLO CONOCIDO!! –Grito tapándose la cara con la almohada- que tonta soy…

_- ¿pero si te estas enamorando? –_pregunto la vocecilla del subconsciente.

- no creo… -dijo sin preocupación alguna mientras se erguía para apagar la luz de su habitación y así dormir. Dirigió su mirada para la silla de su escritorio y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver lo que estaba encima de está.- ¡¡LA CHAQUETA DEL PILOTO!! –grito colocando sus manos en el rostro. Se acerco a esta y la tomo en sus manos, estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, sintió una esencia embriagadora, entrecerró sus ojos- es su fragancia… huele muy bien –exclamo risueña.

La acerco mas a su rostro para así seguir embriagándose con el aroma, pero cuando la movió un poco una billetera cayo al suelo, haciendo percatar a la chica de su existencia.

- ¿esto es la billetera de Inuyasha? –Acoto tomándola en sus manos- tiene sus documentos… ¿ahora como se los devolveré?.

Observo con cuidado la bilítera y vio que en un pequeño bolsillo había una tarjetita muy pequeña que decía: _propiedad del señor Taisho devolver a este numero…_

- este debe ser su numero telefónico… debo devolverle sus cosas…

Ya habían pasado dos días desde su entrevista con Inuyasha y ella se dirigía a su trabajo con Sango, en la limosina de esta última. Kagome estaba pensativa a causa de su descubrimiento y pensando en como devolverle la chaqueta al muchacho.

- Sango… -muchito seria.

- mmm…

- este… emm… ayer encontré en la chaqueta del _'chico' _con el que tuve el pequeño accidente en el parque, su billetera –dijo tímidamente pues no quería mencionar que era ese _'chico'_.

- y… ¿se la piensas devolver? –pregunto sin ánimos.

- ¡si! pero… no se, pues veras… 'el chico' con el que tuve el pequeño accidente es… -tartamudeaba sonrojada al recordar quien era.

- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!! –reía la castaña estrepitosamente.- ¡¡¡ES INUYASHA JAJAJA!!!

- ¡¡¿¿QUE ES LO QUE TE CAUSA GRACIAS, NO LO ENTIENDO!!! –grito mas roja aun.

- ¡¡jajaja!!... ¡kagome nunca te lo dije!... –exclamo entre carcajadas- pero yo jaja conozca a Inuyasha desde la secundaria.

- ¡¡¿que?!! –dijo impresionada.

- si, no te asustes, nunca te lo conté porque nunca se dio la oportunidad –acoto con una gran sonrisa.- así que al fin conozco a se '_chico'…_

-si pero…

- mira si quieres yo se la puedo devolver –sugirió- además hace mucho tiempo que no platicamos…

- pero… creo que yo tendría que devolvérsela ¿no? –Respondió tímidamente- además a mi fue a quien se la presto…

- si, esta bien… -exclamo pensativa- creo que a Kagome le gusta Inuyasha –dijo pensándolo y en vos alta.

Kagome enrojeció de súbito y hablo sumamente nerviosa.

- ¡¡¡QUE!!! ¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA!!! ¡¡COMO CREES QUE ME PUEDE GUSTAR UN HOMBRE TAN IMPULSIVO T ALTANERO COMO EL!!! –grito exageradamente.

- ¡cálmate quieres! solo lo pensaba… no lo estoy afirmando… aun que…

-¿una que, que?

- pareciera como si te gustara… ¿Kagome estas segura que no sientes nada por Inuyasha?… piénsalo el es muy apuesto y… -sugirió con una sonrisita delatadora.

- no sango –dijo en un tono triste y calmado- él tiene novia y pareciera que la quiere mucho…

- "si a Kagome le gusta y sebe que mucho" –pensó mientras la observaba.

Paso una semana muy rápido y Kagome al fin decidió llamar a la casa de Inuyasha para devolverla la chaqueta.

- hola, la mansión de Inuyasha Taisho, habla Toutousai en que puedo servirle –contesto el fiel mayordomo de Inuyasha.

- hola… es… este… si… ¿se encontraría Inuyasha? –respondió con timidez.

- si, ¿quien lo solicita? –respondió con educación.

- Kagome, dígale que soy la reportera de la revista _Stefan…_

-si, enseguida se lo comunico señorita –dijo mientras se marcha en busca de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se encontraba a fuera en su jardín, junto con Kikyuo quienes platicaban amenamente.

- amo Inuyasha, tiene teléfono de parte de una jovencita llamada Kagome, la reportera de… -y Toutousai fue interrumpido.

- ¡así dame con ella! –dijo interrumpiéndolo contento y levantando se del asiento en donde se encontraba sentado con Kikyuo.- en un momento vuelvo ¿si? –dijo dirigiéndose a Kikyuo.

- si claro, te estaré esperando -respondió Kikyuo.

Entonces con lo dicho Inuyasha ase marcho con su mayordomo al interior de la mansión.

-hola… ¿Kagome? –dijo ya con el teléfono en mano.

-si, hola Inuyasha ¿como estas? –pregunto nerviosa.

-bien, muy bien ¿y tu?

-bien… este Inuyasha, yo te llamaba para… -acoto con algo de timidez pero fue interrumpida por el piloto.

- por la campera ¿no?

-si por eso, ¿y como puedo entregártela? –dijo ya aliviada.

- y pues si quieres nos encontramos en algún café, para si platicamos un poco… de la entrevista que tuvimos…

- ¿¡que acaso no te gusto como la publico la revista?!- pregunto la chica, preocupada.

- no, no es eso, es que quisiera tener otra… como la que tuvimos -respondió Inuyasha algo tímido en su voz por lo que acababa de decir. En ese momento se olvido por un instante de Kikyuo.

- ah este… si claro ¿cuando?- pregunto algo ruborizada.

- y que te párese este ¿fin de semana?... ¿en el café Rivadavia…? ¿A las 20:00hs. De la noche? - propone el chico ya tímido.

- ese café es… ¿en donde van todas las persona famosas?- respondió sorprendida ante la invitación.

- si ññ, pero ahí nadie nos va molestar como los fotógrafos o periodistas

- esta bien vamos a ese café…

- entonces este fin de semana a las 20:00hs. De la noche, en el café Rivadavia

- sip…

- no faltes, te esperare

- si esta bien entonces nos vemos el fin de semana

- si…

- Entonces asta el fin de semana, adiós Inuyasha

- adiós ññ

Y cortan los dos la charla telefónica…

Kagome observo el teléfono por unos momentos sumisa en sus pensamiento.

- "¡¡pero que es lo que estoy haciendo!!" –Se pregunto- "solo le iba devolver su chaqueta, no a salir con el… ¿en una… sita?"

- la invite a salir… no esta mal ¿no?... creo que no… porque solo vamos a hablar y no vamos a hacer nada malo… ¿no?... –se preguntaba en vos alta marchándose de la sala en donde estaba el teléfono.

Mientras Inuyasha salía de la habitación Kikyuo estaba detrás de una puerta escondida escuchando toda la conversación…

- "así que una mocosa, me quiere quitar a Inuyasha ¿no?... pues no lo lograra… - pensaba un muchacha de mirada seria, mientras salía de esa habitación…

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Confucion de un Hombre y La Micion

**Capitulo 5: ****"****Confusión de un hombre y la misión de Kagome"**

_**No busques seguir los pasos de tus antecesores. Trata de buscar lo que ellos buscan…**_

Kagome e Inuyasha terminaron su conversación los dos se quedaron pensando ¿que es lo que les pasaba?, ¿Por qué se sentían extraños al hablarse? o ¿paralelamente estará apareciendo un amor o será una confusión de cupido?

Bueno al otro día de la conversación que tuvieron ellos dos. Kagome se fue de compras con Sango y Ayumi…

- hay… que lindo que esta a pesar de que sea otoño. –dijo Ayumi mientras miraba una tienda de ropa con Sango y Kagome.

- y Kagome, que es lo que te vas a comprar. –pregunto Sango.

- no lo se creo que un vestido o algún conjunto elegante.

- ¿y para que ocasión?. –pregunto Estefanía.

- este… mmm… -tartamudeaba- bueno es que me voy a ver con… Inuyasha y quiero verme bien.

Las dos, chicas se miraron al ver que su amiga se puso un poco ruborizada.

- jejeje… esperen haber si, entendí te vas a ver con Inuyasha… ¡¡Inuyasha Taisho!!, ¡¿el corredor de autos?! –pregunto Ayumi sorprendida.

- sip…

- ¿¿¡QUE!??... ¿¡¡PERO COMO!!? ¿¡¡QUE PASO!!? ¡¡¿SON NOVIOS?!!. –pregunto Ayumi casi gritando.

Kagome comienza a explicarle lo que sucedió entre ella e Inuyasha cuando se conocieron y que ella tenia que entregarle la chaqueta por que no le pertenecía. Las tres chicas se encontrabas sentadas en una confitería de el centro comercial, tomando unos nutritivos y ricos helados.

- ¿Sango tu también sabias esto?. –pregunto Ayumi, con algo de tristeza.

- si pero Ayumi…

- ¡¿eso, quiere decir que yo era la única de nosotras tres, que no sabia nada?!. –

Exclamo con melancolía.

- Ayumi no, te pongas triste, veras no telo dije porque no tuvimos la oportunidad. –Dijo Kagome tratando de calmarla – y también porque me daba un copo de vergüenza.

- ¡¡¿vergüenza?!!... ¿vergüenza de que?. –pregunto Ayumi, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- es que… no quería decírselo a nadie porque podrían pensar que yo quiero salir con Inuyasha, porque es famoso y no es por eso… -explico la chica de cabellera azabache con timidez y melancolía.

- "lo sabia…" –pensó Sango- "…Kagome se esta enamorando de Inuyasha".

Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban en la cocina de la mansión tomando unos cafés:

- así que, se van a encontrar… mírate y después yo soy el mujeriego. –exclamo Miroku con un tono irónico.

- no, yo voy a tomar un café con ella, no hacer cosa depravadas… como tu jajaja.

- ¡hey! yo no, lo pido ellas me buscan jajaja…

- y tu te dejas…

- ¡¡claro!! No me gusta verlas sufrir, jajajaja –Ríe el mecánico y luego se pone serio- pero ya de verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con esa chica?.

- jmm… ¡¡¡NADA YA TE LO DIJE!!!. –responde el muchacho sobresaltazo.

- no te alteres, Inuyasha te lo digo porque tu estas con Kikyuo, y ella no se merece que la hagas sufrir. –Advirtió un mecánico serio- y te conozco… se que cuando te pones así es por algo… -pausa- te recomiendo que termines con esa "amistad" si no quieres hacer sufrir a Kikyuo y a Kagome.

- ¡ja!... ¿que ahora tu me vas a enseñar como debo comportarme?. -exclamo enfadado y se va de la cocina dejando a Miroku con sus palabras…

Inuyasha se fue de la cocina y se subió a su auto, dirigiéndose a la pista de carreras…

- "Miroku, no sabe nada… además no estoy asiendo nada malo solo vamos a tomar unos cafés… nada mas" –pensó Inuyasha mientras conduce por la carretera de la ciudad.

Inuyasha llego al autodromo y exasperado entro en el, para seguir conduciendo, pero no su auto sino su automóvil de carreras, de esa manera cada ves que se sentía mal tomaba su 'colmillo de acero' y lo conducía asta que este ya no daba para mas. Sentir la adrenalina, la velocidad que le transmitía su auto, pareciera que lo calmara…

-gracias colmillo tu me tranquilizas. –Dijo palmeándole el capot al auto- "creo que… Miroku tiene razón… con dejar esa 'amistad' antes de que pase algo… pero..."

La noche ya había llegado, y con ella el frió del otoño, camino sintiéndose confundido pero mayor hacia la habitación en donde el siempre se quitaba su mameluco de piloto. Se detuvo en seco al ver a una figura femenina apoyada en la pared de afuera de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?... me preocupe.-exclamo aquella voz.

- ¿Kikyuo que ases aquí?. –pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido de verla.

- estaba preocupada por ti… te fuiste así como si nada –dijo Kikyuo con lagrimas en los ojos- y Miroku me dijo que no sabia porque te habías ido así.

- Kikyuo… perdóname yo… –sus palabras fueron ahogadas en su garganta al sentir los brazos de aquella mujer envolverlo. Él correspondió a su abraso y como necesitando ese abraso la apretó mas contra él.

- ¿y que es lo que, te sucedió?. –pegunta Kikyuo, mientras se separa un poco para ver a Inuyasha.

- nada… no te preocupes, ya estoy bien – dijo con una calida sonrisa y besa a Kikyuo con ternura.

Inuyasha, se dio cuenta que si el llegaba a cometer un error la persona que mas sufriría seria Kikyuo. "Miroku tiene razón Kikyuo, no se merece sufrir" pensó Inuyasha después de darle el beso a Kikyuo y tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos.

Las muchachas ya avían terminado de hacer sus compras y se dirigían a la limosina de Sango cuando ven una tienda nueva de "objetos místicos".

- miren es un nuevo local entremos –sugirió Kagome.

- pero ya se esta haciendo tarde… mejor no. –respondió Ayumi.

- si Kagome y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. –exclamo Sango, con un tono de cansancio.

- ¡hay vamos!, no nos tardaremos. –Kagome tomo de las manos a Sango y a Ayumi llevándolas a la tienda nueva casi arrastrándolas.

Ya dentro de la tienda, las tres jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertas por ver los raros objetos que tenia aquella tienda. Había pergaminos pegados en las paredes, una calavera con una Bela sobre el cráneo, un boomerang gigante, armaduras de samurai antiguas. Sango estaba observando un el boomerang y alzo su mano para tocarlo cuando de la nada una mujer ya anciana apareció y le hablo como si fuera un fantasma…

- ¡¡¡KKIIIIIIIIAAAAA!!!. –grito la muchacha de cabellera castaña. Pues la señora salio de la oscuridad y se paro en frente de ella- ¿¡¡¡ME QUIERE MATAR DE UN SUSTO!!!?

- ¿¡¡que paso Sango!!?. –pregunto Kagome acercándose a la chica.

- ¡¡¡esta anciana se apareció de la nada… y se puso enfrente mió!!!. –reclamo Sango gritando histéricamente.

La anciana la miro antipáticamente y se sentó en un sofá que estaba en el medio de la tienda.

- ya cálmate, quieres que no te paso nada. –Exclamo la anciana fastidiada- siéntense en el sofá.-ordeno frunciendo el entrecejo. Las tres chicas se miraron entre si, y obedecieron a la anciana con recelo.

La anciana miro detenidamente a Sango y la señalo con uno de sus dedos viejos y rugosos.

- tú eres la reencarnación de una exterminadora de monstruos. –le indico la anciana a Sango- y… tú, Kagome eres la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa.

- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?. –exclamaron al unísono.

- jajajaja… creo que usted esta cansada mejor cierre la tienda y vallase a dormir.-indico Ayumi, sin creer en las palabras de la vieja.

- tú miraste ese boomerang ¿no Sango?. –pregunto la anciana ignorando a Ayumi

- ¿¡como supo que mi nombre es Sango?!.

- yo al igual que Kagome soy una sacerdotisa… -pausa- mi nombre es Kaede…- tú Kagome, tienes una gran misión…

- ¡¿que?!...

- tienes la responsabilidad de unir la perla de shikon que sea dividido en cuatro almas. –explico la anciana.

Ninguna de las tres muchachas entendía lo que pasaba, la anciana empezó a explicar las cosas desde un principio y…

- Tú Sango, tienes la responsabilidad de ayudar a Kagome en su misión, ya que tu eres la reencarnación de la gran exterminadora Sango… ella fue una de las mejores exterminadoras del Japón feudal, en la era Senguku. Tu arma es un boomerang gigante como el que ves en aquel lugar –explico, seria- Kagome tu eres la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa de grandes poderes espirituales… y debes reunir la perla de las cuatro almas…

- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEEE!!!??.-grito la muchacha interrumpiendo a la anciana- ¡¡señora ¿esta bien de la cabeza?!!

Kaede miro fijamente a Kagome y entrecerró sus ojos en forma pensativa. La joven de cabello azabache, sintió la vos de la anciana que le hablaba en su mente:_ 'se que lo, que te estoy diciendo no, lo comprenderás ahora. Pero con el tiempo lo entenderás'. _Kagome sintió como por todo su espina dorsal un escalofríos le recorría lentamente.

- y… si usted esta diciendo la verdad… -exclamo Ayumi seria- ¿en donde esta esa perla? ¿y porque tiene el nombre de las '_cuatro almas'_?.

- les contare la historia… pero no quiero interrupciones…-entonces la anciana empezó a hablar- la historia que tiene, la perla de las cuatro almas: se basa en el pasado, el la era Sengoku en donde los monstruos y los seres con poderes sobrenaturales existen… la perla se llama Shikon porque contiene en su interior cuatro sentimientos que se convierten en almas, la primera es el amor, la amistad, la sabiduría y la ultima la valentía… estos sentimientos hacen que cualquier persona o monstruo que la posea, cumpla con el deseo mas grande, que esta quiera.

Pero a causa de un accidente en el pasado se dividió en cuatro almas, que se dispersaron por esta ciudad… tú misión es encontrarlas y volverlas a unir para que no caigan en ningún ser malvado…

Kagome y Ayumi, la miraron desconcertadas, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sango sumamente seria se levanto del sofá y salio del lugar arrastrando con ella a sus amigas que estaban en un leve shock. Pero antes que saliera de la tienda se detuvo sin voltear a la anciana quien la miraba de manera despectiva.

-¡las personas como ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa que mentirles a las personas! ¡Y hacerlas creer puras mentiras! –exclamo con la vos seria y se marcho con sus amigas. Kagome volteo a ver a la anciana y vio como está la observaba pacientemente.

Kaede no izo ningún moviendo ante el arrebato de Sango, pero le dio una ultima mirada a Kagome quien también la miraba desde afuera de la tienda. Era como si la anciana a través e sus viejos y enrojecidos ojos pudiera decirle mil cosas a la vez. Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se estremeció por comploto al escuchar nuevamente a la anciana hablarle en su mente: _-'se que volverás y… es estaré esperando'_. Ella no izo ningún movimiento y era como si se encontrara en otro mundo. De repente sintió como Ayumi la tomaba del brazo y le hablaba.

- yo creo… que lo que dijo la anciana es cierto.

- ¡¡vamos Estefanía, no vas a creer lo que cualquier bruja te diga!!. –respondió Sango enojada.

- pero es que…

- subamos a la limosina, ya perdimos mucho tiempo -respondió Sango, mientras caminaba hacia la limosina.

Kagome no dijo ni izo nada, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar ¿Por qué esa anciana le dijo esas palabras? y mas ¿Por qué la escucho en su mente?. Todo era muy extraño y se sentía muy rara. Tomo la puerta de la limosina para entrar pero antes de hacerlo le dio una ultima mirada a la tienda de la anciana. Nuevamente en su cabeza pudo escuchar las palabras de la anciana resonar en su cabeza diciéndole: _'se que volverás y… te estaré esperando'…_

- "eso fue muy raro… espero que Sango tenga razón…" –pensó, sin dejar de mirar a esa tienda.

- ¡¿Qué esperas Kagome?! –grito Sango desde la limosina negra.

- ¿¡eh!? no nada… -exclamo- "solo espero que tenga razón"…

Al otro día en la mansión de inuyasha, él se encontraba durmiendo pues todo viera era muy temprano. Esta inquieto, se revolvía en la cama, una figura femenina se le izo familiar: Era su sueño y la imagen de una mujer se le acercaba y lo abrasaba con mucha ternura. Pero el no podía verle la cara y escucho una vos diciéndole_:- ¡No quiero que sufras! ¡Quiero ayudarte!... ¡por favor déjame hacerlo!_. Esa vos le parecía familiar y tan calida y dulce que no pudo evitar balbucear mientras dormía:-¡Pe… ro… no…!.

Y despertó todo traspirado con la respiración agitada…

- "¿¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!?" –pensó, sacándose la transpiración que tenia en la frente por haberse agitado en su sueño. Volteo su mirada para un lado de la cama y vio como Kikyuo, dormía placidamente.

Se levando cuidadosamente de la cama para no deportarla y se dirigió a el baño privado que estaba en su habitación, (claro que también compartía con Kikyuo) llevaba unos pantalones de dormir color grises y nada mas, se lo saco y se metió a la ducha para tratar de quitarse esa vos que le carcomía el cerebro: _- ¡No quiero que sufras! ¡Quiero ayudarte!... ¡por favor déjame hacerlo!..._

- ¡que diablos fue ese sueño! –murmuro apretándola la mandíbula. Sintiendo como en la nuca caía el agua tibia de la ducha- ¡¿Quién era esa mujer?! ¡¿ y por que me decía esa cosas!? –musito cerrando sus ojos para recibir la suave agua de su ducha.

Salio del baño, con una pequeña toalla en la cintura cubriendo lo justo y necesario. Volvió a mirar a Kikyuo y esta seguía dormida. Suspiro derrotado al sentirse un idiota por pensar tanto en esa mujer, lo abrasaba y decía que ¿quería ayudarlo?.

- "¡KEH! tonterías" –pensó, tirando la toalla para ponerse unos jeans negro, algo amplios y una polera manga larga de cuello de tortuga color rojo opaco. Estiro los brazos para quitar los cabellos rebeldes que le quedaron bajo la prenda de arriba. Dejo su cabello suelto, bajo las escaleras y redirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Miroku quien estaba sentado en la una silla al frente de la mesa tomando café, con una cuantas tostadas, que llevaban encima jalea de frutilla. Cuando en mecánico levanto la mirada se encontró con una dorada que destellaban fuego, el clima del lugar de un momento a otro se torno sofocante y ahogado. Inuyasha cerro la puerta tras el y se dirigió a la mesa sentándose para recibiré su desayuno ya preparado por una de sus mucamas.

- señor Taisho espero que les guste sus hotcakes –exclamo la mucama. Inuyasha no dijo nada y volvió a mirar a Miroku quien comía placidamente. El piloto sintió ganas de romperle la cara de un golpe ¡como odiaba cunado lo ignoraban!. Pero se calmo cuando vio que Miroku lo miro y comenzó a hablar.

- Kikyuo, estaba muy preocupada por ti ayer –sentencio Miroku serio llevándose una tostada a la boca.

- si me dijo que, le avías dicho, que no sabias lo que me pasaba –respondió con un tono cortante y serio, también comiendo un hotcakes.

- y le dije la verdad, no se que te pasa –acoto con seriedad.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron con ira, Inuyasha esquivo la mirada de Miroku y bajo el tenedor con un poco del hotcakes, apoyando el ante brazo en la mesa.

- tu viste un poco de razón en lo que me dijiste ayer sobre… no hacer sufrir a Kikyuo. –dijo Inuyasha, muy serio y también en un tono bajo.

Miroku, se quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver y escuchar a su amigo decir esas palabras. Pues Inuyasha, no es de dar la razón a las persona, el suele ser muy orgulloso y nunca acepta que se equivoca.

- ¿Qué dijiste no te pude escuchar?

- ¡¡¡ESTA BIEN!!!... tuviste razón…

- ¡¡jajaja!! Es raro verte aceptar lo que te dicen…

- keh…

- esta bien no importa no ase falta que te disculpes. –dijo con una gran sonrisa- "y se que no lo planeas hacer"

Luego de haber 'arreglado' sus deferencias estos dos se fueron al autodromo para ver como se encontraba en motor de 'colmillos de acero' (el auto).

- y que es lo que piensas hacer. –pregunto Miroku.

- no lo se pero… no are nada que lastime a Kikyuo. –Exclamo serio- ya me que me voy a casar con Kikyuo.

- ¡ja! me párese bien.

En una empresa de construcciones, dos hermanos se encontraban discutiendo, muy severamente. Uno de los dos se aleja de la oficina en donde se encontraban y marcho subiéndose a un auto.

- ¡¡NARAKU NO SABE LO QUE DICE!! KIKYUO SERÁ MIA SE GUSTE O NO!! –exclamo furioso, encendiendo el automóvil.

Onigumo salio de la empresa sin medir la velocidad que llevaba. Ya estaba en la carretera de Tokio y no respetaba las señales de los semáforos, cruzo barios en rojo y por casualidad ningún auto se le atravesó. Ya estaba llegando a el ultimo semáforo de toda la carretera, cuando de la nada apareció un auto cruzando, quiso apretar el freno, pero fue demasiado tarde… el impacto fue tan grande que los autos al chocarse hicieron un ruido estrepitosamente fuerte, casi aturdiendo a las personas que presenciaron el accidente. Onigumo al no llevar un cinturón de seguridad salio despedido por es parabrisa, cayendo con una fuerza inimaginable, golpeando el cráneo contra el asfalto perdiendo la vida…

Naraku lamentablemente sufría del corazón, tenia una enfermedad que afectaba gravemente en el. al tener la pelea con su hermano y que su estado se vuelva mas delicado, que antes.

El se encontraba de pie en frente de la ventana cuando le dio un ataque al corazón. Cayó al suelo sin poder hacer algo pues lo había tomado desprevenidamente. Por afuera de la oficina se escucho, un gran golpe y la secretaria de Naraku entro sin tocar a la puerta, se llevo un gran susto al ver que su jefe se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Rápido tomo un teléfono y marco el número del hospital más prestigioso de todo Japón. A los pocos minutos llegue una ambulancia para llevárselo al hospital…

Al llegar al hospital un doctor que lo atendió lo mas rápido que pudo, hablo con una enfermera.

- necesitamos hacer un trasplante de corazón –sentencio el doctor- ¡lo mas rápido posible! ¡Sino este hombre morirá! –Pausa- ¡rápido vean si ahí un donante!

_**Continuara:**_

**N/A:** ¡JA! ¡A que se sorprendieron! nn… siiii se que el final me salio algo rarito S pero bueno todo tiene un porque ¡wajaja! (risa malvada) y ¡si! de seguro piensan que me gusta Kikyuo, pero no, no, están muuuuuy confundidas si piensan eso, porque ¡no! me gusta, ni tampoco la odio, ni amo, digamos que estoy neutra :D. Si soy eso D… jeje gracias por los reviews (yo que pensé que nadie leía mi fic) ¡jeje! D… bueno me voy porque sino no termino chauuu :D… dejen reviems POR FA!!!

_**Dulce Kagome Lady!**_

_**  
**_


	6. El Gran Encuentro

**Capitulo: 6 ****"El gran encuentro"**

_**el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse solo se enamora… a veces es correspondido… otras no. él elige ¿como?, ¿donde?, ¿Por qué? solo lo hace y a veces… hace que las personas amen tanto que las confunde, entre el amor y la obsesión… **_

- necesitamos hacer un trasplante de corazón –sentencio el doctor- ¡lo mas rápido posible! ¡Sino este hombre morirá! –Pausa- ¡rápido vean si ahí un donante!

La enfermera se lazo a correr desesperada ante la urgencia del doctor, y volvió diciendo que existía un donante. Rápido lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones y luego de tres horas de esperas, al fin terminaron la operación.

-bien todo fue un éxito…ahora solo nos queda esperar a que se recupere. –exclamo en medico.

Se alejo del lugar dejando a Naraku descansa. Naraku era un empresario de una de las grandes empresas de construcción del país de Japón el y su hermano Onigumo quien falleció tenían esa empresa de su padre que dejo como herencia a esos dos jóvenes. Ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien porque tenían diferentes formas de pensar. La pelea que ellos dos tuvieron fue por causa de que a Naraku, no le gustaba la obsesión que Onigumo tenia hacia una mujer…

Onigumo era un hombre muy frió y ambicioso que deseaba tener a una mujer pero… ese amor no era correspondido, pues esta mujer estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Onigumo deseaba tanto estar con Kikyuo que un día vendió su alma a un demonio solo para que sus sentimientos nunca desaparecieran. Pero por causa de sus ambiciones el nunca logro estar con ella y murió.

Al despertar Naraku, su empleada de confianza le contó sobre su único hermano quien estaba muerto y que ahora la empresa era su mayor responsabilidad, también supo que el donante de su corazón, era nada más que su hermano.

Naraku sufría del corazón el tenia una gran enfermedad, que si pronto no se hacia un transplante moriría. Pero ahora ya no sufriría mas pues ya lean hecho un transplante y los sentimientos de su hermano han pasado hacer los de el.

- ¡¡QUE ONIGUMO MURIÓ!! –exclamo Naraku entre sollozos.

- si –respondió Kagura su empleada de confianza- y el corazón que llevas ahora es de Onigumo.

- "Onigumo… murió… ¡no!" –pensó mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba un auto corriendo a gran velocidad asta que se detuvo…y del bajo un corredor muy a puesto dirigiéndose a una habitación que también era oficina del mismo lugar:

- ¿¡hey cual es el apuro Inuyasha!?. –exclamo Miroku, viendo a Inuyasha salir casi corriendo del auto.

- ¡perdón…peor tengo prisa! –Dijo sin mucha importancia- "¡¡¡hoy es el día que me tengo que encontrar con Kagome, y tengo que estar listo!!!"

- "se nota que de verdad quiere ver a esa muchacha." –pensó Miroku al ver a Inuyasha tan feliz entrando a su "oficina".

Inuyasha salio de su oficina y se dirigió a su auto, para marcharse del lugar.

- ¡¡HEY!! ¡¡NO TE VALLAS NO ME…!!! –Grito Miroku, tratando de detenerlo pero el piloto no le dio ni tiempo para terminar la oración.- se fue… y ahora… ¿como vuelvo a casa?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡¡QUE TARDE SE ME HIZO!!! –grito una muchacha de cabellera azabache, mientras corría así todos los lados- ¡¡¡SI NO ME APRESURO LLEGARE TARDE!!!

Kagome en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba lista solo faltaba el ultimo toque maquillarse sus hermosos labios y por supuesto el carruaje…

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO…Y AHORA EN QUE ME IRÉ. –Grito la chica al ver que no tenia transporte entonces tuvo una idea- ¡si, ya se! la llamare a Sango y le diré que me preste su limosina ¡si!...

- hola…Sango.

- si, hola Kagome ¿Cómo estas?. –pregunta Sango.

- y… pues veras algo apurada…¿me podrías hacer un favor?

- si, claro ¿que?.

- pues veras…hoy me tengo que encontrar con Inuyasha y…

- ¿no tienes en que ir?. –pregunta la muchacha con intuición.

- si…me podrías prestar tu limosina. –pregunta Kagome, con timidez.

- si, prosupuesto ahora te la mando.

- ¡GRACIAS…MUCHAS GRACIAS! –responde Kagome, con alivio

En unos pocos hunitos llego la limosina lista para llevar a la joven reportera a el famoso "café Rivadavia". Al llegar al lugar pudo divisar, a un hombre de cabellera plateada quien tenia en manos un ramo de rosas…

- hola… -saludo la joven con timidez, el que se encontraba a espaldas, volteo y se sorprendió al verla tan hermosa pues ella llevaba puesto una hermoso camisa blanca (muy provocativa), un suéter negro, una delicada minifalda negra con unos delicados bordados blancos en las puntas y por supuesto su cabello suelo.

- ho… hola –dijo anonadado.- ¡te ves hermosa! –afirmo sorprendido, haciendo que la joven enrojeciera.

- gracias…

- toma esto es para ti –añadió entregándole un ramo de rosas blancas.

- gracias que amable… -sonrió muy nerviosa.

- de nada…

Entonces los dos jóvenes entran al café. Pero Inuyasha se irguió en frente de Kagome en posición para recibir el brazo de la joven quien enrojeció nuevamente y acepto el brazo del piloto tomándolo del brazo, los dos juntos entraron. Se sentaron al lado de la venta y cuando ya avía pasado un buen rato pidieron sus cafés la puerta del café se abre y entra quien menos esperaba Inuyasha.

- ¡ja!... no sabia que los perros sarnosos entraban a lugares como este de gente intelectual. –una vos de un hombre insulto a Inuyasha y este último levanto la mirada y lo observa con desprecio.

- ¡ja!… ¡ja!... y yo tampoco sabia que los lobos con pulgas y gases sabían leer Kouga. –respondió levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a Kouga.

- ¡¡¡QUE RAYOS DIJISTE SARNOSO!!!. –exclamo Kouga furioso.

- ¡¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE ROÑOSO!!. –insulto Inuyasha mirándolo con una mirada acecina.

Todas las personas del café los observan extrañados al verlos reaccionar así y Kagome se levanto de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada y tomando a Inuyasha del brazo.

- Inuyasha, siéntate… no le hagas caso. –le indica la chica asustada por ver su reacción.

- si, Kagome tienes razón no vale la pena gastar saliva con un roñoso como este. – exclamo Inuyasha con ira.

- ¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!! -respondió Kouga, con ira.

- ¡VASTA LOS DOS, VAMOS INUYASHA!... –exclamo Kagome, enojada y tomando a Inuyasha por el brazo.

En ese momento Kagome, no le dio tiempo a Inuyasha, para que diga nada y este la observo con miedo y no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

Kouga por otra parte se quedo anonadado con la belleza que emanaba Kagome y se quedo observándola asta que ella e Inuyasha salieron del café - que hermosa que es… que autoridad… que excelencia… creo que me enamore a primera vista –pensó.

Entonces los dos se encontraban afuera del café y Kagome no dejaba de suspirar - todo estaba bien asta que llego ese hombre ¿¡por que!?… ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer justo ahora que todo marchaba bien?... – pensó mientras caminaba delante de Inuyasha. Él no decía ninguna palabra solo la seguía y observaba con ojos de cachorro arrepentido, asta que hablo. 

- hey… ¿Kagome quieres venir a un lugar? –sugirió el muchacho con timidez y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- mmm… ¿a donde?.

- es secreto pero si dices que sí te llevo.

- jjmm… esta bien… vamos. –exclamo la muchacha con melancolía y cansancio.

- bien sígueme, por aquí esta el auto. –indico Inuyasha adelantándosele.

Ambos subieron al auto deportivo de Inuyasha y se dirigieron para el "lugar secreto" de Inuyasha. Se detuvieron frente a un centro comercial por el semáforo y en ese instante una mujer los vio, apretó las bolsas en sus manos y frunció el seño enojada. Él estaba con una mujer ¡y ella estaba a su lado!.

- Kikyuo… ¿ese no es Inuyasha? –pregunto una amiga de Kikyuo.

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! –bramo furiosa y camino a paso rápido para el estacionamiento del legar, para buscar su auto y seguirlos.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡PERO QUE BONITO!!. –exclamo Kagome, al ver el lugar.

- ¿te gusta?. –pregunto el chico parándose a su lado.

- sip ¡¡¡muchas gracias Inuyasha!!!

- ¡¡JAJAJA NO ES NADA!!. –exclamo Inuyasha, nervioso y ruborizado.

Inuyasha llevo a Kagome, a un bosque de la región de Tokio, que tenia una vista al mar, muy hermoso. Y más con la luna arriba del mar y un cielo oscuro con un manto de estrellas que cubría todo el cielo…

- Kagome… perdona el mal momento que te hice pasar hoy en la cafetería… -se disculpo el muchacha con timidez y tristeza.

Kagome que se encontraba de espaldas en frente de Inuyasha, camino unos pasos más que él… levanto su mirada al cielo y sintió un calido aire que acaricio su tersa piel, entonces volteo para observar a Inuyasha y respondió

- descuida Inuyasha ya todo quedo atrás -dijo con una gran y calida sonrisa en su rostro.

Inuyasha, se quedo completamente inmóvil y se tomo un momento para observar a la muchacha que lo miraba muy feliz. Pues este se sintió extraño al verla sonreírle, era como si Kagome lo cambiara de humor y lo llevase a otro mundo para olvidar todo lo que le preocupaba.

- ¿te sucede algo Inuyasha?. –pregunto la chica interrumpiéndolo en sus pensamientos.

- eh... no nada estoy bien. –Respondió- "me siento tan bien estando con ella ¿por que?..."

Luego de un rato los dos muchachos se sentaron en el risco que tenia como paisaje con vista a la luna y el mar…

- ¡¡jajajajajajaja!! –los dos chicos reían al recordar como se avían conocido.

- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! si la verdad nuestro encuentro fue muy gracioso –dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome mientras reía.

- si… ¡ah! por cierto te traje tu chaqueta creo que la deje en el auto. –Indico Kagome.

"pero… si le doy su chaqueta… ya no abra motivo para… que nos sigamos viendo…" –pensó sumisa en sus pensamientos.

- te ayudo atraerla. –sugirió Inuyasha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome, se irguió al lado de ella y extendió su mano hacia ella.

- ¿eh?... si, claro –respondió la muchacha y tomo la mano de Inuyasha, entonces cuando ya se estaba poniendo de pie se tropieza hacia Inuyasha y los dos caen a el suelo Kagome arriba de Inuyasha. Quedando en una posición incomoda… casi tocando sus labios y…

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición por un momento asta que Kagome reacciono y se separo de Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie toda ruborizada y hablo.

- ¿te… te encuentras bien?.

- ¿eh?... sss… si. –respondió tartamudeando.

- que bien… bueno… voy a buscar la chaqueta… -acoto nerviosa.

- si… esta bien…

Kagome se dirigió a el automóvil y busco la chaqueta al encontrarla salio de el y pudo ver una luz que se reflejaba en la montaña que estaba detrás de donde ellos se encontraban, no le presto mucha atención y se volvió a donde estaba Inuyasha.

- ten… toma, esta todo lo que tenia… no saque nada de tu billetera… -dijo la muchacha con un tono de timidez por lo ocurrido.

- gracias… -respondió- "ya no… no hay motivos para volver a vernos".

- bueno… vamos creo que ya se nos izo algo tarde ¿no?.

- si, claro… "no quiero despedirme"…

- bien… "no quiero decirte adiós"…

Ninguno de los dos quería decirse adiós y mas que acabara esa hermosa noche que los dos tuvieron el placer de disfrutar. Luego de que se marcharan los jóvenes, una mujer se encontraba en un auto observándolos.

- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?... ME LAS PAGARAN MUY CARO. –dijo Kikyuo al ver lo que había sucedido con Kagome e Inuyasha. Pues esta era la que se encontraba en la montaña cuando Kagome, avía ido a buscar la chaqueta, lo que brillaba era un telescopio con el que pudo observar todo lo que hicieron esto últimos.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha y Kagome ya avían llegado a la casa de Kagome…

- ¿vives aquí?. –pregunto el chico de cabello plateado mientras observaba el inmenso templo Higurashi.

- sip

- es un templo… eso quiere decir que tu eres una sacerdotisa ¿no?...

- mmm… creo que si, eso me aria una sacerdotisa…

- bienes de una familia muy prestigiosa –exclamo el chico con una sonrisa.

- eso creo –responde Kagome y continua- bueno… este… ya me voy…

- ahh… si… aquí nos despedimos… ¿no?. –pregunto el muchacho con melancolía.

- no -respondió con una leve sonrisa- nos podemos seguir viendo… como amigos, no tenemos que despedirnos.

- ssi… tienes razón, entonces asta luego.

- sip, nos vemos Inuyasha. –respondió ella dirigiéndose para la mejilla de Inuyasha dándole un pequeño beso en la majilla de este.

la chica de cabellera azabache se bajo del auto toda ruborizada y subiendo las escaleras del templo. Mientras Inuyasha quedo inmóvil al recibir aquel suave y tierno beso en su mejilla y luego de un momento reacción.

-¡¡CLARO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!! –dijo encendiendo el vehiculo y arrancado a toda velocidad. se escucho a un hombre gritar a lo lejos- ¡¡¡¡¡WWUUUUJUUUU!!!!!...

- ¿y ese grito?. –Se pregunta la chica volteando ve como el auto de Inuyasha se alejaba a todo velocidad- debe ser mi imaginación…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku ya se avía recuperado de la operación y se encontraba en la oficina de su hermano ya muerto, observando unas fotos hasta que encontró un cajón muy peculiar y vio que estaba abierto. Entonces lo abre y ve que adentro del cajón avían fotos pero…

- pero…si es…Kikyuo –exclama Naraku, con duda y sorpresa- ¿que hacia Onigumo con estas fotos? y…

Naraku avía descubierto un secreto que guardaba Onigumo…este había contratado a un detective para que siguiera a Kikyuo para donde ella se dirigiera. Esto para Naraku fue muy fuerte, saber que su hermano se había envuelto en la locura que solo una mujer sélo avía provocado. Se había enamorado de una mujer que jamás avía sentido nada por el…

- esto no se quedara a si… Kikyuo… tú si no eres de mi hermano no serás de nadie. –Naraku afirmo con la vos seria y fría…

_**Continuara:**_


	7. El Plan De Naraku

**Capitulo: 7**** "El plan de Naraku"**

- Kikyuo te juro que no olvidaras mi nombre… -afirmo con rencor y odio serrando su mano con todas sus fuerzas. Mando a llamar a un grupo de especialistas para que la siguieran a donde fuese y así averigüen cual era su rutina matutina todo lo que hiciera Kikyuo.- sabrás lo que es sufrir como sufrió mi hermano –dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La luz del sol atravesaba las cortinas y le daban en el rostro, gimió levemente al ser molestado por el sol que entraba por su ventana y se irguió fastidiada sentándose en ella mientras refregaba sus ojos con su mano. Miro el sofá que estaba en una esquina de su alcoba y observo sorprendido como Kikyuo estaba allí con las piernas cruzadas y seria.

- ¿Kikyuo? –Dijo extrañado mientras se quitaba el insomnio- ¿Qué haces hai amor?

- lo mismo te quería preguntar –exclamo seria, mirándolo con rencor mientras se erguía y caminaba hacia él que la observo sorprendido ante la indirecta- ¿Qué hacías anoche con esa mujer?

Palideció al verse acorralado ante Kikyuo que no dejaba de mirarlo como un glaciar de hielo, absorto y sin saber que decir balbuceo.

- Kikyuo… yo… bueno veras… anoche me encontré con una amiga –dijo al fin.

- ¿con que una amiga eh? –acoto fríamente. Frunció levemente el ceño por el extraño tono que utilizo Kikyuo.

- si, con una amiga, nos fuimos a tomar una café… -respondió con la vos grabe- para que ella me devolviera una chaqueta y conversar un rato.

Kikyuo que se encontraba enfrente de Inuyasha observándolo de lo alto pues el piloto se encontraba sentado en la cama, camino hacia el paulatinamente y se coloco en cuclillas para estar un poco a su altura. Dudo un poco, si creerle o no, pero era Inuyasha y ella sabia bien que él la amaba y que no seria capas de engañarla ¿verdad?.

Suspiro y se sentó en la cama a un lado de Inuyasha mientras lo abrasaba del cuello y recostada su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

- esta bien te creeré… pero la próxima ves dime que te encontraras con una amiga ¿si? –reclamo haciéndose la mimada.

- esta bien –respondió sintiéndose aliviado de ya saber que solo eran celos.

Luego de unas horas Kikyuo e Inuyasha bajaron a desayunar en la sala. Inuyasha le dio un leve beso a su amada, mientras salía en su auto para dirigirse al autodromo. Ella lo observo asta que el auto del piloto desapareció, suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y subía a su limosina para irse a la sesión de fotos que tenia programadas.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba observando desde lo alto su gran y extensa empresa que se encontraba creciendo en el exterior. Su aire altivo y sombrío de notaban que era un hombre siniestro y malvado.

- Kikyuo… hoy no será tu día de suerte –advirtió pensativo, pero rápido fue traído al muerdo por Kagura su empleada que entraba a su oficina con dos hombre vestidos completamente de negro y mostraban un aire de recelo.

- Naraku estos dos caballeros dijeron que tienen una cito contigo.

- si esta bien puedes marcharte –ordeno. La empleada salio del lugar sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a los recién llegados. Una ves a fuera Naraku sonrió con malicia a los hombres que lo observaban serios.

- señor, ya tenemos a la chica… en estos momentos la estamos siguiendo –aseguro siniestramente- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- bien… muy bien… -felicito con su roja mirada- ráptenla y llévenla a donde teníamos planeado.

- como diga señor –respondió uno y salieron ambos hombre. Naraku rió con maldad, Kikyuo pagaría de una buena ves… ella moriría en sus propias manos de la manera mas dolorosa, mas cruel y mas humillante de todas…

- ¡¡¡jajajaja!!! No sabes lo que te espera… mi querida Kikyuo…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyuo se encontraba en un edificio que era de una famosa revista. Estaba posando para el fotógrafo que admiraba la perfecta figura de la mujer que sonreía para la cámara y posaba feliz. Cuando al fin termino la sesión ella saludo al camarógrafo y marcho para su camarín como era de costumbre. Los mismos hombres que unos minutos atrás se encontraron con Naraku en su empresa se posaron en frente de la modelo.

Ella arrugo el seño y los miro altiva.

- me podrían dar permiso, estoy apurada y no tengo tiempo para dar autógrafos –dijo arrogante. Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí, y rieron estruendosamente llamando la atención de la modelo que volvió a arrugar el ceño.

- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!! No queremos un autógrafo primor –dijo con malicia unos de los dos hombres que se acerco a ella y la tomo por uno de los brazos atrayéndola a él de un solo ademán.

- ¡¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO!! ¡SUÉLTEME SE LO EXIGIÓ SINO GRITARE! –reclamo nerviosa y con temor de lo que pudieran hacer esos hombre con ella.

El otro hombre que estaba observando todo se acerco a Kikyuo y le tapo la boca con una trapo que contenía un extraño liquido que la dejo inconciente a la joven modelo. Al sentir ese aroma que despedía el líquido del trapo forcejo un bueno rato pero al ver que no conseguía nada y que ya empezaba a sentirse cansada se desmayo sin aviso alguno, antes que cayera los hombres se la llevaron rápidamente afuera del edificio para que nadie los viera.

- ¡JA! Tuvimos suerte… fue bastante fácil –dijo uno ya en el auto.

- si – afirmo el otro que arranco el auto y salio a prisa del estacionamiento dirigiéndose a una fabrica abandonada fuera de Tokio. Ella estaba inconciente atrás en el baúl del auto atada de pies y manos, inconciente. Manejaron un buen rato asta que al fin llegaron a la empresa abandonada.

La sentaron en una silla aun estando atada pero con un pañuelo en los ojos sin poder ver que era lo que sucedía o quienes eran las personas que la secuestraron. Se sentían pasos a su alrededor y que alguien la rodeaba y se detenía a tras de ella quitándole el pañuelo de sus ojos. Pestaño repetidas vece por la luz que estaba arriba de ella, miro el lugar con pavor, era oscuro y escalofriante, vio como alguien salía de las somarras y se detenía enfrente de ella, lo observo bien, era alto, con el cabello ondulado y largo, tenia los ojos rojos y sombríos era pálido y robusto tanto o igual que Inuyasha. Inuyasha pensó con tristeza ¿Donde estará?.

Palideció al ver que el hombre llevaba en su mano derecha un arma y la apuntaba a su cabeza serio y sin ningún gesto.

- Pagaras lo que le asistes a mi hermano… -dijo con rencor y la vos gruesa- morirás con el mismo dolor que sintió mi hermano al morir…

&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! –grito Kagome al despertarse absorta- ¿que fue todo eso?

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A: **Uufsss… u.u termine al fin n,n jeje espero que les allá gustado y nos leemos en la próxima, no se olviden de dejar reviews por fa que alimentan a mi alma de escritor sufrido.

Dulce Kagome Lady:D


	8. El Misterio De Kagome y El Secuestro

**Capitulo 8: ****"El Misterio De Kagome y El Secuestro de Kikyuo"**

'_No esquives el destino… él siempre te encuentra'._

Naraku estaba a punto de disparar, coloco el arma en el mentón de la chica y la levanto un poco asía arriba, cuando iba a tirara del gatillo vio a Kikyuo a los ojos y unos recuerdos que no eran de él invadieron su mente.

-:-:-:-:-:-:- **Flash Back **-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Onigumo fue llevado de urgencia al hospital por recibir una herida en su brazo izquierdo… él estaba en la sala de atención, cuando entro una mujer muy hermosa que bestia de enfermera.

- señor yo atenderé su herida –exclamo Kikyuo con una bandeja que traía en manos –recuerdan que en el capitulo nº 6, dije que Kikyuo asía obras de caridad a un hospital–.

Onigumo quedo totalmente deslumbrado al ver tal belleza de la mujer. Por un buen momento no pronuncio palabra alguna ya que la sola presencia femenina lo cohibió.

- ¿eh?... si, claro será un placer.

- muy bien, por favor muéstreme su brazo. –dijo estirando su mano para ver la heridas del hombre que la observaba perplejo.

Luego de que Kikyuo, haya atendido las heridas de Onigumo, este le invito un café y ella acepto muy gustosa… desde ese momento sin darse cuenta se fueron conociendo mejor y hasta llegaron hacer amigos. Pero esa amistad no duro mucho pues Onigumo propuso algo a Kikyuo que ella no podía aceptar ya que ella no lo quería de la misma manera que él a ella.

- ¿Kikyuo?

- sí, dime.

- quieres… ser mi novia -pregunto Onigumo con timidez y ella lo observo sorprendida por un instante y luego su semblante cambio a uno lleno de tristeza.

- lo ciento Onigumo ya tengo novio…

- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!!?

- si… perdona… pero ya ese dos meses que salimos y…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- **Fin del Flash Back **-:-:-:-:-.-:-

Esos recuerdos fueron los que invadieron la mente de Naraku… y mas recuerdos llegaban en su mente haciendo que él retrocediera unos pasos y colocara sus manos en su cabeza apretándola con fuerza pensando:-"¿qué me pasa"? Se pregunto al tener esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

Kikyuo lo observaba con temor y angustia… ella entendía menos que Naraku. Su comportamiento parecía el de un loco.

"¿pero qué es lo que le pasa?". –pensó Kikyuo al ver lo actuar de esa manera tan atemorizante.

Naraku no podía matar a Kikyuo ya que él llevaba en su pecho el corazón de su hermano. Esto le hacía ver los recuerdos que Onigumo guardaba en su corazón de cómo se conocieron y como él le pidió que fuera su novia…

"¡¡¡no puedo matarla!!!... entonces… si no fuiste de mi hermano… serás mía… -pensó Naraku tirando el arma a un costado de él, y dijo:

- ahora sabrás lo que es que te separen de lo que más quieres… ¡¡NUNCA MAS VOLVERÁS A VER A TU AMADO INUYASHA!! –Exclamo Naraku acercándose a Kikyuo y levantando su mirada.

- ¿¿¡QUE…!??... INUYASHAAAAAAAA…. –grito Kikyuo, el nombre de la persona que ella mas quería…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!... –grito una chica que dormía.

Kagome avía sentido la vos de Naraku en su sueño amenazando a Kikyuo, con el arma. Pudo ver claramente como Naraku le apuntaba con la pistola a Kikyuo.

- ¿que fue eso?. –exclamo la chica con rareza mientras respiraba agitada y de repente escucho la vos de la anciana, que se encontró en el centro comercial.

- ven…-dijo la anciana.

Kagome cada vez entendía menos y pensó:"¿¡pero…adonde!?..."

- …tienes que descubrir tu misterio.

La chica se sentía extraña escuchando la voz de la anciana que le hablaba en su mente: "¿¡MI MISTERIO…¿QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?"…

- …se que vendrás…-le indico la anciana y luego su voz no se escucho más en la mente de Kagome.

- ¿Qué…NO ENTIENDO NADAAAAAA…!!!? –grito nerviosa por los eventos tan raros que sucedían en su cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en el trabajo de Kagome, ella se encontraba sentada viendo la pantalla del computador que se encontraba enfrente de ella con una mano sosteniendo su pera. Estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos que no se tranquilizaron en toda la mañana¿Por qué había soñado con ese hombre que apuntaba a una mujer con un arma? Todo era tan extraño… luego la voz de la anciana en su mente que le ordenaba ir de nuevo a su tienda pero ¿para qué? Ella no tenía nada que hacer allí. Miro el reloj del computador y sorprendida se levanto de su silla, ya era la hora de irse. Sin darse cuenta toda la mañana se la paso pensando en lo que había sucedido. Aun no tenía claro porque soñó con eso pero y mas confundida aun, no pudo ver el rostro de la joven la a la cual le apuntaba el arma ¡Kami estaba tan confundía! De repente recordando las palabras de la anciana…

_- ven_

Eso fue lo que esa mujer le dijo. ¿Pero si iba, descubriría lo que le pasaba? Capas que si, además que perdía con intentarlo… esa mujer tenía un aire misterioso y capas pueda ayudarle en lo que le sucedía.

- ¿Kagome no vienes?. –pregunto Ayumi , que se dirigía a la puerta de salida con Sango.

- ¿eh?...no, no puedo, tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas a… a un lugar…si eso –dijo riendo para que ellas no se preocuparan o la interrogaran mas, ya que a ninguna de sus amigas les había agradado la tienda de esa anciana.

- está bien… ¿entonces nos vemos mañana? –pregunto Sango con una linda sonrisa.

- si… claro hasta mañana.

- si, adiós.

Luego las dos chicas se marcharon y dejaron a Kagome en la empresa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome llego al centro comercial y se dirigió a la tienda de "Objetos místicos" en donde ella y sus amigas se toparon con la anciana. Entro en la misteriosa tienda y al entrar:

- sabia que llegarías. –exclamo la anciana que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la tienda.

- "que susto parece bruja". –pensó Kagome, al ver a la anciana.

- sí, sé que es extraño.

- ¿Qué? pero si no eh dicho nada aun.

- lo sé, pero puedo sentir los pensamiento de las personas que entran a esta tienda.

- …así…"eso quiere decir que me escucho cuando le dije bruja".

- sí, así es…te escuche claramente.

- ¡jajajaja…! –rio nerviosa.

- te vas a sentar o ¿te vas a quedar a vivir toda la vida ahí? –pregunto la anciana.

- eh… si, "que malhumor".

- te escuche…

- jajajaja… "rayos, vieja bruja".

- "esta niña es ó se hace la tonta…" bien toma asiento… sé, que no viniste para tomar una taza de té ¿verdad?. –exclamo la anciana viendo a Kagome con una mirada muy seria.

- sí, esta mañana tuve un sueño muy raro y yo…

- ¿quieres saber la razón de tu sueño?. –pregunto la anciana.

- ¡si! ...y también porque hoy sentí su voz…

- mira, recuerdas que cuando viniste por primera vez tú y tus amigas les dije que eran la reencarnación de alguien…

-:-:-:-:-:-:- **Flash Back **-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- ¡¡¡KKIIIIIIIIAAAAA!!! –grito la muchacha de cabellera castaña. Pues la señora salió de la oscuridad y apareció de la naca en frente de ella.- ¡¡¡ME QUIERE MATAR DE UN SUSTO!!!

- ¿¡que sucede Sango!? –pregunto Kagome preocupada acercándose a la chica.

- ¡¡¡esta anciana se apareció de la nada…y se puso enfrente mió!!! –grito Sango respirando agitadamente.

Entonces la señora se sentó pesadamente en un sofá.

- ya cálmate quieres, que no te paso nada. –Exclama la anciana- siéntense en el sofá.

Las tres chicas se sentaron con recelo y la señora comenzó a hablar… señalando a Sango con un dedo arrugado y añoso.

- eres la reencarnación de una exterminadora de monstruos. –indico la anciana a Sango.- y… tu, Kagome, eres la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa.

- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? –exclamaron las tres al unísono.

- ¡jajajaja…! creo que usted está cansada mejor cierre la tienda y vallase a dormir.-rio Ayumi con ánimos.

- tu miraste ese boomerang ¿no Sango?. –pregunto la anciana ignorando a Ayumi.

- ¿¡que, como supo que mi nombre es Sango?!.

- yo al igual que Kagome soy una sacerdotisa… mi nombre es Kaede. –Afirmo cerrando sus ojos y entrelazando sus manos en su regazo.- tú Kagome, tienes una gran misión.

- ¡¿eh?!...

- tienes la responsabilidad de unir la perla de Shikon que sea dividido en cuatro perlas. –explico la anciana.

-:-:-:-:-:-:- **Fin del Flash Back **-:-:-:-:-:-:-

- sí, lo recuerdo pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con esto?. –pregunto confundida.

- pues mucho… como sabrás, tu eres una sacerdotisa y guardas unos increíbles poderes dentro tuyo. –Asevero con convicción dejando a Kagome mas confundida que antes.- si,… y ese hombre que bisté en tu sueño es el ser más perverso de este mundo.

- ¿Qué… como sabe eso?

- tú misma vistes como él amenazaba a esa mujer ¿no?...

- sí, pero…

- bueno, el es la reencarnación de un monstruo que fue uno de los más grandes de este mundo…

- sí, pero yo ¿qué tengo que ver con todo esto… sí, yo no los conozco y no tengo ninguna relación con esas personas?. -dijo la chica interrogante.

- bueno, mira te contare tu pasado que se convirtió en una leyenda… que muy pocos conocen. –respondió la anciana y comenzó a contar la historia.- Hace 500 años en el pasado una sacerdotisa, un hanyou, un monje con una maldición en su mano derecha, una exterminadora con un cruel pasado y un zorro mágico… fueron reunidos por el de destino para derrotar al demonio más fuerte de todos. Este deseaba tener una valiosa joya…"la Shikon no tama"…esta perla contiene en su interior a cuatro sentimientos que se convierten en almas. La primera es el amor, la segunda la amistad, la tercera la sabiduría y la cuarta y última es la valentía. Estas almas se encuentran dentro de la perla pero también en ella se encuentra una batalla sin fin… hasta que una persona o ser pidan su deseo más grande… Estas 4 personas representaba un sentimiento, el zorro representa a la amistad, el hanyou la valentía, el monje la sabiduría, la exterminadora el amor y por último la sacerdotisa ella representaba la unión de las almas y la batalla que se encontraba en la perla… tu eres la sacerdotisa Kagome… la "Shikon no tama" era una sola perla pero a causa de la batalla que tuvieran estas personas. La perla se dividió en 4 perlas que son los sentimientos… se dispersaron para que este monstruo nunca más la vuelva a unir pero… ahora que tú has vuelto Midoriko, la perla se debe unir antes de que ese monstruo la encuentre……

Kagome se quedo atónita al escuchar el relato de la anciana y no supo que decir hasta que la anciana volvió a hablar…

- sino reúnes las cuatro perlas el destino de todas las personas cambiara drásticamente…

- pero… anciana, usted quiere decir… ¿que ese hombre es el demonio que quiso apoderarse de la perla hace 500 años atrás…?. –pregunto la joven con temor.

- si, por eso debes apresurarte en tu búsqueda.

- pero… ¿y la mujer quien era?...

- no lo sé, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que a veces las personas tienen sueños que no están lejos del futuro…

- ¿eh?

- "niña distraída"…me refiero a que esa chica de seguro tiene una unión contigo –exclamo la anciana- ¿y qué piensas hacer?.

- bueno… yo…"¡que hago…? esto no es mi responsabilidad"…yo. –Kagome hablaba dudosa pues ella no sabía lo que el destino le esperaba.- "si, digo que no… muchas personas inocentes sufrirán y eso no es justo…" –se mordió el dedo sumisa en sus pensamientos. De ella dependía que gente inocente no muriera, solo dependía de ella ¡pero era tan difícil! Esto no parecía ser un juego… suspiro con resignación y dejando su suerte al destino hablo.- si, está bien.

- muy bien… ahora solo tienes que despertar tus poderes ocultos…

- ¿Qué?..."creo que mejor hubiera dicho que no"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el autódromo de Tokio dos hombres se encontraban allí probando la velocidad de un auto de carreras. Inuyasha apretó el acelerador con más fuerza y el auto pareció un rayo de luz al tiempo que atravesaba la meta. Freno despacio y bajo del automóvil con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se quitaba el casco que cubría su sobre su espalda desordenadamente mientras sonreía con malicia.

- ¡¡¡hey…Miroku pásame esa toalla!!! –grito con emoción.

- no estás lejos pásate tu -respondió cierto mecánico enfadado.

- jmm… no, me vas a decir que sigues enfadado por lo que sucedió ayer¿verdad?

- ¡¡¡SI!!!...como crees queme VOLVÍ ayer a casa ¿eh?... –respondió Miroku con furor, puesto que el día que Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron su encuentro este lo dejo olvidado en el autódromo.

- Miroku ya te expliqué…

- ¡¡¡TU NO TE MORISTE DE HIPOTERMIA ESPERANDO AL TAXI QUE SE TARDO UNA HORA EN VENIR AQUÍ!!! –le reclamo con mucho coraje y gritando.

Miroku iba a seguir reclamándole cuando llego el Manager de Kikyuo muy agitado de tanto correr y se acerco a Inuyasha casi temblando.

- ¡¡¡¡jajajaja… una hora esperando un taxi jajajaja!!!! –reía al escuchar a su amigo comportándose como un niño pequeño.

- ¡¡SEÑOR…SEÑOR INUYASHA!! –gimió el Manager de Kikyuo.

- ¡¡¡hey!!!...hola Guinta com… -Inuyasha iba a seguir hablando y fue interrumpido.

- ¡¡señor Inuyasha le tengo una mala noticia!!.

- ¡¿Qué sucede…?! Guinta no me asustes.-exigió asustado.

- ¡¡Kikyuo…Kikyuo!!.

-¿¡¡¡QUE OCURRIO CON KIKYUO!!!?

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡perdón por la tardanza! Si, si, ya sé. El fic ya está terminado y no tengo escusa… pero es que este es mi primer fic y bueno el original tenia uno que otro error, por eso me tarde, lo estuve arreglando y con la escuela y mi vida jaja bueno, se hace lo que se puede ñ.ñ Con respecto a pasar la página en donde lo publique antes… no puedo lo siento, es que verán, en esa pagina era un foro barato ¬¬ que estaba mal y lo sigue estando, la cosa es que a medida que pasa el tiempo el contenido que tenia seba perdiendo… ¿entienden? Bueno espero que si n.n mil gracias por sus reviews y bueno ya saben… ahí abajito solo deben apretar el botoncito de _go_ y ¡listo!.

**Dulce…**


	9. Los Sentimientos De Inuyasha

**Capitulo 9:**** "Los Sentimientos De Inuyasha".**

_Cuando las persona se unen, creen que vivirán para toda la vida… pero cuando el destino elije a uno de los dos… el otro… muchas veces quiere irse junto con su ser amado pero no es permitido… porque cuando alguien muere otro nace… para calmar ese dolor…_

Inuyasha ya alterado, nervioso y con miedo tomo a Guinta por los brazos acercándolo a él con mucho furor.

- ¿¡QUE OCURRIÓ CON KIKYUO!? –dijo clavándole los ojos como si fueran dagas filosas.

- ¡Inuyasha déjalo hablar! -Exclamo el mecánico empujando a Inuyasha hacia atrás.

- la… la… la se… -Tartamudeaba por el temor y la adrenalina que sentía.

- ¡YA DINOS QUE DIABLOS LE SUCEDIÓ A KIKYUO! –Grito colmado de la paciencia.

- ¡La secuestraron! …y…hasta creo que ya la… -y callo temeroso de decir que Kikyuo podría estar muerta.

Inuyasha quedo paralizado con la noticia. Él no podía creer que su amada Kikyuo haya sido secuestrada y más que estuviera muerta. Miroku tomo a Inuyasha por los hombros zamarreándolo para que reaccionara, pero Inuyasha estaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Con pavor de que su amigo haya sufrido un trauma psicológico Miroku volvió a zamarrearlo y de la nada clavo su mirada en la desorbitada de Guinta que cuando se encontró con la del piloto dio un pequeño respingo por la intensidad de su mirada: parecía ser un monstruo.

- ¡¿DONDE FUE LA ULTIMA VES QUE LA VIERON?!

- en… en… la sesión de fotos -respondió el Manager con temor.

Inuyasha se echo a correr y se dirigió a su auto mientras le indicaba a Miroku que llamara a todos sus guardas espaldas y que la buscasen por donde fuese. Y desapareció a toda marcha en su automóvil pensando en solo buscar a su amada Kikyuo. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella no se encontraba en el edificio de la revista en donde izo la sesión de fotos…

Cuando llego al edificio vio que estaba lleno de policías por doquier. Pues Miroku le obedeció y llamo a todos los guarda espaldas para que ellos junto con los policías la buscaran… Inuyasha bajo del automóvil sumamente apurado y subió al edificio sin hacerle caso a los policías que le indicaban que "no podía pasar" cuando llego al piso en donde Kikyuo había hecho su sesión de fotos se encontró con el camarógrafo que estaba declarando con un policía.

- ¡Señor Taisho! -Exclamo el fotógrafo al ver como llegaba de agitado Inuyasha.

- ¿donde… vistes… a Kikyuo por ultima… ves? –Gimió Inuyasha agitado de tanto correr.

- la vi hablando con unos hombres que vestían de negro y parecían muy sospechosos… -afirmo.

- ¿¡Y POR QUE DIABLOS NO HICISTE NADA, SI LOS NOTASTE SOSPECHOSOS!? –grito exasperado.

- ¡señor Taisho por favor cálmese! –exclamo el policía al verlo tan alterado- nosotros la encontraremos, enviamos a todos los policías para que la buscaran por todo Tokio.

Inuyasha lo observaba pensado en donde podría estar su querida Kikyuo. Luego llego Miroku también agitado y se llevo a Inuyasha a la mansión, para que estuviera más tranquilo y esperaran ahí hasta que alguno de los policías les avisara algo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

En algún lugar de Tokio, Naraku se llevo a Kikyuo a un aeropuerto para que nadie los encuentre nunca, ella se negó y el la amenazo para que no dijera nada:

- si llegas a abrir la boca, matare a ese tal Inuyasha y nunca lo veras.

- ¿que…? –exhalo soltando todo el aire retenido. Abrió sus ojos con asombro descubriendo que las palabras que afirmaba ese sujeto eran ciertas. ¡La vida de Inuyasha estaba en riesgo! Y si ella asía algo mal, su querido Inuyasha pagaría por su incompetencia. Le planto cara al sujeto y frunciendo levemente el seño agrego para sí: "solo te obedeceré por Inuyasha… solo por él".

Naraku solo pensaba en quedarse con Kikyuo, pues él se avía obsesionado como su hermano. Así los días fueron pasando y ella fue obedeciendo a Naraku pues no quería que nada le pase a su amado Inuyasha, temía que Naraku lo lastimara y ella jamás se lo perdonaría si algo le pasara al él.

Naraku y Kikyuo fueron teniendo una relación como negocio para que Inuyasha no fuera lastimado… y con el pasar del tiempo él le ofreció un trato:

- si me obedeces y aceptas ser mi mujer, nada malo le pasare a ese hombre. –le indico Naraku a Kikyuo como trato.

- está bien, pero me tienes que jurar que nada le pasara. –exclamo Kikyuo a la oferta de Naraku.

- te lo juro. –dijo Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Así fueron pasando los días y Naraku con Kikyuo se fueron aceptando. aun que Kikyuo iba tomando un plan para alejarse de el…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El tiempo pasó e Inuyasha se rehusaba a darse por vencido, debía encontrar a Kikyuo cueste lo que le cueste, él la amaba con todo su corazón y sin ella él no podía vivir. Las semanas pasaron y ni un rastro de la modelo desaparcada… hasta que un día llego un policía a la mansión Taisho. Inuyasha sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con demasiada fuerza y golpeaba sin descanso contra su pecho. Tenía una leve sospecha de que habían encontrado algo de su amada mujer y con el corazón en la boca espero impaciente a que el hombre hablase de porque se encontraba allí. Como si el tiempo se detuviera y su corazón haya dejado de latir el piloto observo incrédulo al hombre vestido de policía con su sombrero en el pecho y una expresión de compasión. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza moviéndola a los lados y los ojos abiertos de par en par ¡No podían ser ciertos¡Estaba mintiendo! Su Kikyuo… Kikyuo… ella no podía estar muerta… retrocedió un par de pasos y sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban cayó al suelo sentado, aun sin creer en las palabras del hombre. El policía conmovido por la reacción del joven, se coloco en cuclillas y poso una mano en su hombro como queriéndole dar fuerzas… ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a reconfortarlo.

- señor Taisho… necesito que vaya a confirmas si ella es la mujer… a la que buscamos –consolido. Inuyasha lo observo aun incrédulo y pregunto:

- ¿quiere decir que no saben si es ella o no? –una esperanza se formulo con un brillo singular en sus ojos. El policía suspiro y afirmo sin creer posible lo que el joven preguntaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la morgue en donde se encontraban todos los cadáveres de las personas muertas que encontraban. Entro al lugar sintiendo que el frio ambiente se le colaba por los huesos hasta acariciar su piel. Miro con pavor el lugar, todo era metálico y había pequeñas cajas de metal guardando allí los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas. Le indicaron que se acercara a una de esas pequeñas cajas. Él dubitativo se acerco sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, apretó sus puños con fuerza y camino hasta donde se encontraba un forense vestido de un celeste opaco. Lo observo con recelo y el hombre abríos la pequeña cajilla. No hablo. No se sobresalto. No se movió. Se encontraba estático ante el cuerpo femenino que se encontraba carente de vida enfrente de él, estaba con muchos golpes en el rostro, estaba gravemente lastimada, tanto, como para no tener ningún rincón de su rostro sin tener alguna cortadura o rasguño profundo. Su corazón grito de dolor, sintió que flaqueaba y todo se volvía sin sentido aparente. Estaba enfrente de la persona que él amo con el alma… pero esa mujer… ya no pertenecía a este mundo, ella ya no sonreiría, no hablaría, no lo besaría… no le brindaría su amor.

"¡no puede ser…! Kikyuo…". –pensó al ver el cadáver. Acerco una mano temblorosa y la poso en la fría mejilla de la muchacha. Ya nada tenía sentido… sin detenerla o evitar que cayese… una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y cayó en el rostro de la mujer…

- señor Taisho necesito que me diga si… ¿esta es su mujer?. –pregunto el forense al ver la reacción de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha agacho su cabeza al saber que ella era Kikyuo y exclamo:-si ella es mi mujer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha volvió a su mansión y cuando llego a vio a Sango con Miroku charlando en el comedor de su mansión… Sango lo observo y acorrido asía el abrasándolo con fuerza.

- Inuyasha… sé lo que ocurrió y lo ciento tanto. –Exclamo Sango mientras abrasaba a Inuyasha, él por su parte correspondió al abraso de su amiga que hace tiempo no veía y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de ella derramando algunas lagrimas en silencio.

Miroku lo observo con tristeza sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaba: Kikyuo avía muerto y nadie podía hacer nada para calmar el dolor que sentía Inuyasha, al saberlo.

Pasaron uno cuantos días y la muerte de Kikyuo se disperso por toda la prensa, los camarógrafos y reporteros no dejaban de llamar a Inuyasha, para que diera unas entrevistas o para que les contara lo ocurrido… el no les dijo nada y Miroku fastidiado de ellos por molestar a su amigo contrato a policías para que los alejaran de la mansión y los dejasen de molestar. Así los días pasaron e Inuyasha se sentía devastado. Dejo las carreras de autos y tolo lo que lo asía sentirse mejor… el no aceptaba la muerte de Kikyuo y fue dejando todo lo que algún día le avía hecho sentirse bien…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango le explico lo que avía ocurrido con Inuyasha a Kagome mientras tomaban una taza de té.

- eso fue lo que ocurrió –dijo dejando la tasa sobre una mesilla enfrente de ambas.

- pobre de Inuyasha… no me imagino el dolor que debe de sentir… -se lamento bajando la mirada al suelo.

- si… es muy triste verlo así… él la amaba con todo su corazón… y que pasara una cosa así es… terrible.

- sí, lo sé… además ya sabía un poco de la situación, ya que los periodistas –esto último lo dijo con desdén.- lo informaron por todo los programas de TV.

- eso es lo que más me fastidia – frunció su seño y volvió a tomar la tasa pero sin delicadeza.- ¡ellos se divierten con el sufrimiento de los demás…¡LOS ODIO! –contesto Sango con furor

- ¡Cálmate, cálmate! –dijo levantando sus manos en forma de que se detuviera.

- ¡No puedo, solo de pensarlo me hierve la sangre de coraje!. –expreso Sango mostrando su puño a Kagome.

- guarda ese puño… y dime como se encuentra… por lo que se, dejo las carreras ¿no? –pregunto Kagome con tristeza.

- sí, es verdad… -suspiro.- dejo las carreras y… no se encuentra nada bien… Miroku me dijo que Inuyasha no come bien, que ya ha intentado lastimarse… esta devastado no soporta la pérdida de Kikyuo…-afirmo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- entiendo… él era tan alegre… y… -miro su taza de té y agrego para sí: "saber que esta así me parte el corazón".

- si… yo lo voy a visitar, todos mis días libres y le hago compañía… pero, a veces finge estar bien… aun que cuando esta solo se lo puede ver muy triste…

Kagome y Sango se quedaron un buen rato en silencio pensando en Inuyasha y como debía de sufrir… hasta que Sango le propuso algo a Kagome…

- ¿Kagome?.

- sí, dime. –respondió Kagome.

- bueno… veras, me pienso mudar a otro vecindario y… bueno estaba pensando si… ¿Querías venir a vivir conmigo?

- ¿qué…?

- sí, bueno como veras… yo y Kohaku estamos solos y la casa es ¡bah! La mansión es grande jaja…

- sí, lo sé.

- y ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Sango con ansias.

- sí, claro ¿por qué no?

- bien, entonces empaca tus casas y ven así nos mudamos…

- si está bien…-dijo con alegría.

_**-:-:-:-Dos Años De La Muerte De Kikyuo-:-:-:-**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba en su jardín fumando un cigarrillo cuando llego Miroku con una gran sonrisa… pues ya avían pasado dos año de la supuesta muerte de Kikyuo y de la mudanza de Kagome a la nueva mansión de Sango…

- Inuyasha… –lo llamo Miroku con una sonrisa peculiar.

- Mmm… ¿Qué?. –pregunto sin animos, mirando el cielo nocturno.

- hola jajaja…

"que se traerá entre manos este, cuando se comporta así es que algo quiere". –pensó Inuyasha observado a Miroku con recelo.

- ¿Sabes…? Nos invitaron a una fiesta.

- sí, lo sé ¿Y qué? –levanto sus hombros restándole importancia y acomodándose mejor en el asiento en donde estaba, mientras agregaba para si: "de seguro va a querer que vallamos".

- bueno… ¿qué tal si vamos? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- no quiero –asevero sin más arrojando el filtro del cigarrillo y cruzándose de brazos.

- pero… -lo miro como cachorro mojado pensando para sus adentros con resentimiento: "sabía que no iba a querer".- …van a estar muchas chicas lindas y…-indico Miroku pero no dijo nada mas al ver a Inuyasha que le lanzo una mirada seria y fría, llena de tristeza.

- te dije que no… si quieres ve tu solo… -respondió Inuyasha y se fue del lugar.

- Inuyasha… tienes que distraerte ya han posado dos años de su muerte no puedes… vivir tola vida de esa manera… lamentándote su muerte. –exclamo Miroku viendo a Inuyasha serio.

- entiende Miroku… no puedo olvidarla… -respondió Inuyasha con una vos fría y sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Miroku.

"tengo que ayudarte".-pensó Miroku mientras veía como se alejaba el muchacho de cabello plateado.

Después de la seria charla que tuvo Miroku con Inuyasha, las oras pasaron y ¡Ya faltaba poco para la fiesta!...

- ¡ven Inuyasha! –exclamo Miroku golpeando a la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha.

"que molesto"… -pensó secándose sus cabellos.

- ¡¿A dónde!? –respondió el muchacho con fastidio.

- hoy vamos a cenar afuera en un restaurante.

- ¡Que…¡¿Por qué?!

- ya que no quisiste ir a la fiesta… decidí ir a cenar a otro lado. –respondió Miroku con una leve sonrisa y pensando:- "jejeje vamos a la fiesta jejeje…"

- Esta bien ahí bajo… -dijo agregando por lo bajo.- sino queda de otra.

- bien te espero… "jejejeje…"

Cuando Inuyasha bajo las escaleras una limosina lo esperaba en la puerta de la mansión.

- bien y ¿A qué restaurante vamos?. –Pregunto Inuyasha con fastidio.

- jejeje ya lo veras jejeje…

- porque te ríes como si fueras loco… -pregunto con recelo Inuyasha.

- por nada "ya lo sabrás jajaja"-rió en sus pensamientos Miroku.

"loco". –pensó Inuyasha mirando a Miroku con rareza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar, esperando a que Kagome se terminara de preparar…

"como se tarda"… ¡APRESÚRATE KAGOME SINO, LLEGAREMOS TARDE!". –grito Sango.

- listo, ya esta, vamos. –dijo una Kagome feliz bajando las enormes escaleras de la mansión.

Ellas dos se dirigían a una fiesta que las avían invitado y ya se les avía hecho algo tarde por culpa de alguien…

- ¿Por qué tardabas tanto? –pregunto Sango algo enojada.

- es que no sabía que vestido ponerme -Respondió Kagome algo ruborizada.

- ¡TE PUSISTE EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE¿¡QUE TANTO ELEGÍAS!? –reclamo Sango enfadada.

- ¡CÁLMATE… ES QUE NO ME DECIDÍA Y ME DEJASTE TANTOS! –Respondió Kagome con la misma energía de Sango- ¡Y ADEMÁS YO FUI LA QUE TE ESTUVO ESPERANDO DOS HORAS EL ORTO DIA A TI!

- ah… jeje… es verdad, lo ciento.

"después yo soy la loca". –pensó Kagome al ver a su amiga disculparse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…¡¡¡¡NO ME QUIERO BAJAR!!!!. –grito un chico al que lo estaban obligando a bajarse de una limosina.

- ¡¡¡VAMOS BÁJATE…¡¡¡NO SEAS MAÑOSO INUYASHA!!!. –le reclamaba Miroku al ver a su amigo comportarse como un chiquillo caprichoso.

- ¡¡¡NO, NO TENGO DESEOS DE BAJARME…¡NOOOO…¡AAAAAAHH¿¡QUE HACES!? –grito Inuyasha mientras Miroku lo tiro de la limosina.

- ¡¡¡VAMOS VETE TOUTOUSAI!!! –indico el mecánico mientras bajaba de la limosina.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!! –grito Inuyasha al ver como se iba su chofer.

Mientras estos dos payasos asían un gran espectáculo en la entrada de la fiesta todos los observaban con recelo.

- ¡Listo ahora no te podrás ir!. –exclamo Miroku con una sonrisa de victoria.

- ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?!. –pregunto Inuyasha gritando.

- porque si no, no te bajarías, por eso te tire de la limosina.

- ¡ggrrrrrr!. –gruño apretando los dientes para contenerse a gritarle unas cuantas palabrotas.

Luego del gran espectáculo que avían hecho nuestros nuevos actores "el mecánico y el piloto" llegaban Kagome y Sango.

- ¡Cuánta gente!. –exclamo Kagome al ver a todas esas personas famosas.

- sí y adentro ahí mas. –Respondió Sango- bien entremos.

- sip.

Ya adentro de la fiesta nuestros actores se encontraban separados, el piloto de autos estaba tomando un trago en la barra de la fiesta. Y el mecánico estaba rodeado de mujeres. Mientras nuestras chicas entraban en la fiesta.

- ¡Kagome! Mira, allí esta Inuyasha. –exclamo Sango con simpatía.

- ¿eh? –Kagome lo buscaba con la mirada y cuando lo vio fue muy fuerte pues ella a pesar de que pasaron dos años de su último encuentro ella aun seguía sintiendo algo por él… pero la pregunta era ¿si él la recordaba?...

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Ussff… como me fastidia tener que corregir los errores de este fic, pues como ya saben, este fue mi primer fic y bueno tenia uno que otro error… ¡bah! Tenía varios errores, pero bueno era porque recién comenzaba con esto de los fic y si se dan cuenta n.n en mí otro fic la narración es diferente a esta (no mucho). Bueno espero que les halla agrado tanto como a mi ñ.ñ y espero sus queridísimos reviews ¿saben? Amo que sean largos… pero bueno no importa jejeje con recibirlos me conformo. Bueno me voy tengo sueño y mañana tengo un examen XD. ¡Chau!

**Dulce**** :D**


	10. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 10:**** "Recuerdos"**

_En lugar de preocuparte innecesariamente por el pasado, aprovecha para usar toda tu capacidad. Recuerda, el presente es hijo del pasado y padre del futuro._

Kagome no supo, que, hacer al ver a Inuyasha, a unos metros de ella. Era como si le preocupara que él la viera. Pues temía que Inuyasha no la recordara.

"¿Por qué me preocupa… que me vea?" –se dijo mientras unos recuerdos volvieron a su mente… el día en que "tuvieron su cita…"

**-:-:-:-:- Flas Back -:-:-:-:-**

Luego de un rato los dos muchachos se sentaron en el risco que tenían como paisaje con vista a la luna y el mar…

- ¡¡Jajajajajajaja!! –los dos chicos reían al recordar cómo se avían conocido.

- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! Si la verdad nuestro encuentro fue muy gracioso –dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome mientras reía.

- Sí… ¡ah! por cierto, te traje tu chaqueta creo que la deje en el auto. –Indico Kagome.

"Pero… si le doy su chaqueta… ya no abra motivo para… que nos sigamos viendo…" –Pensó sumisa en sus pensamientos.

- Te ayudo atraerla. –sugirió Inuyasha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome, se irguió al lado de ella y extendió su mano hacia ella.

- ¿Eh…? sí, claro –respondió la muchacha y tomo la mano de Inuyasha, entonces cuando ya se estaba poniendo de pie tropezó hacia Inuyasha y los dos cayeron al suelo con Kagome arriba de Inuyasha. Quedando en una posición incómoda… casi tocando sus labios y…

**-:-:-:-:- Fin Del Flash Back -:-:-:-:-**

Aun teniendo la vista fija en cierto piloto que acababa de bajar de su limosina con su mecánico seguía recordando, pero no por mucho ya que Sango la saco de sus pensamientos moviéndola un poco, de un brazo.

**- **Ven, Kagome, vamos a saludar a Inuyasha –dijo jalándola de un brazo para que caminara mientras sonreía abiertamente.

¡Kami! Aparentemente Sango también había notado la presencia de Inuyasha. Kagome parpadeo un par de veces tratando de procesar lo que la jefa de revista había dicho. ¿Escucho bien? ¡¿Había escuchado bien?! Ya se comenzaba a desesperar, sus pierna no le respondían y ¡Sango la estaba llevando cerca de Inuyasha! Trago con fuerza y sintió una gotilla de sudor rodar por su sien.

- ¡Sango! ¡No, no, no! ¡Mejor no! –dijo tan rápido y nerviosamente que Sango volteo para mirarla con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Por qué no? –pregunto extrañada de su comportamiento.

- Es que… yo…

"¡rayos! ¿Qué digo?" –se pregunto mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar. Y de la nada una escusa boba, pero rápida ilumino su mente.

- ¡Tengo que ir al baño! –se excuso sonriente y levantando el dedo índice. Sango frunció un poco su ceño no creyendo la excusa de Kagome y la observo fijo a los ojos poniendo más nerviosa a Kagome, de lo que ya se encontraba.- ¡pero iré rápido! Lo prometo, voy y vengo, enseguida ¿sí?

- Mmm… Está bien –respondió de mala gana.- si no hay de otra… iré sola

- ¡Sip! –asintió, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. Sango la soltó de su agarre y la vio alejarse. Kagome aun seguía sonriendo, pero cuando volteo para marcharse, su sonrisa desapareció.

"lo siento Sango… pero… tengo miedo que no me recuerde… –declaro caminando al baño del lugar.- pero… ¿Por qué debería de temer?... ¡ay! No me entiendo… ni yo misma"

Solo con ver a Inuyasha, Kagome pudo volver a sentir esa emoción por verlo, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando recordó… que hace ya dos años que no se veían… y todo porque él aun salía con su novia. Pero ahora nada le impedía estar con él… aun que, ella no podía ir así como sí nada. Inuyasha, según Sango aun estaba muy dolido por su muerte, tanto como para dejar las carreras que él tanto amaba… no, sinceramente, no podía ir así como si nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba junto con Miroku, quien charlaba amenamente con una joven que parecía presumirle algo, cosa que el mecánico no pudo dejar pasar. Suspiro sintiéndose un verdadero idiota ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? ¡Y más! ¡Pareciendo ser un melancólico que no soltaba el vaso! Arrgg… rechino los dientes y bajo un poco mas su cabeza… hasta el mismo se tenía lastima. Levanto un poco su cabeza y observo la copa que estaba por la mitad de bebida. Ese licuado frutal con alcohol, sí, que era bueno. De repente se vio reflejado en la bebida y… de la nada se imagino a Kikyuo.

**-:-:-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-:-:-**

Como era de costumbre, Miroku lo había dejado solo en medio del boliche por ir a buscar a alguna compañera. Maldición, estaba cansado de siempre lo mismo. A regañadientes salió del lugar que estaba por rebalsar de gente. ¡Como odiaba cuando no podía caminar por un lugar! Empujando a el que se le cruzase por el camino salió del boliche y respiro una gran bocanada de aire. Bien eso, si, era vida. La calle se encontraba vacía y esa noche no hacia ni frio ni calor, estaba perfecta. Con una semi sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a caminar por el lugar hasta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo notaba que existía una plaza en frente del boliche en donde tantas noches habían asistido. La observo un rato y se decidió a ir a visitar aquella plaza.

Se encontraba vacía al igual que toda la zona. Bueno estaba bien porque no quería tener que cruzarse a nadie ya que no estaba de humor pues aun quería moler a golpes a cierto mecánico que lo había abandonado ¡sabiendo que odiaba tener que estar saludando y fingiendo interés en la conversación de una mujer que no tenía ni la menor importancia! ¡Feh! Miroku, estaba loco si él pensaba que Inuyasha aria eso. Una brisa meció sus cabellos con fuerza y los enmaraño tapando su rostro, con un gruñido de disgusto se acomodo el cabello y cuando enfoco su mirada al frente noto que una mujer se encontraba sentada sola en la banca de esa plaza.

- Una mujer… -musito. Cerró sus ojos y termino de acomodar sus cabellos.- ¡feh! No tengo ganas de ver a ninguna mujer y fingir que la escucho… mejor me voy a mi auto –se dijo caminando hacia la mujer. Pues recién ahora notaba que si conocía esa plaza… pero no la reconocía de noche. Su auto se encontraba al otro lado del lugar y sí ó sí debería pasar por un lado de esa mujer. Con un bufido trato de ignorarla, cuando paso por un costado de ella. Lo único que esperaba, era, que esa mujer lo ignorase y él pasara inadvertido… pero no se esperaba que ella volteara y le sonriera… provocando que su corazón se acelerase sin medida…

Era hermosísima…

- Hola… -saludo aun sonriendo, con amabilidad. Inuyasha parpadeo confuso, pero des pues de un rato cobro la cordura y la saludo con recelo:

- Hola. –dijo seco.

- ¿Estas solo? –pregunto la muchacha.

- ¡Keh! Así parece –respondió de mala gana, recordando a Miroku y su acoso a las mujeres.

- Jajaja…

- ¡De que te ríes!

- Jajaja… disculpa, pero no pude evitarlo pusiste una cara muy chistosa –afirmo limpiándose las lagrimitas de sus ojos.

- ¿Así?… pues a mí no me parece gracioso… -y esto último lo murmuró por lo bajo.

"¡¡QUE TU AMIGO TE HAYA ABANDONADO POR IR DETRÁS DE UNAS MUJERES!!" –grito en su mente, mientras volteaba su cabeza para un lado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh…? Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque sentí como si estuvieras molesto por algo… -inquirió sorprendiendo a Inuyasha, haciéndolo levantar sus cejas.

- ¡Feh! Tú también estarías molesta… ¡¡si tu amigo te deja por ir detrás de unas mujeres a quien sabe donde!! –replico Inuyasha furioso.

- Jajaja ahí está esa cara otra vez –rio la joven señalando el rostro del piloto.

- Sigo sin verle la gracia.

- Jajaja perdón, está bien… y ya que estas solo ¿quieres sentarte conmigo? –dijo señalando el lugar vacio, con la palma de su mano.

Inuyasha, dudo, un poco ante la invitación de la joven y con su ceño fruncido asintió, sentándose en el lugar que ella le indico. Después de un rato comenzaron a dialogar de cualquier tema, riendo de cada tontería que decía el otro. El piloto quedo impresionado ante la mujer que tenia a un lado, era bella, hermosísima, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello largo y lacio hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura. Ojos chocolates con un opaco singular, pero igual de bellos que ella. La charla que tuvieron comenzó a expandirse más de lo que ellos hubieran imaginado…

- Jajaja ¿de verdad te sucedió eso? –pregunto divertida.

- ¡Sí! Es verdad, me golpee la frente con una rama por perseguir a ese estúpido gato –replico con emoción, terminando de narrar su anécdota.

- Ay que gracioso jajaja…

- Sí… ¿notaste algo?

- Mmm… no ¿qué?

- Estamos hablando hace rato y todavía no se tu nombre…

- ¡Si, cierto! Bueno mi nombre es Kikyuo One Sama… mucho gusto ehh… -dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla con Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha Taisho… mucho gusto –respondió recibiendo la mano de la joven. Estuvieron un momento tomados de la mano, mientras que se miraban con una pequeña sonrisa. Kikyuo sintió la calidez de Inuyasha y observo sus manos que aun seguían estrechadas… se sentía tan bien… él era tan cálido… y…

Noto que sus manos estaban desde un buen rato estrechado e Inuyasha sintiéndose totalmente estúpido soltó con rapidez la mano de Kikyuo sonrojándose levemente. Ella le sonrió y él desvió un poco su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ante la chica que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Lo… lo siento –exclamo Inuyasha sintiéndose completamente nervioso.

- Esta bien –respondió sonriendo.

Continuaron hablando tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Su conversación se volvió a expandir y sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho muy tarde. Tanto como para que en el horizonte de las montañas se notara que el sol se estaba aproximando. Kikyuo e Inuyasha se percataron de eso y él se ofreció a acompañar a Kikyuo hacia su auto ya que sin darse cuenta esa mujer le hizo sentir algo que él ya había dado por muerto y eso era…

- Gracias por acompañarme…

- No está bien… bueno… esteee…

Kikyuo sonrió con ternura y lo observo mientras el sin percatarse de su acción bajo su cabeza quedando cabizbajo ante la modelo que, no pudo evitar sentir ternura por el joven que tenía en frente. Él había sido tan amable y diferente a todos los demás, que sin darse cuenta envolvió su corazón que se encontraba gélido en medio de la nieve de sus sentimientos. Era apuesto y galante, como ella creía que sería su hombre perfecto. Sin poder evitarlo, se coloco de puntitas de pie y poso sus manos en el amplio pecho del hombre que la observo expectante y con los ojos bien abiertos ¿ella planeaba besarlo? Se pregunto viendo como paulatinamente ella se acercaba cada vez más a él. Ella cerró sus ojos y lo beso. Inuyasha sintió como los latidos de su corazón golpeaban en su pecho y se hacían notorios tanto como para sentirlo palpitar con solo tocar el pecho del piloto. Eran suaves y algo fríos, pero sentía como un sabor inigualable envolvía su ser. Al igual que ella cerro sus ojos y la abraso envolviéndola en sus brazos mientras aun se besaban…

**-:-:-:-:- Fin Del Flash Back -:-:-:-:-**

Podía verse reflejado claramente en el líquido de esa bebida junto con Kikyuo y su primer beso. Suspiro y se recostó un poco más en la barra del pequeño bar en donde se encontraban. Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar esa melancólica sensación y no podía, hasta que escucho la inconfundible voz de su amiga.

- ¡Hola Inuyasha! –saludo por detrás de él. Volteo con una sonrisa baja y la observo mientras ella continuaba hablando.- no sabía que también te habían invitado a esta fiesta.

- Hola Sango, si me invitaron a esta fiesta pero… -hizo un gesto indiferente con su mentón hacia donde se encontraba Miroku- no pensaba asistir.

Sango rio por lo bajo y hablo con una gran sonrisa. Al menos ese mujeriego había hecho algo bien: había sacado a Inuyasha de su depresión.

- Miroku te obligo –rio feliz por la noticia.

- Sí, yo no pensaba venir, pero él me obligo –mascullo con sorna.

- ¿Y en donde se encuentra, ahora? –pregunto Sango, pues aun no se había percatado de la presencia de dicho mujeriego.

- Aquí estoy, Sanguito –apareció con los brazos abiertos como, para recibirla en un cálido abraso. Al notar que Sango no hizo nada para caer en sus brazos más que sonrojarse, se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos.- estas tan hermosa como un rayo de luna…

A Sango se le tiñeron sus mejillas de un fuerte rojizo, satisfaciendo al mecánico que sonrió con arrogancia.

- Gra… gracias, tú… también te vez muy apuesto –respondió ante el alago con dificultad, desviando su mirada para otro lado.

- Tu belleza me agobia… -alago acercándose cada vez mas peligrosamente hacia la chica que sentía los latidos de su corazón en el tímpano de su oído.

Pero toda esa magia no duro mucho…

- ¡ESO MISMO NOS DIJO A NOSOTRAS TRES! –replico la voz chillona de otra mujer por detrás de Miroku. Sango frunció levemente su seño y miro por uno de los hombros de Miroku, pues esté le obstruía el paso y la acorralaba contra la barra del pequeño bar. Inuyasha ignoro la dramática escena que comenzaba a empezar y tomo otro trago de su bebida mientras que movía su cabeza en forma negativa.

- ¿Eh? –murmuró la jefa de revista observando a las mujeres. Eran tres jóvenes de no más de veinte años de edad, cada una con una belleza formidable. Con gran razón ese mecánico mujeriego había cortejado a cada una. Frunció con cólera su cejo y miro a Miroku con un gran odio.

- ¡Él, nos dijo lo mismo a las tres! –chillo lo otra chica que se encontraba del lado izquierdo. Sango sintió como el odio iba creciendo cada vez más y mas.

- A mi me dijo que era como una estrella fugaz.

- Y a mí que era igual de bella que un diamante rubí…

- ¡NO, ESO ES MENTIRA, YO NO LAS CONOZCO! –se excuso haciendo un movimiento con sus manos para que ella se detuviera.

Y a Sango le dijo que su belleza lo agobiaba. ¡Ese mecánico de porquería, no tenía cara! ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir cada cortejo distinto a cada chica que se le cruzaba? Pero que más se podía esperar de ese mujeriego. Desvió su mirada de las tres jóvenes y lo fulmino con la mirada a Miroku que sintió como su alma se iba de su cuerpo y ni volvía. Podía ver claramente el fuego de sus ojos castaños. Trago saliva con fuerza y la observo con un gran temor.

- ¡Vamos nos Inuyasha! –gruño Sango arrastrando a Inuyasha hacia otra parte del boliche. Inuyasha se tambaleo y tiro su vaso, pues se encontraba bebiendo cuando Sango lo arrastro por uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Hey, espera Sango! ¡No, no me jales! ¡Hey espera!

- ¡Sango espera, Sanguito! –grito el joven mecánico siguiendo a la muchacha que ya tenía bastante carrera avanzada. Mucho no pudo avanzar, pues las jóvenes que se encontraban a un lado de él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban al frente de él.

- Así que, ahora, no nos conoces ¿eh? –dijo con sarcasmo una de las tres jóvenes.

- Eh… ¡no, no es lo que piensas, Eri!

- ¡YO NO SOY ERI!

¡¡PLASF, PLASF, PLASF!! Se escucho el estrepito sonido de una mejilla azotada por tres pequeñas pero pesadas manos. Miroku quedo atontado mientras las jóvenes se marchaban, pero se trato de reponer al verlas alejarse de su lado y abandonarlo allí enfrente de miles de pares de ojos.

- ¡¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte!! –gritaron las tres al unisonó.

- ¡Pero, chicas…!

¡¡¡PLASF, PLASF, PLASF!!!

- ¡¡Y NO NOS DIRIJAS LA PALABRA!! –y así se marcharon, dejando en el suelo del lugar a un muy golpeado mecánico.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se encontraba en el baño del boliche observándose en el espejo del baño. Estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos mientras que trataba de ordenar su mente de los sentimientos que la embargaban. Podía ir a verlo o saludarlo, pero… y si no la reconocía… eso sí sería muy duro para soportar. Ella aun sentía algo por él, pues desde esa cita no había salido con ningún hombre. Si había salido y conocía a hombres y todo, pero no se había sentido como se sentía junto a Inuyasha. Las cosas con él eran muy distintas a las que se creaban con otros hombres, pues de él ella se había enamorado. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué jamás fue a verlo aunque sea una sola vez? Bueno eso también era su culpa por ser una chica temerosa pero y si iba a su casa, ¿Qué le diría? No tenían tanta confianza como para que ella lo valla a visitar sin invitación alguna.

- ¡Ay…! ¡Parezco tonta! –Se regaño- sintiéndome mal por, alguien que ni siquiera llegue a conocer bien… -se lamento con tristeza.

Pero es que el corazón no elije de quien enamorarse y ese era el problema de Kagome, ella se había enamorado de él sin siquiera conocerlo y no lo tenias que conocerlo mucho para enamorarse de él, era feliz conocerlo y Sango le había hablado tanto de él que, sin siquiera saber quién era o como era, ella se enamoro de él. Uyyy, ella y su maldito corazón. Salió del baño de mujeres suspirando por lo bajo. No era posible que estuviera sufriendo por él sin siquiera pasar algo entre ellos dos.

Camino por un pacillo que llevaba a la entrada del boliche. Resignada ya a no querer verlo. Tenía en mente no cruzarse con él ó al menos esquivarlo si lo veía cerca. Pero todo eso se fue al igual de cómo vino. Simple y rápido. Su corazón dejo de latir al verlo sentado en una mesa junto a Sango. Pudo ver como ella hablaba y sonreía amistosamente mientras él asentía o solamente la escuchaba afirmando con un "sí" o un "no". Todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse y solo tener la vista fija en el hombre que se encontraba a unos metros de ella. Trago saliva con fuerza sintiendo que le era difícil tragar por los nervios. Sus manos le sudaban y sus sentidos se vieron enfocados exclusivamente en el piloto.

- Inuyasha… -susurró, con temor a ser escuchada por él. Observo para todos los lados tratando de ver si alguien la había descubierto y para su suerte, nadie parecía conocerla. Bien, ahora solo debía saber que hacer… ¿y que debía hacer…? ¿Ir a saludarlo, acaso? ¿Desaparecer? ¿Huir…? ¡¿Rayos, que demonios debía hacer?! No… era mejor no acercarse y evitar una gran vergüenza. Sino la reconocía ¿qué aria? No soportaría quedar mal enfrente de él. Y los nervios de volverlo a ver, a muy seguro le irían encontrar de su voluntad. Suspiro y volteo dirigiéndose hacia la salida, no sin antes, por uno de sus hombro verlo por ultima vez. Lo observo con tristeza y rápidamente su mirada se volvió borrosa incomodando sus ojos. Sin duda eran sus lagrimas las que no la dejaban ver bien.- adiós Inuyasha –murmuró saliendo por la puerta principal del boliche.

Camino paulatinamente por la acera de la calle sin notar un detalle muy importante. Hacia algo de frio y no había notado que al salir tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos olvido su preciada cartera adentro del boliche en donde estaba. Desesperada se miro los dos brazos y volteo para ver el camino que había recorrido sin mucho éxito en encontrar su preciada cartera. Palideció al notar algo muy importante ¡allí tenía TODO lo que necesitaba para volver a su casa!

- ¡¡NOOO!! –Grito poniendo sus manos en su rostro acunándolo y con un semblante de desesperación.- ¡olvide mi cartera y allí llevaba todo! –y cuando dice todo es TODO: celular (móvil), los shens, la documentación, las llaves de la mansión, maquillaje, identificación, etc.

¡Maldición! No podía ser más distraída. Tomo un gran respiro y tratando de respirar con más tranquilidad corrió a gran velocidad hacia el lugar en donde se había olvidado su cartera. Justo cuando ella se "escapaba" de su destino, este la traída de nuevo hacia él. Sintiéndose la más estúpida de todo el mundo. Llego totalmente agitada a la entrada del lugar. Por suerte se encontraban los hombres que la vieron salir. Y con una gran sonrisa se acerco a ellos pidiendo a Kami que la ayudase a que la dejasen pasar.

- Hola, disculpe, pero necesitaría entrar una vez mas –pidió con total amabilidad tratando de recuperar el aliento.- es que me olvide mi cartera y como podrá darse cuenta… no tengo medios como volver –dijo mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Él hombre la observo con recelo y se corrió hacia un costado dejando libre la entrada para que ella pudiera pasar. ¡Gracias a Kami, esa noche sí había tenido suerte! Y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se encamino hacia la entrada cuando otro de los hombre se interpuso entre la entrada haciéndola tambalearse al chocarse contra el duro pecho de ese hombre.- ¡hey!

- Disculpe, usted, señorita –dijo el guardia.- pero no puedo dejarla pasar –y eso ultimo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Pero…!

- No, no –chasqueó con la lengua, levantando un dedo moviéndolo negativamente.- nosotros jamás le dijimos que podía pasar… -asevero- además no tienes la invitación… o ¿sí?

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo como la rabia invadía todo su cuerpo, mientras poco a poco perdía toda la paciencia que le quedaba y con un poco de calma dijo:

- ¡¡Ya les explique que olvide mi invitación allí dentro!! –Grito, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, ya sin paciencia.- déjenme pasar y les prometo que les mostrare la invitación…

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron en forma cómplice.

- ¿Acaso crees que somos, idiotas? –contesto uno de los hombres.

"No, no lo creo… –se dijo apretando los puños- ¡¡LO SÉ!!"

- ¡Pero ustedes me vieron salir de allí dentro! –rogo tratando que comprendieran… pero realmente parecía una tarea imposible.

- No, no vi nada –le dijo uno al otro- y ¿tú?

- No, nada

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¡Se estaban burlando de ella! ¡Y enfrente de su nariz! Apretó sus puños hasta que tomaron un color blanco. Y ya sin nada de paciencia y sintiéndose humillada por esos hombres, grito sin control:

- ¡¡MALDITOS, GORILAS DE ZOOLÓGICO!! –mascullo sin inmutarse.- ¿¡ACASO NO ENTIENDEN LO QUE LES ESTOY DICIENDO Ó SU PEQUEÑO CEREBRO DE HORMIGA NO LOS DEJA COMPRENDER!?

Ambos hombres quedaron boquiabiertos con el vocabulario de la joven mujer y sintiéndose de verdad monos, por las personas que pasaban y soltaban unas risitas maliciosas, enfurecieron. Pero no antes de que ella le volviera a gritar y hacerlos sentir pequeños al frente de esa aterradora mujer.

- ¡¡Y SINO ME DEJAN PASAR!! –Amenazo con odio- ¡¡juro que yo misma los are sentir lo que es una depilación a cera CALIENTE!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro del boliche se encontraban Sango e Inuyasha conversando de lo más amenamente sentados en un amplio sillón de las instalaciones. Cuando al fin Inuyasha dio un último sorbo a su bebida dejo el vaso arriba de una mesita, que ya se encontraba vacío del contenido que había bebido y se irguió mirando a Sango desde su altura.

- Bueno, es hora de irme

- ¡Ya tan pronto! –Reprocho Sango mirándolo con carita de cachorro desvalido.- hace tanto que no nos, vemos y ya te vas…

- Sí, porque mañana tengo que hacer un par de cosas muy temprano y ya es algo tarde –se excuso.- pero puedes venir a la mansión, cuando quieras, nadie te niega el paso.

- Mmm… bueno está bien, iré en uno de estos días… ¿sí?

- De acuerdo, te estaré esperando.

- Muy bien, entonces.

- Sí

- Nos vemos adiós

- Sí cuídate… -y se alejo saliendo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada. La música ya estaba disminuyendo de sonido a medida que él se acercaba a la puerta, y eso lo hizo darse cuanta de que unos gritos de mujer provenían de allí. Frunció algo el ceño cuando esa voz se le hizo tan familiar.- pero de donde…

- ¡¡…lo que es una depilación CALIENTE!! –se escucho. Kagome se hizo paso y los corrió a ambos hombres que cuidaban de la puerta y sin notar que alguien también salía, se choco tan repentinamente que cayeron ambas personas al suelo quejándose de dolor.

Frunció su ceño y cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras se frotaba la parte lastimada. Ahogo un gemido de dolor y echando por lo bajo maldiciones abrió sus ojos para reprender al imbécil que se había metido en su camino y la choco. El hombre tenía su cabeza gacha y ese largo cabello… plateado… le caía por los costados de su rostro. Palideció al notar de quien se trataba. Su respiración se volvió rápida, mientras que los latidos de su corazón se escocheraban en el tímpano de su oreja ¡era Inuyasha! ¡NO! ¡Justo cuando ella trataba de escabullirse para no encontrarla y él la encontraba como si nada! Kami, esto solo le sucedía a ella, solo a ella…

- ¡Maldita bruja! –gruño Inuyasha por lo bajo aun sin mirarla.- ¡¡porque demonios no te fijas por dónde vas!! –grito levantando su mirada y encontrando unos enormes ojos color chocolates. La observo sorprendido desde el suelo. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, dejando solamente a ellos dos en ese preciso instante. Él la escudriño con la mirada como creyendo ver un fantasma…

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Un Comienzo Nuevo

**Capitulo 11**** "Un Comienzo Nuevo" **

_No importa, cuanto deseemos que algo se vuelva realidad a veces… el destino es cruel y nos niega lo que mas queremos… confundiéndonos y haciéndonos ver cosas que ya alguna ves desaparecieron…_

Quedo atónito al verla de pie, ahí, en frente de él, como si Kikyuo fuera esa mujer. Hace casi dos años se había mentalizado que su Kikyuo había muerto y verla enfrente de él fue algo inexplicable. ¡Ella no estaba muerta, sino allí enfrente suyo! mirándolo como siempre lo hacia. No lo dudo dos veces y la tomo entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho. Kagome abrió sus ojos con asombro y dejo que él la abrasara concentrándose en la única razón por la cual Inuyasha la abrasara de esa manera… 

"él me recordó…" –se dijo cerrando sus ojos.

- Kikyuo… -susurró un estrechándola aun mas contra su pecho.

Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir al igual que su respiración la cual hace minutos era agitada por el momento. Se mantuvo inerte mientras sentía como él la abrasaba ¡¡la había confundido con Kikyuo, su novia muerta!! Escondió su semblante en su cabello tomando una actitud totalmente seria, lo alejo de ella paulatinamente mientras que observaba el suelo. Inuyasha se separo de ella y la observo bien, sintió como si un balde de agua fría caía por encima de él, trago saliva con dureza y la vergüenza junto con el bochornoso momento que la hizo pasar la observo mientras que un vago pensamiento volvía a su mente…

Inuyasha, al salir de aquella fiesta, suspiro sintiéndose mas aliviado. La noche parecía estar hecha para él, camino unos cuantos pasos para buscar un asiento en el cual sentarse mientras caminaba sacaba de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón su paquete de cigarrillos, al alzar la vista diviso una silueta femenina que se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín.

- la noche es algo fría pero… aun me parece hermosa –exclamo la silueta de la mujer, que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿¡Kikyuo!?" –se pregunto el hombre que se encontraba a espaldas de la chica.

Una mujer apareció de la nada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al piloto y se sentó aun lado de la chica que ya se encontraba sentada. La joven le saludo con una amplia sonrisa y comenzaron a charlar, pues se trataba de una amiga y compañera de trabajo de kagome. Inuyasha, cuando noto que se encontraba detrás de ella y las observaba sin disimulo, se escondió detrás de una planta bastante alta que se encontraba aun lado de él.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Kagome por primera vez y parpadeo un par de veces para salir de la ensoñación en la cual se encontraba sumiso. La observo con los ojos muy abiertos y se separo rápidamente de ella mientras que la chica con su cabeza cabizbaja hablo:

- yo no soy Kikyuo… –fue casi un susurró frió pero audible para el joven. Una gotilla de sudor y nervios rodó por su sien y trago con fuerza observándola avergonzado por haberla nombrado por el nombre de su novia fallecida. Se sentía un completo idiota y sin saber que decir trato de disculparse… sin poder dejar de tartamudear…

- …disculpa… es… es que… te pareces, tanto, a alguien que extraño mucho. –Dijo Inuyasha algo triste y agachando su cabeza hacia abajo…

Kagome levanto su mirada y lo enfrento con un triste brillo en los ojos. El aun pensaba en Kikyuo y eso era completamente normal… él aun la amaba después de los años… olvidarla seria muy difícil… quiso decirle algo para reconfortarlo, algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero ninguna palabra, salía de su boca dejando que el ambiente se volviera tenso e incomodo.

Uno de los guardias de la puerta del boliche carraspeo para aclara su garganta y llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

- perdón señorita, pero le tengo que pedir que se marche, no puede permanecer en la entrada del boliche, sin invitación…

La reportera lo observo inerte sin siquiera algún gesto a muestra de dolor en su rostro. Lo único que en sus ojos se notaba era la tristeza que la embargaba, por dentro y por fuera. Asintió con la cabeza y sin decir o hacer algo se marcho, sin más, lo único que quería era alejarse de Inuyasha y no verlo por un tiempo. Él sin verla o notar que se alejo, sintió como por dentro quería saludarla y volverse a disculpar por el incidente de antes. Pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a quedarse allí, sin hacer nada, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa… había olvidado su nombre y tenia un vago recuerdo de cuando la conoció. Volviendo a recordar los fantasma que lo atormentaban por las noches sintió el dolor de la perdida de kikyuo y apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de reponerse pero no podía hacerlo… simplemente no podía. Dejando que la joven se marchara la observo alejarse sintiendo que eso era lo único que podía hacer: dejarla ir.

Giro para irse de ese lugar pero no camino mucho ya que se detuvo en seco volteándose para ver a la joven de largos cabellos castaños que corría con un semblante preocupado y claramente agitada. Tenia un su mano derecha una cartera pequeña de color blanco que sujetaba con fuerza.

- ¡Inuyasha¿¡Has visto a Kagome!? –pregunto preocupada.

¡Kagome¡Ese era el nombre de la joven con la cual la había confundida a Kikyuo!

- ¿eh…? Si, la vi marcharse hace unos segundos, por esa dirección –dijo señalando el lugar por donde la joven se había marchado- pero… ¿para que la buscas?

- es que se olvido su cartera. –exclamo Sango con preocupación.

- si quieres yo se la alcanzo. –se ofreció Inuyasha viendo una posibilidad para disculparse con aquella chica.

- pero…

- vamos… dámela no debe de estar lejos. –acoto tomando la cartera y alejándose para alcanzar a Kagome.

"¡bien hay una posibilidad para volverla a ver!" -pensó Inuyasha corriendo esperando por toparse con Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome caminaba muy despacio pensando en lo que avía ocurrido con Inuyasha y como la había confundido con Kikyuo… ella aun no sabía porque se sentía así… después de todo nunca paso nada entre nosotros –pensó la chica que caminaba por una calle que estaba cerca de un parque y de pronto recordó un accidente que ocurrió justo en una noche como esa con la luna iluminando todo a su paso y con una leve brisa fría.

Se acerco al puente y se sentó en una banqueta que estaba sola en medio de ese enorme parque. Con una tímida y melancólica sonrisa recordó la ves que tuvieron ese pequeño incidente con Inuyasha. Soltó una amarga carcajada y recostó su espalda viendo el reflejo de las estrellas que se reflejaban en las aguas del lago. Brillaban con una intensa bellaza dejando un aspecto realmente encantador al agua de ese lugar. Casi se podrían decir que parecían diamantes plateados que brillaban. Todo estaba tan calmado y frió. Se estremeció con una suave brisa de otoño y arropándose cerró sus ojos escuchando a lo lejos unos pasos que se acercaban con velocidad hacia ella. Lo mismo había sucedido con Inuyasha… parecía como si lo estuviera repitiendo… una vez mas.

Lo recordó tan clara mente y cuando se dio la vuelta fue como si otra ves lo reviviera… se dio la media vuelta poniéndose de pie y miro al chico que venia muy agitado de tanto correr…

- te… es… tuve… buscando… -jadeo Inuyasha muy agitado de tanto corre.

- ¿eh?...

"¿para que me buscara…?" –se pregunto Kagome viendo a Inuyasha quien respiraba agitado y agachando la cabeza, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

- ten… -dijo mostrándole el bolso que había olvidado en el boliche.- se te olvido. –dijo el chico extendiendo su mano a la joven, sosteniendo la cartera.

- ¡es mi cartera!.

- si… la olvidaste… Sango salio a buscarte pero no te encontró.

"solo vino a traerme mi cartera". –se dijo tristemente tomando el pequeño bolso y mirando al joven muy tristemente.

- te quise entregar tu cartera yo mismo… porque… bueno, hace mucho que no nos vemos y…-asevero con un rubor extraño en sus mejillas.

- esta bien… no me tienes que explicar nada –interrumpió Kagome, con una sonrisa fingida- bueno, ya me voy adiós.

- ¡espera! –dijo Inuyasha intentando detenerla.

- ¿eh?. –Kagome se detuvo en seco y lo observo extrañada.- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto confundida.

No supo que decir, cuando la vio enfrene suyo ¡así¡Con su rostro de niña¡Su piel nívea que contrastaba con la luna, sus ojos enormes y soñadores (tristes también) su cabello negro como el firmamento de la noche! Toda ella… era hermosa. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón, y quiso hablar pero nada salio de sus labios. Toma aire y decidido a hablar dijo:

- ¿no quieres quedarte…? un momento mas… para que hablemos un rato -pregunto Inuyasha- ya que hace tanto que no nos vemos.

Kagome le vio desconcertada pero no se negó, sonriendo acepto su invitación pues ella también quería estar un rato con ese muchacho… así se quedaron toda la noche charlando por todo lo que no lo hicieron después de que se conocieron.

Inuyasha se sentía tan bien estando al lado de esa chica que lo hacía estar en las nubes, lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas… se divertía tanto estando con ella. Después de tanto sufrimiento el que avía pasado, Inuyasha, al perder a Kikyuo, ahora se sentía tan bien que no había pensado en ningún instante en aquella mujer…

Cuando Kagome estaba por marcharse a su casa Inuyasha la detuvo diciendo:

- ¡hey…¿Que tal, si nos, volvemos a presentar y empezamos de cero?

- ¿eh? –exclamo Kagome observando a Inuyasha con recelo.

- si,… mira la primera vez que nos vimos tú y yo, no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos… y en la segunda ocasión tampoco nos presentamos… -sugirió con una tierna sonrisa.

- si, tienes razón, yo supe tu nombre, porque, tenia que hacer la entrevista. –respondió la chica.

- y yo gracias a una de tus amigas, supe cual era tu nombre.

- sip, bueno mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. –contesto Kagome estirando su mano a Inuyasha.

- el mió, es Inuyasha Taisho… un placer conocerla señorita. –exclamo Inuyasha tomando la mano de la chica y asiéndola sonrojarse.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Bien, se que éste cap, es muy corto, pero es que saque unas cuantas cosas de relleno que me parecieron estar de mas u.u… ¡así esta mucho mejor n.n! (aun que a muchas no les guste). Quisiera que me dejaran reviews… eso me de muchos ánimos para seguir con esto ¿saben? Y con 2 reviews por cap,… uno siente que a muchos no les gusta mi fic…

**Dulce Kagome Lady**** -**


	12. El Misterio Del Bosque Maldito I parte

**Capitulo 12: ****"El Misterio Del Bosque Maldito" (I parte)**

_Los descansos a veces suelen ser muy reconfortantes…  
pero hay veces que no lo son…  
solo hay que saberlos disfrutar._

Era una hermosa mañana. Ya avían pasado dos largos años desde la muerte de Kikyuo. Kagome, ya avía cumplido sus 21 años y ya era todo una mujer, en esos dos años ella se hizo una gran reportera, había hecho muchas entrevistas a ya varios famosos y entre estos al apuesto Inuyasha que después de haberse reencontrado con él no se separo más. El piloto la invitaba casi todos los fines de semanas a ir a ver sus carreras o la invitaba a su mansión para que cenaran, siempre era muy atento con ella,pero solo como amigos.

Inuyasha, luego de haberse reencontrado con Kagome, fue muy bueno para él, pues se sentía muy feliz. Kagome, sin darse cuenta estaba curando el corazón de Inuyasha… que fue cambiando poco a poco, había vuelto a las carreras, salía más seguido, el apetito de cerdo avía vuelto. Inuyasha de verdad se sentía muy feliz, ella sin notarlo fue entrando en el corazón de Inuyasha que en los días que el pasaba con Kagome se iba despertando un sentimiento muy fuerte… que no era el de ser solo amigos él sabía que era algo más…

La mañana se veía y sentía expendía mostrando un grato paisaje de hojas anaranjadas que caían sobre las veredas o calles de todo Tokio. Esas hojas amarillentas y que cuando se pisan crujen, sí, las hojas de un lindo y suave otoño. El sol que salía lentamente con sus cálidos rayos iluminaba toda la ciudad, dándole un toque acogedor por así decirlo. Y no tan lejos de esas hojas se veía a una joven mujer que salía apresurada de la mansión Shinoyto, de su jefa amiga, Sango. Presurosa se adentro en el vehículo que la esperaba y ordeno al chofer que se dirigiera a la editorial en donde trabajaba. Como era ya su costumbre se quedo dormida y casi corriendo con el tiempo se vistió como pudo y termino de arreglarse en el viaje a su trabajo. Maquillándose un poco mientras que se observaba en el espejo sintió como en su pequeño bolso algo vibraba, lo abrió y de allí saco su móvil (celular) viendo que era una llamada.

- Hola… –contesto observando preocupada su reloj, llegaría tarde sino se apresuraba.

- Hola ¿como estas? –pregunto Inuyasha, sonriendo al encontrar a esa hora de la mañana.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron con entusiasmo y sonrió feliz olvidándose que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde, al reconocer la profunda y clara voz de Inuyasha.

- Bien, gracias ¿y tú, Inuyasha?

- Bien…esteeee… Kagome, mañana voy a ir con Miroku a una cabaña que se encuentra en el bosque Jingi…y bueno me preguntaba si tú… esteee ¿quisieras acompañarnos…? –exclamo Inuyasha con timidez.

- ¡Sí, claro, me encantaría! –afirmo con una voz feliz y alegre haciendo que Inuyasha le regalara una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. Pero su sonrisa al escucharla dudar en el teléfono se borro al instante– pero… ¿y Sango?

Suspiro en silencio temiendo que ella dijera que no, pero se recupero al saber que solo era esa duda que no la dejaba responder con total libertad.

- Que venga ella también, está invitada. –le respondió el muchacho seguro y con la voz apacible.

- De acuerdo entonces le avisare –aseguro como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Sí, entonces mañana a las 12:00hs las pasamos a buscar.

- Está bien, adiós. –exclamo Kagome terminado la llamada.

- Si nos vemos. –y corto la comunicación sonriendo de lado.

La muchacha afirmo su espalda en el asiento del vehículo en donde iba y cerro sus ojos sonriendo mientras que soltaba un suspiro apresando el móvil entre su pecho y sus manos ¡pero qué feliz se sentía! Luego de estar tanto tiempo sin verlo, esto parecía casi un sueño…

"¡¡Aaay qué emoción!! –Pensó Kagome mientras miraba su celular- me iré con Inuyasha a una cabaña".

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos hombres se encontraban tomando un descanso después de haber practicado con un auto de carreras, en el tan querido autódromo donde los dos prácticamente "trabajaban".

- Así que ya la invitaste. –dijo Miroku mientras bebía una botella con agua.

- Sí. –exclamo Inuyasha sereno observando la pista de carreras, llevando su _mameluco._

- No sabía que tenías una cabaña en el bosque Jingi.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes blancos, que parecían derretir con esa sonrisa tan sexi de su parte haciendo que Miroku se estremeciera un poco por sus pensamientos libidinosos y comunes.

- Jaja… es que cuando la compre tu seguías teniendo la resaca de la noche anterior. –respondió, Inuyasha.

- Ahhhh…¡¡¡hey, no mientas ya nunca tuve resaca!!!! –gruño Miroku un poco enfadado y casi ahogándose con el agua.

- Tú, no lo recuerdas porque te pusiste borracho –lo observo serio y bebiendo de otra botellas. –… por eso no lo recuerdas. Justo esa noche nos fuimos a una fiesta de inauguración –explico irritado por tener que recordárselo al borracho de su amigo– además cuando tomas nunca recuerdas lo que pasa o en donde estas.

- Ehhh… no es verdad yo sé cuanto bebo y, más, lo que hago. –asevero seguro de sí mismo.

- Sí, sí¿y entonces con que chicas volviste esa noche? –inquirió sonriendo con malicia, sabía que no le podría responder aquello ya que esa noche no se había acostado con ninguna.

- ¿Eh…? esteee… yoooo… ehhh… no lo recuerdo.

"mierda porque me tuvo que preguntar eso." –pensó, mientras esquivaba la mirada de su amigo.

- ¡¡¡Jajaja¿Vez? tonto.

Luego estos dos borrachos siguieron probando a colmillo –el auto que conduce Inuyasha en sus carreras– cuando terminaron, se fueron a su mansión a preparar las cosas que tenían que llevar para la cabaña…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango y Kagome se encontraban cenando junto con Kohaku en su mansión y Kagome aprovecho el momento y le contó la invitación que Inuyasha le hizo a ella y a su amiga.

- ¿Así…? mmm… pero ¿y Kohaku? –Pregunto Sango, algo desanimada– no lo puedo dejar solo.

- Por mí, no te preocupes hermana… –respondió Kohaku– yo de todas maneras me voy a ir el fin de semana a la casa de un amigo.

- Pero… –exclamo Sango algo dudosa.

- No te preocupes voy a estar bien… además si pasa algo te avisare cuanto antes. –respondió el niño.

- Sango no te preocupes tanto Kohaku, se, sabe cuidarse muy bien… además, no te olvides que sabe karate –dijo Kagome tratando de calmar a su amiga.

- Mmm… está bien… pero si algo pasa me llamas al celular (movil) ¿sí? Kohaku.

- Sí, claro…

Ya a la mañana siguiente las dos chicas se encontraban esperando al piloto de carreras y al mecánico. Ellas dos los esperaban en la puerta de la mansión con todo su equipaje y entonces después de tanta espera, al fin llegaban a la entrada de la mansión una camioneta blanca con dos muchachos dentro de ella.

- Ahí llegaron, Sango. -exclamo Kagome contenta.

- Al, fin, creía que no iban a llegar. –respondió Sango, irritada por la espera.

- Jeje… perdón Sanguito es que alguien se quedo dormido –se excuso Miroku mientras se acercaba a Sango con una gran sonrisa seductora.

- ¡¡QUE ME, HECHAS, LA CULPA A MI¡¡SI, TU FUISTE EL QUE NO SE PODÍA DESPERTAR!! –declaro Inuyasha con furor.

- Está bien no importa… lo importante es que llegaron. –dijo la joven de cabello azabache tratando de restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

¡¡¡PLASF, PLASF, PLASF!!! Se escucharon tres grande bofetadas por toda la mansión. Inuyasha y Kagome giraron rápidamente al ver de donde provenían esas cachetadas y vieron a Sango que se subía a la camioneta con mucha furia y toda ruborizada y a Miroku con tres marcas de una mano es sus mejillas. Obviando lo que claramente había sucedido. Ambos jóvenes que observaron la escena se miraron un momento y omitieron lo sucedido.

- Mejor nos apresuremos antes de que Sango mate a Miroku. –exclamo Kagome muy bajito para que Sango no la escuchara y cerca de la oreja de Inuyasha.

- Sí, está bien. –respondió Inuyasha también en un tono bajo.

Entonces ya habían cargado la parte trasera de la camioneta y se subieron todos, para irse a la cabaña de Inuyasha. Todo parecía estar tranquilo excepto Sango que iba sumamente enfadada y Miroku que iba en silencio. Cuando al fin llegaron todos pudieron ver el hermoso paisaje que tenia aquel lugar.

- ¡¡Wow…¡Qué bonito que es este lugar! –comento saliendo casi saltando de la camioneta con la mirada iluminada por el hermoso paisaje que veía y tenía enfrente.

"Pero no tanto como el lugar en donde me llevo Inuyasha cuando salimos por primera vez" –se dijo observando furtivamente de soslayo al joven chico.

- Sí, es muy hermoso… Inuyasha me sorprende que tú tengas tan buenos gustos. –dijo Sango ya no estando enojada.

- ¡Hey…¿Que te piensas, que no se elegir bien? –respondió Inuyasha con un tono de superioridad.

Todos rieron observándolo como fruncía su ceño al igual que un niño pequeño.

Inuyasha los avía llevado a uno, de los tantos lugares que tiene Japón con tanta belleza. La cabaña estaba rodeada por unos árboles que tenían las hojas anaranjadas, pues se encontraban en otoño, también la cabaña estaba en lo alto de una montaña y tenía una vista hermosa a un lago cercano, y a los árboles que lo rodeaban… Ya dentro de la cabaña se encontraban todos muy relajados y vaciando sus valijas. Kagome y Sango se encontraban en unas de las habitaciones y Kagome sintió, cómo, sí, alguien las estuviera observando dentro de un armario que se encontraba en la habitación.

- ¿Sango no sientes, cómo, sí, alguien nos estuviese espiando? –inquirió con su rostro reflejando clara seriedad.

- Sí, y parase, que, se encuentra dentro del armario. –exclamo Sango tomando una escoba que se encontraba en la habitación.

- Nos acerquemos despacio. –susurró Kagome que tomaba el velador que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa alado de la cama.

Las dos chicas se acercaban más y más al ropero y cuando lo abrieron, se sorprendieron al ver que no avía nadie…

- No hay nadie…-exclamo Kagome dejando ver su rostro de sorpresa y bajando el velador que sostenía.

-Pero… –dudo Sango, pero fue interrumpida por Miroku que entraba a la habitación sin golpear la puerta.

- Hola, chicas, bajen para, sí, vamos a visitar el lugar. –dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero cuando las vio, abrió los ojos de par en par, pues las dos muchachas se encontraban con sus sostenes.

- ¡¡¡¡KKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA… SALDE AQUIIIIIIIII!!!!. –gritaron las dos al unisonó le arrojaron con lo que tenían en sus manos.

Miroku se quedo atónito al verlas en sostén y no noto lo que venía enfrente de él…¡¡¡BUN!!! Fue el sonido que emitieron las cosas que le arrojaron las jóvenes en su cara al mecánico. Inuyasha llego corriendo al escuchar el grito de las jóvenes y se quedo pasmado al verlas de la misma forma que las vio Miroku. ¡¡¡BUN, BUN, BUN!!!... a él también le arrojaron, pero otras cosas como: un zapato, un bolso con todo lo que llevaba a dentro y un despertador…el chico se cayó al suelo pues lo noquearon al tirarle tantas cosas.

- ¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!. –volvieron a gritar las dos chicas cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya luego de un rato largo después del pequeño "accidente" que tuvieron los muchachos con las chicas, ellas decidieron bajar olvidándose de que alguien las estaba espiando. Ellas bajaron las escaleras muy enfadadas sin mirar a los hombres que se encontraban sentados en la sala de la cabaña.

- Esteeee… chicas. –exclamo Inuyasha algo avergonzado por lo que avía ocurrido.

- ¿¡¡Que!!? –gruño Sango aun enojada.

- Bueno… yo y Miroku pensamos que, cómo, disculpa las queríamos llevar a dar una vuelta por el lugar…

- Sí, sí, como disculpas… vamos, Sango, acepta la invitación. –pidió Miroku con un tono de suplica.

- Mmm…no lo sé –respondió Sango sin mirarlos y con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho– tú, qué piensas Kagome ¿aceptamos?

-Mmm… de acuerdo. –Exclamo Kagome– pero… con una condición.

- ¿Qué? –respondieron los dos.

- Tendrán que llevarnos a un lugar muy hermoso. –respondió Sango, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Así los cuatro salieron de la cabaña adentrándose al bosque. Como todavía era de día todo se podía ver con claridad, era muy hermoso ver a los pájaros pasar por arriba de ellos, ver que de los árboles caían hojas anaranjadas, todo parecía tan perfecto. Luego de haber caminado un buen rato llegaron al lago que vieron al llegar a la cabaña.

- ¡Qué bonito! –grito Kagome abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

- ¡Sí es hermoso! nunca pensé que de verdad nos iban a llevar a un hermoso lugar –exclamo Sango viendo a los chicos que se encontraban detrás de ellas.

- ¡Ja¿Qué creías, que no sabemos en donde estamos? –dijo Inuyasha con un tono de superioridad.

- La verdad… sí.

- ¡Hey! yo fui el que compro la cabaña… sé en donde estamos.

- ¿Aaaasi…¿Y en donde estamos? "fanfarrón". –bufo Kagome

- Pues estamos… mmm…

- ¿¿¿No me digas, que, nos perdimos??? –dijo Sango algo preocupada.

- Sip, nos perdimos… –afirmo muy tranquilo el mecánico.

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! –Exclamaron casi gritando las dos jóvenes palideciendo al ver que el sol se ocultaba.

- Perdón pero es… que… ¡verán! –Inuyasha no sabía, cómo, explicarles a las dos chicas, que lo observaban con una mirada asesina.

- Chicas, no se enfaden con Inuyasha no es su culpa –Miroku, se interpuso entre las chicas- además no debemos de perder tiempo ya, está oscureciendo.

- Miroku tiene razón… ahora no tenemos que discutir el tema –respondió Inuyasha tratando de calmarlas.

- Está bien… ¡pero apurémonos! –exclamo Sango.

El grupo empezó a caminar algo apresurados pues ya el sol se estaba ocultando y no se podía divisar mucho con esa poca luz… solo pasaron uno minutos y sin que pudieran hacer nada, ni llegar al menos a la cabaña, el sol se oculto.

- ¡Rayos el sol se oculto! –dijo Inuyasha mientras que observaba a su alrededor.

- ¡¡Esto es tu culpa!!. –exclamo Sango furiosa.

- … -Inuyasha no sabía que hacer ante la reacción de Sango así que se escondió atrás de Kagome que se encontraba cerca de él.

- ¡jajaja! –Rio nerviosa– Sango ya, con enojarte no solucionaras nada. –dijo Kagome tratando de calmar a su amiga y teniendo al chico en su espalda.

- Lo sé ¡¡PERO AL MENOS ME DESQUITARE!! –respondió la chica que aun estaba enfadada

- ¡¡Sango¡Vasta tranquilízate, ya deja de perder el tiempo…! sino, nos apuramos nunca llegaremos a la cabaña. –exclamo Miroku mientras sujetaba a Sango de los hombros.

¡¡¡PLASF!!! Izo la mejilla de Miroku que choca contra la mano de Sango, pues ella le pego una linda cachetada por haber tocado uno de sus encantos. El grupo siguió caminando cuando.

- Van algo callados ¿no? –musito Kagome cerca de la oreja de Inuyasha.

- Sí… mmm… –respondió Inuyasha mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que no estaban– no están –dijo Inuyasha atónito al ver que sus amigos no estaban.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamo Kagome y al darse la vuelta- ¡tienes razón…! Pero… ¿en donde se encuentran¿Se abran perdido? –pregunto observando el rostro cerio de Inuyasha.

- no lo sé… pero…

- Volvamos… ¿qué tal si nos están buscando? –indico Kagome, tomando a Inuyasha por el brazo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango venia delante de Miroku aun resentida por lo que sucedió hace algunos minutos… ellos dos todavía no se avían dado cuenta de que no se encontraban ni Kagome ni Inuyasha.

- ¿Sango? –exclamo Miroku algo tímido y con temor.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –respondió la muchacha con una mirada sumamente fría y cortante haciendo que el mecánico retrocediera un paso al ver la frialdad de su mirada.

- Este… yo… los muchachos no están. –respondió el mecánico con temor por la mirada de Sango.

Sango se dio la media vuelta y observo detrás de Miroku dando se cuenta que éste no le mentía…

- Es verdad… ¿en donde están…? –exclamo Sango algo preocupada.

- No lo sé, pero mejor sigamos… no podemos que darnos aquí esperando.

- Pero…

- No, Sango, el lugar no se ve muy seguro… además nos podemos topar con cualquier cosa, y estamos indefensos… mejor sigamos. –exclamo Miroku es un tono serio y observándola con un repentino cambio de humor, ya no pareciendo estar jugando o temerle provocando que Sango se cohibiera un poco con su actitud seria.

- ¡No! Miroku, ellos de seguro nos están buscando… tenemos que encontrarlos. –suplico consternada, alejándose del lado de Miroku.

-¡SANGO! –exclamo Miroku y tomo a Sango por el brazo acercándola a él- te prometo que los buscaremos, pero primero debemos encontrar la cabaña… porque, sí, algo les pasa no tendremos como ayudarlo.

Sango se sonrojo toda al ver a Miroku tan cerca de ella y mirar sus hermosos ojos azules cerca de los suyos. Miroku por otro lado se lo veía cerio y seguro de sus palabras, perecía tan adulto, cómo, si, fuera responsable y se preocupara por ella. Soltó un poco a Sango, pero no tanto para tomar su mano.

- Te tomare tu mano para, que, no nos perdamos, ni nos separemos ¿sí? –pregunto Miroku mientras tomaba la mano de Sango.

- S…sí –respondió Sango toda ruborizada, pues verlo de esa manera tan protector, tan serio y guapo. Ella solo se dejo llevar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome seguía con Inuyasha tratando de convencerlo para que vayan en busca de Sango y Miroku.

- Vamos Inuyasha por favor. –exclamo Kagome ya triste con la voz acongojada y preocupada por su amiga y el mecánico.

- Pero… es que, no, los podremos encontrarlos, ya es muy tarde y no podremos ver nada. –indico Inuyasha mirando a Kagome algo serio.

- Es que… ¿y si les paso algo? –pregunto Kagome algo afligida.

- Mira… te prometo que apenas lleguemos a la cabaña lo primero que aremos será ir a buscarlos. –indico Inuyasha a Kagome poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mano de ella que aun sostenía a Inuyasha por el brazo.

- Está bien… –musito Kagome con timidez. Pues Inuyasha se estaba acercando mucho a ella lentamente… parecía, cómo, sí… él…quisiera…

Entonces enfrente de ellos apareció una luz algo rara y…

_**Continuara…**_


	13. El Misterio Del Bosque Maldito II Part

**Capitulo 13:**** "El Misterio Del Bosque Maldito" (II parte)**

_Cuando alguien, ve, que la persona que ama está en peligro no lo deja y lo abandona, sino que se queda a combatir con él hasta el final…  
A veces eso se lo llama Amor… _

Kagome se escondió detrás de Inuyasha y puso sus manos en la espalda de él tomándolo con fuerza, pues se había asustado al ver que una luz apareció de la nada. Esa luz no parecía que provenía de una linterna, pues era muy rara. Como si proviniera de otra cosa que no que no simula ser buena.

Inuyasha por otro lado se quedo firme ante aquella luz y la vio fijo hasta que se acerco más a ellos y tomo forma de una mujer que vestía toda de blanco que parecía una túnica…

- Hola –sonrió con malicia– que linda parejita –exclamo aquella luz. Inuyasha la observo con furor.

Todo era muy raro… la vieron con pavor, ninguno de los dos creía lo que veía. Pues parecía ser un fantasma…

- ¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?!. –grito Inuyasha parándose firmemente ante la apariencia de esa luz.

- Pero que grosero eres… ¡ay Kami!

Los dos sabían que esa luz no querría nada bueno… Inuyasha no creía en los fantasmas, así que pensó que era una mala jugada de su imaginación.

- Mira niño, lo único que quiero es que me entregues a esa chiquilla –exclamo la apariencia de esa luz.

- ¿¡¡PARA QUE QUIERES A KAGOME!!? –inquirió altivo mientras que escondía a Kagome en su espalda como queriendo protegerla.

- Ella tiene algo que necesito con urgencia… así que entrégamela.

- Lo siento mucho… pero debo decirte que –bofo sarcástico– ¡¡NO TE LA DARÉ POR NADA DEL MUNDO!! –dijo Inuyasha con firmeza en su voz. Kagome se quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta de Inuyasha y lo observo desde su lugar aun si creer en lo que él había aseverado.

- Entonces… tendré que tomarla por la fuerza… ¿no es así… Inuyasha?.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo supo mi nombre…!? ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando en este lugar!?" –pensó al escuchar, que aquella luz lo llamo por su nombre.

- Inuyasha… ella no es humana… –murmuró, Kagome para que la mujer no les escuchara, pues se había percatado de ante mano que ella era un fantasma.

- ¡Ja! Eso no es nuevo… –declaro, dejando a Kagome sorprendida- ya sabía de antemano que ella no es humana…

- Bueno, bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder… ¿me la entregaras por las buenas…? ¿o me la entregaras por las malas? –inquirió la apariencia de aquella luz, mientras los observaba de una manera malévola

Inuyasha la miro con furor, y cubrió mas a Kagome con su espalda… él no tenía intenciones de entregarle a Kagome sin antes pelear… aun que sea con un espíritu, él no iba a dejar que nada le pase a la persona que curo su corazón…

Por otro lado Kagome sabía que Inuyasha no podría hacer mucho con un ser que no era de este mundo… ella tendría que hacer algo, ya que estuvo puliendo sus poderes en la tienda de la anciana Kaede.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-:-:-:-**

- ¡¡¡Jajaja…!!! Los monstruos no existen. –rió Kagome, ingenua.

- No digas eso Kagome… –exclamo la anciana seriamente– los seres que no son de este mundo poseen las almas de las persona que han sufrido mucho…

- ¿¡Qué es lo que me quiere decir?! –dijo ya seria y observando a la ansia que se acomodo mejor en su cilla.

- En este mundo existen muchos monstruos… que no se los pueden ver fácilmente, pero que su presencia se percibe… estos son capases de transformarse en almas que buscan un cuerpo para poder moverse con facilidad, otras toman forma de humanos que han sufrido a lo largo de su vida… hay muchas formas de describir a los monstruos que están en este mundo… –explico la ansían con sabiduría.

- Pero eso significa que… –trato de terminar la oración pero no pudo por temor a decirlo.

- Sí… nosotros sin darnos cuenta convivimos con los fantasmas y monstruos… –dijo la anciana levantándose del sofá en donde se encontraba– te enseñare un conjuro que debes usar cuando estés en peligro… pero te advierto que solo se puede usar una vez, y que luego no se podrá quitar.

La anciana se dirigió a un cajón que estaba escondido en una mesa… y de el saco un rosario azul con aparentemente colmillos a unos lados del rosario. Kagome lo observo confundida y practico el conjuró que realizaba la anciana.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Del Flash Back -:-:-:-:-:-:-**

La apariencia del rostro de la luz había tomado una mirada diferente y sonrió por un minuto diciendo:

- Entonces creo que debo tomarla por la fuerza ¿no?

La mujer que era la luz, se alanzo sobre Inuyasha, tratando de golpearlo con su puño serrado. Lo hizo con mucha rapidez pero Inuyasha lo esquivo bajando al suelo junto con Kagome.

- ¡¡¡Kagome corre, vamos!!! –grito Inuyasha tomando a Kagome por la mano y corriendo a gran velocidad.

- ¡¡Jajaja…!! Así que, quieren huir ¿no? –Observo como los jóvenes huían– bien, esto se pondrá interesante…

Inuyasha y Kagome iban corriendo a través del bosque, sin notar a donde se dirigían. Ellos corrían a gran velocidad, esperando que aquella "mujer" no los siga. Ya avían corrido bastante y como estaban muy agitados dejaron de correr para tomar un poco de aire. Todo parecía calmo, hasta que escucharon a lo lejos que la fantasma se acercaba cada vez más y más.

- ¡¡Ahí vine Inuyasha!! –exclamo Kagome con pavor.

- Kagome… –Dijo Inuyasha deteniéndose enfrente de la chica– entrégale lo que busca ese fantasma –ella lo observo atónita y confusa sin entender lo que Inuyasha le decía.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!

- Ella dijo que tú tenias algo que ella quería… capas, sí, se lo entregamos nos dejara en paz.

- Pero es que… –titubeo pensativa– ¡¡no tengo nada!!

Inuyasha miro interrogante a Kagome.

- ¿¿Pero entonces que es lo que busca?? –pregunto el chico.

- No, lo sé…

Entonces la mujer apareció de la nada poniéndose enfrente de los dos jóvenes.

- Así que, aquí están –dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba sus brazos– bien niña entrégame la Shikon no tama ¡¡AHORA!!

Kagome le miro sorprendida e interrogante, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la exigencia de aquel fantasma.

- Pero… ¡¡SI YO NO LA TENGO!! –grito con voz firme.

- ¡Ja…! No me hagas reír, sé, que la tienes… y la puedo ver… esta en tu interior ¿no es así?.

"¡Qué…! ¡Esa perla está en mi interior!" –pensó colocando su mano en su pecho.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome sin entender, a que se refería la mujer, con que una cosa estuviera dentro de Kagome.

- Ya me canse de tantas vueltas… ¡¡¡ENTRÉGAMELA AHORA MISMO!!! –asevero iritada la fantasma mientras se lanzaba asía Kagome estirando su mano a un costado del estomago de ella y sacando unas garras de su mano. Parecía como si la quisiera desgarrar, entonces…

- ¡¡¡KKIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!!!! –grito Kagome al ver que la mujer se le lanzo y cerro sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió, observo a Inuyasha delante de ella y tomando la mano del fantasma.

- ¡¡¡NO… DEJARE… QUE LASTIMES A KAGOME!!! –gruño Inuyasha tirando a un lado al fantasma que parecía que se había vuelto solidó.

- ¡¡¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE BASURA, NO INTERFIERAS!!!! –mascullo la mujer con rabia y volteando hacia Inuyasha para atacarlo.

Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y recito el conjuro que le indico la ansia Kaede, mientras sacaba el rosario que ella le avía entregado y…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango y Miroku se encontraban caminando por el bosque lentamente. Los dos seguían buscando la cabaña para poder encontrar a sus amigos.

- Miroku, ya hace varias horas que estamos caminando sin encontrar nada. –dijo Sango con desilusión en su voz.

- No te preocupes, ya verás que encontraremos la cabaña y podremos descansar mejor. –respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso me dijiste hace tres horas –reclamo Sango algo molesta.

Miroku si tenso de nervios al ver la mirada de Sango… pues ella le daba un poco de miedo cuando se enfadaba. En ese momento Sango noto que Miroku tenía una mochila en su espalda.

- ¿¿Miroku qué es lo que llevas en esa mochila??

- Ehhh… pues mmm… no se jeje –rió el mecánico tratando de cambiar el ambiente. Sango lo fulmino con la mirada mientras gritaba:

- ¡¡¡PUES FÍJATE!!!

El mecánico, no dijo nada solo le vio asustado y rápido se saco la mochila para ver qué era lo que llevaba. Éste empesó a sacar muchas cosas como: papas fritas, un abrigo, una botella con agua, una linterna…

- ¡¡¡¡TARADOOOO!!!! ¡¿COMO NO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA DE QUE LLEVAS TODAS ESTAS COSAS?! –grito Sango con mucho furor.

- ¡Lo ciento, no me acorde de que llevaba estas cosas!. –se excuso el mecano con tono de suplica.

- ¡¡PUDIMOS A VER SALIDO DE ESTE LUGAR ASE HORAS!! –Le reclamaba la chica con rabia- ¡¡SI TENEMOS UNA LINTERNA, NOS PUDIMOS A VER FIJADO POR DONDE ES QUE ESTAMOS!!

Sango iba a seguir reclamándole al distraído mecánico cuando escucharon un grito.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –pregunto Miroku volteando haber de donde provenía ese grito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome lanzo el conjuro mientras extendía el rosario. Inuyasha, volteo al ver a Kagome y se percato de que el fantasma se estaba acercando a él y… el rosario se disperso por el lugar volviéndose a unir pero, no, en donde Kagome tenía planeado que quedara.

- Pero… ¿¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO…!!? ¡¡¡NO SE SALE!!! –grito Inuyasha tratando de sacarse el rosario que se encontraba en su cuello.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! –chillo Kagome horrorizada al ver le rosario en el cuello de Inuyasha.

"¡¡Pero que hice… ahora, no se lo podrá quitar, nunca!!"

En ese instante el fantasma entro en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, apoderándose de su mente y su corazón…

Kagome le vio con tristeza y culpa, ella se fue acercando a él lentamente. Pero Inuyasha estaba siendo dominado por la fantasma y se acerco a Kagome con intenciones de quitarle la supuesta perla que se encontraban en el interior de Kagome. Ella se percato de la presencia del fantasma dentro de Inuyasha y retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Inuyasha? –inquirió Kagome confusa.

- ¡¡Jaja!!... ¿Qué pequeña? –dijo Inuyasha que era controlado por la fantasma.

"¡No es Inuyasha…! esa mujer fantasma lo está manejando" –pensó Kagome y se echo a correr pues sabía que la fantasma la podría lastimar– "¡debo encontrar la manera de cómo liberarlo…! ya que por mi culpa él esta así".

- ¡Ja…! Piensas huir… no podrás… –bufo Inuyasha pero esta vez con la vos del fantasma y el, juntas.

Inuyasha quien estaba siendo manejado por la fantasma, siguió a Kagome que estaba corriendo, hasta que llego a la par de Kagome, entonces él la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo:

- Jeje… te alcance

Ella le vio asustada y se detuvo observándolo lo con la mirada más triste.

- Inuyasha… perdóname –susurró Kagome mientras que de sus ojos caían pequeñas lagrimas.

Kagome se sentía muy triste y culpable por cómo estaba Inuyasha, le quería mucho a él y verlo de esa manera le partía el corazón en mil fragmentos, jamás lo había visto con esa expresión en su rostro. Él siempre tenía su mirada seria pero cuando el observaba a Kagome todo eso cambiaba… era como si él le transmitiera… amor…

- Lo hecho, hecho esta… jajaja no puedes remediar el pasado –Dijo Inuyasha con la voz de él y la fantasma– entrégame la Shikon no tama… ¡¡AHORA!!.

La chica se asusto nuevamente y retrocedió unos pasos, mientras Inuyasha caminaba asía ella paulatinamente y con una expresión en su rostro verdaderamente maliciosa. Esto le provoco pavor a Kagome y no noto que detrás de ella había una raíz de un árbol que la hizo caer al suelo. Inuyasha sonrió fríamente y de su mano derecha aparecieron unas garras similares a la de la fantasma, levanto su mano y parecía como si estuviera por atacara a Kagome y…

Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil, su mirada desapareció en su hermoso flequillo plateado y…

- No…no lo haré… huye… Kagome –musito Inuyasha. El piloto estaba luchando por liberarse.

- Inuyasha… –susurró Kagome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡¡¡VETE AHORA!!! –grito Inuyasha ordenándole a Kagome que se marchara.

- ¡NO…! ¡No, te dejare Inuyasha! –dijo Kagome con superioridad en su voz.

En ese momento la mirada maliciosa de Inuyasha volvió.

- Se, ve, que te quiere mucho –dijo Inuyasha con su voz y la voz de la fantasma en tono de burla.

Entonces Inuyasha volvió a extender su mano para atacar a Kagome y se abalanzo sobre ella que aun seguía tirada en el suelo. Ella le vio asustada y cerró sus ojos mientras escapaban unas lágrimas de estos. Coloco sus manos enfrente de la cara de Inuyasha inconscientemente y de ellas salió una luz muy poderosa que parecía como si sus poderes salieran de ellas.

- ¡¡¡DEJA A INUYASHA MALDITA BASURAAAA…!!! –grito Kagome mientras de sus manos salía su poder.

En ese instante el fantasma salió del cuerpo de Inuyasha dejándolo caer encima de Kagome. La mujer fantasma desaparecía enfrente de ellos, Kagome observo todo con pavor, pero luego el miedo se fue al ver que la mujer que desaparecía gritando que iba a volver.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH… MALDITA… JURO, QUE VOLVERÉ!!!!

- todo termino –murmuró Kagome y observo a Inuyasha inconsciente encima de ella, una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-jamás te podría dejar Inuyasha. –musito Kagome al ver a Inuyasha desmatado, como estaba feliz sobre ella. Lo abraso con ternura y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que…

- ¡¡¡KAGOME!!! –grito Sango preocupada por lo que veía ante sus ojos.

Sango los encontró junto con Miroku, en una posición no muy favorable para ella e Inuyasha ya que él se encontraba tirado sobre ella y ella abrasandolo.

- ¡Ja! Inuyasha sabía que no aguantarías más estando solo con ella –dijo el pervertido del mecánico que se encontraba a la par de Sango.

¡¡¡PLASF!!! Sango le golpeo en la cabeza con una terrible rama a Miroku por su comentario.

- ¡¡¡TÚ NO CAMBIAS, VERDAD!!! –le reclamo Sango furiosa.

- Pero es que míralos en qué forma se encuentran… no me digas que tú ¿no pensases como yo?

- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE DEPRAVADO!!! –le reclamo Sango mas furiosa.

Sango le dio una gran tunda a Miroku que él jamás olvidara. Dejo los dos ojos hinchados y morados, tres chichones en la cabeza, y todo sucio porque ella no paro hasta dejarlo atontado…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al fin los cuatro chicos encontraron la cabaña, por suerte cuando encontraron a Inuyasha y a Kagome ya había amanecido y se les izo más fácil encontrarla.

Kagome por otro lado no sabía en donde esconderse después de la confusión que había pasado en el bosque con sus amigos…

Sango junto con Miroku y Kagome se encargaron de llevar a Inuyasha hasta la cabaña, pues él todavía seguía inconsciente por lo que paso con el fantasma. Ya había despertado después de la siesta que tuvo en su habitación, cedió un ligero baño y se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraban sus amigos desayunando.

- Hola –saludo de un modo tranquilo

Sango le vio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acerco a él paulatinamente.

- Hola, mí querido Inuyasha –dijo Sango mientras extendía su mano.

¡¡¡PLASF!!! Sango no lo dudo dos veces. Quería hacerlo pagar por la horrible noche que les hizo pasar. Y le pego una linda bofetada en su mejilla que se escucho hasta la ciudad.

- ¡SANGO, TRANQUILÍZATE! –Kagome se levanto de su lugar y tomo a Sango por los brazos.

- ¡¡¡NO, SUÉLTAME, LO ARE PAGAR POR LA PREOCUPACIÓN QUE ME HIZO PASAR!!! –grito Sango con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Sango, se había preocupado mucho por su amigo y por su amiga, ya que no los encontraban. Ella le pego a él, cómo, regaño por los nervios y el miedo de no saber cómo se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome.

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

"Ella siempre se preocupa por mi"

Él y Kagome se miraron por un momento pues recordaron lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Kagome le debía muchas explicaciones a Inuyasha…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** Bueno, la cosa ya se va tornando un poco, diferente. Espero que les haya agradado el cap n.n y mil gracias por sus reviews, es lindo el apoyo (aun que es poco) que te dan las personas que aprecian lo que haces ¿no? Bueno, este cap, va dedicado a las que siempre de dejan reviews: _**PaauLaa :D,**_ _**setsuna17, fernandaIk26**_ gracias chicas de verdad.

**Dulce Kagome Lady**-


	14. Celos y ¿El Amor?

**Cápitulo14:**** "Celos y… ¿El amor?"**

_El lado celoso de todos los hombres aparece cuando ven que la flor que tanto cuidaron está siendo tocada por otro que no la ha cultivado ni visto crecer en el corazón del hombre que la ama._

El fin de semana pasó volando y todos regresaron a sus casas _(diría yo MANSIONES más que casas jejeje ñ.ñ )_. Ya luego del pequeño incidente que tuvieron Inuyasha y Kagome, ella le debía una buena explicación a Inuyasha así que quedaron en verse luego de la práctica de Inuyasha con su auto en el autódromo…

- "¿¡qué haré!?... ¿Cómo le voy a explicar lo que sucedió a Inuyasha en el bosque?... ufss u.u' creo que le diré la verdad… pero primero iré con la anciana Kaede para que me explique, eso de la perla…-pausa- ¿en realidad estará en mi interior?..." –Kagome se encontraba pensando mientras que en la limosina de Sango, la llevaba para su trabajo.

Luego de una laaaaaarga mañana, de actividades, Kagome se fue al centro comercial para averiguar si de verdad la perla se encontraba en su interior. Al llegar se dio con la sorpresa de que habia cerrado temprano la tienda.

- T.T…"¡¡¡vieja bruja!!!" –Dijo Kagome en su mente enfadada con la anciana- "¡tendré que venir mañana!"…

La chica se dio la media vuelta para volver a la limosina, pero cuando miro su reloj se dio cuenta que se había retrasado para verse con Inuyasha.

- 0.0…NOOOOOOO… ¡¡¡LLEGARE TARDE!!!. –grito Kagome sin ver que todas las persona que estaban cerca de ella le miraban extraño.

Salió corriendo del lugar rápidamente y se metió en la limosina como una luz.

-¡¡¡CHOFER, APRESÚRESE LLÉVEME AL AUTÓDROMO!!! –indico Kagome gritándole al chofer. Él obedeció y arrancan el vehículo, yendo a gran velocidad.

_EN EL AUTÓDROMO:_

Inuyasha se encontraba practicando en colmillo _(me refiero al auto u.u) _a gran velocidad, por un rato no paró hasta que por fin termino de probarlo. Se detuvo y bajo de él.

- Bien, Miroku lo dejaste como siempre. –exclamo Inuyasha.

- Jejeje… estás hablando con el Dios de los autos ñ.ñ –respondió Miroku fanfarroneando con su habilidad hacia los autos.

- ¬¬ si, aja…

Los dos salieron de la pista y cuando ya estaban llegando a la oficina del lugar se encontraron con… el contrincante de Inuyasha… ¡Kouga!

- ¿¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, SARNOSO!!? –dijo Inuyasha enfadado…

- ¡¡¡QUE TE PASA, ESTÚPIDO!!! –respondió Kouga al insulto de Inuyasha.

- ¡¡¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA, BOLUDO!!! –exclamo Inuyasha furioso, ya que el sólo hecho de ver a Kouga le enferma.

-,¡¡¡NO CREAS QUE VINE A VERTE IDIOTA!!!

- ¿¡¡¡Y ENTONCES A QUE VINISTE!!!? –pregunto Inuyasha.

- ¡¡¡VINE A AVISARTE QUE EN UNA SEMANA ABRA UNA CARRERA…!!! -pausa- ¡¡¡Y QUE TU PERDERÁS!!!... ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! –rió Kouga histérico.

- Ò.Ó...¡¡¡PEDAZO DE HIJO DE P…!!! –Inuyasha estaba a punto de arrojarse ante Kouga pero Miroku lo detuvo por detrás tomándolo de los brazos.

- ¡¡¡INUYASHA, TRANQUILÍZATE NO VALE LA PENA!!! –exclamo Miroku mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos.

_AFUERA DEL AUTÓDROMO:_

Kagome se bajo de la limosina corriendo y entro al autódromo sin que nadie se diera cuenta… ella le dijo al chofer que ya se podía marchar, que no era necesario que la esperara ya que ella se iría con Inuyasha. El chofer asintió y se marcho luego de que Kagome entro al lugar…

DENTRO DEL AUTÓDROMO:

Kagome dejo de correr y entro al lugar sigilosamente y cuando llego a donde estaba Inuyasha con Miroku, observo como el mecánico trataba de detener al piloto que estaba a punto de ahorcar a Kouga.

- ¿I… Inuyasha?. –exclamo Kagome extrañada.

Todos miraron a Kagome sorprendidos. Inuyasha se calmo cuando le vio parada a un lado de ellos. Miroku se sintió aliviado de verla pues sabía que Inuyasha se calmaba cundo la miraba. Kouga le vio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era como si estuviera contemplando a una súper modelo… en ese momento se acerco a Kagome rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada y la tomo de las dos manos sujetándolas con las suyas.

- hola –exclamo con una voz seductora- pensé, que nunca te volvería a ver.

Kagome le vio confundida… hasta que recordó que él era el chico con él que se peleo Inuyasha el día en que ellos dos salieron por primera vez.

- hola n.ñ'… -respondió Kagome algo sonrojada.

Inuyasha se quedo estupefacto ante lo que veían sus ojos, ni siquiera lo pensó y se zafo de Miroku yendo hacia Kagome y Kouga, parándose entre ellos dos.

- ¿por qué la tocas? -pregunto Inuyasha con un tono amenazante.

- ¡qué te pasa tarado quítate no ves que estoy hablando con la señorita!

- no es necesario que la tomes de las manos para hablar. -respondió Inuyasha.

Kagome no sabía que hacer jamás había visto a Inuyasha actuar de esa manera… y pensó: "¿Qué hago?". Mientras observaba a Inuyasha y Kouga "hablando".

Miroku no quería ser el árbitro de la pelea que se estaba por formar así que se metió en la discusión que tenían los dos pilotos diciendo:

- ñ.ñ' ¿¿Kouga a que has venido??

- ¿eh? –Kouga le miro enfadado a Miroku- ¡cierto! vine a avisarle a este sarnoso que en una semana se efectuara una carrera… -puasa- y el que gane lo auspiciaran la mejor empresa… jajaja… -rió Kouga- y que tu sarnoso perderás.

Inuyasha no aguanto más y cerro su puño para golpear a Kouga, Inuyasha le lanzo una puñetazoy Kouga lo esquivo pues él también tenía unos buenos reflejos…

- ¡¡¡JA,JA,JA,JA!!!... ¿¡Qué intentabas hacer idiota!?- exclamo Kouga en un tono de burla.

- ¡veo que para algo eres bueno!

-¡¡VASTA!! –grito Kagome dejando algo aturdidos a los allí presentes- ¡¡VINE A HABLAR CONTIGO NO A VERTE PELEAR!!

Inuyasha la observo pasmado ante el regaño que ella le izo, no supo qué hacer y se quedo callado. Kagome lo miro enfadada y volteo para irse, ella no quería verlo pelear y ya se había cansado un poco… Kagome se encontraba cansada por la larga y atareada mañana que paso en su trabajo, sin embargo no le importo cuan cansada este pues ella quería ir a ver a Inuyasha, pero… ¡no verlo pelear!

- Kagome… -musito.

- ¡TARADO, VES LO QUE PROVOCAS!. –exclamo Kouga y se marcho para seguir a Kagome.

- este… eh… ¿Inuyasha no vas a seguir a la señorita?. –pregunto Miroku extrañado ante el comportamiento de su amigo pues él no solía actuar de esa manera.

Inuyasha reacciono y se fue detrás de Kouga pero cuando llego a la salida del autódromo observo como Kagome estaba subiéndose al auto de Kouga. Esto para él fue muy doloroso, pero a la vez sentía como por sus venas corría la sangre hirviendo de furor.

-"KOUGA GAY DE MIERDA… ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGAR". –pensó Inuyasha mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza y veía al auto irse.

_DENTRO DEL AUTO DE KOUGA:_

Kagome se sentía un poco incomoda ya que no le gustaba irse con personas que no conocía y ese tal Kouga no le parecía una persona de confianza hasta que.

- mira ¬¬ solo acepte que me llevaras porque no tengo mi celular y porque mi chofer se fue. –exclamo Kagome cortante.

- sí, está bien, no te preocupes que no pienso hacerte nada malo ñ.ñ. –respondió Kouga con una sonrisa amigable.

-"¡¿Qué?!"… -se pregunto la chica que se encontraba a un lado de Kouga.

- jejeje… no me mires así –exclamo Kouga- no soy un depravado… -pausa- no me gusta tratar mal a las mujeres… hermosas como tú.

Kagome se sonrojo y giro su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, no quería verlo a la cara porque sabía que el notaria su sonrojo.

- Kagome… ¿no? –Pregunto Kouga- ¿ese es tu nombre no?

- ¿eh?... sí, me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

- ñ.ñ es un lindo nombre… el mió es Kouga Lobo, mucho gusto. –exclamo Kouga.

La muchacha se sonrojo aun mas ante el halago que le izo Kouga y también por la linda sonrisa que le regalaba Kouga cuando él le hablaba.

- gracias… -dijo Kagome un tanto tímida.

- Ey… quieres ir a tomar un helado, yo invito. –exclamo el chico que conducía.

- pero…

- vamos o ¿tienes que hacer otra cosa? –pregunto Kouga insistente.

Kagome se quedo pensando por un momento y recordó para que había ido al autódromo, pero también recordó cómo se comporto Inuyasha y se enfado.

- ¡no, no tengo que hacer nada, vamos!. –dijo Kagome algo enfadada por lo que había recordado.

- ¡bien! -exclamo Kouga feliz- entonces te llevare a una heladería nueva es muy linda…

- sí, claro.

Kouga cambio de dirección y se fue por otro camino, para mostrarle la heladería nueva a Kagome, ella se encontraba enojada con el piloto de cabello plateado.

_EN LA MANSIÓN DE INUYASHA:_

Sango se fue a visitar a su amigo y al mecánico depravado, cuando llego se topo con la sorpresa de lo que había hecho su amiga.

- ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! n.n ¡¿y porque te pones así Inuyasha?! –pregunto Sango mientras reía.

- es porque Inuyasha esta celoso –exclamo Miroku- y no se atreve a hacer lo que izo Kouga ñ.ñ

- ¿¡¡¡QUIEN DIJO QUE YO ESTABA CELOSO!!!? –grito Inuyasha enfadado.

- O.o…- Miroku se quedo atónito ante la fría mirada de Inuyasha.

- n.n ya Inuyasha, porque te enojas si Kagome no tiene nada contigo oh… -Sango se detuvo a pensar un momento- ¿será que te enamoraste de Kagome?

- 0.0 ¡¿QUE DICES?!

- sí, n.n… mira, capas que tú no te distes cuenta pero, cuando miras a Kagome es como si de tu mirada trasmitieras amor, o sino cuando hablas de ella tu rostro se ilumina –pausa- también cuando estas con ella, ya cambia tu rostro, no pones cerio ¬¬… sino lo cambias por uno más sonriente y feliz ñ.ñ

- 0/////0 -Inuyasha se puso rojo no sabía qué hacer- ¡¡¡YA DEJEN ME EN PAZ…¡¡¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABE NADA!!!

Inuyasha se fue de la sala sumamente sonrojado y furioso por lo que su querida amiga Sango le dijo, se dirigió a su cuarto y se dio una corta ducha para luego marcharse a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

- ¿Sango, no crees que te pasaste con lo que le dijiste? -pregunto Miroku.

- no u.u ya es bastante grande –pausa- tiene que aprender a decir lo que siente, además…

- ¿además?

-n.n además tú y yo sabemos que el la quiere. –agrego Sango.

-sí, pero… -Miroku le levanto del sofá que estaba enfrente de Sango y se sentó a su lado- ¿ella lo quiere?

¡¡¡PLASF!!! Sango le dio una linda cachetada a Miroku ya que el se sentó a su lado para tocar uno de los pechos de Sango.

- ù.ú claro que lo quiere, sino, ella no sería tan paciente con él. –exclamo Sango mientras se levantaba del sofá en donde estaba Miroku desmayado por la fuerte cachetada que esta le dio _(mujeriego, pervertido ¬¬ te lo mereces muajaja ññ)_.

_EN LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO: _

Inuyasha se encontraba dando un par de vueltas por la ciudad para despejar su mente, pues esta no dejaba de pensar en Kagome y lo que podría estar haciendo ella y el sarnoso de Kouga.

-"más te vale Kouga que no le toques un solo cabello a Kagome" –pensaba Inuyasha- "si no te juro que yo mismo te matare".

Inuyasha se sentía realmente celoso _(se enamoro de Kagome jejeje ññ) _el solo hecho de pensar que Kouga se había llevado a Kagome lo ponía totalmente furioso. Inuyasha se encontraba dando unas vueltas en su auto cuando decidió parar para caminar un rato, estaba caminando tratando de despejar su mente cuando vio que de una heladería salían ¡Kouga y Kagome… tomando un helado!

- ¡pero qué diablos…!. –exclamo Inuyasha mientras se ocultaba en un arbusto que estaba cerca de él.

Kouga y Kagome pasaron por frente de ese arbusto pero sin notar que en él estaba Inuyasha escondido.

- ñ.ñ ¿como la estas pasando, Kagome?. –pregunto Kouga muy sonriente.

- n.n bien jeje… "aun que creo que con Inuyasha la estaría pasando mejor"-pensó Kagome, triste al recordar lo desconsiderado que se porto Inuyasha con ella.

- ¬¬… "así, con que la estas pasando bien eh"-pensó Inuyasha viendo a la pareja que se marchaba- "¡pues eso se termino!".

Inuyasha seguía a Kagome y Kouga hasta que estos dos últimos se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente a un lindo lago _(de un parque por supuesto ññ) _estaban comiendo sus halados muy felices, en realidad uno porque Kagome no dejaba de pensar en cómo Inuyasha se había comportado.

- Kagome… -exclamo Kouga.

- mmm… ¿sí?

- te ves muy hermosa. –dijo Kouga con una voz seductora.

- 0 /////0 gra… gracias n/////n. –exclamo Kagome tímida.

- ÒÓ –Inuyasha se encontraba detrás de un árbol escuchando lo que le decía Kouga a Kagome.

Kagome se había sentido muy nervia ante el halago de Kouga y más cuando él se estaba cercando a ella lentamente. Inuyasha se asomaba más cuando vio que Kouga se acercaba a SU Kagome.

- 0/////0 Kouga ¿qué haces?

- Kagome… solo dame un besito.

- 0////0 ¿eh?...

Kouga tomo a Kagome por la cintura y la acerco más a él. Inuyasha salió de su escondite y se dirigió a ellos casi corriendo y…

¡¡¡PLASF!!! Kagome de dio una linda cachetada y tiro su helado en la cara de Kouga.

- ¡¡¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE!!! –le grito Kagome al ver la reacción de Kouga- ¡¡¡PERO ME EQUIVOQUE… ERES IGUAL A TODOS!!!

- 0.0… pero Kagome.

- ¡¡¡PERO NADA IMBESIL!!!

Kagome se dio la vuelta para irse y vio a Inuyasha que estaba parado a un costado de ella.

- ÒÓ ¿¡¡¡Y TÚ QUE DEMONIOS HACES AHÍ!!!?

- O.o… yo… este… -Inuyasha no sabía que hacer.

- SÍ, QUE HACES AQUÍ –grito Kouga también tomando a Kagome de nuevo por la cintura _(ùú a veces los hombre no entienden). _

- ¡¡¡NO LA TOQUES!!!-grito Inuyasha enfadado.

¡¡¡BUN!!!Kagome le vio enfadada a Kouga y le pego con su cartera dejándolo algo atontado y se fue del lugar dejando a Kouga tirado en el suelo y a Inuyasha sorprendido. Luego el chico de cabellera plateada la siguió y la alcanzo.

- Kagome…

-T´T ¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ASÍAS ESPIÁNDONOS!!!

- O.o…

- ¡¡¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES!!! –le reclamo Kagome enfadada.

- 0.0… ¡espera déjame explicarte!. –dijo Inuyasha con temor.

- T´T ¡¡¡QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR!!!! –Le grito Kagome ya histérica y sumamente enfadada por lo que ocurrió- ¿¡¡¡QUE NOS ESPIABAS POR TEMOR A QUE ME PASE ALGO!!!?

- eh…yo…

- ¡¡¡¡ABAJOOOOO////// -Kagome recordó lo que le dijo la anciana Kaede sobre el collar que ella le puesto Inuyasha por equivocación cuando estaban en el bosque.

Mini Flash Back 

- Kagome recuerda que cuando lances el conjuro debes decir una palabra para que el monstruo, fantasma, o humano se tranquilice. –le explico la anciana– así se tranquilizara entiendes.

- sí "así que puedo usarlo hasta con humanos". –pensó Kagome.

Fin del Mini Flash Back

Kagome en el bosque no le avía dicho ninguna palabra al conjuro y cuando vio que Inuyasha todavía tenía el collar, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente _(justo cundo estaba enfadada jejeje ññ pobre Inu)_. El callo de inmediato al suelo y Kagome lo dejo ahí sin ayudarlo… se marcho sin mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra y se fue…

- Ka… go… me… -exclamo Inuyasha con dolor ya que todavía se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡¡Hi!! Bueno, como notaran, cambie la escritura. Bah, no la cambie sino que lo subi como lo había escrito, cuando lo comencé hace tiempo. ñ.ñ ya que me pareció gracioso cuando lo lei sin ninguno de los arreglos que yo le hago, aparte de esta manera podre actualizar mas rápido. Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima AlíioOO0ozzZZz…

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…_

**Dulce Kagome Lady****-**


	15. La Desconfianza de Inuyasha

**Capitulo 15:** **¡La desconfianza de Inuyasha!**

_Algunas personas desconfían de otras por deferentes razón, muchas sedan cuanta de que la desconfianza no es la mejor manera de vivir, pero otras no logran a comprender eso y las hace equivocarse y arrepentirse… cuando ya es tarde…_

Luego de lo que paso en el parque Kagome se marcho a la mansión de Sango, muy enfadada con Inuyasha… Ya había pasado una semana sin que Kagome viera a Inuyasha _(u.u un largo tiempo sin ver a la persona que se quiere te hace extrañarla ññ) _ella aun seguía enojada por lo que paso, pero al ver que ya había pasado un buen tiempo sin verlo se sentía triste, pues sus sentimientos hacia el no habían desaparecido…ella al ser orgullosa no iría a verlo, pues sabia que ella no se tenia que disculpar con el, sino el se tenia que disculpar con ella…

Después del trabajo se fue a la tienda de la anciana Kaede, pues claro tenia que aclarar sus dudas, sobre la perla de Shikon y en la semana no había podido ir, porque Sango le había dado mucho trabajo…

-así que lo que quieres saber… es si la perla se encuentra en tu interior ¿no?. –exclamo la anciana.

-si.

-Kagome… uu tu guardas unos grandes poderes en tu interior.

-si eso ya lose "en el bosque medí cuenta". –pensó Kagome al recordar lo que sucedió en el bosque.

-tu aun no tienes aclarado tu destino… en realidad nadie lo tiene, puede cambiar en cualquier momento –explicaba la anciana- ¡Kagome es tiempo de que tomes una decisión!.

-"¿¡que!?"… ¿a que se refiere?. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la perla?!

-uu Kagome… tienes que elegir –indico la anciana- entre tu vida y reunir la perla…-pausa- si eliges tu vida, vivirás como una persona normal, pero… si eliges la perla, tu vida cambiara y salvaras a este mudo de las desgracias que le deparan…

Kagome la observo estando perpleja… ella tenia que elegir, entre su vida y la vida de todas las personas que habitan en el mundo. Ella nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaria por una cosa tan diminuta, ni mucho menos elegir entre cosas tan importantes. Sabía bien que lo que elegiría cambiaria su vida por completo…

-yo… -Kagome tomo un respiro, profundo y largo, como para poder calmarse.

En ese momento mil imágenes se le cruzaron por su mente y vio a su familia, sus amigos, a Sango con Miroku, a todo lo que marco su vida, todo lo que ella supo que fue importante y que es importante para ella… asta que llego a una persona que no imagino que fuera tan importante para ella… a Inuyasha, en ese momento tomo su decisión, sabia que no podía dejar que unos seres malignos acabaran con lo que ella considera su hogar y hogar de muchos también.

-no creo poder sola… pero lo intentare nn. -exclamo Kagome con una sonrisa fingida- "pensé que esto no era mi responsabilidad… pero si se trata de proteger a los seres que amo, ¡estoy dispuesta a hacerlo!"

-no estarás sola… -dijo la anciana.

-¿que?... ¿pero si esto es mi responsabilidad?

-no solo tuya… si no de da exterminadora, el monje y el hibrido también.

-¿pero, no eran las personas de la historia de la Shikon no tama?. –pregunto Kagome.

-si, pero al igual que tu, son reencarnaciones en este mundo. –a claro la anciana.

-O.o… "pero…"

-tu ya conoces a una… que es la exterminadora –indico Kaede- es tu amiga la que me trato de loca ÙÚ…

-jejeje nn… "todavía se acuerda".

- solo te faltaría encontrar al hibrido y el monje.

-entiendo pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver, encontrar a esas personas, con la perla?. –pregunto Kagome.

-¿recuerdas la historia…? –exclamo Kaede.

-si…

-cada una de ellas, guarda un sentimiento –explico la anciana- al unirse los cuatro sentimientos –pausa- la perla tomara su forma y saldrá de tu interior... pero primero los sentimientos tienen que demostrarse…

-¡¡ENTONCES LA PERLA SI ESTA EN MI INTERIOR!! –dijo Kagome gritando del susto.

-uu… si.

-¬¬… "¡¡vieja bruja que le costaba decirme eso desde un principio!!"-pensó Kagome esquivando la vista de la anciana.

-ùú… ¡te recuerdo que puedo leer la mente de la persona que pisen este lugar!

-O.o… "¡cierto!"… jejejeje nn'

-¬¬ "¡niña mal educada!"

Kagome salio de la tienda muy pensativa pues la anciana le avía dado muy pocas pistas sobre como encontrar a las personas que son reencarnaciones.

-"según la anciana… yo sentiré cuando los sentimientos se rebelen" –pensaba Kagome mientras se subía a la limosina- "por suerte se que Sango es la exterminadora nn… el problema es que como se lo diré… -pausa- "conociéndola dirá que la anciana es una bruja mentirosa y loca uu'… esto me tomara un buen tiempo"

_EN LA MANSIÓN DE INUYASHA:_

Inuyasha se encontraba en su gimnasio _(ññ olvide mencionarlo… Inuyasha tiene un gimnasio en su mansión jeje) _practicando un poco en las pesas, para desquitarse un poco y calmarse, el todavía después de que paso una semana, no había olvidado lo que ocurrió en el parque.

-¡esa mujer! –Exclamo Inuyasha mientras levantaba las pesas- ¡como carajo izo para tirarme al suelo! –Pausa- ¡¡CON SOLO DECIR ABAJO!!.

-Inuyasha capas te tropezaste –exclamo Miroku mientras bebía agua de una botella y un poco sudado por el ejercicio que realizo.

-ÒÓ ¡¡¡NO ME TROPECÉ ESTABA PARADO ENFRENTE DE ELLA… Y LA MUY DESCARADA ME GRITO ABAJO!!! –le reclamo Inuyasha mientras con mas fuerza levantaba y bajaba las pesas.

-aja ¬¬ si Inuyasha lo que tu digas.

Inuyasha dejo las pesas a una lado y se levanto de donde estaba dirigiéndose a Miroku, parándose enfrente de el.

-ÒÓ ¡¡¡ME TRATAS DE MENTIROSO!!! –exclamo Inuyasha enfrente de Miroku.

-uu… no como crees… "solo de boludo" –pensó el mecánico- y… porque no vas a aclarar, ese asunto con ella.

-hmm… ¡¡PORQUE YO NO ME TENGO QUE IR A DISCULPAR SINO ELLA!!

-¡¡Kami pero que cínico eres!! –exclamo una chica que estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la entrada de la puerta.

Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados asta que vieron que era Sango.

-eh… ¿pero que haces ahí? –dijo Inuyasha observándola molesto- y mas escuchando conversaciones ¡¡QUE NO TE INCUMBEN!!

-¡¡Inuyasha no puedes ser tan cínico!!

-¡¿Qué?!

-uffss uu… mira tu sabes bien, que te tienes que disculpar con ella… -le aclaraba Sango.

-¡¡NO… ELLA FUE LA QUE ME TIRO AL SUELO Y NO ME DEJO QUE LE EXPLIQUE!!

-ÒÓ ¡¡¡KAMI, PERO ESO TE PASO POR CELOSO!!!-

-Ò.ó… ¡¡QUE NO ESTABA CELOSO!!

Así Sango e Inuyasha estuvieron un rato discutiendo de porque Inuyasha es celoso asta que Miroku intervino…

-ññ hey chicos que tal si nos vamos a tomar un café… o a bañarnos –dijo Miroku acercándose a Sango de una manera muy sospechosa.

-¬¬ prefiero tomar café –exclamo Sango esquivando a Miroku.

-yo me voy a dar una vuelta solo ¬¬ -indico Inuyasha mientras salía del gimnasio

-O-O… ññ nos quedamos solos Sanguito.

- ¬¬ me tocas y te mato –advirtió Sango mientras tan bien salía del lugar.

_YA EN LA MANSIÓN DE SANGO:_

Kagome estaba esperando a Sango para aclarar lo que la anciana Kaede le contó, pero la mansión estaba vacía ya que Sango se fue a visitar a Inuyasha y Kohaku se encontraba en la casa de uno de sus amigos.

-estoy solita…-suspira- bueno voy a aprovechar nn

Kagome se preparo un baño y estuvo hay un largo rato, luego tomo una taza de chocolate ya que hacia frió por ser otoño _(amo el otoño ññ),_ se vistió y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad…

-se izo de noche… -decía Kagome mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo- y hace frió… "me pregunto que estará haciendo Inuyasha" –pausa- "¡no! ¡En que estoy pensando… ese idiota" ¬¬.

Ya había llegado a la ciudad y quiso ir a dar un paseo cerca del mar así que se fue asta la costa del lugar…

-¡la luz de la luna se ve reflejada en el mar! nn… "es hermoso".

Una luz de luna, se veía como un cuadro pintado, para admirar, todo parecía estar perfecto. Asta que vio la silueta de una persona sentada enfrente al mar…

-mmm… "¿quien será?" –Pensó Kagome- "pobre se lo ve solo y parece triste… mejor me acerco"

Kagome se acerco asta la persona y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era.

-¡Inuyasha!

-hmm… ¿tu? –exclamo Inuyasha ya volteado para ver a Kagome.

-¬¬ me voy.

-¡NO!...¡¡esta ves te quedaras!! –dijo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome del brazo.

-¡eh!... ¡no suéltame! –exigió Kagome tratando se de zafar de Inuyasha.

-¡¡me debes muchas explicaciones!!.

-¡¡no te tengo que explicar nada… el que me tiene que explicar eres tu!! –le reclamo Kagome enfadada a Inuyasha.

-hemm… yo… -Inuyasha se avía puesto nervioso asta que- ¡¡¡SI TE ESTUVE ESPIANDO, PERO FUE PARA PROTEGERTE!!!

-"¡¡que lo admitió!?"… ¿Y DE QUE ME QUERÍAS PROTEGER? –pregunto Kagome sorprendida de la sinceridad de Inuyasha.

-¡¡DE ESE ESTUPIDO!! –Pausa- ¡¡TU NO LO CONOCES… A ESE IDIOTA LE ENCANTA TENER A CUALQUIER MUJER EN LA CAMA!!

-O.o…¿¡que!?

-si ¬¬

-pero… ¡¡NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME SIGUIERAS!! –le reclamo Kagome aun enfadada.

-¡¡es que no los seguí sino que los encontré!! y…

-y hay decidiste seguirnos ¬¬ ¿no?

-¬¬ hmm… "si"- pensó Inuyasha, pero no se lo dijo.

-"no le costaba nada decirme eso de un principio" –pensó Kagome ya calmada.

-y no te lo pude decir… ya que tu me tiraste al suelo –pausa- hablando de eso me tienes que explicar un par de cosas.

-"¡cierto!"… -suspiro- bueno ese día ¬¬ te lo iba a aclarar pero… ¡te comportases como un idiota!

-hm… ¡¡no la que se comporta raro y empezó a gritar fuiste tu!! –indico Inuyasha con fastidio.

-¡¡¡KAMI PERO QUE CÍNICO QUE ERES!! –Grito la muchacha roja del coraje- ¡¡¡ESE DIA, ESTABA MUY CANSADA POR LA ATAREADA MAÑANA QUE TUVE!!! –Pausa- ¡¡¡Y NO PUDE DESCANSAR… PORQUE TE DIJE QUE TENÍAMOS QUE HABLAR… PERO NO EL SEÑOR ME TENIA QUE RECIBIR, PELEANDO CON NO SE QUIEN!!! ////// .

-00 "¡por eso es que se avía enfadado tanto!" –pensó Inuyasha mirándola con temor.

-¡¡¡HAY!!! ¬¬…-Kagome se sentó en la arena del mar ya que, estos dos estaban discutiendo en la costa del lugar.

-¿hey?

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Kagome aun enojada.

-¿pero no hicieron nada tu y Kouga verdad? –exclamo Inuyasha tímido y con dudad.

-… -Kagome no emitió sonido alguno, pero lo miro ofuscada por su pregunta- ¡¡¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE HACE DUDAR TANTO!!! –pausa- ¡¡¡ SI TU VISTES QUE, CUANDO INTENTO BESARME YO LO GOLPEE… QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE SI LO HUBIERA INTENTADO MAS ANTES YO ESTARÍA CON EL EN ESE MOMENTO!!! ////// .

Inuyasha se quedo duro ante el regaño de Kagome y se sentó de golpe en la arena mientras, Kagome se levantaba de ella y le daba la espalda a el chico.

-no, entiendo porque desconfías tanto de mi…-dijo Kagome volteando para ver a Inuyasha.

En ese momento Inuyasha la vio serio y se levanto de la arena.

-ase mucho tiempo que desconfió en las personas… no solo de ti. –exclamo Inuyasha serio y observando a Kagome.

-pero… ¿Por qué…?

-Kagome hace mucho tiempo, yo… -Inuyasha tomo aire para seguir- yo sufrí mucho… y eso me izo desconfiar en las personas…

Kagome le vio a Inuyasha y previo que el no le mentía, pero se sintió triste al ver que su mirada expresaba una mirada melancólica y sufrimiento. Quiso preguntarle cual era la causa pero temió a lastimarlo mas de lo que el aparentaba estar así que solo se limito a esquivar su mirada.

-Kagome… yo –Inuyasha bajo su vista para ver el suelo.

-esta bien Inuyasha… -Kagome quiso comprender, porque Inuyasha desconfiaba de ella- no tienes que explicarme nada.

-lo ciento –Musito Inuyasha- pero… es que cuando fui niño, sufrí mucho y eso me izo desconfiar de las personas –dijo con rabia- entiéndeme.

Kagome giro su cabeza para un lado y fingío una sonrisa… sin mirarlo.

-jeje… ññ… no te preocupes no debes explicarme nada… -tomo aire para poder seguir- yo no soy nadie para que me expliques…

Inuyasha la observo sorprendido y con deseos de responderle… pero no tenia palabras para contestarle, el solo la miro sin poder hacer nada. Kagome le sonrió sin mirarlo y se despidió de el… yéndose de la costa, a paso rápido, pues ella no tenia deseos de que Inuyasha la vea triste. Sabía que a el, el hecho de no poder confiar en ella, le dolía. El tenia tanto enfado con el mismo que no podía detenerla y sabia que si lo hacia no tendría que contestarle…

_CERCA DE LA CONSTA:_

Un muchacho corría cerca de la costa pero por la orilla de la calle que estaba en frente de ella. El chico corría con unos audífonos en sus oídos que le impedían oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que la música se lo impedía. El no se percato de que una presencia lo seguía, en realidad solo unas cuantas personas percibían esa presencia, esta se le acercaba cada ves mas y cuando lo alcanzo… se apodero de su cuerpo y lo domino por completo…

-¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! ¡Están fácil apoderarse de los cuerpos humanos! –exclamo la presencia maligna.

en ese momento Kagome se estaba acercando a la presencia y paso por un lado de esta sin percatarse de que pasaba cerca de un fantasma, ya que ella iba súmasete concentrada en sus pensamientos…asta que esta la tomo de su brazo y Kagome pensó que era Inuyasha que la avía seguido.

-suéltame Inuyasha… no me tienes que explicar nada –exclamo Kagome sin mirar a el chico que la tomo del brazo _(el chico estaba siendo poseído por el fantasma)._

-jejeje… no soy Inuyasha –dijo el chico con la vos del fantasma.

Kagome al escucharlo se voltio a verlo rápidamente, pues en ese momento sintió la presencia maligna que emitía el fantasma.

-¡hola!... lindura –saludo el fantasma, que poseía al joven- dame la perla lindura.

Kagome se estremeció toda, lo observo sorprendida y con temor.

-"¿¡que hace un fantasma en este lugar!?"

-entrégamela, por las buenas o te la arrebato con mucho gusto…- indico el fantasma acercando a Kagome hacia el y coloco su boca cerca de la oreja de Kagome- y lo are con gusto.

Kagome empezó a sentir miedo y empujo al fantasma, tratándose de zafra de el, pero no pudo. Pues el joven poseído era mucho mas grande que ella de cuerpo… y apretó su brazo con mas fuerza. Kagome empezó a desesperarse por no saber que hacer e intento todo para tratar de zafarse de el.

-¡¡SUÉLTAME, NO ME TOQUES, ALÉJATE!!!!!!. –grito Kagome ya de la desesperación.

-amo cuando las mujeres se desesperan –exclamo el fantasma acercando a Kagome de nuevo a el y pasando su lengua por la mejilla de ella- y amo su sabor.

Kagome se afligió y estremeció al sentir la lengua del chico poseído, pasar por su mejilla y comenzó a gritar para que alguien la ayudara.

-¡¡¡KKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!... AUXILIO!!!!!!!!

Cuando comenzó a gritar, perdió las esperanzas en que alguien llegara para ayudarla, ya que la calle parecía desierta. Pero en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos alo lejos y… un hombre golpeo al chico poseído, tirándolo al suelo y haciéndolo soltar a Kagome. Ella se sintió aliviada al ver al chico tirado en el suelo.

-¡¡¡QUIEN SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARME!!! –exclamo el fantasma con rabia y sobando se la mejilla.

-¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!!... ¡¡¡LA VUELVES A TOCAR Y TE MATO!!!. –advirtió Inuyasha tomando a Kagome que temblaba mientras lo abrasaba.

Kagome se aferraba mas a Inuyasha, por el miedo que avía sentido al estar sola con ese fantasma. Inuyasha por otro lado con un brazo tomaba a Kagome y con el otro le enseñaba su puño al joven tirado en el suelo. El chico se levanto del suelo y se para firme en frente de ellos dos y sonrió de una manera malévola…

_**Continuara…**_


	16. La Posecion De Un Cuerpo

**Capitulo 16:**** "La Posesión De Un Cuerpo." **

_Arriesgar todo por la persona que amamos, sin importar lo que nos pase, sin dudarlo un instante y sin temer… eso se llama ¡AMOR!_

El fantasma aun se encontraba en el cuerpo del joven, que estaba parado enfrente de Kagome e Inuyasha. El muchacho que hacia ejercicio corriendo sobre la calle encontrándose frente de la costa, estaba siendo dominado por aquel espíritu. El espectro había despertado de su largo sueño de 500 años, despertó a causa del extraño accidente que ocurrió en el bosque Jingi cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se habían enfrentado a la fantasma en ese lugar. Ella al liberar por primera ves sus poderes provoco el despertar de algunos espíritus que se encontraban durmiendo sellados en aquel lugar…

-¡siempre pensé que los humanos eran unos seres realmente cobardes –exclamo el fantasma limpiándose la sangre que se salía de su boca- pero veo que algunos no lo son…

-¡¡JA!!...¡¡piensas que te voy a temer!! –Exclamo Inuyasha con furor- ¡¡SI SOLO ERES UNA SIMPLE BASURA!!!

-¡¡JAJAJA!! –Río el joven poseído, clavando su mirada sobre Kagome, que seguía aun estremecida por lo ocurrido- ¡¡mujer!!... ¡entrégame ahora mismo la perla si no este hombre morirá lentamente! –esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida y mirando a los dos chicos con malicia.

En ese momento Inuyasha se sorprendió ¡ahí estaba otra vez!… esa perla que la otra noche en el bosque la fantasma le exigía a Kagome que se la entregase. Ella aun no le avía aclarado lo sucedido en el bosque, a causa de "sus pequeños celos".

Kagome le vio sorprendida al fantasma y con temor, pues sabia que lo decía en cerio ¡¡podía matar a Inuyasha!! si ella no le entregaba la perla. Pero ella no la tenía. Según la anciana la perla se formaría en su interior, cuando los sentimientos se revelen… pero aun le faltaba encontrar a las reencarnaciones de la historia.

-¿¡¡ME LA ENTREGARAS O NO!!?-grito el fantasma mientras extendía su mano hacia Kagome.

-"Inuyasha tiene que irse de este lugar… si no" –pensó Kagome, ni en sus pensamientos quería decir que podían matar a Inuyasha o lastimarlo… por su causa- ¡Inuyasha! –misito Kagome con desesperación levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de el- ¡vete esto no es tu problema…! yo me puedo cuidar sola.

Ni Kagome se creía sus palabras ¿Cómo aria para enfrentarse con ese fantasma?. Eso no importaba, si Inuyasha no correría peligro, lo único que ella quería era que el joven a quien abrasaba no le sucediera nada…

-¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA!!! –Demando Inuyasha enfadado con las tonterías que decía la chica- ¡¡¡COMO PIENSAS QUE ME MARCHARE!!! –Pausa- ¡¡¡DEJÁNDOTE SOLA!!! –el soltó a la chica y se paro delante de ella, para protegerla de el joven corrompido.

La mirada de Inuyasha se abrumo, escondiendo los hermosos ojos dorados y brillantes para volverse oscuros y tenebrosos. Era como si Inuyasha se hubiera vuelto un demonio, todo su cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina por el coraje que le provocaba ese ¡maldito bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a SU Kagome!.

-¡¡no se a que maldita perla te refieres!! –gruño Inuyasha mientras cerraba su mano transformándola en puño- ¡¡pero la otra ves también nombraron una perla!! –Inuyasha clavo su mirada como un halcón, sobre el joven poseído y agrego- ¡¡PERO LO ÚNICO QUE SE, ES QUE KAGOME NO LA TIENE…ASÍ QUE VETE Y NO MOLESTES SI NO…!!!

-¿¡¡si no, que!!? –pregunto el fantasma mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

Inuyasha entre cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir clavándose de nuevo sobre el joven.

-si no… ¡¡¡YO MISMO TE ARE PAGAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A KAGOME!!.

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par, pues se había sorprendido nuevamente por lo que exclamo Inuyasha. Recordó que el se comporto de la misma manera, protectora en el bosque, cuando la fantasma los ataco en ese lugar… eso significaba algo, si el se comportaba de esa manera… podría significar que Inuyasha siente algo por Kagome

-¡¡JAJAJA!!... por favor ¿tu, me aras pagar?... JAJAJA –rió histéricamente el joven poseído por el fantasma.

-tu lo pediste –dijo Inuyasha casi en un murmullo y con una voz grave.

Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre el joven dirigiendo su mano ya en forma de puño, para atacar al chico corrompido. Este ultimo lo esquivo e Inuyasha voltio para lanzarle una patada que le dio justo en el rostro, tirando el joven al suelo y parándose enfrente del joven que estaba en la acera

-asa es una probadita de lo que puedo hacer –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo triunfalmente.

-¡feh!... no me hagas reír –exclamo el chico corrompido levantándose del suelo- ¡ahora me toca a mi!

-¿eh? –Inuyasha le vio confundido y sin poder evitar el golpee en la mandíbula que le dio el chico.

Cuando Inuyasha caía en el aire rápidamente corrió el fantasma patinado a Inuyasha por el aire mientras este ultimo cayo en la acera rudamente fuerte. El hombre de cabellera plateada se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor causado. El fantasma le había dado una patada de tal magnitud que dejo casi sin aire a Inuyasha y con un poco de sangre en su boca.

-y eso es una pequeña probada de lo que ¡YO!... puedo hacer…

Kagome se quedo pasmada ante la rapidez del fantasma con que ataco a Inuyasha y con temor también por ver al hombre de cabellera plateada retorciéndose en el suelo del dolor que sentía. En ese instante el chico poseído estaba preparándose para patear a Inuyasha que aun estaba en el suelo. Kagome se imagino en un minuto, viendo lo golpear e Inuyasha gritar de dolor. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Inuyasha cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, para protegerlo y evitar que el fantasma pueda lastimarlo más.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

El fantasma no se detuvo y dirigió la patada hacia Kagome que le daba la espalda y el clavo su puntapié en la espalda de la chica que no pudo aguantar y soltar un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir tan fuerte golpe en su espalda. Pues el joven poseído le golpeo con tal fuerza que parecía que más de 3 personas le pateaban la espalda.

Inuyasha abrió rápidamente los ojos cuanto escucho a Kagome gritar de dolor.

-¡¡¡KAGOME!!! –Grito Inuyasha con dolor y temor al mismo tiempo- ¿¡¡¡¡ESTUPIDA PERO QUE ES LO QUE HACES!!!!?.

-te quise proteger… -dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. En ese instante luego de decir esas palabras, Kagome se desmayo del dolor, por ser tan fuerte el golpe.

Inuyasha escondió su mirada entre su cabello y pareció lamentarse. ¡Niña idiota! fue lo que exclamo en su mente, mientras se levantaba del suelo con Kagome en brazos. Bajo su rostro para observar a Kagome que parecía dormir con tranquilidad en su pecho, seguido de eso se agacho para dejar a la chica sentada contra el muro que estaba detrás de ellos. Se volteo para mirar al fantasma que sonreía con malicia.

-ahora no vivirás para contarlo –exclamo Inuyasha mirando con la mirada de un demonio, al fantasma. Esta ves parecía como si en verdad se hubiera convertido en uno, ya que la mirada que tenia parecía estar ardiendo por el rencor. La rabia y el enfado que le provoco ese joven poseído por el fantasma.

_EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL:_

La anciana se encontraba en su tienda, estaba sentada sobre su silla en la sala de estar. En sus manos tenia un pequeño jarrón, que en su interior contenía unas cenizas ya antiguas. Ella tomo un poco de la jara y la lanzo en la sala.

-¡¡es hora de que despiertes!! –recito la anciana, pues parecía ser un conjuro- ¡¡de que protejas a tu reencarnación!! –Tomo aire con fuerza- ¡¡de que despiertes de tu largo sueño de 500 años!! –Pausa- ¡¡INUYASHA… DESIERTA!!.

Las cenizas que lanzo en la habitación, se transformaron en un brillo que parecía, como si fuera un espejo que reflejaba la apariencia de una persona. Era un hombre que tenía cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y en su cabeza, en la parte superior, tenía unas pequeñas orejas que parecían ser de perro.

La anciana lo observo seria y entre cerro los ojos mientras tomaba aire, que parecía que era para decir algo.

-ve, Inuyasha el hibrido que una ves derroto a Naraku…-la anciana abrió los ojos- para salvar a las personas que una ves quisiste…

El hombre que tenía la apariencia de Inuyasha, acepto por las pequeñas orejas de perro en su cabeza, le dio una sonrisa torcida a la anciana y las cenizas que parecían un espejo, se concentraron en un pequeño hilo que parecía ser "una estrella fugas" que salía de la tienda…

-"el te ayudara Kagome" –pensó Kaede mientras observaba por la ventana como se alejaba "la estrella fugas" mientras la anciana entrecerraba sus ojos nuevamente, como deseando que todo saliera bien.

"La estrella fugas", fue como un hilo de luz que viajaba en el oscuro cielo de la _noche de otoño_, iba a gran velocidad esperando llegar a su destino. Ya iba acercándose al mar en donde, al frente de este ultimo en el la calle estaba Inuyasha, Kagome y el fantasma.

_EN LA COSTA DEL LUGAR:_

Inuyasha apretó su puño con fuerza casi lastimándose y perdiendo el color volviéndose blanco por tanta presión que ejercía al hacerlo puño. El fantasma parecía estar muy divertido por ver la expresión de Inuyasha, pero su sonrisa maliciosa desapareció cuando sintió como el joven parecía estar adoptando un poder que le estremeció un poco cuando puso su mirada en la de Inuyasha.

El joven de ojos ámbar se acerco a pasos firmes a el fantasma, mientras su mirada se volvía cada ves más oscura y con muchísima ira. El fantasma no retrocedía al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más, pues estaba concentrado en saber de donde ese chico había sacado tal energía, de un momento a otro.

Mientras Inuyasha parecía perder el control por la ira que sentía, aquella "estrella fugas" se estaba acercándose mas y mas. Cuando al fin llego se detuvo un instaste, sobre ellos y velozmente se dirijo hacia Inuyasha en un hilo de luz. Al caer encima de él una bomba de luz ilumino toda la zona de ese lugar, dejando al joven poseído por el fantasma segado, por la intensidad de la luz y a Inuyasha inmóvil con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos y de ellos saliendo la luz de la "estrella fugas". Kagome aun seguía desmayada mientras todo esto sucedía…

Luego de unos cortos minutos la luz desapareció, dejando algo aturdido al fantasma y con los ajos dolorosos recuperándose por haber recibió tanta luz. Cuando al fin pudo ver con claridad, sus ojos se posaron en Inuyasha que se encontraba de pie a unos metros de el, con la cabeza baja, que daba la impresión como si estuviera observando con detenimientos sus pies, sin poder ver su rostro ya que su largo cabello plateado caía como cascadas por sus lados del rostro…

-¡AHHRRRGG…! –gruño Inuyasha y levantando su cara lentamente- ¡al fin...! –exclamo con voz ronca

El joven poseído le vio raro, pues no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, sonrió ampliamente con maldad e iba a hablar pero sus palabras se ahogaron en la garganta del chico cuando sintió la presencia de un demonio muy cerca de el…

-"qu… que es…" –pensó mirando a Inuyasha, sospechando de donde provenía la presencia- "¿a caso?..."

Cuando Inuyasha al fin dejo ver su rostro una expresión de ira y rencor se formo en su rostro, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa torcida, revelando de su boca unos colmillos…

-al fin… ¡soy libre!- exclamo Inuyasha con una voz grabe y ronca, siendo poseído por la luz que se introdujo en el. Pues en ella habitaba el aura del hibrido que le comento la anciana a Kagome cuando fue a su tienda. Kaede fue quien despertó al hibrido que se encontraba dormido en su sueño de 500 años, para poder ayudar a Kagome…

Inuyasha resulto ser la reencarnación del hibrido de la historia y este ultimo había apoderado el cuerpo de Inuyasha para poder enfrentarse al fantasma que había dejado inconciente a Kagome por haber tratado de impedir que el joven poseído lastimara a Inuyasha. El despertó también por su parte al hibrido por la ira que le corría por sus venas, al ver que Kagome estaba lastimada y por no haberlo impedido…

-¡Yorumaru!... tanto tiempo sin verte –exclamo el hibrido mientras abría y separaba sus dedos para poder sacar sus garras.

El fantasma, rápidamente recordó de quien era esa presencia y esa mirada tan fría, llena de rencor e ira… era ¡Inuyasha el hombre mitad bestia!

-¡jajaja!... –rió exageradamente el Yorumaru- es verdad eres… el obre mitad bestia –dijo con una media sonrisa y burlándose del hibrido.

-¡¡como diablos me llamaste!! –exclamo el hibrido dándole una mirada de ira y fría que aria temblar a cualquiera.

-vamos… me vas a decir que ahora te molesta… ¿perrito? –pregunto Yorumaru y diciéndole un sobre nombre que al hibrido no le gusto nada. El fantasma lo llamo de esa manera pues el hibrido descendía de los perros demonios.

El hibrido no dio tiempo para que Yurumaru, pudiera parpadear, pues Inuyasha siendo poseído por el hibrido le voltio y tiro a la acera de un golpe en el rostro y sacando sus garras que le hirieron el brazo izquierdo dejándolo inmóvil a este ultimo.

-¡¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA!! –advirtió el hibrido- ¡y no te olvides… que si quiero puedo partirte en trocitos en este mismo instante! –el hibrido lo miraba de pie mientras, Yorumaro yacía tirado en el suelo observándolo con asombro…

Kagome estaba apoyada en la pared que estaba enfrente del barandal de la costa, ella lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente y cuando pudo divisar a Inuyasha de pie dándole la espalda a ella y enfrente del fantasma que se encontraba herido. Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera sin reaccionar, el ver aquella imagen enfrente de ella era sorprendente… ¿Cómo Inuyasha había herido a ese fantasma?, y ¿Por qué el fantasma parecía atemorizado?

-¿que acaso tienes miedo de que te mate? –pregunto Inuyasha con la vos ronca y sonriendo de una manera malévola.

-Inuyasha… amigo… sabes que solo bromea –demando con temor casi como si estuviera rogando que el hibrido no lo acabara en ese preciso instante.

-¡¡¡jajaja!!! –Rió de una manera sombría- sabes, que jamás podría hacer eso a un viejo amigo –exclamo con una sonrisa falsa y que develaba sus intenciones, por matar al fantasma que había conocido hace 500 años atrás y deseado matar desde el instante en que lo vio.

De un solo movimiento con su mano, mil cuchillas parecieron salir de ella acabando por completo al fantasma que gritaba en un horrible y agudo grito de desesperación, haciendo que Kagome sintiera por un momento lastima por aquel fantasma…

De pronto reacciono y recordó que un hombre estaba siendo poseído por aquel fantasma e Inuyasha había acabado con la vida de aquel hombre. ¿Pero de donde había sacado ese poder?, y ¿porque le había dicho al fantasma _viejo amigo_? todo era muy confuso… ella solo pensaba, en que le había sucedido al chico para actuar de esa manera y ser así de cruel…

El sonrió con malicia, rencor, odio e ira. No pudo evitar mirarse la mano, que la tenia llena de sangre ¿sangre?, pensó, volviendo a sonreír sin notar que había alguien más en ese lugar…

-¿Inuyasha? –pregunto con duda.

El hibrido volteo para ver a la persona que lo llamaba y cuando la vio, esa mirada fría, desafiante, tenebrosa y con rencor había vuelto. Pero esta vez se posaba en los ojos de Kagome, ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón y supo que ese no era _su_ Inuyasha. El Inuyasha que tenía una mirada dulce con ella, el que era celoso, el gracioso, el terco, el desafiante… No, el no era ese chico, pero entonces ¿quien era esa persona que tenia la misma apariencia de Inuyasha?

Inuyasha que aun seguía siendo poseído por el hibrido fue acercándose a la chica que retrocedía a cada paso que daba, el que estaba enfrente de ella. Sentía miedo, un sudor frió recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse y poniéndola muy nerviosa. El hombre sonrió con maldad y la observo estudiando cada detalle de su frágil cuerpo.

-"¡no!... ¡el no es Inuyasha! –pensó Kagome mientras veía como el hibrido se acercaba cada ves mas y mas, asta verlo ya bastante cerca a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella. La chica pudo sentir la presencia que emanaba el hombre de su cuerpo y esto la izo estremecerse nuevamente- ¡¡¡ALÉJATEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!-

La chica grito con todas sus fuerzas al sentirse acorralada por aquel hibrido. El se exalto al escucharla gritar de tal manera dejándolo casi aturdido. Con una de sus manos la tomo del brazo, ejerciendo presión de el y con la otra coloco su mano sobre la boca de la joven, que dejos de gritar al sentir el tacto de el con su piel.

-ssshhhhh… no grites –dijo casi en un susurro acercándose al rostro de ella- … si no, no me dejaras, opción -ella se estremeció mas al ver la mirada de ese hibrido y tan cerca de ella, no supo que hacer, sentía tanto miedo. El entrecerró los ojos y se alejo de ella lentamente.

¡¡¡PLASF!!! Fue el sonido que izo la mejilla del hombre, al chocar contra la pequeña mano de la mujer, que no supo que hacer, por nublar sus pensamientos del temor que sintió en ese instante. El rostro del muchacho quedo de lado y su mejilla tomo un color rasado fuerte. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla enrojecida y quedando pasmado por sentir tal repentina cachetada.

-¡no!... ¡no, me vuelvas a tocar! –demando la chica con temor y con la voz temblando.

El todavía estaba en shock por haber recibido tal ataque de la muchacha que parecía temblar y mirarlo que temor y un poco de resentimientos. Cuando volvió en si, la observo sorprendido… que esa mirada duro poco porque, en los pocos segundos la otra mirada llena de ira y mas llena de rencor había vuelto.

_**Continuara…**_


	17. El Enigma De La Chica

**Capitulo 17:** **"El enigma de la chica"**

_Muy pocas personas dicen la verdad… otras solo la oculta._

Quito la mano de la mejilla que aun seguía colorada por la bofetada y entrecerró los ojos, para poder procesar lo sucedido. La mirada desafiante, de rencor y odio se posaba sobre los ojos castaños de la chica que no dejaba de temblar. Sonrió levemente torciendo un poco la sonrisa de malicia y volvió a acercarse, pero esta ves tomo bruscamente los brazos de ella.

-así no podrás abofetearme de nuevo. –dijo casi en murmullo.

Ella palideció al sentir la fuerza, con que él tomaba sus brazos. Quiso retroceder, pero le fue imposible, a causa de que atrás de ella, se encontraba la pared que sostenían los barrotes del muro que separaban la costa de la calle.

-su… ¡suéltame! –tartamudeo del temor- ¿¡que es lo que quieres!?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tu? –pregunto el hibrido con una voz seductora y acercando su rostro al de la muchacha que comenzaba a temblar. Kagome no supo que hacer, sintió que toda la piel de su cuerpo se le erizaba, al sentir como rozaba el aliento del hombre contra su mejilla.

-¿eh?... "¿que es lo que pretende?" –pensó la chica con temor.

-¡hey!... que tal si, medas mi recompensa –dijo el hibrido nuevamente con esa voz llamativa- después de todo… yo te salve ¿no?

-a… ¿a que te refieres?- exclamo Kagome con la voz entrecortada, con un temblor que se izo notar.

-¡je!... no me temas preciosa, te prometo que te tratare bien –musito Inuyasha. Él coloco la mano sobre la cintura de Kagome, acercándola más a su cuerpo y atrapándola contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

Kagome, tembló al sentir la mano del hibrido colocarse en su cintura. Eso la izo ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par al verlo acercarse tanto a ella y trago saliva con fuerza, para tranquilizarse un poco, pero le fue imposible a causa de verlo acercarse tanto a su rostro y apretándola contra la pared y el cuerpo de él.

-¿sabes que así te ves mas hermosa… que desde lejos? –acoto Inuyasha. Kagome se ruborizo y el temor que sintió hace unos segundos desapareció por completo al ver un objeto al rededor del cuello de Inuyasha.

-"¡el es inuyasha!... tengo que hacer algo… ¡ahora!" –pensó Kagome. De alguna manera sus temores desaparecieron, y se volvieron fuertes con valentía- Inuyasha…-exclamo seria y entrecerrando sus ojos. El hombre no entendió porque el rostro de la joven había cambiado, pero no le dio importancia- Inuyasha… ¡¡¡ABAJO!!!.

Inuyasha no tuvo tempo de reaccionar y callo con fuerza a la acera. Kagome diviso el collar que llevaba Inuyasha en su cuello, que le permitía controlar a cualquier espíritu, fantasma o humano que lo llevase. Eso la izó cambiar su actitud por una llena de esperanza y confianza hacia ella. La chica todavía no le había contado la causa de porque no se podía sacar el collar al muchacho que yacía en el suelo de la acera. Ella suspiro con fuerza, al sentirse ya lejos de él.

-¡¡¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!!! –protesto Inuyasha, al sentirse adolorido por el golpe. Kagome bajo su mirada y vio el rostro de Inuyasha, colorado por haber chocado contra el suelo y con resentimiento. Ella se sintió aliviada y con mucha felicidad, se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Inuyasha. En esos momentos se sintió tan aliviada al saber que Inuyasha volvía a tener esa mirada brillante algo serena, y llena de dulzura que solo cuando la observaba a ella se notaba.

-I… ¡¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!! –Dijo Kagome abrasando a Inuyasha que no entendía lo que sucedía- ¡¡eres tu… si, eres tu!! –exclamo entre sollozos y con lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-… Ka… ¿Kagome? –musito Inuyasha, tratando de procesar lo sucedido. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, cuando escucho sollozar a Kagome. No lo quiso hacer y prefirió disfrutar el momento estando abrasado con ella, pero cuando poso su mano sobre la menuda espalda de la chica, noto que su mano estaba llena de sangre, eso lo dejo estupefacto, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió que un frió recorrió toda su espalda- ¿Qué?… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Kagome?.

Kagome dejo de sollozar y se separo de Inuyasha. Inuyasha seguía estupefacto y con sus ojos increíblemente abiertos. Ella bajo su mirada, hacia la mano de Inuyasha que este último observaba con detenimiento. Ella al igual que el joven se sorprendió y levando su mirada hacia la de el.

-hay…hay un par de cosas que debes saber Inuyasha –exclamo la joven entrecerrando sus ojos para tomar un poco de aire y volverlos a abrir- primero volvamos a tu casa para limpiarte…

-pero…

-vamos, no ganaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí.

Así Kagome se llevo a Inuyasha a su mansión para poder quitar las manchas de sangre que estaban en su ropa. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de él, ella le explico todo lo que sucedió desde que se encontraron por primera vez en el bosque Jingi, con aquella fantasma, también le contó sobre la perla de Shikon y su conexión con ella, sobre su collar que no se puede quitar a causa del conjuro que tiene. La chica le explico absolutamente todo excepto por la transformación de Inuyasha que ni ella sabia, que fue lo que la causo…

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la cocina de la mansión de Inuyasha, tomando té para tratar de relajarse.

-y eso… fue lo que sucedió –dijo Kagome con un poco de vergüenza, por no haberlo hecho antes- perdóname por no haberte lo dicho antes… pero es que…

-no, no me expliques mas… que creo que con lo que me dijiste… es suficiente- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un murmullo. El estaba cerio tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido.

-"ahora… estoy segura que me odiara" –pensaba Kagome, mientras apretaba sobre su regazo una servilleta de tela, y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que se posaban sobre la tela de la servilleta- creo que… ya no nos tenemos que ver mas…

-¡¡pero que es lo que estas diciendo!!

-¡¡Inuyasha mataste a un hombre!!… y todo por mi culpa –exclamo Kagome poniéndose de pie y con unas cuantas lagrima caer de sus ojos

-no… no es tu culpa… -exclamo Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie- ni tu, sabes porque yo me comporte de esa manera y… además –tomo aire- además, ¡¡no siento remordimiento, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso!! –Esto ultimo lo dijo serrando sus ojos y volviéndose a sentar- pero si, siento algo de culpa.

-Inuyasha, no entiendes… lo que paso hoy, puede volver a pasar.

-dijiste, que una tal Kaede, te dijo sobre esa perla ¿no? –pregunto Inuyasha levantando una ceja.

-¿eh?... si

-entonces capas si le preguntamos… ella nos pueda decir porque paso eso –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa. Kagome se sintió un poco mejor al ver a Inuyasha sonreírle, y ella también se sentó.

-pero… ¿que pasara con el hombre que murió? –pregunto mientras en su garganta podía sentir el nudo que esta ultima provocaba.

Inuyasha suspiro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pesadamente.

-lo que paso es irremediable, pero… no podemos hacer nada.

-¡¡Inuyasha, pero y la familia de ese hombre!! –dijo Kagome reprochándole su actitud y sollozando, mientras se ponía de pie.

-lo se… ¿pero que quieres que haga? –exclamo Inuyasha con un increíble dolor que se izo notar- no quedo rastro de su cuerpo… solo su sangre en mi mano.

-Inuyasha… -musito Kagome poniendo sus manos en su rostro mientras sollozaba con fuerza. A Inuyasha esto izo que su corazón sintiera una fuerte punada y se puso de pie enfrente de la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente. La tomo entre sus brazos para tratar de consolarla un poco.

-sshhh… no llores, todo se solucionara… ya veras –dijo con una voz calida, mientras posaba sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica. Kagome se sorprendió ante la actuad de Inuyasha pero se sintió reconfortada y que tenia protección del chico, que la estrechaba más contra su pecho.

La muchacha sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente y quisiera salir de su pecho que lo oprimía y correspondió con el abraso de él. Sintió el suave y protector calor que emitía Inuyasha, al abrasarla de tal manera de querer traspasarla para que ella pudiera calmar su dolor.

Inuyasha se separo un poco de Kagome para ver su rostro. Ella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios, esos labios que quería probar desde ya un buen tiempo, esos labios rosados y aparentemente suaves que clamaban su nombre. El se fue acercando lento y como un ademán, mientras Kagome, lo observaba sorprendida al verlo tan cerca de su rostro, aparentando, simulando… para querer besarla.

-I…Inuyasha –musito suavemente mientras sentía la respiración de Inuyasha posarse sobre sus mejillas. Él ya estaba tan cerca de besarla, solo unos pequeños y tortuosos milímetros los separaban de poder besarse.

Kagome cerraba sus ojos lenta y automáticamente al ver a Inuyasha ya sobre sus labios, solo unos milímetros mas y…

La puerta de la cocina de Inuyasha fue abierta bruscamente por Miroku, que parecía caminar dormido y dirigirse a la heladera para luego volver a salir con una botella de agua en sus manos, sin notar a los jóvenes que lo observaban estupefactos.

Kagome se separo de el rápidamente sin mirarlo y agachando su mirada. Inuyasha la mirarla absorto sin entender porque ella se había separado de él, así.

-Kagome… ¿Qué sucede?

-no… nada, no te preocupes –mintió la chica, al sentir ya perdido el ambiente que habían tenido a hace unos instantes atrás- tengo que irme…

-pero…

-nos vemos luego Inuyasha –musito la chica al darse la vuelta para salir del lugar. Dejando a Inuyasha solo en la penumbra de la cocina de su mansión.

Sentada sobre la punta de su cama mirando distraídamente sus pies, pensando en lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

-"¿acaso me quiso besar?..." ¡jajaja! –La joven rió incrédula- no como se me puede ocurrir eso… aunque… ¿Por qué no? –Cerro sus ojos y se recostó pesadamente sobre su cama- mejor duermo… y otro día pienso en esas cosas –dijo casi durmiéndose.

Kagome ya hace tiempo había perdido las esperanzas sobre el amor, por haber tenido un amor no correspondido que daño su corazón gravemente años atrás. Ella pudo recuperarse, a duras penas, pero con la ayuda de Sango y de ella misma pudo seguir adelante. Pero ya sin esperanzas en el amor…

A causa de eso, ella no podía permitirse ni creer que Inuyasha había tratado de besarla.

A la mañana siguiente el joven piloto se levanto muy temprano para ir en busca de Kagome. Tenían que ir hablar con esa tal Kaede, para que les explique porque Inuyasha se había comportado de esa manera. El aun no comprendía un par de cosas, sobre lo que Kagome le había dicho "en verdad esa mujer es un misterio" dijo casi en un mormullo mientras salia de su mansión.

-pensándolo bien Kagome en verdad es un enigma –se dijo mientras encendía su auto deportivo color rojo y salia de la gran mansión. La primera ves que la había visto le llamo mucho su atención, no solo por el hecho de tener un gran parecido con Kikyuo sino, que algo en ella, le había causado una gran curiosidad en el interior del chico que ni el entendía porque.

Apretó con fuerza el acelerador. En verdad quería llegar rápido al la mansión de su amiga Sango, para al fin quitar sus dudas… y también por lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la cocina de su mansión. El la tenía tan cerca a ella de sus labios solo unos centímetros más y al fin hubiera podido posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –Gruño con ira – si solo Miroku no nos hubiera interrumpido, capas nosotros... –esto ultimo lo dijo casi en murmullo asta que recordó lo que pudo haber sido… pero que no fue- ¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN MIROKU TE MATARE!!!!

-¡¡¡ASHU!!!... alguien debe estar hablando de mi…- exclamo Miroku mientras se limpiaba su nariz- jejeje… pero quien… ¡ah ya se! ¡Debe ser una de esas hermosas chicas que me saludaron en la mañana!.

-¡MIROKU QUIERES CONCENTRARTE! –Grito Sango enfadada por el comentario del mecánico- ¡aun no has terminado de arreglar mi auto!.

-Sanguito… no te enojes si sabes que a la única mujer que yo puedo ver… eres tu ññ

- si aja ¬¬

-ññ… vamos Sango, si sabes que yo te amo –declaro Miroku, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Sango, que estaba cruzada de brazos.

¡¡¡PLAFS!!! Fue la bofetada de Sango, que estrepitosamente retumbo por todo el taller en que se encontraba la chica y el mecánico.

-¡jajaja! –rió un hombre exageradamente- desde que son niño, cada ves que Sango se enoja contigo Miroku, tu le dices que la amas o que te vas a casar con ella –acoto el hombre de ya madurada edad.

-Myouga Jichan, ¿que hace aquí? –exclamo Sango mientras se tapaba su mano.

-hola mi querida Sango, ññ estoy aquí buscando a Inuyasha y como su mayordomo me dijo que había salido muy temprano vine haber si, ustedes sabían algo.

-Inuyasha salio temprano pero no se adonde –respondió Miroku mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

-ya veo…

-¿y para que lo buscaba? –pregunto la chica.

-jeje ññ como sabrás mi querida Sango, aparte de ser muy amigo de su difunto padre –son rió mas ampliamente- ¡¡¡soy su manager!!! -

- ¬¬ ¿y con eso que?

-bueno… estoy buscándolo porque en menos de una semana abra una carrera y el tiene que estar listo.

-¡¡¡CIERTO!!! –interrumpió el mecánico apurado y chocando la palma de su mano con su frente- ¡Kouga no estaba mintiendo!

-¿Qué? –exclamaron en unísono Sango y Myouga.

-¡jejeje! es verdad… ustedes no saben lo que ocurrió el otro día –dijo el joven mecánico dando una sonrisa torcida- Kouga fue al autodromo a contarle lo mismo a Inuyasha… pero el no le creyó porque… bueno ustedes lo conocen –suspiro pesadamente- y justo llego Kagome… y bueno Kouga se le presumió y a Inuyasha eso lo puso como loco…

-¿Inuyasha tiene novia? –Pregunto el manager.- ya era hora… ese chico…

-¡no, no, no! –Interrumpió Sango levantando sus manos en forma de que no pensara eso- ¬¬ ojala que Inuyasha estuviera saliendo con Kagome… pero ellos no salen.

-a no

-no… aun que la señorita Kagome a hecho cambiar mucho a Inuyasha… después de la muerte de Kikyuo…-exclamo Miroku cerio.

Todos quedaron en silencio, a forma de respeto, por la muerte de la joven chica. Myouga suspiro recordando en que modo había quedado Inuyasha después de la muerte de la chica.

-bueno… tienen que presentarme a esa chica ññ

-si, no lo dude nn –exclamo Sango muy feliz.

-ok… ya me voy, ¡ah! por cierto Miroku dile a tu amigo que me llame… tenesmo que arreglar cuando será la carrera. –recordó el hombre dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-¡si, no se preocupe!

-"Inuyasha, es un hombre de corazón duro… pero cuando conoció a Kikyuo… creo que por primera ves el sintió lo que era el amor" –pensaba el manager mientras se subía a su auto- "pero cuando ella murió… el corazón duro volvió y no solo sino que también con un frió que lo envolvió. Por mucho tiempo el estuvo de esa manera. Hace no muchos meces lo note con un cambio radical, en su cara se volvió a ver el brillo que no emitía hace dos años…" –seguía pensando mientras salia de la mansión y se dirigía a la ruta con su auto- "¿esa chica abra sido la que provoco ese cambio en Inuyasha?... si ella izo algo… ¡eso quiere decir que Inuyasha se volvió a enamorar!. ¿Pero… será correspondido?, ¿y como esa chica lo izo cambiar?. Si Inuyasha es muy complicado, para cambiar…"

-señorita… -exclamo la mucama de Sango.

-¿si?

-un hombre la esta buscando… dice que su nombre es Inuyasha

-si, ya bajo… dígale que me espere. –exclamo Kagome mientras se volvía a mirar al espejo. Ella se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, haciendo los últimos retoques de su vestimenta.

-esta bien señorita –asintió la mucama y se retiro del lugar educadamente.

Ya en la sala de estar se encontraba Inuyasha, de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón jeans, casi hamacándose de pie, esperando a la joven chica. Se encontraba sumiso en sus pensamientos, mirando por el gran ventanal que mostraba un hermoso paisaje al jardín de la mansión.

-hola –saludo casi murmurando, al chico que se encontraba dándole la espalda a ella.

-mmm… ¡hola Kagome! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa- veo que llegaste bien anoche.

-eh… si –acoto en lo bajo, recordando lo que ocurrió entre ellos la noche anterior.

La sonrisa que él, le mostraba se borro por completo al verla algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?, ¿acaso él la ponía así? o ¿fue lo que ocurrió en la costa?. Mil preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, que el no podía detener ni controlar. Se sintió incomodo en el silencio que se había presentado entre ellos asta que recordó a lo que él, había ido a aquella casa.

-ejemm –carraspeo, para llamar la atención de ella- bueno ¿vamos?

-si…

Los dos salieron de la mansión. Inuyasha se ofreció a llevar a Kagome, para si ella le indicara a que centro comercial tenían que ir. Estuvieron en silencio casi todo el viaje, pensando en diferentes cosas.

-"¿Por qué ella estaba tan cambiada? como si ella se sintiera incomoda con la presencia de él". –pensaba Inuyasha mientras estacionaba el vehiculo.

-"¿la anciana, nos dirá porque ocurrió eso… la noche anterior?". –pensó Kagome mientras bajaba del vehiculo de Inuyasha.

-¿y… en donde esta esa mujer? –pregunto Inuyasha.

-ella vive en su tienda –acoto Kagome con una sonrisa torcida

-¡en cerio!... ¿y la dejan vivir hay? –pregunto incrédulo.

-jeje, sip –respondió Kagome ya un poco mas tranquila al verlo como se comportaba el piloto.

-¿de que te ríes?

-¡jajaja! por la cara que pusiste… parecías un niño pequeño.

-¿así? –pregunto dando una sonrisa torcida.

Kagome se detuvo enfrente de una tienda, ya cambiando su rostro de felicidad por uno de seriedad.

-aquí es… -exclamo por lo bajo.

Inuyasha levanto su rostro para ver las letras que tenia arriba la tienda y que decía "objetos místicos". Miro a Kagome entrar a la tienda como si nada y la imito a paso rápido.

-ya regreso, quédate aquí y no toques nada –exclamo Kagome mientras se dirigía a una habitación.

Cuando entro a esa tienda pudo ver que casi estaba en penumbra, sino fuera por unas cuantas velas y luces que avían por el lugar. Observo todo con cautela y lentamente, vio que había objetos raros como una calavera, una armadura de samurai que tenia un poco de tierra y telaraña, un bumerán gigante de color madera, un báculo de oro, y lo que mas llamo su atención fue ver el retrato de una espada también gigante y con piel aparentemente antes que termine el mango de la misma. Se sentía algo incono en ese mugar y no muy a gusto, eso lo izo fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.

-veo que no te gusta este lugar… Inuyasha –dijo una mujer que apareció de la nada y detrás de Inuyasha. Eso izo que el hombre de un pequeño brinco y gire a ver a la mujer que lo miraba seria.

-¡¡esta loca, como se le ocurre a parecer a mis espaldas!!

-compórtate mocoso –dijo la anciana en un tono autoritario.

-¡ja! creo que usted es la bruja que menciono Kagome.

-¿bruja?… -musito Kaede con seriedad.

-si, bruja –repitió Inuyasha agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de Kaede.

-¡¡¡INUYASHA!!! –Grito Kagome mientras salia de la habitaron- ¡¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ!!

-¡¡QUE SI ELLA FUE LA QUE SE ME APARECIÓ DE LA NADA… COMO SI FUERA UNA BRUJA!! –se defendió el hombre, como un chiquillo

-déjalo Kagome ya estoy acostumbrada… a que todos me digan bruja ¬¬ -dijo la anciana.

-a… ¡jajaja! –rió nerviosa y pensando- "eso también fue para mi"

-"exacto" ¿y a que se debe su presencia?

-a si, bueno vera… nosotros anoche… bueno… -Kagome no sabia como explicarle lo sucedido.

-se lo que les ocurrió anoche a Inuyasha y a ti –acoto la anciana inesperadamente.

-¿como sabe que mi nombre es Inuyasha? –pregunto el joven piloto, con extrañeza.

La anciana tomo asiento en un sofá que se encontraba en la sala de estar, e invito a sentarse a los dos jóvenes. Kagome fue la primera en sentarse e Inuyasha se sentó después, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo levemente en Ester cejo.

-y bien no contesto mi pregunta –dijo el muchacho en tono autoritario.

-eres impaciente… -dijo por lo bajo Kaede y entrecerrando sus ojos- e idéntico a él…

-"¿idéntico?" ¿a quien es idéntico? –pregunto Kagome extrañada.

Kaede abrió sus ojos y los observo a ambos chico, mostrándole una sonrisa torcida…

_**Continuara…**_


	18. Solo Un Beso Y Su Secreto

**Capitulo 18:**** "Solo un beso y su secreto"**

_Los besos de las personas muchas beses demuestran lo que sientes, pero otras, veces no… algunas personas lo saben interpretar pero otras no. Lo que los besos casi siempre quieren demostrar es el amor que le tiene esa persona a la otra que lo recibe__…_

Ya había oscurecido y el frió de la noche junto con el invierno se izo notar rápido. Al salir de aquel lugar un leve pero helada brisa les golpeo en su rostro. Kagome se acurruco mas en su abrigada campera de invierno e Inuyasha estaba serio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Los dos jóvenes caminaban a paso lento pero cordial hacia el automóvil del piloto, cuando enfrente de ellos cruzo un chico de no más de unos 20 años.

-es… él –murmuro Kagome atónita.

El piloto y la reportera se quedaron inertes frente a la imagen del chico que corría apurado. Aparentemente se encontraba haciendo ejerció en la noche. Kagome empezó a respirar rápidamente y tomo el brazo inconcientemente del joven piloto que no lo noto, pero que se acerco a ella de la misma manera que esta ultima.

-Inuyasha… es él… -volvió a murmurar la chica- el hombre que… murió la otra noche…

-… la… la anciana dijo que era una ilusión… -respondió Inuyasha, con la voz ronca y estupefacto- él, no estaba muerto…

**-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-**

-"¿idéntico?" ¿a quien es idéntico? –pregunto Kagome extrañada.

Kaede abrió sus ojos y los observo a ambos chico, mostrándole una sonrisa torcida…

-lo que les ocurrió la noche anterior… fue todo una ilusión.

-¿ilusión? –repitió Kagome confundida.

-¡¡¡ME ESTOY CANSANDO ANCIANA, EXPLÍQUESE DE UNA VES!!! –exigió Inuyasha con un tono autoritario.

-el fantasma con el que, este joven peleo, fue todo una ilusión creada… por aquel fantasma –respondió la anciana seria- que lo izo… solo para quitarte la perla Kagome…

-¡pero usted me dijo que la perla aparecería, cuando los cuatro sentimientos se revelen! –interrumpió Kagome.

-lo se… pero este fantasma te la quería arrebatar por la fuerza –explico Kaede.

-pero… ¿entonces por que yo me comporte de esa manera?.-pregunto Inuyasha un poco calmado.

-… yo convoque a un espirito… para que protegiera a Kagome.

-¿¡QUE IZO QUE!? –dijeron en unísono ambos jóvenes.

-Kagome estaba en peligro, y la perla también. Eso es porque Kagome la lleva en su interior y si el fantasma se la arrebataba… -pausa- este mundo, ya no seria el mismo… por eso fue que llame al espíritu.

-¡¡¡PERO ESO NO EXPLICA QUE SE ALLÁ APODERADO DE MI CUERPO!!! –grito Inuyasha furioso.

-lo se –asintió la anciana- pero el espíritu, se apoderaría del cuerpo que fuera su reencarnación…

-"¡¿Inuyasha es uno, de las cuatro reencarnaciones?!" –pensó Kagome atónita.

Inuyasha miro a la anciana con los ojos abiertos de para en par y sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¡y tu eres su reencarnación! –Exclamo la anciana poniéndose de pie- él, es un hanyou que vivió en esta tierra a se 500 años atrás en la época Sengoku –explico dirigiendo se a un pergamino que estaba sobre una mesa.- este hanyou, deseaba apoderarse de la perla para dejar de ser una mitad. –dijo, ya sentándose en el sofá que estaba enfrente de los dos jóvenes-… pero una sacerdotisa, no se lo permitió. Ella de alguna manera domino a ese hanyou…

-¿lo domino? –repitió Kagome, extrañada.

-si… -exclamo secamente- ella fue enamorando al hanyou, de alguna manera. Pero ella paralelamente, también se enamoro…

-¡¡yo no vine asta aquí para escuchar un cuento, sino para saber porque me comporte de esa manera!! –exigió el joven piloto, ya fastidiado.

-¡Inuyasha! –reprocho Kagome enfadada.

La anciana entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió irónicamente.

-esta bien, no me molesta… además este chico tiene razón –exclamo Kaede, abriendo los ojos- como te decía, tu eres la reencarnación de un hanyou… -pausa- cuando el hibrido fue liberado… por mi, este en ese instante era un espíritu y para que pudiera salvar a Kagome, tenia que apoderarse del cuerpo de su reencarnación…

-… y esa reencarnación es… Inuyasha –exclamo Kagome casi en un susurro.

Inuyasha observaba a la anciana incrédulo, sin reaccionar aun con lo que le decía Kaede. Se quedo unos segundos procesando con lo que pasaba asta que pudo creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-"eso, quiere decir que… si, Inuyasha es uno de las 4 reencarnaciones… –pausa- él debe tener uno de los sentimientos que une a la perla" –pensaba Kagome mientras observaba a Inuyasha, que se encontraba inmóvil- "¡¿pero… que sentimiento tendrá?!"

- ¿y… yo podré controlar, este… hanyou? –pregunto Inuyasha, serio y algo confundido- ¿ahora se encuentra en mi interior no?.

-si, así es –respondió Kaede- lamentablemente ni yo podría decirte como… controlar al hanyou que descansa en tu interior…

-¡¡Y SI, NO SABIA COMO CONTROLARLO, POR QUE CARAJO LO LIBERO!! –grito el piloto de cólera.

-¡¡Inuyasha, no le grites… tenle mas respeto!! –le reprocho Kagome, al chico.

-¡¡pero es que esta bruja, me saca!! –respondió Inuyasha, un poco mas tranquilo.

-no, Kagome… él tiene razón, yo lo libere sin pensar en las consecuencias –acoto la anciana- pero, Inuyasha… Kagome puede controlar a el hanyou.

-¡¿eh?! –musitaron los dos en unísono.

-tu llevas en tu cuello… el rosario, sagrado –señalo Kaede a Inuyasha- que puede controlar a humanos, demonios, fantasma o espíritus. Ese rosario, te puede controlar cuando, tu te trasformes…

-"esta cosa, puede hacerlo" –pensó Inuyasha mientras se tocaba el rosario.

-exacto –afirmo Kaede.

Kagome se encontraba en silencio, escuchando la conversación que tenían, Kaede e Inuyasha. Ella estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, sobre ese joven al que Inuyasha había matado…

-pero… -murmuro Kagome- por culpa de esa transformación… -ella tomo solo unos segundos- … una persona murió…

Inuyasha la observo estupefacto, recordando la sangre de ese joven en su mano derecha. Eso era lo único que el podía recordar… solo eso.

-ese joven no murió –respondió Kaede seria. Los dos jóvenes la observaron incrédulos.- todo era una ilusión… asta la sangre que vistes en tu mano –exclamo para Inuyasha.

-¡¡pero… pero yo vi como Inuyasha lo!!… mataba

-lo se, pero como dije antes el fantasma Yorumaru, solo les creo una ilusión…

-y entonces… ¿en donde, esta ese chico? –dijo Inuyasha con la voz aguda y serio, en su rostro.

-lamentablemente no lo se… pero lo único que les puedo decir… es que de seguro ese chico… ya esta a salvo…

**-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡¡ESTA VIVO, VIVO, VIVO… INUYASHA!! –grito Kagome, pegando un pequeño salto y abrasando por el cuello a Inuyasha. El piloto, por unos minutos estuvo pasmado, pero al sentir el abraso de Kagome sonrió felizmente y correspondió a su abraso.

-si, esta vivo –musito Inuyasha en la oreja de la chica. Kagome al sentir el aliento de Inuyasha chocar contra su oreja, se estremeció toda, y se separo de el lentamente asta quedar cara a cara con él. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mirándose directamente a los ojos y sin separarse de su abraso. El fue acercando su cara a la de ella, paulatinamente. Kagome lo observaba pasmada, sin poder reaccionar sentía como su corazón palpitaba como loco sin detenerse, al sentir el respirar de Inuyasha contra su cara.

Inuyasha por otro lado observaba sus labios, sonrosados que estaban entreabiertos, clamando sus tan esperados labios estar juntos a los de él. Fueron unos tortuosos segundos los que Inuyasha tomo para grabar en su mente todo el rostro de Kagome, su piel tan blanca como la mismísima nieve, sus ojos color chocolate, su nariz tan perfecta, sus labios en los cuales pediría morir con gusto. Todo grabo TODO en su meten, asta que cerro sus ojos y poso sus labios en los de ella, primero solo fue un rose suave y exquisito, luego los abrió para poder saborearlos. Ella se estremeció toda al sentir que él abrió sus labios para introducir su lengua en busca de la suya e inconcientemente se le escapo un suspiro. Cosa que a Inuyasha lo insito mas a besarla con mas intensidad. Al principio ella no correspondió pero luego Kagome se dejo llevar, serrando sus ojos y correspondiendo el beso que el le daba, de la misma manera, suave, delicado y un poco intenso…

La espera por probar sus labios le pareció casi eterna, hace ya un buen tiempo el deseaba probar los labios de ella, pero por una causa u otra no le fue permitido. Ahora solo le importaba el beso que tenia con Kagome. Los dos se encontraban en el estacionamiento del centro comercia y hace un tiempo, un poco largo no se habían separado. ¡Al doblo con todo! Solo lo único que él deseaba ahora era quedarse por la eternidad así, pero no le era permitido. Pues ella ya se estaba quedando sin aire y se separo lentamente de él y aspiro una bocanada de aire. Inuyasha la siguió con su boca, asta que ya no pudo más, el piloto aun tenía los ojos serrados y al abrirlos le sonrió tiernamente. Pero Kagome ladeo el rostro y aparentemente, con lagrimas en sus ojos, fue retirando sus brazos de su cuello, rompiendo el abraso. El joven la miro extrañado y también se separo de ella, pero contra su voluntad, pues no quería hacerlo.

-¿pasa algo Kagome? –pregunto Inuyasha, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Por qué? –musito Kagome mientras caían unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¿eh?...

-¡¡¿POR QUE ME BESASTE!!? –le reprocho Kagome, mirándolo con exasperación.

Inuyasha la observo estupefacto y retrocedió un paso cuando la escucho gritarle.

-pero…

¡¡¡PLASF!!! Estrepitosamente fue el sonido que emitió la mejilla de Inuyasha al chocar con la mano de Kagome. Cuando Kagome, le bofeteo la cara a Inuyasha parecía como si todo pasara lentamente, pues el pudo ver como Kagome, le golpeaba con las lagrimas dispersándose por el aire, al moverse tan rápido.

-¡¡¡IDIOTA!!! –Grito con ira- ¡¡¡NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A BESAR!!! –le advirtió. Velozmente volteo y se dirigió a otro camino dejando al piloto pasmado sin poder reaccionar en el estacionamiento.

-¿pero que… diablos paso? –musito colocando su mano en la zona que ardía por el fuerte impacto, mientras observaba a la joven chica que abandonaba velozmente el lugar.- mierda, pega muy fuerte….

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-O.o¿¡QUE IZO QUE!? –grito Miroku asombrado.

-si… -dijo con un suspiro- pero… lo más raro, es que ella correspondió al beso.

-hmm… la verdad que no se que decirte –exclamo el mecánico mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Inuyasha luego del inciden que paso con Kagome, volvió a su mansión. Ya había pasado la noche y era otro día nuevo y como siempre el sol brillaba con alegría, mostrando el paisaje invernal que ya había llegado ase menos de un mes. Estos dos amigos se encontraban en la cocina de la mansión tomando su desayuno para luego dirigirse al autodromo a probar el auto de carreras.

¡¡¡PUFSS!!! La puerta de la entrada de la mansión choco con una increíble fuerza contra la pared del lugar. El piloto y mecánico se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos al escuchar el terrible estruendo que se escucho en la entrada de la mansión. Se escucho acercándose al mayordomo que trataba de calmar a una persona que aparentemente buscaba al señor de la casa.

-no señorita no entre -se escuchaba rogar al mayordomo que se acercaba cada ves mas a la cocina.

-¡¡voy a matarte Inuyasha!!.

Se escucho la voz de una mujer que empujo la puerta de una patada y entro como loca hacia la cocina. Tomando a Inuyasha por el cuello de su remera y zamarrearlo con fuerza.

-¡¡¡SANGO!!! –grito Miroku con un poco de miedo al ver como maltrataba a Inuyasha.

-Ò.Ó –ella le dirigió una sola mirada al mecánico, que lo asusto dejándolo helado del susto.

-0.0…

-¡¡¡¡PERO… SANGO!!!... –dijo Inuyasha entrecortadamente a causa del zamarreo que recibía. Pues Sango lo levanto con ambas manos que lo sujetaban del cuello de su remera. Ella lo levanto asta mas arriba de ella.- ¿¿¡¡¡QUE… RAYOS… ISE!!!??...

-¡¡¡¿QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A KAGOME!!! –grito Sango con la una voz de ultratumba. Miroku sintió un leve escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, al escuchar la voz que tenia Sango. Pero él reacciono al recordar lo que Inuyasha le había dicho minutos antes.

-¡¡NO SANGO NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!! –grito Miroku tratando de calmarla.

-Ò.Ó ¡¡¡NO TE METAS!!!

A esta estas alturas Sango no había soltado a Inuyasha de su agarre y ya llevaban un buen rato así. Él piloto ya se estaba quedando sin aire y empezaba a tomar un color algo pálido, la chica todavía no se había percatado y cuando le dio una mirada, vio que ya estaba casi violeta y lo soltó rápidamente. Él cayó con fuerza al suelo y empezó a aspirar bocanadas de aire, exageradamente.

-¡¡es… estas… bien… lo…loca!! –exclamo con dificultad el joven y asfixiado piloto.

-¡¡TENGO MIS RAZONES PARA TRATARTE ASÍ!! –dijo con ira, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sentaba en una silla.

-¿¿¡¡¡Y CUALES SON!!!?? –le grito con furor, ya recuperándose.

-¡¡anoche Kagome llego, llorando a la casa!! –Acoto la empresaria enojada- ¡¡y no me dijo porque, lo único que me dijo fue, que no te quería ver nunca mas!! –Pausa- ¿¡¡ASÍ QUE, QUE HICISTE!!?

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido ante sus palabras, pasma se hubiera imaginado que por, _solo un beso_ ella reaccionaria así. Él lo único que quería era, decirle con ese beso que de verdad él la quería. Sango cerro sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente mientras cruzaba sus piernas, para acomodarse mejor en la silla y cuando los abrió parecía mas clamada.

-yo quiero a Kagome, como si fuera mi hermana –indico la empresaria- la conozco desde que iba a primaria. Ella fue mi primera amiga cuando entre en la nueva escuela. Así que imagínate como la debo de querer –pausa- ¡claro que a ti también te quiero! nos comisemos de jardín de infantes, pero…

-pero ella es mujer y es la que esta sufriendo ¿no? –acoto Miroku sentándose alado de ella y dirigiendo su mano a la pierna de Sango, ya que ella llevaba una pollera corta asta mas arriba de las rodillas.

-¡¡saca tu mano de ahí si no quieres ir al hospital!!

-jejeje…

-como dijo, este tarado –dijo Sango- Kagome es mujer y es la que esta sufriendo mas…

-¡¡pero es que solo fue un simple beso!! –explico Inuyasha confundido, ante las palabras de su amiga.

-si, lo se…- suspiro- pero es que tu no sabes…

-¿¡que es lo que no se!?

-ase unos cuantos años atrás… cuando Kagome iba a secundaria, tubo un novio… si primer novio –pausa- ella lo amaba mucho y él… bueno no tanto. Salían desde que Kagome tenia 15 años, era una linda relación… pero sebe que el con el tiempo se fue "cansando" de ella, por así decirlo. Cuando terminaron la secundaria ella y él se fueron a convivir juntos por un tiempo… -entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar- un día cuado Kagome llegaba de buscar trabajo. la casa estaba muy oscura y silenciosa, pensó que Houyo, esta dormido pues era ya tarde… pero cuando entro a su dormitorio… -trago dolorosamente, como si lo estuviera viéndolo- él estaba, con dos amigas de Kagome, en su cama…

Inuyasha se quedo atónito al escuchar eso. Él sabia que él también lo había hecho, pero con mujeres que son de a ratos nomás. Jamás lo izo cuando tuvo una relación seria. Pues solo había tenido una… pero eso no estaba en sus principios. Cuando reacciono de su ensueño sango continúo hablando.

-para Kagome, fue muy horrible. Ella jama había tenido un novio, solo Houyo… ¡ese maldito caradura! –Exclamo apretando los dientes de la ira y serrando sus puños con fuerza.- cuando me lo contó… se juro que jamás, volvería a estar con otro hombre –pausa- jamás… no quería ser humillada de nuevo…

-pobre de la señorita Kagome…-acoto Miroku, con tristeza. Asta el que es el mas mujeriego de toda esta tierra jamás le aria eso a una mujer. Humillarla de tal manera…

Un silencio inundo el lugar Inuyasha, no emitía palabra alguna estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el suelo. Mientras procesaba el dolor que le pudo haber causado, con ese simple beso, a esa tierna y joven mujer. ¡Diablos!. Pero que entupido era, solo se dejo llevar por el momento… si, solo pudiera revertir el momento. Se reprochaba el joven piloto en su mente.

-pero… discúlpame Inuyasha –dijo Sango con algo de timidez haciendo que el hombre levantara su mirada hacia ella.- había olvidado que tu no sabias… nada de esto…

-¡ja!... mujer impulsiva, casi me matas –dijo el piloto sarcástico- pero… lo hiciste porque eres buena, amiga –esto ultimo lo dijo de corazón, olvidando por un momento, su error.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche llego rápido, sin aviso alguno. Para que ella pudiera hacer algo… ¿pero que?, si se sentía muy deprimida. Por causa de esos no tan viejos recuerdo que volvían para atormentarla nuevamente. En su gran habitación se encontraba acostada tratando de sentirse mejor… ¿¡pero como!? Él la beso, como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Demostrándole, cariño, ternura, protección y ¿amor?, no, eso no, ya no creía en el amor… ase mucho que eso no tenia significado para ella…

-pero… creo, que me gusto –murmuro cerrando sus ojos y llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios, para podré revivir ese hermoso beso…

**_Continuara..._**

**_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar...  
La Risa Es La Cura Mas Sana Para Una Persona...  
La Cura Que Te Hace Sonreir De Verdad_**

**_Dulce...-_**


	19. Dulce, La Amiga Del Pasado

**Capitulo 19:**** "¡Dulce, la amiga del pasado!"**

_Solos muchas veces no vemos lo que nos pasa… y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros miedos y sufrimientos. Haciéndonos ciegos… pero cuando una persona, nota que no nos encontramos bien… esa persona nos ayuda a quitarnos la venda de los ojos para que podamos ver de nuevo… _

Los días le parecieron eternos. De solo pensar en que no la podía ver¿Por qué se sentía tan impaciente si no la veía?, eso hace mucho no le sucedía. Desde que Kikyuo había muerto… ¿acaso el se había enamorado?. "no creo", se dijo así mismo mientras conducía su auto ford. Pero la indiferencia de la chica le molestaba mucho…

-¡ya la llame por milésima ves! –Gruño enfadado- ¡¡y aun no me responde, ni siquiera atiende mis llamadas!!

Inuyasha después de lo que le contó Sango acerca de Kagome, él sintió que debía pedirle disculpas. Ya que a causa del amor… ella había sufrido mucho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡¡ESTE ES EL QUINTO DIA QUE LA LLAMO Y NO ME CONTESTA!!- grito con rabia mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Inuyasha, deja de insistir por un tiempo… -dijo el mecánico mientras salía de debajo del automóvil de careras- a las mujeres, no les gusta ser molestadas… cuando están enojadas…

-¡pero!...

-te entiendo Inuyasha… -afirmo el mecánico, mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo- pero… se ve que ella sufrió mucho y capas… -pausa- solo necesite tiempo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡feh!... pero… -musito enojado el piloto apretando con fuerza el manubrio de su auto- yo… no sabia nada…

Volvió a encender el auto y se marcho a gran velocidad. Ya que sin darse cuenta conducio todo el tiempo con rumbo a la mansión de Sango, en donde se encontraba aquella chica, que lo tenía loco. ¡Loco! eso era, se obsesiono con Kagome… ¿no?, no era eso, él se… ¿enamoro? Podía ser una probabilidad, ya que no dejaba de pensar en ella ¡si eso era! él se enamoro sin darse cuenta…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lugar fuera de Japón. Dos personas se encontraban, prácticamente hablando…

-así¿que vas a volver? –pregunto un hombre de mirada fría.

-si, voy a volver a Tokio…

-pero… ¿vas a volver con él?

-no… se lo que esta haciendo… y veo que me olvido muy rápido –acoto la joven de piel blanca y con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿y exactamente que es lo que planeas hacer… Kikyuo?

La mujer sonrió fríamente y cruzo una de sus piernas, mientras ladeo el rostro para ver la tarde caer, que se veía desde los grandes ventanales.

-"voy a hacer que se arrepienta"… -pensó con nostalgia, al recordar los momentos que paso junto con su amado hambre- "con Kikyuo One Sama no se juega… ni mucho menos ¡engaña!... Inuyasha…

-creo que a saludar… no iras ¿verdad? –exclamo el hombre, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Kikyuo seguía sin mirarlo asta que sintió que él tomaba su mentón para hacerla verlo.- en ese caso… que tal una despedida…

Kikyuo le dio una media sonrisa y coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

-claro… Naraku…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Kagome? –dijo para llamar su atención la castaña.

-¿si?

-¿iras hoy atrabajar?

-¡claro! –Exclamo alegre, ocultando su sufrimiento- ¿que te hace pensar que no iría?

-es que… -Sango no tenia el valor de decirle el porque de su duda, así que se limito a responder- jeje nn no es nada… solo preguntaba

Así las dos amigas salieron con rumba para ir a su trabajo. Ya había transcurrido una semana, desde que ella no veía a Inuyasha. Prefirió no responderle sus llamadas o mensajes, pues no quería verlo. Sentía mucha vergüenza, por lo que había ocurrido, ella lo bofeteo sin ninguna explicación al respecto¿pero que decirle¿Qué había visto como su novio se revolcaba con sus amigas en su cama¿que por eso ella no le podía corresponder? No… se moriría de la vergüenza, eso era su secreto… solo suyo, solo su sufrimiento…

La mañana paso normal, nada fuera de lo común, todo como siempre. El vaivén de Sango, las noticias que tenia que preparar para la revista, la desesperación de Estefanía por no encontrar los papeles que buscaba. Todo absolutamente todo era como siempre. Ella se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora cuando el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar. Kagome dudo al responder asta que vio a la recepcionista que apareció en su oficina y le informo que tenía un llamado en espera, que era de un hombre. ¿Hombre? ella asintió y levanto el tubo del teléfono para atender.

-¿hola? – contesto casi con temor por pensar de quien se podría tratar.

-hola –respondió del otro lado, una vos grabe y ronca. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, al reconocer de quien se trataba... "¡Inuyasha!" pensó con temor- Kagome…

-¿Qué quieres? –agrego, fría y cortante.

-tenemos que hablar

-tu y yo no tenemos, nada de que hablar –acoto esquiva. Pero que rayos le pasaba ¿por que se comportaba como una adolescente resentida? ella no era así ¿acaso él, la hacia que se comporte así?.

-¡¡claro que tenemos que hablar!! –Dijo enfadado- ¡¡me ABOFETEASte y sin sentido!! –claro que tenia sentido, el enojo de la chica. Si ella había sufrido mucho y él como un idiota la beso sin pensar en lo que ella diría o haga.

-¡tu no sabes nada! –Grito con ira, olvidando que se encontraba en su trabajo- ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA YA NO ME LLAMES MAS!! –le grito y colgó el teléfono con rabia e ira, sin pensar que todos los presentes desde afuera de la oficina la habían escuchado.

Salio enfadada del lugar, por el joven piloto. "¡¡¡ese idiota, que solo piensa en él!!!" pensó al tiempo que se dirigía al ascensor. Iba concentrada en sus pensamientos asta que diviso su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor. Se veía una chica que estaba bastante enojada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el seño bastante fruncido.

-ja, que chiquilina que soy… -musito, mientras bajaba su mirada y colocaba su mano en su mejilla.

-no solo chiquilina… sino también escandalosa –respondió una vos que estaba detrás de ella. Kagome se giro rápidamente y la vio hay parada con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era ella¡Dulce su amiga! de la segundaria y no solo su amiga sino también la de Sango, que no veían desde hace ya mucho…

-¡¡DULCE!! –Exclamo con alegría y corrió a abrasarla- te extrañamos tanto… yo y por supuesto Sango también… nn

-jeje me imagino nn –dijo mientras correspondía a su abraso. Era una mujer algo alta, cabello castaño claro, ojos color celeste y piel tostada.

-¿y que haces aquí¿acaso trabajas para Sango¡ella no me dijo nada! –preguntaba sorprendida, mientras se separaba de su abraso.

-jaja Kagome siempre tan preguntona –exclamo Dulce, con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por su actitud.- pero esta bien, ya que hace mucho, no nos vemos nn…-pausa- estoy aquí en busca de unos papeles, que me encomendaron…

-ah… es bueno volverte a ver nn –acoto la chica sonriendo con dificultad, ya que recordó de nuevo la causa de su tristeza.

-si… pero yo no te veo muy bien… ¿pasa algo?

-eh, no para nada

-a mi no me mientas¡te pasa algo! o que ya no confías mas en mi –exclamo ofendida, mientras le mostraba una media sonrisa.

-no es eso pero…

-mira que tal si te espero a la salida de tu trabajo nn –dijo interrumpiendo a su amiga- ¿y nos vamos a comer por hay, quieres? y no acepto un ¡no! por respuesta ññ

Kagome suspiro pesadamente, ya que sabia que no se le podía negar, pues su amiga era muy decisiva. Y también quería distraerse un poco…

-si esta bien, salgo a las 18:00hs.

-jeje veo que Sango les da duro ¿no? –La chica sonrió abierta mente mientras la otra solo se limito a asentir- bueno vengo por ti a las 18:00…

Así dulce se marcho con rapidez, despidiéndose de Kagome…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El piloto, furioso apretó con más fuerza el acelerado del auto e izo que este tomara más velocidad en la pista. Miroku que estaba en la línea de meta con un cronometro en su mano izo un pequeño rezo para que el auto del piloto no se desviara de la pista. Cuando al fin llego el mecánico paro el cronometro y diviso el tiempo que izo el piloto.

-¡wow! –exclamo con sorpresa- "Inuyasha izo un nuevo record" –pensó y dirigió su vista al auto que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de el- "debe estar realmente enojado para marcar un nuevo tiempo en su lista… ya que cuando esta enfadado exige el auto a máximo" O.o ¡¡¡EL AUTO!!! –grito con susto, mientras corría hacia este. El piloto bajaba del auto muy serio y alejándose de este, cuando llego su mecánico lo primero que izo fue levantar el capot del auto _(jeje HOLA tanto tiempo… bueno u.u ejem… cuando digo capot me refiero a la tapa del motor del auto ññ)_- ¡¡¡INUYASHA, ENTUPIDO CASI FUNDES EL MOTOR!!! –Regaño el mecánico al piloto- ¡¡¡LE EXIGISTE DEMASIADO AL MOTOR DEL AUTO!!! –Pausa- ¡¡¡¡¡LA BUJÍA SE QUEMO, TARADO!!!!!

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta mirando a Miroku con cara de de acecino, la mirada parecía del mismísimo diablo -"ahora no tengo que morir para ver la cara del diablo"- pensó el mecánico, viendo como el piloto se le acercaba lentamente.

- 0.0¿¡¡¡pero que diablos te pasa!!!? –pregunto Miroku, mientras Inuyasha no decía ni una sola palabra y se acercaba mas a él. -¡¡ HOLA KAGOME!! –saludo con ambas manos. Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se acelero rápidamente y se dio media vuelta para ver a la chica. Cuando él cedió, la vuelta Miroku, como un cobarde corrió con todas sus fuerzas como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo en persona.

El hombre de ojos dorados apretó sus manos en forma de puño, con todas sus fuerza al ver que no había nadie, ni un rastro de Kagome.

-te matare Miroku… -musito al darse la vuelta para correr al mecánico que ya estaba bastante lejos de él- ¡¡COBARDE NO HUYAS!! –grito al tiempo que corría, para alcanzar a su amigo.

-¡¡ESTAS LOCO Y DEJAR QUE ME MATES!!

-¡¡¡MIROKUUU!!! –grito tirándose encima de el pobre mecánico…

Luego de que Inuyasha, le enseño a Miroku como se hacia la vuelta chica _(me refiero a una buena tunda ññ)_ los dos de sentaron en las banquetas del autodromo a comer su vianda.

-¿y porque estabas tan enojado? –pregunto el mecánico mientras masticaba un pedazo de su sándwich y con los dos ojos morados.

-¡feh!... por nada ¬¬ -dijo mientras al mismo tiempo comía su sándwich.

-"se que esta enojado por Kagome…" –pensó el mecánico mientras desviaba su vista a la pista- no podías descargarte… con otra cosa que no sea el auto…

-con la velocidad me tranquilizo –musito con nostalgia, mientras agacha un poco la cabeza, al recordar, que cuando se peleaba con Kikyuo él siempre venia a este lugar.

-"¡si! se nota ¬¬… ¡ahora por tu culpa tengo que desarmar el motor y arreglarlo!" –Pensó con rabia- porque no vas a buscar, a la señorita Kagome…

-¿¡¡que!!?

- si ññ ve y discúlpate así ella te…

¡¡¡BUN!!! Inuyasha callo al mecánico de un solo golpe, atontándolo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo del lugar. Se alejo del lugar asiendo sonar sus dedos ya que era la hora de volver a su hogar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que rápido había pasado el día. Miro el reloj de su oficina y ya marcaba que eran las 18:15hs. Tenia que darse prisa sino, no llegaría para su encuentro con Dulce. Salio rápido del edificio y apenas salio de él, un aire helado golpeo su rostro haciéndola estremecerse, por impulso se acurruco más en su abrigo y siguió su camino.

-"se nota que es invierno" –pensó mientras caminaba a paso apurado, hacia el estacionamiento del edificio- "mas me gusta el otoño"

Levanto su vista y vio el auto de su amiga, se dirigió rápido asta ella. Dulce la saludo con una sonrisa sincera y encendió el auto para dirigirse a un nuevo restaurante. Ya al llegar al lugar Kagome, se quedo sorprendida por el hermoso lugar que era, ella observo todo el restaurante, tenia una hermosa vista al mar y la decoración era increíble tenia una pequeña pecera artificial con peces verdaderamente enormes, parecía un lugar con mucha clase…

-bien Kagome cuéntame… -exclamo Dulce, ya sentada en la mesa que el camarero les había indicado- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-eh… bueno yo… -Kagome empezó a contarle lo que sucedió con Inuyasha, de la manera en que lo trato y como ahora no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos…

-¡vamos Kagome! solo fue un beso… capas que él si te quiere –exclamo su amiga, mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa- además por lo que me dijiste, sebe que a ti también te gusta ese chico…

-pero… tu no entiendes –musito Kagome sin escuchar lo ultimo que le dijo su amiga.- hay una cosa que tu no sabes…

-¿que no se¿y que es eso?...

Kagome suspiro con dolor y entrecerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos se le llenaron de lágrimas. De verdad le costaba hablar sobre el tema… pero… tenía que enfrentarse a eso recuerdos, que la atormentaban desde ya más de 4 años…

Dulce observo a Kagome y pudo ver que ella estaba más triste de lo que pensaba. Kagome la miro con dolor y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido, de como ella lo había querido tanto asta llegarlo a amarlo, como compartió con él toda su adolescencia, los años de noviazgo que tubo con él, de cómo pensaba casarse y de cómo se derrumbo en un solo segundo todo al encontrarlo en SU cama con sus amigas…

La chica que la escuchaba se quedo inerte, sorprendida de cómo ¡ese maldito bastardo la había engañado a su amiga! La joven de ojos color chocolate empezó a llorar en silencio, le dolía tanto lo que con sus propios ojos había visto. Hacia ¿cuanto tiempo él la pudo estar engañando? y ella muy siega creyéndole cuando él le decía "te amo", "¡ja! te amo" pensó en su mente, esa palabra ya no tiene sentido para ella. Desde ese mismo instante supo que el amor no existía…

-ahora comprendo… -exclamo Dulce, mientras posaba su mano en la de Kagome. ella tenia la vista baja y cuando la levanto unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, de verdad estaba triste…- Kagome juro que lo golpeare en donde mas le duele a ese tipo, cuando me lo encontré –exclamo la joven con una mirada llena de ternura y una media sonrisa para su amiga que lloraba. La joven reportera soltó una carcajada y se limpio las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, conocía a Dulce, ella siempre golpeaba a los hombre por donde mas les dolía _(jeje me refiero al que tiene abajo… perdonen por la expresión jejeje ññ)_. Tomo mucho aire, ya se sentía alíviala… por un lado, pero aun faltaba algo mas…

-gracias Dulce tu siempre tan amable –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-no te preocupes… ¡yo no descansare asta que ese MAL NACIDO SUFRA! –acoto la chica con una mirada diabólica ya planeando como hacerlo sufrir a ese maldito…- pero Kagome… -dijo ya mas calmada y con otra mirada- ese tal Inuyasha… no sabia lo que te había sucedido…

Kagome la miro sorprendida, eso era verdad pero… ella tenia mucho miedo a que otra vez la hicieran sufrir. Ella no quería más dolor, nunca mas sufrir… nunca.

-si, eso lo se pero…

-mira Kagome, te escuche, cuando le gritabas por teléfono…y no creo que sea de esos tipos que solo te quiere por un rato –exclamo Dulce mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla- sino mal recuerdo tu le dijiste: "eres un idiota ya no me llames mas", eso significa que él te estuvo llamando mas de una ves ¿no? –Kagome la miraba sorprendida ella tenia razón.

-si, es cierto… pero que chiquilina soy… -musito con vergüenza al pensar lo cuan triste estaba, para no ver que Inuyasha la buscaba para arreglar las cosas…- me deje llevar, por mi tristeza sin ver que, él me buscaba…

-ves Kagome ññ –dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero… antes que te ilusiones… ¿hace cuanto conoces a… Inuyasha¿no? –pregunto seria.

-conozco a Inuyasha hace dos años aproximadamente

-¡eso es bastante!… y él, te beso, después de dos años… jaja pero que lento es nn –rió burlona. Kagome se sonrojo y encogiéndose de hombros- creo que otro chico, ya estaría mas adelantado que él…

-¡¡DULCE!! –exclamo Kagome roja…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿te vas caminando?… pero te llevo no tengo problema con eso –exclamo preocupada la joven.

-enserio, tengo ganas de caminar hoy –respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa

-¿segura?

-sip.

-esta bien –dijo rendida y dirigiéndose para despedirse de su amiga con un abraso- adiós Kagome…

-adiós Dulce… "gracias" –pensó Kagome mientras se separaba del abraso de Dulce- espero volverte a ver…

-eso ni lo dudes –acoto mientras entraba al auto y se marchaba.

Kagome se quedo observando hasta ya no verla mas, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Agradeció mil veces a Kami Sama por haberla reencontrado con su amiga, de verdad sus palabras la hicieron pensar de nuevo sobre una relación…

-¡si! "creeré en Inuyasha" –pensó mientras caminaba. Se quedo quieta para poder ver un poco el cielo oscuro de la noche… estaba bañado de hermosas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad. Sin darse cuenta, se detuvo enfrente de una casa abandonada- ¿una mansión? –susurro, al mirarla detenidamente. De repente sintió una presencia que no le gustaba mucho, ya la había sentido antes pero ¿en donde¿en donde la había sentido?

-hola querida –exclamo una voz por detrás de ella casi en su oreja. Kagome pego un pequeño brinco y giro rápidamente. ¡Era el¡el fantasma con el que había paliado Inuyasha en la costa! Retrocedió rápidamente y lo miro sorprendida…- ¿Qué sucede cariño, no te alegra verme?

-¿¡que es lo que quieres!? –pregunto Kagome fingiendo no temerle, pero en realidad su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido del susto.

El fantasma se abalanzo sobre Kagome y la quiso empujar contra el muro de la mansión que separaba, la mansión de la calle. La chica no lo dudo y cuando lo vio acercarse empezó a corre y sin notarlo entrando a la mansión abandonada. El espíritu fantasma fue mas rápido que ella y el tomo de un brazo haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo. Kagome se revolvió en el suelo tratando de sacarse del agarre del fantasma pero fue inútil y este con más fuerza la sostenía asiéndola gemir del dolor. Él espíritu la paralizo con uno de sus conjuros y ella no se pudo mover mas, el aprovecho y empezó a bajar su mano asta llegar a la pierna desnuda de la muchacha, ya que Kagome llevaba puesto una falda que le llegaba cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas…

-lo que quiero es la perla y aprovecharte –le susurro el fantasma en la oreja de la chica que abrió mas los ojos y empezó a rogar que alguien llegara para ayudarla… "Inuyasha ayúdame…"

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:** ¡hi! n.n sorry por no subir este cap mas antes… pero es que andaba con unos estudios y unos cuantos examenes ú.ù es por eso que no pude publicar, perdón y bueno espero que allan disrutado er cap _**¡¡dejen reviews!!**_

_La Vida Sin Sueños No Puede Cambiar…  
La Risa Es La Cura Más Sana Para Una Persona…  
La Cura Que Te Hace Sonreír De Verdad…_

_**Dulce…**__**-**_


	20. Atrapada Bajo El Fuego

Capitulo 20: "Atrapada bajo el fuego"

**Capitulo 20:**** "Atrapada bajo el fuego" **

_A veces nos sentimos desprotegidos, pero cuando menos lo esperamos, una fuerza nos sale de de muy adentro nuestro…_

_**Para alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero  
si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo  
tras tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo  
y gritare por todo el mundo que te quiero**_****

No pudo evitar sentir miedo. Estar bajo un conjuro de un fantasma era para que cualquiera se asustara. Intento todo… pero no podía moverse era inútil, el fantasma estaba acariciando su pierna y sonreía abiertamente acercando cada ves mas su rostro escalofriante al de ella que reflejaba demasiado miedo.

-¡ja! te ves hermosísima, asustada ¿sabes? –murmuro en su oreja demostrando una sonrisa. Ella abrió con intensidad sus ojos al escuchar, la declaración de aquel ¡cretino fantasma!.  
-"¿¡que diablos are!?" –pensó mientras intentaba moverse, pero nada resultaba.

Él dejo de acariciar su pierna para subir su mano y colocarla en uno de sus senos. Los ojos de ella volvieron a abrirse en inmensidad y no pudo evitar que se le llenasen de lagrimas… palideció al sentir que el fantasma posaba su mano en uno de los senos de ella. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima callo de su rostro y en ese instante Yurumaru _(el fantasma ¬¬… hijo de…)_ dejo de tocar a Kagome y se alejo de ella rápidamente. Kagome cerro sus ojos con fuerza, mientras rompía el conjuro e inconcientemente levanto sus dos manos y de sus palmas una luz de color rosa algo fucsia salio de ella e encandilo a Yurumaru…

-¡¡ALÉJATE!! ¡¡BASURA!! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, sin ver que de sus manos salía un resplandor color rosa. Yorumaru no tubo tiempo de escapar y la luz lo envolvió a siendo que se difuminara por completo. La joven abrió sus ojos algo asustados y pudo divisar que el resplandor desaparecía en un hilo de luz rosa- ¿pero que fue lo que paso? –Susurro mirando las palmas de sus manos algo conmocionada, pero suspiro alivia pensando que el fantasma había desaparecido- creo que esto al fin termino… no tendré que ver de nuevo a ese fantasma –exclamo con paz. Ya levantada del suelo giro para ver la enorme mansión que se encontraba detrás de ella…

Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos observando la casa, que jamás en toda su vida había notado que se encontraba por esa zona. No era momento para averiguarlo pensó, pues aun estaba temblado por lo ocurrido, podía sentir las manos de ese fantasma, acariciándola maquiavélicamente y como sus labio besaban descaradamente su cuello. Tembló a recordar lo ocurrido, no quería estar en ese lugar, se volvió a girar levanto sus cosas que yacían tiradas en el suelo.

-¡auxilio! –se escucho la vos de un pequeño, gritar. Volvo a girar para ver de donde provenía la voz y se volvió a encontrar con la casa abandonada- ¡AYÚDENME! –esta ves la voz se escucho mas fuerte. Su corazón volvo a latir con fuerza, y ella se llevo una mano a este para tratar de apaciguar su loca carrera.- ¡¡AUXILIO!!- miro con detenimiento la mansión, era tétrica, pero tenia que entran un pequeño, pedía ayuda y parecía que estaba sola en ese lugar. Suspiro para tomar fuerzas y entro a la mansión.

Al entrar pudo ver que esta estaba en penumbra y apenas lo rayos de la luna podían entrar a la recinto. ¡Diablos porque me pasan estas cosas! Pensó mientras caminaba a paso lento para poder encontrar algún rastro del niño...

-¡¡VAMOS A HABLAR TE GUSTE O NO!! –gruño mientras bajaba del automóvil y se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión. Toco a la puerta con rudeza y espero asta que el mayordomo de su amiga le abriera la puerta, espero poco pero esos segundos que espero les parecieron eternos.****

_**Ahora que se donde estas  
y que se como hacer para ser tan feliz  
voy a luchar por ti…**_**  
**  
-señor Taisho… adelante señor –respondió cortésmente a la puerta de el mayordomo de Sango.  
-hola, Hitosho –saludo el piloto con una sonrisa- ¿Kagome se encuentra?… -pregunto fingiendo no tenerle importaba a la pregunta.  
-la señorita Higurashi, no avenido desde que se fue a su trabajo –contesto el mayordomo extrañado por su pregunta. En ese momento Sango, bajo las escaleras de la mansión, viendo extrañada con quien conversaba su mayordomo.  
-Hitoshi, con quien te encuentras… o Inuyasha ¿como estas? –exclamo reconociendo al piloto que estaba enfrente al mayordomo de la muchacha.  
-Sango, y Kagome ¿en donde esta? –pregunto el joven, sin notar que dejaba al descubierto su preocupación.  
-¿Kagome?... ella no ha vuelto aun… es raro porque ya es tarde y ella suele volver mas temprano –aclaro la joven jefa.  
-¿¡pero acaso no trabajan juntas!! –acoto exasperado el hombre.  
-si, pero salimos en diferentes horario –exclamo enojada, por el tono de voz que utilizo su amigo.  
-¿¡y no sabes en donde esta!! –Pregunto en un tono altanero.-¡¡ya son más de las diez de la noche!!  
-¡no, no lo se! pero… -Sango no termino de decir la palabra porque Inuyasha, salio a toda prisa de la mansión.

Ya en su auto, apretó el acelerado a fondo y de marcho decidido, en buscar a Kagome. Esquivo todos los autos que pudo, asta que se paro por un semáforo que se encontró en rojo.****

_**Ahora que ya probé tu amor  
y que descubrí quien soy  
voy a acabarme los caminos alcanzándote**_**  
**  
-¡¿pero que estoy asiendo?! –se pregunto ya un poco mas calmado y colocando su cabeza rendido en el volante del auto- …no se, ni en donde te encuentras –pausa- ¡¡DIABLOS KAGOME EN DONDE ESTAS!! –Gruño enojado, golpeando con su puño el volante del auto- tengo un mal presentimiento… -susurro.

El semáforo cambio, y él arranco su auto a toda velocidad casi haciendo sonar las llantas del auto. Sin saber a donde ir, o que rumbo tomar, no le importo la buscaría en donde fuese, no importa si tenia que recorrer todo Tokio, lo aria, por ella, porque sin darse cuenta el se enamoro de ella, de su ojos, de su voz, de su aroma, de cada cualidad o defecto- ¡no importa yo me enamore de ella! –exclamo con una sonrisa. Tenia que encontrarla no importa como lo aria…

Ya había recorrido, todos los lugares que ella solía visitar. Pero nada, nada, ni un rastro de ella, nada, que pudiese decirle que ella se encontraba a salvo…****

_**voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi  
voy a vivir en ti…**_**  
**  
- ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! –mascullo de ira sin poder encontrarla.  
-¿en verdad quieres encontrarla? –una voz dentro de su cabeza se escucho. Él miro a su alrededor para poder encontrar al emisor de el mensaje, pero nada, estaba solo en el auto.  
-¡¿Quién me hablo?! –pregunto conmocionado.  
-¡¡jajaja!! Vamos niño, no te hagas el desentendido, se que sabes quien soy –exclamo burlon, la vos del emisor. Era una vos ronca y grave, Inuyasha ya la había escuchado antes pero ¿donde, donde escucho esa voz?.  
-no, no lo se… "diablos parezco loco hablando solo" –pensó, tratando de ignorar a la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza- "los nervios me están jugando una mala pasada".  
-¡no! nada de eso –respondió casi de inmediato la voz grave- soy tu, ¡bah! en realidad, tu eres mi reencarnación y yo soy un huésped en este cuerpo humano.  
-¡¡diablos el hibrido!! –dijo sin pensarlo.  
-¡HEY! ¡¡IDIOTA A QUIEN LE DICES HIBRIDO!! –gruño enojado sin dejar su tono burlón.  
-¡¡PERO QUE NO ESTABAS DORMIDO DENTRO MIÓ!!  
-esa ansían esta media loca, así que no le creas mucho –acoto, refiriéndose a la ansían Kaede.  
-asta que al fin coincidimos en algo ¬¬…  
-si ññ, bueno, ¿quieres o no rescatar a esa chiquilla, sin modales? –pregunto el hibrido, con el mismo tono burlón.  
-¡¡claro que quiero encontrarla!! –dijo Inuyasha apretando con mas fuerza el volante del auto.  
-bien eso quería escuchar… -murmuro el otro, que se encontraba dentro de él.- pero eso no será gratis… -agrego con una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
-"en que diablo estará pensando este monstruo"…  
-lamentablemente te llamas como yo, ¿verdad Inuyasha? –exclamo fastidiado el hibrido. El piloto asintió de la misma manera que el otro, con fastidio- bien ¬¬… entonces para no confundirnos, te llamare humano ññ te parece ¿humano? –exclamo burlón.  
-¿¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA PONERME ESE APODO!! –grito Inuyasha con ira _(Kagome esta en peligro de muerte y estos dos tarados discutiendo ¬¬ por una boludes uuffss…)_.  
-la de rosado tiene razón, no te pongas a discutir boludeces, cuando esa chiquilla maleducada esta en peligro –interrumpió el hibrido. _(Gracias ññ… por escucharme)_- no de nada, todo un placer – _(hay que cortes ñ/ñ)_- jejeje ññ…  
-¡¡DIABLOS DEJEN DE JUGAR!! –grito enfadado.  
-esta bien pero no te enojes… esto es lo que aremos –propuso el hibrido, sonriendo de lado.

Ya había corrido un buen rato sin parar ¿pero como parar, si ese fantasma aun la seguía? Perdió su rastro cuando entro en una habitación de la gran mansión, agradecía a Kami, por haber hecho deporte durante casi dos años. Apoyo su espalda en la puerta, sintiéndose derrotada y aliviada por haber podido escapar una vez más de ese fantasma, que la engaño fingiendo desaparecer y haciéndola creer que en realidad un niño se encontraba dentro de esta enorme casa.

-esta… casa… de verdad… es grande –dijo con dificultad por falta de aire- estoy… sola… alguien ayúdeme, por favor… Inuyasha –sollozo de desesperación al sentirse sola en esa gran mansión- Inuyasha… -murmuro mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de un ojo.  
-¿porque lloras amor? –exclamo Yurumaru, mientras la miraba fingiendo tristeza.  
-¡¡KKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –grito desesperadamente al ver al fantasma, que se encontraba enfrente de su cara. No lo pensó dos veces y salio de la habitación como si el mismísimo diablo la estuviera siguiendo, corría desesperadamente intentando perder al fantasma. Pero parecía ser inútil, ya había corrido demasiado y cada ves que corría mas, sentía que perdía sus fuerzas.- por… favor… Inuyasha –dijo casi sin respiración. ¿Por qué pensaba en él justo en ese momento?, capas porque ella sentía algo por él, que no quería admitir…  
-¡¡vamos, preciosa deja de correr!! –Grito Yurumaru, que la seguía por detrás de ella- sabes amor me estoy cansando de ¡¡PERSEGUIRTE!! –dijo mientras de sus manos, se formulaba una especia de luz, color naranja, con mezcla de rojo fuego.  
-¡¡KKIIIIIAAAAAA!! –grito desesperada mientras intentaba esquivar los ya lanzados bolas, que parecían ser de fuego, pero cuando rozaban o chocaban con algo explotaban.****

_**Se que te voy a extrañar  
y que voy a llorar alguna tarde que tal vez yo pierda el rumbo  
pero se que al despertar…**_****

se vio perdida, al ver que en todas direcciones caían bolas de fuego. Todo se vio de un segundo a otro en llamas, ¡la casa se estaba prendiendo fuego! y ella ya se veía en las llamas. ¡Rayos ahora como escaparía! Sintió que moriría sino, salía de ese lugar ya se sentía muy cansada de tanto correr y el olor a quemado estaba llenando sus pulmones, sofocándola y con tan mala suerte, que con la alfombra de un pasillo de esa mansión se engancho su pie izquierdo cayendo rudamente al suelo y golpeándose duramente.

-¡¡NOO!! –ese grito se escucho como una cruel tortura, estaba aterradas y como no temer, si un fantasma la estaba persiguiendo para satisfacer sus deseos mas libidinosos.  
-¡¡jajaja!! –rió satisfecho, de al fin poder tener a su presa. Se coloco enfrente de ella y prosiguió diciendo- creo que ya no tienes escapatoria corazón…  
-"eso es lo que TU crees" –pensó con ira. Apretó con sus manos la alfombra ya que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, la apretó tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de tanta fuerza que ejerció en su agarre. Izo un movimiento rápido, que ni ella supo como lo izo… rápidamente con una de sus piernas, golpeo el tobillo del fantasma, haciéndolo caer al suelo, de la misma manera que ella lo izo. Aprovecho que Yurumaru se encontraba en el suelo para, comenzar otra vez su carrera.

Encontró las escaleras que por suerte aun no estaban quemadas ni prendidas fuego, aun las llamas estaban distantes, pero no tardarían mucho en llagar, tenia que apresurarse sino que quería morir cremada, por las llamas del fuego. Suspiro para tomar nuevamente fuerzas y las bajo a toda prisa, tan aprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Atrás de su espalda se escucho al fantasma, que tomaba uno de sus hombros, Kagome volteo para poder deshacer su agarre pero cuando lo izo, inesperadamente su pie no toco el escalón que debía, eso la izo tambalearse y caer de espaldas por las escaleras. Cayó de una manera estruendosa, rodó muy rápido y con rudeza, cuando al fin dejo de caer choco su cabeza con el piso duro, tan fuerte fue el golpe que de su cabeza comenzó a salir sangre a gran cantidad.

-¡¡diablos, creo que murió!! –mascullo el fantasma acercándose, a ella lentamente.

-¡ja! la encontré… -sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad. Saltaba los tejados de las casas, era realmente ágil- esta cerca…

Nadie, noto que un hombre de larga cabellera plateada, corría y saltaba, tejado de las casas que cruzaba. Paro de correr y frunció su entre ceño y corrió mas a prisa, pudo olfatear sangre, ¡era humana! y también un poco de humo, esos olores se mezclaban y eso no le parecía que estaba bien…

-¡¡esa chiquilla como le gustan los problemas!! –Gruño mientras saltaba un muro- ¡¡ja, pero esto no le saldrá barato… JAJAJA!! –bufo imaginando la cara de pánico que pondría la joven. Cuando al fin llego a su destino, no imagino encontrarse con esa imagine, la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios se borro de inmediato al ver esa mansión ardiendo en llamas- ¡¡pero que caraj…!! –imposible terminar la palabra, porque un aroma invadió su olfato ¡era sangre! y a aparentemente de Kagome- ¡¡demonios debe estar lastimada!! –sin dudar entro a la mansión, todo estaba en llamas y apenas se podían divisar las cosas, el humo del fuego tapaba todo.

Camino apenas unos pasos y el aroma a sangre con mezcla del aroma de la chica se mezclaban sin duda ella esta cerca pero ¿donde en conde se encontraba?, vio la escalera y noto que ya finalizando las escalinatas estaba una pequeña figura, femenina postrada en el suelo y un pequeño charco de sangre la rodeaba. ¡MALDICIÓN! estaba herida y aparentemente en la cabeza. Corrió hacia ella y la levanto del suelo, de forma nupcial.****

_**Nuestro amor va a ganar  
porque no hay nada en este mundo, tan profundo...  
**_**  
**-como rayos te hiciste esto –murmuro entre dientes- chiquilla maleducada, no dejes de respirar –dijo mientras salía de la mansión lo mas rápido posible, pero antes que saliera de esta, pudo sentir la presencia de ese ser… - ¡claro debí imaginar que eras tu!... Yurumaru –exclamo en tono burlón.  
-Inuyasha, amigo de nuevo nos encontramos –respondió alegre el espectro.  
-¿tu le hiciste esto? –pregunto dejando su tono bromista, para mostrar un nuevo semblante lleno de ira.  
-creo… que esto no lo arreglaremos, con una tasa de Sake ¿verdad? –acoto, también con el semblante cambiado.

El hibrido dejo a Kagome, afuera del lugar lejos del fuego y le dio una ultima mirada, esta era deferente a todas era como si el hibrido… demostrara preocupación…****

Flash Back  
  
-bien, tu me prestaras tu cuerpo y yo buscare a esa chiquilla maleducada –indico el hibrido.  
-¿¿QUE!!  
-¿quieres encontrarla o no?  
-si, pero…  
-cuando un hombre esta enamorado y la persona que ama esta en peligro –exclamo seguro de sus palabras- da todo y no duda un segundo…  
-… -Inuyasha se quedo en pleno silencio y no emitió palabra alguna asta que…- no se como rayos sacaste esas palabras pero… -pausa- lamentablemente tienes razón…

el hibrido sonrió complacido e Inuyasha levanto su mirada para la luna, de un instante al otro una rayo de luz, cayo bajo Inuyasha y por un momento la zona fue iluminada por ese resplandor. Luego de unos minutos, la luz desapareció y afuera del auto, se encontraba un hombre, con orejas de perro en la cabeza y garras en los dedos de sus manos. La transformación se había concluido Inuyasha y el hibrido cambiaron de posiciones, el hibrido tomo el cuerpo de su reencarnación e Inuyasha se encontraba dormido en su interior…

-lo se, -musito con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió…- porque yo también me enamore…  
Fin del Flash Back

el hibrido, le dio la espalda a al joven y poso su mirada ahora con rencor e ira, en Yurumaru.

-esta ves no vivirás para contarlo… ¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!! –grito con ira y corriendo hacia Yurumaru que se encontraba en frente de él, pero unos metros mas lejos. El espectro al mismo tiempo que el hibrido comenzó a correr…****

_**voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi  
voy a morir por ti…**_

Continuara…

**N/A:** La canción es de: Sin bandera, y la letra en negrita-cursiva se llama "Para Alcanzarte".


	21. Querer Salvarte

**Capitulo 21: "Querer salvarte"**

_Arriesgar la vida, ofrecerla al demonio, intentar hasta morir y ver a la persona amada asalto.  
Solo querer salvarla, a veces no importa cuantas veces nos lastimemos, o desangremos,  
todo para la persona amada, para que no sufra. ¿Porque?. Porque el único deseo del otro es  
que la persona que amemos este asalto y no importa si perdemos nuestra vida en el  
intento…_

- ¡¡MALDITO INFELIZ!! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras corría a gran velocidad para enfrentarse a Yurumaru. El espectro no retrocedió, al contrario corrió en dirección hacia el hibrido. De la mano derecha de Yurumaru se formo una espada ancha y larga de un resplandor que la envolvía.

Inuyasha _(el hibrido n.n)_, no se detuvo y sonrió maquiavélicamente, mientras mas corría más era su deseo por enfrentarse con ese fantasma.

- ¡JA! ¡¡CREES QUE ME ASUSTAS CON TU ESPADA!! –gruño. Cuando al fin se enfrentaron un choque estruendoso se formulo en el lugar que emitió una onda expansiva de poderes. Las garras de Inuyasha, chocaron contra la espada de Yurumaro.

- ¡veo que sigues manteniendo tu fortaleza! –gimió el fantasma, cuando sus fuerzas chocaron.

- ¡feh! ¡Y veo que tú tampoco te quedas atrás! –respondió burlón.

Retrocedieron ambos seres y se miraron con rencor. Yurumaru alzo su espada apuntando el cielo oscuro y dio un gran salto hacia el cielo, dio una ultima mirada hacia Inuyasha y se comenzaron a formar unas nubes malignas que envolvieron el filo de su espada, el hibrido lo miro con una sonrisa malévola y salto a la misma altura de Yuruaru

- se lo que planeas hacer –musito, sacando sus garras nuevamente- ¡¡y no lo permitiré!! –grito. De sus garras unas grandes navajas volaron hacia Yurumaru, este ultimo sonrió y coloco su espada en forma de escudo, las garras no pudieron romper su espada, pero lograron hacerle grandes heridas en sus brazos y piernas.

- también conozco tus movimientos –acoto. De las nubes que se formaron en el cielo cayeron grandes relámpagos al suelo, en donde se encontraba Kagome inconciente. Inuyasha volteo su mirada a la muchacha que estaba recostada en es suelo. Grandes relámpagos cayeron al rededor de ella y una nube de polvo la envolvió, evitando que Inuyasha pudiera ver lo que ocurrió- ¡¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS… QUE LA BATALLA NO ACABO!! –grito con orgullo el fantasma, lanzándose con su espada hacia Inuyasha que se encontraba con la vista hacia abajo buscando algún rastro de la joven chica.

El grito de Yurumaru, lo izo volver en la pelea, pero cuando levanto la vista el fantasma se encontraba sobre él. Empujo la espada hacia el estomago de Inuyasha, pero este garcías a sus reflejos lo esquivo, pero una gran herida se formo por el rose de la espada.

- ¿que pasa cachorro? –Dijo Yurumaru burlón- ¿estamos distraídos?

- ¡¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!! –grito con furia al escuchar las palabras del fantasma. Coloco sus manos en la herida y sus garras se llenaron de su sangre- ¡¡GARRAS DE FUEGO!! –grito con odio y de las garras salieron nuevamente como navajas, pero esta ves no tenían el mismo color dorados que las anteriores, sino que esta ves tenían un color rojo intenso…

&

Esta era la milésima ves que Sango trataba de comunicarse con Kagome, pero esta ultima no contestaba su teléfono móvil. ¡¿Maldición en donde se encontraba Kagome?! La joven jefa colgó el teléfono con rudeza.

- ¡¡Ay, siempre es tan descuidada!! –Gruño Sango de la preocupación- ¡¡ya son las 00:00hs y no vuelve!! –ella se encontraba en el sofá de la biblioteca esperando, que su amiga, de una llamada para avisar que se encontraba bien. Pero la muchacha no había hecho ni una sola llamada.

En ese momento, Hitoshi entro a la sala, para avisarle que un hombre la buscaba y detrás del mayordomo entro un joven de ojos azules que no destellaban la felicidad que lo caracterizaban, sino que mostraban una extrema preocupación.

- ¿Miroku?… ¿pero…?

-hola Sango –dijo el mecánico, frió y cortante- …vine porque…

Luego de unos segundos que Miroku le contó a Sango…

- ¿¿QUE PASO QUE!! –exclamo la muchacha que se quedo estupefacta, ante la aclaración del hombre.

- si como escuchaste –respondió en un tono serio- yo estaba con Inuyasha, comiendo nuestra vianda, cuando… de la nada todo se volvió oscuro –pausa- y cuando desperté ya era de noche… y me encontraba tirado en las butacas del autodromo…

- pero que raro… Inuyasha vino asta aquí y me pregunto por Kagome –respondió la mujer sentada al dado del mecánico- como le dije que Kagome, aun no había llegado… se marcho y no me dejo que le diga nada mas…

- mmm… que extraño –musito el joven tomándose la barbilla.

- o…

- ¿o? –repitió el otro, para que la joven prosiguiera.

- o, tu me estas mintiendo.

- ¿¿que!! –exclamo Miroku sorprendido. Pues el mecánico había contado mal la historia y para no quedar como un idiota en frente de Sango exagero las cosas- ¡¡Cómo te puedes imaginar tal cosa de mi?!

- ù.ú Miroku te conozco desde que somos niños… -afirmo- se que me estas mintiendo, de seguro Inuyasha te dio una tunda y tu te desmayaste…

- … -el joven mecánico enmudeció al ver que su amiga lo descubrió- ¡¡CIERTO KAGOME NI INUYASHA VOLVIERON –exclamo cambiando de tema.

- ¡si es verdad!... ¿pero en donde pueden estar?

- será mejor que los busquemos por separado, tu busca a Kagome y yo a Inuyasha ¿si?

La mujer asintió y partieron por diferentes rumbos de la ciudad.

Sango se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad buscando a Kagome cuando un resplandor, al sur de la ciudad ilumino toda esa zona. La joven observo el resplandor sorprendida y se dirigió al lugar para ver que era lo que ocurría, corría rápidamente cuando nuevamente el cielo oscuro se ilumino, con ese resplandor. Era como si un juego de fuegos artificiales inundara el cielo, cada cinco minutos.

Miroku por otro lado estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando pudo divisar el mismo resplandor en el cielo que lo iluminaba cada cinco minutos.

-"¡¿que rayos esta pasando?!" –pensó al ver todas las luces que se disipaban en el cielo.

&

Inuyasha y Yurumaru, se encontraban peleando, en el aire y cada ves que ellos chocaban sus energías emitían una luz que se dispersaba por todo el cielo de esa zona. Ya ara un lago rato de que estos dos seres se encontraban peleando y el hibrido ya estaba empezando a cansarse, por la ardua batalla que llevaba.

- "¡demonios ya estoy empezando a cansarme!" –pensó, al ver que sus movimientos ya estaban empezando a ser lentos. Se dirigió hacia Yurumaru con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a lanzar sus garras de acero, el espectro las esquivo con gran hazaña y de su espada comenzó a lanzar rayos hacia Inuyasha, este las esquivaba como podía pues ya estaba muy cansando.

- ¡¡que pasa cachorro, estas cansado!! –bufo el fantasma con ironía.

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! –Grito enfadado mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia Yurumaru- ¡¡EL ÚNICO QUE ESTA CANSADO AQUÍ ERES TU!! –dijo mientras de un audaz movimiento inesperado por él, le golpeo en le rostro, lastimando su quijada. Yurumaru retrocedió rápidamente al ver que el hibrido lo golpeo con su puño y escupía sangre. Inuyasha aprovecho el momento y volvió a lanzar sus garras de acero lastimando gravemente a Yurumaru que caía al suelo a gran velocidad.

Mientras Yurumaru caía inesperadamente al suelo, Inuyasha baja lentamente del aire y se ponía de pie en frente de Yurumaru que parecía estar inconciente en el suelo.

-¡feh!… veo que no eres tan fuerte como pensaba –musito levantando su mano para dar el golpe final. Cuando Yurumaru inesperadamente abrió los ojos e impulso de su espada una luz de color azul brillante hacia Inuyasha, que se encontraba con la guardia baja. Tan inesperado era el golpe del espectro que Inuyasha recibió el golpe directamente empujándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de él, que se encontraba todavía en el suelo.

- no creas que eres el único con una haz en la manga… inbecil –dijo mientras clavaba su espada en la tierra para poder usarla como bastón. Tan fuerte había sido el golpe de Inuyasha, que lo dejo casi sin energías- tengo suerte de que seas un descuidado… perro inútil…

Inuyasha cayo al suelo inconciente. Tan grande había sido el golpe que lo dejo inconciente. Yurumaru dio una mirada rápida a Inuyasha para comprobar que este si, se encontraba inconciente. Camino cogiendo un pie hacia Kagome que todavía se encontraba inconciente…

- vaya… si que me costo deshacerme de ese perro… -musito. Se encontraba solo a unos cuantos pasos, lejos de Kagome. La joven reportera se encontraba inconciente, tirada en el suelo, perecía estar muy mal, pues la herida de su cabeza aun seguía sangrando, el golpe que se dio cuando cayo de las escaleras la había dejado muy grabe.

El fantasma alzo su mano hacia el cielo, como invocando un conjuro, él tenia planeado acabar de una ves por todas con la joven. Las nubes volvieron a formarse en el cielo oscuro, para volver a tirar los rayos que anteriormente había lanzado. Cuando un rayo cayó hacia la chica una nueve de polvo se formo en donde se encontraba Kagome tirada. La nueve se disipo y cuando Yurumaru pudo ver en donde se encontraba la chica…

- "¿que?" – abrió los ojos enormemente, pues no podía cree lo que sus ojos vean. La joven no se encontraba- ¿pero como?... ¿en donde esta? –musito moviendo su cabeza para sus costados.

- ¿estas buscando algo? –Exclamo una joven que se encontraba parada en la rama de un árbol y con una mano sosteniéndose de el tronco.- ¿creíste que podías matar a la joven y quedarte con la perla? –Pregunto la mujer en un tono sarcástico.- pues estabas muy equivocado –dijo con una sonrisa. Yurumaru estaba con la boca entreabierta, se había sorprendido tanto al ver a la mujer en aquel árbol, que ni había notado la cara de impresión que había tomado.

Kagome se encontraba parada en el árbol con una sonrisa. Ella antes de que el rayo cayera abrió sus ojos y pudo esquivarlo rápidamente. Cuando el fantasma se estaba acercando a ella minutos mas tardes, una mujer se apodero del cuerpo de Kagome, esa mujer era Midoriko, que había tomado el cuerpo de la joven para poder salvarla y para salvar a Inuyasha.

La mujer salto del árbol y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el fantasma que había quedado en shock, de su mano derecha una espada se formo en su mano y la agito para cortar a Yurumaru pero este despertó de su shock y la esquivo empujándose hacia atrás, alejándose rápidamente.

- ¡no escaparas! –dijo mientras lo seguía. Yenomaru volvió a saltar hacia el cielo y volteo para poder perder a la mujer pero cuando volteo, Kagome se encontraba enfrente de él.- vamos… ¿me temes?... le temes a una mujer –dijo con una sonrisa y cruzada de brazos. El fantasma palideció al verla hay. Ella volvió a acercarse a él, pero este bajo al suelo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha, que se encontraba inconciente.

- ¡ja!... Midoriko… ¿que aras ahora? –pregunto sarcástico, apuntando su espada hacia el cuello del hibrido. La mujer se detuvo en seco, al ver que Yurumaru tenia planeado lastimar al hibrido- ¿creo que te di en tu punto débil?

Midoriko abrió sus ojos de par en par y bajo, para poder estar a la altura de Yurumaru, que sonreía de una manera malévola y apuntando con el filo de su espada el cuello de Inuyasha.

- que es lo que quieres –dijo rendida ante la amenaza de Yurumaru.

- ¡ja! sabia que tus sentimientos, no habían cambiado –exclamo satisfecho ante la aparente rendición de Midoriko- quiero la Shikon no Tama –dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Midoriko bajo la vista y entrecerró sus ojos, luego de unos segundos sonrió con los ojos cerrados y hablo.

- lamento informarte, que esta mujer no tiene la perla –indico la mujer abriendo sus ojos- la perla se formara cuando… los sentimientos se encuentren –explico. El fantasma frunció el entrecejo y la miro con odio.

- ¡¡COMO QUE LA PERLA NO SE FORMO!! –bramo con ira.

- como me escuchantes… todavía no se formo en el interior del cuerpo de la mujer…

- ¿¡Y COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE PUEDA SENTIR LA PRESENCIA DE LA PERLA EN EL INTERIOR DE ESA CHIQUILLA!! –pregunto exaltado, ya clavando un poco la punta de la espada en el cuello del hibrido. La mujer cerro sus ojos con fuerza, como si ella fuera la que estuviera sintiendo la punta de la espada.

- lo que tu sientes… es el poder de la joven…

- ¡¡MALDICIÓN MIDORIKO NO JUEGUES… SINO ESTE HIBRIDO MORIRÁ!!

En ese instante Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y tomo la espada de el fantasma, que se quedo impactado ante el movimiento inesperado del hibrido. Inuyasha retrocedió un poco saltando hacia atrás y apuntándola él ahora hacia el fantasma.

- ¿a quien pensabas matar? –pregunto burlón el hibrido mientras seguía apuntando la espada. Midoriko abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la rápida acción del hibrido.

- Inuyasha… -musito con una sonrisa.

- ahora… ¡¡SI ME LAS PAGARAS A TODAS JUNTAS!! –Grito mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el fantasma, que se quedo atónito observando a Inuyasha que agito la espada con fuerza- ¡¡ASÍ SE USA UNA ESPADA!! –bramo con rudeza mientras que de la espada salía una luz que enceguezco al fantasma. Midorico por otro lado soltó la espada y dibujo en el aire un arco y una flecha que apunto hacia el fantasma que intentaba escapar.

- ¡¡NO TE IRAS TAN RÁPIDO!! –grito la mujer lanzando la flecha que emitía una luz de color fucsia.

Una gran explosión ilumino gran parte de la zona mezclando los poderes de la espada que sostenía Inuyasha y la flecha de Midoriko. Se escucho un lamento agudo del fantasma que pedía por su vida, pero que ya era demasiado tarde. Yurumaru fue desapareciendo poco a poco y para siempre, como les había costado acabar con él, pero al fin todo había acabado. Cuando la luz se difumino Inuyasha, se encontraba observando a Midoriko fijamente, ella también lo observaba, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. El hibrido la observo por unos momentos con nostalgia pero, luego su semblante cambio y giro su cabeza para un cotado.

- ¿y que haces aquí… Midoriko? –pregunto con resentimiento. Midoriko pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras y agacho su cabeza clavando la mirada al suelo.

- vine… a ayudarte –exclamo con un poco de dolor.

- ¡ja! ¿Ayudarme? –Bujo, cruzándose de brazos- ¿ahora me ayudas? después de lo que me asistes.

- Inuyasha… lo que paso… ¡lo hice para protegerte! –gimió con dolor sabiendo a que se refería él.- solo…

- ¡¡ya cállate!! –Grito con ira- ¡¡no quiero escuchar tus mentiras!! –dijo atreviéndose a mirarla, con odio.

- Inuyasha… -exclamo levantando la mirada y caminando un paso.

- ¡¡no te acerques…!! –Advirtió apuntando la espada hacia ella- ya no soy el mismo de antes –musito ocultando su mirada en sus cabellos plateados.- ya no me dejo engañar tan fácilmente… por ti…

- ¡Inuyasha… yo nunca te mentí! –dijo con sus ojos brillosos, pues estos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

- ¿y crees que te creo?

- Inuyasha yo… -callo de pronto, sintiendo como una de sus lágrimas se resbalaba por su mejilla. Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se oprimía al ver a la mujer llorar bajo su espada y giro dándole la espalda a la mujer que lo miraba con infinita tristeza.

- no quiero volverte… a ver – musito con dolor y apretando el mango de la espada con toda su fuerza, tal que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos ante tanta fuerza que ejercía. La mujer abrió sus ojos estupefacta ante las crueles palabras que Inuyasha había utilizado.

De un momento a otro sintieron como la mansión se derrumbaba, por el fuego. los dos giraron al sentir el estruendoso ruido que hicieron las paredes de la mansión al caer. a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de la sirena de los bomberos que se acercaban rápidamente ante en fuego, de la mansión que estaba prendida llamas.

- creo… que me tengo que ir – musito la mujer, aun con dolor. El hibrido volteo al escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa y vio como el cuerpo de la joven reportera caía al suelo. Corrió olvidando el odio, para atrapar a la mujer que caía, todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta, asta que por fin la sostuvo entre sus brazos y suspiro aliviado.

- "se fue…" –pensó observando a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos y con la herida en su cabeza.- esta herida… -dijo serrando sus ojos y cayendo al suelo con la chica en brazos. Pues el hibrido, había dejado el cuerpo de Inuyasha para volver a dormir en el interior del cuerpo de su reencarnación.

Los dos se encontraban tirados en el suelo inconcientes. Kagome estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha y este último estaba en el suelo. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban lastimados y cansados por la ardua batalla que habían tenido. Solos .unos minutos se encontraron solos porque a los minutos llegaron Sango y Miroku observando atónitos la escena. La mansión ardiendo en llamas, el lugar hecho trisas y sus amigos tirados enfrente de la mansión uno arriba del otro.

- ¡¡KAGOME, INUYASHA!! –grito Sango, sin entender porque sus amigos se encontraban en tan mal estado. El mecánico y la jefa corrieron hacia ellos asustados por el estado en que se encontraban.

- ¿¡pero que fue los que les paso!! –pregunto, preocupado el hombre de ojos azules.

- ¡¡tenemos que llevarlos al hospital con urgencia!! –exclamo Sango, apunto de un colapso al encontrarlos hacia.

Pronto llegaron los bomberos y apagaron el incendio. Los autos de los programas de noticias llegaron todos casi al mismo tiempo, todos informando lo sucedido: una mansión abandonada se quemo, sin saber porque. Pero nadie había visto a los jóvenes que se encontraban tirados en el suelo a causa de una batalla, con un ser que no era de este mundo.

Miroku y Sango se habían llevado a sus amigos a un hospital para que los entendieran de urgencia…

_UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE LO OCURRIDO:_

Inuyasha ya estaba en su mansión, todavía recuperándose. Por supuesto. No había tenido mucho daño por la pelea pero si estaba muy lastimado, llevaba vendas por casi doto su cuerpo, en las piernas y los brazos llevaba vendajes y también en el abdomen por la filosa espada de Yurumau, que había herido cuando estaba peleando con este ultimo.

Miroku llevo a su amigo, al hospital para ver a Kagome, que todavía se encontraba hospitalizada, pues la herida que recibió cuando cayó de las escaleras más los golpes que recibió cunado callo de estas, la habían dejado muy lastimada. Al entrar en la sala la vieron sentada en la cama del hospital, con la mirada perdida en la vista que le regalaba la ventana al cielo azul. Pues se encontraba en el tercer piso…

- hola ñ.ñ –saludo Miroku pues el había sido el primero en entrar a la habitación.

- hola… -saludo ella. Inuyasha entro en silencio y la miro con infinita tristeza, encontrarla con los vendajes en sus muñecas, con un par de curitas en sus mejillas y con el vendaje en su cabeza. Eso lo izo sentirse culpable. Si solo hubiera llegado unos minutos mas antes, nada de eso le hubiera sucedido a Kagome…

- hola –musito con la cabeza agachada. Kagome lo observo y sintió los pensamientos que se le cruzaban por su cabeza.

- Inuyasha no tienes que sentirte culpable –dijo la joven inesperadamente. El levanto la cabeza sorprendido, Kagome había leído sus pensamientos- no es tu culpa… no es la culpa de nadie…

- pero…

- ya no te sientas culpable n.n… -aclaro la chica, mostrando una sonrisa.

Ambas personas, se miraron. Kagome sonreía tranquila e Inuyasha se sentía cada ves peor. Miroku diviso en una silla qua había en la habitación y se sentó pesadamente mientras suspiraba y empezó a hablar.

-oían, ya sabemos todo yo y Sango… -exclamo inesperadamente- Sango ya sospechaba algo… pues Kagome tu salías y siempre te dirigías al centro comercial –aclaro el mecánico- y era mas que obvio que ibas a hablar con la anciana… -pausa- así que yo y ella hablamos con Inuyasha y él nos contó lo que el sabia… -Kagome le dio una mirada fulminante a Inuyasha y este agacho la cabeza- así que no nos quedamos tranquilos y fuimos a hablar con la anciana… -entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a hablar- ella nos dijo que… -abrió sus ojos y los miro seriamente a ambos- que yo y Sango, teníamos una misión importante que cumplir. Al principio no le creímos… pero cuando nos empezó a contar mas. Sango y yo le creímos. Así que no crean que están solos, porque no lo están –pausa- así que no nos aparten…

Kagome miro al mecánico con seriedad y suspiro, entrecerró sus ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Inuyasha la observo y miro a Miroku con seriedad.

- esto no es un juego –dijo serio y con la vos grabe.

- lo se, pero también ustedes tiene que saber que no pueden hacerlo solos. Esto no es solo su asunto, sino el de los cuatro. Sus reencarnaciones no son las únicas que reunieron la perla –aclaro irguiéndose del asiento.

- Inuyasha… el tiene razón, no es solo nuestra misión sino, que es de todos –aclaro Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha. El piloto suspiro derrotado, al ver que su mecánico no cambiaria de opinión.

- esta bien –misito derrotado- pero te advierto que esto no será fácil…

- si, lo se ñ.ñ…

_**Continuara…**_


	22. Promesa Bajo La Nieve

**Capitulo 22:**** "Promesa bajo la nieve"**

El panorama de la vida de nuestros jóvenes, ya estaba empezando a tomar otros matices. Kagome, luego de un tiempo pudo salir del hospital con la mejor recuperación. Sango empezó a tomar clases, de defensa personal y le fue muy bien, pues ella es bastante fuerte. Nuestro mecánico pervertido, luego de haberse enterado de su pasado, empezó una búsqueda de información sobre sus antepasados, pero sin muchos resultados…

Inuyasha por otro lado, emprendió un nuevo habito, que consistía en controlar su transformación y mantener dormido al hibrido.

- ¡_Ya vamos mas de un mes y todavía no puedes! _-dijo la voz del hibrido en un tono burlón, que se encontraba en la mente de Inuyasha. Estos dos, se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión de Inuyasha. Su jardín era enorme, tenia barios árboles que aparentaban ser parte de un bosque, era grande y extenso, eso le daba la apariencia de un bosque. Él estaba practicando en medio de los árboles al fondo de su "jardín" y en plena noche, para no ser interrumpido.

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! –bramo, enojado, mientras trataba de concentrarse–… sino te callas, no me voy a poder concentrar.

- _¡Bah! tanta concentración, solo para poder trasformarnos._

- "no solo es para la transformación… sino también para que te vuelvas a dormir" –pensó mientras tomaba una nueva posición–. Bien… ¿¡Listo!?

- _Eso, no se pregunta…_

- ¡¡A_H_O_R_A!! –gritaron ambos en unísono.

Inuyasha se encontraba en el gran jardín de su mansión, en plena noche, él trataba de controlar al hibrido para que durmiera en vez que estuviera despierto en su interior. Se irguió, inflando su pecho y cerrando sus manos en forma de puño, entrecerró sus ojos y aspiro todo el aire que pudo.

- "Solo necesito concentración… solo concentración" –pensó mientras abría sus ojos. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo iluminando todo a su paso, él estaba debajo de ella y cuando abrió sus ojos un haz de luz cayó encima de él. Por unos momentos todo su jardín se ilumino por el rayo, pero luego a los pocos segundos todo desapareció.

Se encontraba todo oscuro, no se veía nada, lo único que podía divisar era así mismo, solo él brillaba. Le parecía raro. En unos segundos atrás se encontraba en el bosque de su mansión y ahora… estaba en medio de la nada, todo estaba oscuro y no sabía, si estaba afuera o adentro de algún lugar. ¡Maldición, no podía divisar absolutamente nada! ¿Cómo diablos podría saber en donde estaba? Entonces de la nada pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a él ¿Quién será? Bueno, no lo sabia, lo único que sí sabía, era que no estaba solo.

- _¡Jah! creo que lograses tu objetivo _–dijo en un tono burlón. Una persona que estaba detrás de él y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a su emisor, lo vio, se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con una media sonrisa, ¿¡era él!? Se pregunto– _¡sí! ¡Idiota! ¿Quien más podría ser? _–sí, sin duda alguna, era él, el hibrido.

- "¡Conozco esa maldita voz!"… tú eres…

- _No. Soy Graciela Alfano _–bufo, el hibrido. _(Graciela Alfano, es una actriz de aquí en Argentina nn)_.

- ¿En donde estoy? –pregunto Inuyasha, ignorando el chiste, del otro.

-_ ¡KAMI! ¡Que mal humorado eres! _–dijo con sarcasmo-_ te sorprende el estar aquí ¿verdad? _–Inuyasha lo miro atento y el hibrido dio una media sonrisa- _bueno, es normal ¿no?... ya que tu jamás as estado aquí _–se encogió de hombro y mostró una sonrisa malévola- _este es tu interior y aquí es donde yo e estado durante este tiempo…_

- ¿¡que!? –gimió sorprendido.

- _si, este es tu interior, como lo escuchases… ¡jajaja! ¡Tú querías que yo durmiera, mientras estuviera en tu interior y al final tú llegaste asta aquí! _–exclamo feliz.

- ¡¿y ahora como diablos voy a volver?!

-_ de la misma manera en que viniste _–contesto ya sin la sonrisa- _concentrándote…_

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, pero para las llegadas de aviones no. De primera clase, bajo una mujer, hermosa, alta, bien distinguida y muy refinada. Bajo del avión con cautela, cuando salio del lugar, una limosina negra y amplia la esperaba afuera de la salida del aeropuerto. La mujer subió y el chofer bajo de inmediato para subir sus maletas al automóvil. Al subir le dio una mirada por el retrovisor del espejo y le hablo.

- ¿adonde señorita? –exclamo con respeto. Ella tenia la mirada perdida por la ventana y cunado lo miro le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa, esos ojos sin expresión le dieron la impresión de que esa mujer era…

- vamos a la mansión, Taijiri

- como diga…

Viajaron en completo silencio y la mujer, tenia la vista perdida en el paisaje del camino, todo era verde y hermoso, la noche perfecta, fría como ella con una suave brisa y la luna bien en lo alto, que dejaba ver casi todo los rincones del verde paisaje.

La mansión se encontraba lejos de la ciudad de Tokio, pero cerca de otras pocas mansiones. Al llegar a la mansión la mujer bojo del carro y la observo con detenimiento, una sonrisa se le escapo de los labios. Esa mansión era grande y lujosa justo como él se lo había dicho, avanzo a paso lento y seductor, al llegar a la entrada toco el timbre, no tubo que esperar mucho, pues el mayordomo de la gran casona la atendió a pesar de lo tarde que era.

- señorita buenas noches –exclamo con cortesía el mayordomo. Ella no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza.- usted debe ser la señorita One Sama ¿verdad?.

- si… -afirmo con una sonrisa, que no demostraba felicidad- soy Kikyuo One Sama… -el mayordomo asintió y la dejo pasar. Al entrar a la mansión, Kikyuo miro maravillada cada rincón de esa extensa mansión. Era lujosa, bastante, amplia y bien decorada, la mansión ideal para una mujer como ella.

- señorita… -la llamo el mayordomo- mi amo, ordeno que preparáramos una habitación para usted. Cuando lo desee puede ir a ella. Me puede avisar y yo la guiare a ella.

- ok, cuando lo necesite lo llamare –afirmo Kikyuo, con seriedad.

- entonces me retiro, con su permiso señorita –exclamo el mayordomo y se fue. Ella siguió admirando la enorme mansión y cuando ya noto que no podía ver mas, se fue a su habitación.

El mayordomo la guió asta donde era su habitación. Cuando ya se marcho y la dejo sola, ella hecho un vistazo a la habitación, era espaciosa y grande también, se podía ver claramente lo bien decorada que estaba, los ventanales grandes y amplios demostraban una hermosa vista al jardín, que estaba lleno de rosas y flores. Todo parecía perfecto, como ella…

Decidió acomodarse y se dio un baño rápido, para luego descansar de su largo viaje. Ya salía del baño con una bata blanca que la embolia y una toalla que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello. Camino asta el ventanal y de hay admiro la noche, fría y oscura.

- Inuyasha… -murmuro con un dejo de tristeza- e estado tanto tempo lejos… lejos de ti y de todos, por culpa de ese maldito –sus ojos castaños y sin expresión se ocultaron en su flequillo, mostrando otro semblante de su rostro- me alejo de ti… –sollozo- y ahora, tu estas… estas… ¡estas rehaciendo tu vida! –no pudo mas y callo de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Se la veía muy triste. Con sus manos en forma de puño, golpeando el suelo con fuerza y rencor- ¡como pudiste hacerme esto…! creí que me amabas ¡lo dijiste! lo recuerdo bien. Me dijiste que te querías casar conmigo y que compartiríamos nuestras vidas juntos… -pausa- ¡¡COMO PUDISTE!! ¡¡COMO!! –Grito con desesperación- esto no se quedara así Taisho… me las pagaras –murmuro, con rencor. Se levanto del suelo, terminando de secar su cabello y secando sus lágrimas, que caían de sus mejillas.

* * *

- ¡¡Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE ME VOY A CONCENTRAR!! –grito desesperado y sumamente enojado.

- _emm… que tal si piensas en algo…_

- ¿Qué piense en algo?

-_ si, ¡feh! vamos no es tan difícil…_ -dijo el hibrido mientras se sentaba en el suelo, pesadamente- _piensa… en algo… o alguien _–sugirió con una sonrisa cómplice.

- en alguien… "Kagome"

- _esa chiquilla maleducada ¬¬…_ -murmuro con fastidio. Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido, deque el hibrido aya adivinado su pensamiento-_ ¿¡no hay alguien mas!?_ –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido- _vi tus recuerdos y se que hay alguien mas… es una mujer muy hermosa, aunque tiene una mirada muy fría… ¿sabes? se parece mucho a esa chiquilla maleducada_ –acoto, levantando el rostro hacia arriba, mientras se tomaba la barbilla.

- ¡¡Y QUIEN CARAJO, TE DIO PERMISO PARA VER MIS RECUERDOS!! –grito con cólera.

- _¬¬ egoísta _–susurro-_ ¡y que querías que hiciera! ¡Me aburro estando aquí solo! _–protesto como un niño. El joven piloto enrojeció de súbito y se acerco agrandes zancadas hacia el hibrido tomándolo por la ropa y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hibrido hablo.- _¡hey! no te enojes… es inevitable no verlos ¡tus malditos recuerdos siempre se dejan ver! Cuando tú te encuentras solo, ¡humano entupido!_ –bramo enojado, zafándose del agarre del otro. Inuyasha lo miro con infinito rencor, bastante tenia con compartir SU cuerpo con él, para estar soportando que ese maldito hibrido estuviera viendo sus recuerdos.- _además…no es que quisiera verlos… sino, es que… tus recuerdos se presentan solos ante mi…_

- ¿Qué mis recuerdos se presentan solos? –repitió sin entender a que se refería el otro.

- _si, cebe que querías mucho a esa mujer… ¿no? _–pregunto. El piloto lo miro sorprendido y luego de su estupefacción se sentó al lado del hibrido, expulsando todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones, sintiéndose derrotado ante la pregunta del hibrido.

- así que este es mi interior ¿eh?

- _si, este es tu subconsciente…_

- bah, esta todo oscuro apenas si, puedo distinguirte –bufo. Luego de unos minutos Inuyasha, entrecerró sus ojos y recordó las palabras del hibrido- si, yo la ame a Kikyuo… -el otro lo miro de soslayo- ame mucho a Kikyuo… la verdad es que teníamos planeado asta casarnos –abrió los ojos e izo una mueca- pero… lamentablemente el destino me la quito…

-_ la raptaron…_

- aja… la buscamos por mucho tiempo –musito, con rencor serrando sus manos y apretarlas asta yo no poder mas. Se sentía tan impotente al recordar, como ella de un día a otro había desparecido y él sin poder hacer nada- y no hubo ni un rastro de ella. Yo no desistí de buscarla asta que… -pausa- asta que, me llamaron para que comprobara, si el cadáver que ellos tenían era de… Kikyuo…

Se izo un largo silencio y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra. Inuyasha al recordar lo que sucedió no quiso hablar mas, su semblante desapareció entre sus cabellos plateados. El otro pudo notar lo enojado e irritado que estaba el piloto y por un momento él mismo se vio reflejado en el hombre que estaba su lado, sentirse impotente al ver que perdió a la persona amada le recordaba tanto a su pasado…

- cuando fui… -Inuyasha hablo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro- era ella… Kikyuo… mi Kikyuo –susurro y no pudo evitar que su vos se quebrase- en ese instante pude sentir como mi mundo, mis planes de vida caían en picada al infierno… por mucho tiempo no concurrí a ninguna carrera, ni salía a ver a mis amigos… no hacia nada… nada… mas que atormentarme con mis recuerdos… -exclamo con dolor y volviendo el mismo silencio de antes…

-_ ¡ja! pero que débil eres, yo jamás me dejaría vencer así_ –mintió. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, reaccionando a lo débil que se comportaba.- _no puedo entender como esa chiquilla puede fijarse en ti… eres tan débil_

- Kagome… -susurro con una media sonrisa- ella fue la que me saco de esa depresión.

-_ ¿y como izo eso? si se nota que es muy despistada y no creo que ella sepa curar un corazón ¬¬_

- ¡feh! a veces pienso que es bruja… ni yo se como lo izo, pero… creo que fue su fuerza de voluntad, ella sin darse cuenta me fue ayudo lentamente.

-_ si, yo también pienso que es bruja _–respondió burlón- _esa chiquilla tiene un gran parecido a tu novia muerta…_ -dijo ya cerio. Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido, al recordar que ella si, se parecía mucho a Kikyuo.

- podrán ser parecidas, pero son sumamente distintas, son como el aire y la lluvia –respondió con una sonrisa.

-_ hmm… yo no me fiaría tanto… ¡bueno creo que ya te tienes que ir de aquí!_ –acoto irguiéndose y estirando su cuerpo- _ya me aburriste, así que mejor vete…_

- si, yo también me quiero ir ¬¬… así que dime, ¿Cómo rayos hago para salir de aquí?

-_ ¡arrgg! ¡Como molestas! ¡Ya te dije como, solo tienes que concentrarte en pensar en alguien o algo! _–Respondió ya exasperado- _¡piensa en esa chiquilla y ya!_

- "en Kagome"… mas te vale que no estés mintiendo sino, te juro que te daré la paliza de tu vida.

-_ ¡¡JAJAJA!! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¡jajaja!! ¡Tu, un simple humano, contra el gran Inuyasha! _–dijo burlón, mientras reía.

- "mejor me voy, antes de comentar un asesinato ùú" –pensó Inuyasha, mientras le daba la espalda al, hibrido y se ponía en la misma posición de antes- "Kagome…" –pensó y abrió sus ojos sorprendido- "es verdad no le e pedido disculpas… por lo… del beso… ¡maldición yo y mis impulsos!"

* * *

La mañana había llegado. El sol estaba saliendo apenas de las montañas que lo cubrían y pigmentaba con sus rayos las nubes que se volvían de un color anaranjado con algo de rosa. Era una mañana perfecta, afuera se podían escuchar los leves cantos de los pájaros que recibían la mañana con su alegre cantar y todo parecía estar tranquilo, ya se acercaba la navidad y había que preparar un par de cosas, sin embargo nada podía impedir que se quedara unos minutos mas en su cama.

La joven suspiro cansada y decidió levantarse de donde estaba. Se coloco un abrigo bastante grueso y salio para la alcoba de su habitación, al salir una leve brisa la estremeció del frió que traía, a pesar de todo la mañana no podía ser tan perfecta pensó. Se acurruco más en su abrigo y sonrió gratamente al poder apreciar una mañana tan hermosa.

Estiro sus manos al cielo y trato de estirar su cuerpo para sacarse el sueño. Era sábado así que no había nada de malo en estar un rato en pijamas, volteo y entro a su habitación, tenia que prepararse para salir ya que la navidad se acercaba y debía preparar los regalos, para sus amigos.

- "¿cuanto tempo abra pasado desde que conocí a Inuyasha?" –pensó mientras miraba una tienda de ropa, en el centro comercial- "fue muy gracioso la manera en que nos conocimos… quien iba a decir que yo e Inuyasha, teníamos el destino ya preparado… y que todos esos acontecimientos nos iban a pasar… -siguió su comino a paso lento, se detuvo en seco al ver a una pareja besándose con tremenda ternura. Los miro pasmada recordando el beso inesperado que Inuyasha le dio cuando salían del mismo shopping, luego de unos momentos volvió en si y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante… no había vitos a Inuyasha desde que fue la ultima ves a verla con Miroku ¿Por qué no habrá ido? ¿Acaso estaba enojado por algo? No, no podía ser cierto si ella o ¿Acaso recordó a su novia muerta? Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salio de ese lugar con la cabeza hacia abajo, se sentía muy triste. Inuyasha, de seguro cuando la beso habría pensado en su novia muerta… ya que él la amo mucho y era lógico no poder olvidarla…

Las horas pasaron volando, cuando llego al centro comercial era de día y ahora que salía de hay era de noche, como se había tardado tanto… bueno eso no importaba, por lo menor ya había echo todas sus compras y estaba feliz por ello. Bien ahora debía volver, porque sino, su amiga se preocuparía.

- uffsss… "bueno no importa lo tarde que sea, por lo menos ya compre los regalos para todos" –pensó mirando la bolsa que traía entre sus manos.

Al salir de ese lugar un aire helado le golpeo la cara de lleno, se estremeció al sentir el frió que corría por su cara y se acurruco automáticamente en su abrigo. Suspiro y siguió su camino a paso lento, la noche parecía estar hermosa, la luna en lo alto, el aire leve que chocaba cada tanto en sus mejillas, las estrellas que parecían estar brillando mas que de costumbre, todo absolutamente todo parecía estar perfecto…

Caminaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios al sentirse bien por el paisaje que la acompañaba. Alo lejos se podía sentir unas risas que parecían provenir de una plaza que se encontraba cerca de ella, siguió caminando y cuando ya se aproximo bastante pudo ver a una pareja que se encontraba en los bancos de esa plaza. Los observo por unos momentos y una sonrisa amarga se le escapo de los labios, movió la cabeza en forma negativa, mientras se reprochaba el haberse imaginado a ella con Inuyasha, sentados en esa banca y sonriéndose…

- jmm… que tonta soy al pensar esas cosas… -susurro mientras seguía su camino- Inuyasha, siempre amara a su novia… aunque ella no este viva en este mundo… -suspiro- es triste… saber que en su corazón no hay espacio para mi… -la sonrisa que tenia en los labios desapareció por completo y dejo de caminar, su semblante cambio a uno serio y lleno de tristeza. Una lagrima se le escapo de un ojo y por inercia se llevo la mano a un majillas, volvió a sonreír y siguió su camino- tonta, tonta, tonta… por pensar esas cosas…-

Camino un momento más y sin darse cuenta de que un auto se acercaba a ella. El auto color rojo freno a un costado de ella por la calle y ella volteo para ver quien era el conductor. Al ser de noche no se podía divisar bien y cuando este bajo por completo lo vio, era él, Inuyasha…

- ¿¡porque siempre apagas tu celular!? –Regaño preocupado- Sango esta muy preocupada porque te esta llamando y tu no le contestas… -Kagome lo miro sorprendida por unos momentos, pero cuando el piloto la comenzó a regañar su semblante cambio a uno resentido.

- lo siento pero es que todavía no me acostumbro a usarlo ùú…

- ¡¡pero por lo menos podrías haber hecho una llamado!! ¿No? –volvió a regañar.

- ¡¡ya deja de gritarme que no sos NADIE PARA HACERLO!! –recalco lo ultimo casi gritando y volvió a su camino. Inuyasha la miro sorprendido y confundido, pero al verla que se marchaba la siguió.

- ¡hey! ¡Espera que yo te llevo!

- ¡¡no gracias puedo irme sola!! ¡¡SIN AYUDA DE NADIE!!

- ¡¡espera, no seas caprichosa!! –grito mientras corría para alcanzarla

- ¡¡no, te dije que NO QUIERO IR!! -bramo furiosa y empezó a caminar mas rápido.

- ¡¡ESPERA NO SEAS CAPRICHOSA!! –grito, y aproximando se cada ves mas a ella, asta que la alcanzo- ¡ja! ¡Te tengo! –grito triunfal. Kagome al sentir la mano de él sobre su brazo empezó a forcejear asta que le pego una cachetada.

¡¡PLASF!! Inuyasha volteo el rostro al sentir la pesada mano de Kagome sobre su mejilla, él soltó su brazo lentamente y a la joven reportera no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se le escaparan de los ojos. El joven piloto se quedo atónito y cuando volvió su rostro para mirarla ella tenía sus manos en su rostro ocultándolo de la mirada penetrante de él.

- ¿Kagome…? –susurro él.

- perdón… -musito sollozando la chica. El la miro confundido y luego poso su mano sobre la de ella retirándola, para si la chica lo mirase.- perdóname lo ciento, enserio perdonadme yo…

- sshhhh… esta bien, no quistes hacerlo –respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa reconfortadora y con sus ojos tan calidos, que la hicieron estremecerse- Kagome… tu eras la que tiene que perdonarme… -kagome la miro desconcertada- por lo del… beso… -exclamo aun sosteniendo la mano de ella con la de él. La chica de cabellos azabache no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran- no era mi intención lastimarte sino… yo quería… -pausa- demostrarte que te quiero…

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par a par y sus mejillas mas se ruborizaron al escucharlo decir que la… quería. De seguro escucho mal. No, no escucho mal el dijo que la quería, si lo escucho, pero… que tal si el la engañaba como lo izo Houjo, esta ves no lo soportaría, no, no lo aria…

- Inuyasha…

- Kagome, yo se que tu as sufrido mucho acusa del amor pero –tomo aire- pero… yo te prometo que no te are daño, te prometo que antes de hacer eso yo… yo me matare mil veces si es posible antes de lastimarte… te lo prometo –tomo ambas manos de la chica que lo miraba absorta ante sus palabras- Kagome, mis sentimiento hacia ti son verdaderos, no te estoy mintiendo… créeme… -la joven agacho su cabeza y sollozo en silencio, mientras Inuyasha esperaba paciente una respuesta de ella, ella tomo impulso y lo abraso desde el cuello parándose de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo.

- si… -respondió entre sollozos- si, te creo… y también te quiero –Inuyasha sonrió mas tranquilo y correspondió a su abraso, rodeando la por la cintura y tomando su cabeza con una mano.

- gracias –respondió. Kagome se separo un poco de el y se miraron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que unos escasos milímetros los separaban y como un imán sus rostros se fueron acercando asta que sus labios se rasaron lenta y pausadamente, asta que al fin se besaron. Un beso suave, lento y lleno de amor, el amor que los dos necesitaban para curar sus corazones maltratados. No Inuyasha definitivamente jamás la aria sufrir, él la quiere de verdad y curaría su dañado corazón…

Tan paulatinamente fue su beso que cuando se separaron sintieron como pequeños y blancos copos de nieve les caían encima, ambos miraron el cielo oscuro, observaron los pequeños copos de nieve que caían sobre ellos. Y volvieron sus miradas a los ojos del que tenia en frente sin romper su abraso, los dos se sonrieron con mucho entusiasmo y volvieron a besarse mientras la nieve les caía encima ¿Qué importa si desaparecían bajo ella? no les importaba, lo único que importaba en ese mismo instante era estar juntos, por ese momento o para siempre…

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A: **Luego de casi un siglo sin actualizar y tachar a este fic como "finalizado" su autora decidió terminar de colocar los caps que le faltaban. Como podrán darse cuanta, este fic contiene mas de un error en él (lo lamento) pero no lo arreglare, o si lo hago pasara mucho tiempo hasta que los corrija. Soy una persona vaga u,û que le cuesta organizar su propia vida (por eso la tardanza) y bueno, disculpen si contiene algo indebido como las caritas o la gramática errónea con la que escribo, pero simplemente no soy perfecta y lo estoy publicando como lo publique en un foro, que sabrán, ahí no se finjan en como se escribe un fic.

Gracias por comprender… y, también gracias por leerme.

_**.:DuLcE kAgOmE LaDy:.**_


	23. Regreso De Kikyuo

**Capítulo 23:**** "Regreso de Kikyuo"**

_**Hay algunas personas que nunca se olvidan, por mas corto que allá sido el tiempo de estar con estas nunca se olvidan…**_

- ¡¡WUUJUUU!! –se escucho un grito, feliz de un hombre que conducía su "colmillo de acero" a toda marcha, con una mano en el volante y otra por a fuera de la ventana del piloto- ¡¡SIIIIIII!! –grito con mas ánimos todavía, sintiendo como su mano y brazo eran acariciados por la fuerte brisa del aire de invierno. El conducir a toda velocidad, sentir la adrenalina, el aire que chocaba con su mano y la felicidad del momento, jamás en su vida la avía sentido. Tanto tiempo sufriendo por mil razones, tanto tiempo tratando de encontrar la felicidad de ciada. La verdad ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla. Asta que un día, un día que ni el supo que llegaría. Llego. Y trayendo con él la felicidad de la vida, del simple hecho de ser feliz, de encontrar al fin el amor…

Lo estaciono y bajo de un brinco de su automóvil, que descansaba luego del duro trayecto de la pista de carreras. Sonreía embobado, a cualquier cosa que veía, caminaba tranquilo asta los vestidores y sacándose su mameluco de carreras, recordó, cuando en ese mismo lugar tubo un pequeño inconveniente con ella…

Suspiro feliz y entrecerrando sus ojos para ver aquella imagen que le divertía tanto.

- jejeje… es tan inocente… -musito, terminando de quitarse esa prenda tan grande y protectora.- creo que la iré a visitarla –sonrió feliz y cambiándose rápido para salir del lugar. Tomo las llaves de su auto rojo "Gol" y corrió presuroso asta esta, con plenas intenciones de visitar a aquella joven que le había robado el corazón sin darse cuenta…

* * *

Apretó su mano con fuerza intentando que la rabia que sentía en ese momento no se le escapase de las manos, tan fuerte las oprimió que un pequeño hilo de sangre salio de sus puños. Su mirada estaba perdida en la imagen que tenía enfrente ¡maldición tanto habían cambiado las cosas! Tanto para poder ver esa horrenda imagen. ¡No las cosas no podían estar así! Ella lo sabia bien, él fue quien le propuso matrimonio, él le dijo que la amaba, él hubiera dado todo para protegerla ¡él! pero y ¿ahora? ¿Ya no existía ella en su corazón? No. imposible ella era la dueña de aquel corazón y nada ni nadie cambiario eso.

Encendió su auto y se marcho. Suficiente. Ya había visto suficiente. No quería ver más no, no quería. De alguna manera ella cambiaria eso ¡si! lo aria…

Conducir por inercia ya que todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de la horrendo y asquerosa imagen que habían visto sus ojos. Él abrasando a ¡esa! mujer por la cintura mientras la besaba con devoción, ella parada de pintitas envolviéndolo con sus brazos por el cuello. Esa mujer… ¡entrometida! como podía estar de esa manera con él, ese hombre que le había jurado amor eterno, ese al que ella conoció y se enamoro de él, ¡ese maldito descarado!... Inuyasha…

¿Pero que hacer? si ella estaba "muerta"…

- ¡ja! –Sonrió con malicia- no por mucho lo estaré Inuyasha… y veremos si de verdad amas a se mujer, mas que a mi… -musito Kikyuo, al llegar a la mansión. Bien ahora tenia todo lo que quería, solo faltaba una cosa, solo una- la perla de Shikon…

Según los rumores que escucho, esa perla estaba de nuevo en este mundo. Y según Naraku solo necesitaban que está se encontrada y también la guardiana de ella… ¿pero como encontrarla? Bueno eso ahora no era su asunto, lo primero que tenia que hacer era alejar a esa arpía de SU Inuyasha y así ella quedarse con la él… y si tenia suerte en encontrarla también se quedaría con la perla…

Entro a la mansión y se dirigió a su alcoba pero antes de que pudiese entrar a esta última el mayordomo la detuvo diciendo: que tenía una mallada en espera. Ella lo miro sin expresión y camino hasta el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala de estar, en una pequeña mesita, titubeó antes de contestar pues tubo un raro presentimiento pero luego se armo de coraje y hablo.

- ¿hola? –exclamo extrañada y pudo sentir del otro lado una respiración fuerte y firme que la izo arrugar el entrecejo- hola –dijo esta ves con la vos consolidaría.

- ¿que sucede Kikyuo? estas alterada –respondió una vos grave y escalofriante.

- Naraku…

- si, hola amor ¿como estas? –pregunto sonriendo burlonamente. Kikyuo enmudeció, se había olvidado por completo de ese hombre que ahora la llamaba ¡¿rayos que aria ahora?! Tenia todo planeado, pero esto no se lo esperaba, si Naraku la llamaba era para algo, pero ¿para que?.

- hola, bien gracias y ¿tu como te encuentras?

- bien, Kikyuo las cosas aquí marchan muy bien, por eso te llamaba… -ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo- solo quería saber como te encontrabas, pero veo que estas bien… -la mujer suspiro aliviada, al saber que el todavía no tenia pensado volver a Japón de su viaje a Europa.

- si, estoy muy bien…

- otra cosa Kikyuo… -dijo esta ves con la vos mas escalofriante y aterradora- recuerda que aun estas siendo vigilada… y que todos tus movimientos yo los puedo sentir… -ella palideció al recordar en donde se encontró la ultima ves: espiando a Inuyasha. Demonios debería ser mas precavida sino, podría olvidarse de sus planes y de él.

- si, lo se bien –exclamo tranquila ocultando sus nervios.

- bien, solo es una advertencia –colgó. Ella volvió a suspirar cansada. Esas personas podrían ser cualquiera, ni ella sabia bien quienes eran, bueno solo debía estar alerta a todos los sucesos…

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenia que ser ella la persona que debería encontrar la perla?. Suspiro derrotada mientras veía el paisaje blanco nocturno que envolvía el jardín de la entrada a la mansión. Valla quien se imaginaria que todo esto le estuviera pasando a ella… la perla en su interior, un fantasma que casi la mata, poderes que se encontraban dormidos en ella e Inuyasha, él no debería convertirse en un hibrido y compartir su cuerpo con su antepasado. Todo eso era por su culpa, ni Inuyasha, ni sus amigos tendrían que pasar por lo que pasaban. ¡Maldición todo por una perla que todavía no aparecía!

¿Y por que no aparecía? si según la anciana, cuando las cuatro almas se encontrasen la perla aparecería…

- … ¡pero aun faltaba una! –Exclamo sorprendida- la amistad…

La última alma… ya estaban las demás: la sabiduría, que es Miroku, el amor, quien es Sango, la valentía… Inuyasha. ¿Pero y la ultima en donde estaba? la amistad.

- eso quiere decir que aun falta otra persona ¿pero quien? –se pregunto en un murmullo. ¿Quien podría se esa persona? ¿Rayos y ahora como la encontraría?. Volvió a suspira, mientras apoyaba su frente en el frió vidrio. Deberá encontrarla y así sacar al fin esa fastidiosa perla de su interior. Entrecerró sus ojos, pero sin quitar la frente del vidrio, al abrirlos noto que a la mansión entraba un auto rojo y se estacionaba en la entrada. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de súbito y corrió a la entrada del lugar.

Arreglo un poco sus cabellos y espero enfrente de la puerta a que esta sonara para que abriera. Solo espero unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, pero al fin cuando tocaron a la puerta ella tomo aire para tranquilizarse y se izo una última mirada para cerciorarse que todo este en su lugar. Llevaba una polera de mangas largas, color negro, una pollera que le llegaba asta cinco dedos mas arribas de as rodillas color blanco, con calzas negras de algodón y unas botas bajas también negras. Bien se dijo y abrió la puerta, no se esperaba que él la recibiera de esa manera.

Inuyasha al verla, tomo su muñeca asta él con un lave impulso y recibiéndola con un calido beso que ella pensó que era el mas dulce y tiernos de todos. El piloto la estrecho contra su pecho, abrasándola desde la cintura y la espalda. Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y quiso profundizar mas el beso, colocando sus brazos por el cuello de él…

- que lindo saludo –musito aun con sol ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

- que gran recibimiento –exclamo él con la vos ronca y suave al mismo tiempo. Los dos se quedaron en la puerta y sin deshacer su abraso, se miraron y besaron por un largo rato. Kagome sentía que le hormigueaban sus labios pero ni aun así quiso deshacer los hermosos y suaves besos de él. Parecían que el uno y el otro se fundían paralelamente, asta que alguien carraspeos tras la espalda de la muchacha.

- ejem, disculpen… señorita, señor –exclamo Hitoshi que disimulaba su incomodes. Ambos jóvenes al escuchar el carraspeo de el mayordomo se sellaron y miraron incómodos al mayordomo

- ¿si, Hitoshi? –pregunto la muchacha con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

- la señorita, Sango los solicita en su despacho… -contesto

- ¿así? bueno enseguida iremos –acoto sintiéndose mas incomoda aun por la situación que el mayordomo los había encontrado. El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y se inclino en un gesto de respeto para marcharse.

Luego de unos instantes, Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en el despacho de Sango, los tres sentado en cada sillón que se encontraba en el lugar.

- ¿y bien Sango, para que no llamases? –pregunto impaciente el piloto.

- los llame, porque Miroku me comento lo que se encontró, mientras investigaba sobre la perla…

- ¿así? ¿Y que fue lo que encontró? –interrumpió la joven presurosa.

- me contó, que muchas personas andan detrás de esa perla… y que en muchos sitios wed publicaron que vuelto a este mundo…

- ¿¡QUE!? –dijeron en unísono el piloto y la reportera.

- si, como escucharon –exclamo entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡pero la perla aun no a salido de mi interior!

- ¡eso es verdad! –dijo ya exaltado.

- si, lo entiendo, pero lo que sucede es que… ¿Quién pudo a ver sabido que esa perla esta en este mundo? –Exclamo, pero mas para si misma que para los demás- solo nosotros y la anciana sabíamos su existencia…

- ¡ja! ¡Estoy casi seguro que fue esa anciana! -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos exasperado el joven piloto.

- Inuyasha, porque nunca piensas antes de hablar –exclamo la castaña.- no entiendes, ella fue la que nos contó eso, que ganaría con publicar tal cosa en Internet…

- Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, no creo que la anciana, allá publicado eso en Internet

- ¿¡y entonces quien pudo haber sabido eso!? –pregunto pensativo y enrabiado.

- no lo sabemos, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que esa persona debe saber mas de lo que publico… y… lo mas probable es que… deba estar en nuestro entorno…

- ¿eh? –musito la azabache e Inuyasha clavo su mirada de halcón en Sango.

- si, porque de otra manera ¿como se pudo haberse enterado?…

Los tres jóvenes presentes quedaron en un profundo e inquietante silencio ¿quien puede ser esa persona? que esta infundando la publicación de la perla, ¿quien?...

* * *

En un apartamento de algún lagar de Tokio, se encontraba un chico de no más de 11 años de edad, sentado en frente de una computadora bastantemente especializada. Era un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes…

- ¡ja! que fácil es infiltrarse en las conversaciones…

_- ¿¡y entonces quien pudo haber sabido eso!? –pregunto pensativo y enrabiado._

_- no lo sabemos, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que esa persona debe saber mas de lo que publico… y… lo mas probable es que… deba estar en nuestro entorno…_

_- ¿eh? –musito la azabache e Inuyasha clavo su mirada de halcón en Sango._

_- si, porque de otra manera ¿como se pudo haberse enterado?…_

- que tontos que son ni se imaginan que yo los estoy espiando –bufo- que descuidados son…-sonrió malévolamente y se levanto de la silla, dirigiéndose para un teléfono que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita que en una esquina de la pared. Marco un numero y espero a que le contestaran…

- hola… -respondió una vos grabe.

- encontré algo interesante…

- ¿así? ¿Y que es?

- están muy preocupados por quien defendió la noticia de la perla…

- mmm… as hecho un buen trabajo Shippo

- gracias señor…

- llámame cuando sepas mas…

- si señor… Naraku… -exclamo el niño, finalizando la llamada.

Shippo era un gran experto con las computadoras y todo lo que tenga que ver la tecnología. Él es un gran jaker, experto en eso con tan solo 11 años de edad. Su vida no era como la de cualquier niño, él tenía que vivir solo en una ciudad que odiaba por haberle quitado lo que mas quería…

Venganza. Ese era su deseo tomar venganza contra quien le arruino la vida años atrás. Ese maldito se las pagarías todas, pero ahora fingiría estar de su lado para ganar tiempo y descubrir sus debilidad, solo necesitaba tiempo, solo eso…

Salio del edificio sin ningún rombo exacto, solo deseaba caminar un momento para refrescar sus pelones con aire fresco y que mejor que el aire de invierno. Estaba solo recorriendo las calles que en sus lados tenían un toque blanco, desvió su mirada a una tienda y sus ojos se posaron en el árbol verde que estaba decorado con luces, adornos y grinaldes. Tal como se veían en las películas. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y comino más a prisa alejándose del lugar, cada ves mas rápido asta que empezó a correr, tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron. Se sentía triste muy triste, el recordar a su familia en esas condiciones, verlos de esa forma… ¡Kami! quería estar con ellos, pero primero debía acabar con aquel maldito. Ese era su objetivo principal…

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y sus ojos no do dejaban ver por las lágrimas acumuladas. Ni un árbol de navidad tenía en aquel departamento. ¿Para que? sin nadie que lo ayudase a decorarlo o con quien compartido, se encontraba solo en aquel departamento, solo como la oscuridad… corrió mas aprisa al recordar porque estaba ahí…

Flash Back

_- debes ir a Tokio y averiguar que es lo que saben esas personas… -ordeno una vos fría y ronca._

_- si…_

_- y también… Quero que vigiles a Kikyuo, ya que esa maldita esta dispuesta a encontrarse con el invecil de Inuyasha Taisho –el pequeño afirmo con la cabeza y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Naraku lo detuvo posando su mano en el hombro del pequeño- y recuerda… que no me debe fallar, te puede pasar lo mismo que le paso a tu madre y padre Shippo…_

Fin del Flash Back

¡MALDITO! cuanto lo odiaba ese acecino. Siguió corriendo pero esta ves las lagrimas de sus ojos salieron presurazas de tanta ira que sentía el pequeño asía ese maldito bastando. Cerró sus ojos tratando de que esa horrenda imagen de su familia muerta desapareciera de su mente. Choco contra alguien pero sentía tanta rabia que no se dispuso a mirar sino que agacho su pequeña cabeza para hablar…

- perdón, no lo vi… -se excuso el pequeño con la vos entrecortada por el llanto.

- esta bien pequeño, no me molesto –dijo una vos suave y dulce que a el le pareció conocida. Shippo dirigió su mirada del suelo, para la joven que estaba enfrente a él, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que ella era una de las personas que él vigilaba…- ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto, mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño…

- s… si –murmuro, sintiéndose nervioso, eso no tenia que estar pasando. No. ¿Porque tenia que encontrarse justo con la persona que el vigilaba? ¿Por que?.

- ¿seguro? parece que estas triste –acoto colocando su mano tibia en el hombro del pequeño. Él sintió que su hombro recibía una calida y reconfortante energía, que por un momento izo que su ira desapareciera por completo…

- Kagome… -exclamo una vos alo lejos. Ella volteo para ver que Inuyasha se acercaba a ella, ambos se encontraba visitando el centro de la ciudad para pasar un tiempo a solas- ¿que haces? –pregunto viendo como la joven estaba con el pequeño.

- nada, solo me choque con el pequeño… este… ¿cual es tu nombre? –pregunto con una amigable sonrisa que isa al pequeño enrojecer, por tanta amabilidad que recibía de la muchacha.

- Shippo… -musito con timidez, pero rápido recordó que no debía decir su nombre ¡que tonto había sido! decir su nombre a esas personas ¡no!...

- ¡hay! ¡Que bonito nombre! –dijo Kagome irguiéndose y sonriendo mas a un- mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto –acoto estirando su mano en forma de saludo. El niño miro un momento la mano de la chica y volvió su mirada a la joven que sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿¡la vas a saludar o no!? –dijo Inuyasha al ver la actitud del niño. Kagome volteo su rostro para ver a Inuyasha y le hecho una mirada acecina por su descortesía con el pequeño. El piloto se estremeció al sentir un escalofríos por su espalda y giro su mirada para otro lugar.

- no le hagas caso –dijo con una sonrisa- el es Inuyasha… mi novio –afirmo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Shippo los observo un momento desconcertado pero luego volvió en sí, y estiro su mano para recibir a la de la chica.

- ah… mucho gusto

Luego de saludarse con Kagome, ella invito al niño a que los acompañase a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya que se percato que el pequeño se encontraba solo. Esto a Inuyasha no le causo mucha gracia ya que él había salido con Kagome para estar "a solas" con la muchacha y no para andar de niñero con el pequeño. Caminaron un buen rato asta que llegaron a un parque que estaba solo y cubierto por la nieve de la noche…

- ¡hay que hermoso! –exclamo Kagome, observando el lugar. Ella se soltó de la mano de Inuyasha y se dirigió a los columpios del lugar con un solo fin, hamacarse con el pequeño.- ¡ven Shippo, no hamaquemos nos juntos! –grito emocionada. El pequeño la observo un momento, sorprendido ante al actitud de está pero luego, se acerco a ella, olvidado su la misión que Naraku le había ordenada de vigilar a esa personas…

Se hamacaron juntos un buen rato e Inuyasha ya estaba empezando a impacientarse, se sentó en una vana a espaldas del los columpios de donde estaban Shippo y Kagome hamacándose, ella parecía una niña al lado del pequeño riendo muy feliz. Él la observaba embobado, de verdad se había enamorado de ella… si ella ahora era la dueña de su corazón y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso… giro su mirada para un dado y la vio, sus ojos dorados se quedaron inertes ante la visión que tenían. ¡Imposible! de seguro estaba soñando, se refregó sus ojos con sus manos tratando de ver si lo que sus ojos visualizaban era cierto, sus ojos se derritieron nuevamente a la mujer que parecía esta viéndolo y ahí estaba tan fría como siempre, altiva, delicada y… hermosa…

- Kikyuo… -murmuro. Se irguió de súbito y se dirigió sin pensarlo asía la mujer que estaba unos metro mas lejos de él. ¿Pero como era posible? si él la había visto, en ese lugar… muerta… completamente muerta, ¡era ella! pero y ahora, que era eso una visión acaso o ¿que?. Camino primero a paso lento, pero luego aumento la velocidad y casi corrió asta ella. La mujer voltio y se alejo del parque adentrándose a lo que parecía la zona arbolada del parque, en donde solo habían árboles y ni un solo juegos para niños.

Se detuvo enfrente a un árbol grande y alto, parecía ya viejo pero se mantenía enorme y fuerte. Él se detuvo en seco al ver que ella se quedaba quieta en el lugar y camino hasta ella paulatinamente.

Kikyuo suspiro y volteo para verlo nuevamente, una ves mas, a él, el hombre que una ves juro amarla por siempre, él… SU Inuyasha

- Inuyasha… -exclamo en un murmullo mientras corría hacia los brazos del hombre, que se inmovilizo al sentir que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza- ¡te extrañe tanto! –sollozo mientras se aferraba mas a él, como si de eso de pendiera su vida- ¡Inuyasha!...

Inuyasha se quedo atónito al no poder reaccionar, sus ojos estaba al frente del árbol pero, parecía estar recordando algo en ves de observar el árbol. De pronto bajo su mirada y vio a Kikyuo aferrada a su pecho, ella levanto su mirada para posarse en los del hombre, se paro de puntitas y tomo el rostro del hombre. Él no hacia nada mas que mirarla, pero cerro sus ojos al sentir los labios de ella posarse el los suyos, Kikyuo profundizo mas el beso, acercándose mas a él, mientras el piloto no apianada mas que… ¿corresponderle?...

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A: **_**¡CarmenTaisho!**_ ¡Sinceramente GRACIAS, por exigirme jeje mentira, mejor dicho, por _recordarme_ que debía actualizarlo jeje, perdón por la tardanza y para agrádasete y darme ánimos ¡te lo dedico! comenzando desde este cap hasta el último n,n espero que te agrade la noticia. ¡Nos leemos en la Próxima! Que no dudo sea pronto.

_**.:Dulce:.**_


	24. Un Enigma Resuelto y La Perla De Shikon

**Capítulo 24: "Un enigma resuelto y la perla de Shikon"**

_**Pensé que nuestro amor viviría por siempre  
pero jamás pensé que tú lo matarías…  
Aun que se haya acabado… yo te sigo amando.**_

Una fría brisa recorrió por el rostro de él, y con ella la nieve comenzó a caer, despertándolo de tu trance. Tomo a Kikyuo por los hombros y la separo de sus labios, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados. La observo con dolor ¿como era posible que ella este enfrente de el? ¡Si ella había muerto!, juro verla en esa cama metálica de los forenses ¡muerta! y ahora estaba enfrente de él besándolo ¡¿que rayos estaba sucediendo?!

Kikyuo abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió, él estaba pasmado, incrédulo a lo que sus ojos le mostraban…

- te extrañe tanto… Inuyasha –susurro abrasándolo- estuve tanto tiempo lejos… de ti…

Inuyasha no hacia ningún movimiento, ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí en este momento? justo en este momento, en el que él estaba tan bien con Kagome… ¿Por que? ¡Kagome! la había dejado sola en el parque, debía volver pero y ¿Kikyuo? ¡Rayos estaba contra la espada y la pared! Si volvía con Kagome dejaría a Kikyuo, pero si se quedaba con Kikyuo dejaría a Kagome y tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a Kikyuo: ¿Por qué estaba en este momento aquí? ¿Por que había fingido morir? si es que había fingido, ¿en donde había estado esos dos años tan dolorosos para él?. Tantas cosas que preguntar pero debía volver por Kagome…

- no te alejes de mi lado nunca Inuyasha- musito escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. ¡¿Pero como le podía decir eso?! ¡Si era ella, la que lo había dejado, con el horrible pensamiento de que ella estaba muerta!.

Apretó cerrando sus manos tratando de ocultar su ira ¡pero como podía ser tan cínica!. La tomo de los hombros alejándola de él. Ella le vio sorprendida la actitud del piloto y bajo su mirada, sintiéndose triste y abandonada. Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado mucho… mucho.

- Kikyuo, ¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo? –exclamo con la vos grabe y firme. Ella lo miro sorprendida

- yo…

- ¡Kikyuo! –Grito con impotencia- ¿¡por que fingiste estar muerta!!... –su vos se corto y por poco casi se sintió como un sollozo.-… te busque por mucho tiempo… por mucho tiempo…

- ¡¡KKKIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!! –un grito de mujer se escucho por toda el parque alertando a Inuyasha y dejando a Kikyuo desconcertada…

* * *

Kagome se encontraba hamacándose junto con Shippo, ambos reían muy alegres, sin darse cuenta de que Inuyasha no estaba con ellos. Kagome paro la hamaca y se quedo sentada, sin voltear para ver a Inuyasha, pues había sentido que él no estaba ahí desde un buen rato, se irguió de la hamaca y miro hacia el frente, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía, sin saber por que sentía eso.

El niño se detuvo al ver que ella ya no jugaba con él. A Kagome, sus ojos se le nublaron de lagrimas y camino un paso al frente. De la nada al frente de la chica apareció un espirito con la apariencia de una niña, está reía muy alegre y levanto una de sus manos hacia Kagome. El lugar cambio mostrando otro lugar, que estaba en la nada. El niño que se encontraba sentado viendo la escena sorprendido se levanto de súbito y miro a Kagome y al espíritu. La muchacha estaba prácticamente inmóvil y la niña reía cada ves mas, observo el lugar y ya no había nieve, ni era de noche, sino que estaba atardeciendo, la nieve era reemplazada por tierra seca, los arboles habían desaparecido, parecían que estaban en le desierto ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?...

- ¿te gusta, guardiana? –dijo la niña mirando a Kagome con una gran sonrisa- esto es lo que le pasara al mundo sino, proteges a la perla que esta en tu interior…

- "¿guardiana?" –se pregunto Shippo mientras observaba a Kagome, está parecía estar inerte, pues no se movía. El pequeño, observo asustado a la muchacha pues por una de las mejillas de la chica caía una lágrima…

- ahora mira esto… -exclamo mientras estiraba sus pequeñas manos hacia el cielo- este es el… pasado…

La escena había cambiado radicalmente, para mostrar otra en donde estaba, una mujer que se parecía a ella e… ¿Inuyasha?. La mujer bestia, con una aparente armadura y ropa de la que se usaba en el Sengoku. Inuyasha bestia una ropa color rojo algo rara, pensó y otra lagrima cayo de uno de sus ojos, podía ver claramente como Inuyasha se acercaba a la mujer y la abrasaba con devoción, mientras la besaba con mucha ternura. Esta ves el lugar estaba repleto de verde, bosque detrás de ellos y pasto bajo sus pies, todo lo contrario a lo que habían visto antes…

- ella es tu antepasada… Midoriko –afirmo la pequeña, estando a un lado de ella. La muchacha voltio rápidamente para observar a la pequeña, estando completamente sorprendida- y él, no es el chico que conoces en este momento, él es un hibrido… te puedes dar cuenta por sus orejas… -Kagome desvió su mirada hacia el hibrido y recordó que Inuyasha cuando solía transformarse, cambiaba de apariencia.- ella era la guardiana de la perla… y él guardián de Midoriko…

Shippo miro sorprendido a la imagen que tenia en frente, estaba muerto del miedo al ver en vivo todas las cosas que cambiaban, por los aparentes poderes de el espíritu. Corrió hacia Kagome y tomo la mano de Kagome, pero está no reacciono y volvió su mirada a la pareja que tenia en frente sin decir ni una sola palabra…

- ellos dos se amaron, por mucho tiempo, ambos cuando luchaban hacían una gran pareja, ella tenia unos grandes poderes… y él con su espada era invencible… -comento la pequeña, ya seria- pero un día las cosas cambiaron…

_Flash Back_

El corría por de entre el bosque, tan rápido como le era posible. Al llegar a una cabaña, se detuvo en seco y se quedo de pie enfrente de una mujer que le daba la espalda…

- ¡Midoriko, Naraku esta cerca vamos! –dijo mientras caminaba presuroso asta la sacerdotisa. Ella se encontraba de espaldas con su arco y flechas en sus manos. Giro rápidamente para verse cara a cara con Inuyasha, de los ojos de ella caían lágrimas a gran cantidad. Debía salvarlo de todo mal antes de que algo malo pase…

Inuyasha la miro asustado, pues ella no dejaba de llorar…

- ¿que sucede Midoriko?

- Inuyasha… tengo que protegerte… perdóname –dijo mientras las lagrimas no cesaban…

- ¡pero que es lo que estas diciendo! –grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros- ¡yo soy el que debo protegerte no tu a mi!

- ¡ESCUCHA! –Grito mientras bajaba su cabeza- ¡YA NO TE AMO! –afirmo. Inuyasha la miro estupefacto, incrédulo ante sus palabras.

- Midoriko… -susurro asustado.

- ¡¡YA NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER…!! ¡¡HIBRIDO INÚTIL!! –grito mientras un sollozo se le escapaba de sus labios. No quería hacerlo pero debía, era sellarlo con una de sus flechas o verlo morir en las manos de aquel detestable demonio.

Apunto con una de sus flechas a Inuyasha, esté no creía lo que sus ojos veían, estaba totalmente paralizado y no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían. Midoriko cerro sus ojos con fuerza y lanzo la flecha, mientras caía de rodillas al pasto. Inuyasha sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho y gemío de dolor cayendo de espaldas por el impulso de la flecha…

- siempre te amare… Midoriko… -susurro muy bajo y cerro sus ojos lentamente, mientras podía sentir el dolor de la muerte que se acercaba.

Midoriko lloro, tan fuerte como pudo. Cualquier persona que estuviera en ese lugar hubiera sentido el dolor de la pobre sacerdotisa…

- ¡te amo! –Dijo entre lágrimas y posando su frente en el frió pasto- ¡siempre te amare! ¡¡SIEMPRE!! –grito sin dejar de llorar. Se levanto sin mostrar su semblante y tomo la espada de su amado Inuyasha, levantándola hacia el cielo- ¡¡JURO QUE MORIRÁS EN MIS MANOS NARAKUUUUU!!...

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿por que lo izo? –pregunto la joven mientras el lugar volvía a cambiar para llevarlo al parque.

- porque el monstruo Naraku, la amenazo… -confeso mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando- él dijo que si ella no acababa con Inuyasha, él lo mataría ahí mismo…

- ¡por eso lo mato!

- no –negó con la cabeza mientras abría sus ojos- ella no fue capas de matarlo, porque la flecha que ella lanzo era, una flecha selladora y no una purificadora…

- ¿selladora? –dijeron al unísono de vos el pequeño y Kagome.

- si, ella sello su corazón… no era capas de matarlo… lo amaba demasiado, no tenia el valor de verlo morir ante las manos de ese demonio, por eso quiso ser ella quien lo sellara para luego retirar la flecha y despertarlo… -callo y sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- pero… ella murió en la batalla y nunca pudo liberarlo… -unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- nunca pudieron estar juntos… porque él no murió, sino estuvo durmiendo y ni su alma pudo morir acusa de la flecha… ella lo espero por toda la eternidad… y lo sigo esperando…

Kagome tapo su boca con una de sus manos y mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ¿Por que sentía tanta tristeza en ese momento? era porque ella podía sentir el horrible sentimiento de la sacerdotisa. Ella lo sentía claramente, lo podía sentir.

- se que esas sufriendo en este momento… -susurro la pequeña.- y es porque la persona que tú crees amar, corre el mismo peligro que corrió ese hibrido. –Kagome la observo incrédula y sorprendida ¿Cómo podía saber eso?- lo ciento… yo soy Midoriko y te mostré esto para que lo alejes de ti…

- ¿como es que sabes lo que le pasara?

- Porqué la perla muestra cosas a las personas, de su futuro… y la perla me lo mostró a mí… su ex-guardiana… -Midoriko estiro su mano al vientre de la muchacha y una luz atravesó la ropa de Kagome por dentro de ella.

- ¡¡KIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!! –grito con temor al ver la luz y sentir un agudo dolor a un costado de su vientre.

Shippo se alejo unos pasos de estás dos y las observo asustado, ¿que era lo que pasaba?, ¡de verdad la perla se encontraba en el interior de la chica!. Una luz color rosa pálido ilumino el lugar y Kagome grito del puro temor. El pequeño Shippo sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente…

- la amistad… – murmuro inerte.

* * *

En otro lugar, lejos de la ciudad, Miroku se encontraba con su típico equipo de mecánico arreglando el auto de Inuyasha. Se encontraba debajo del auto y salio de este caminando hacia la mansión cuando, su corazón dio un palpitar rápido, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y sintió su mente quedarse en blanco…

- la sabiduría… -exclamo.

* * *

Sango salía presurosa de la empresa de su revista, caminaba por la recepción ya bacía y maldecía tener que volver un sábado, de noche a la empresa para tomar los papeles que olvido por causa del molesto Miroku al obligarla a salir tan a prisa. Se detuvo en seco cuando su corazón latió con fuerza, se llevo una mano a su pecho para tratar de tranquilizarlo cuando su mente se nublo y hablo…

- el amor… -murmuro.

* * *

Inuyasha al escuchar la vos de Kagome se giro para ir hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, la mano de Kikyuo lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo…

- no vallas –exclamo con dolor al ver la intención del hombre.

_- ¡¡idiota pero que es lo que haces!! _–la vos del hibrido hablo._- ¡¡esa chiquilla corre peligro y tú ahí parado!!._

- suéltame Kikyuo… me tengo que ir –dijo firmemente. Tenia que ir con Kagome ella lo necesitaba. Volvió a girar, pero no dio ni in solo paso a causa de que su corazón dio un latido fuerte y firme que lo izo nublar por un momento su mente.

_- … la perla… esta de nuevo en este mundo… _-afirmo con la vos temblorosa el hibrido.

- la valentía… -dijo por inercia.

* * *

El parque se ilumino, por completo y a Kagome la enceguezo, por un momento. Ella sintió una fuerte punzada a un lado de su vientre. No movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, pues su mirada la tenía a un lado de su cintura, por la luz de la perla, abrió sus ojos más todavía al ver y sentir la perla salir de su interior. Era pequeña y de color rosa pálido, la perla se quedo flotando unos minutos en el aire.

Midoriko que tenia la apariencia de una niña, observo la perla con el semblante serio. La perla se encontraba entre Kagome y Midoriko ambas con la mirada clavada en la perla. Al fin podía ver la fastidiosa perla, que tantas molestias le había causado. La muchacha, alzo su mano, para tocar la perla, lentamente, y cuando estuvo apunto de posar sus dedos en esta, la perla brillo con intensidad alzándose al cielo, para desaparecer en el mismo cielo oscuro y negro. Ambas vieron como la perla se dirigía hacia el sur, dejando como rastro un pequeño hilo de luz color roza, Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par y cayo de pronto al suelo, mientras comenzaba a caer pequeños copos de nieve sobre ella.

Shippo que parecía estar en un trace y también callo junto con Kagome a su lado, Midoriko vio con una aparente calma la perla que desaparecía y bajo su vista a la joven que yacía en el suelo desmallada, por la misma energía que la perla emanaba…

- "ahora solo queda que la nueva guardiana cumpla con su triste misión…" –pensó mientras se desvanecía lentamente…

La joven y el niño quedaron desmayados en el suelo sin que nadie los ayudase…

* * *

Sango, Miroku e inuyasha quedaron en un leve trance, pero cuando la perla tomo su rumbo al sur todos volvieron en sí. Inuyasha que se encontraba con Kikyuo, despertó de su ensueño y cuando recordó, el grito de Kagome quiso ir con ella pero la mujer que estaba a su lado lo volvió a detener.

- Inuyasha… el beso que te di fue sincero… y mis sentimientos también… -musito con tristeza mientras aflojaba el agarre del brozo, del hombre. Él la miro confundido, pero no le dijo nada y corrió a gran velocidad, hacia donde se encontraba Kagome…

- "cuando una relación se marchita nunca mas vuelve a florecer… pero… con ayuda de la perla nuestra relación volverá a ser la misma de antes, de eso que no te quepa duda" –pensó mientras se marchaba…

La nieve no dejaba de caer y mientras más corría, mas era la cantidad que caía. Se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos, se posaron en la silueta de mujer que se encontraba en el suelo, sintió que su corazón latía descontroladamente en su pecho y su respiración se volvía agitada, pero no de lo que había corrido, sino del temor que sentía, al ver que ella no se movía de aquel lugar.

- ¡¡KAGOMEEE!! –grito asustado, pero ella no se movía, se acerco a ella, corriendo y la sostuvo en sus brazo, mientras la llamaba por su nombre, pero no despertaba. La movió un poco, pero ella seguía sin abrir sus ojos.- ¡VAMOS KAGOME DESPIERTA! –gimió con dolor pero ella no abría sus ojos. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer tratando de buscar alguna herida pero nada, solo tenía un poco rasgado su abrigo a causa de la perla, movió su mano hacia la abertura de su abrigo y maldecía a esta por temblar. Cuando su mano toco la pequeña rasgadura, la sintió mojada, y miro sus dedos con miedo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver que estos estaban manchados de sangre. Su mirada se clavo en el rostro de la joven que tenia la piel muy pálida y no era por la noche ni por el frió sino era por… ¡¿Por qué estaba tan pálida?! Maldición si solo hubiera llegado mas temprano capas que hubiera podido saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

El pequeño niño que estaba a su lado desmayado, empezó a gemir levemente, tratando de despertar. Él voltio para verlo y cuando el niño comenzó a erguirse ella también gimió, pero de dolor.

- ¿Inuyasha? –susurro confundida. Él la observo estupefacto y se aferro mas a ella abrazándola fuertemente, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de la chica. Los ojos de Kagome se le llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contenerlas, comenzaron a caer de sus ojos con abundancia, sin que ella digiera o hiciera algo. No lloraba por ver a Inuyasha se esa manera: tan triste y vulnerable. Sino que era porque en los mementos que estuvo inconciente, pudo ver el delicado beso que Kikyuo le daba a él e Inuyasha le correspondía con timidez.

Pudo sentir el temor de Inuyasha que le trasmitía con su abrazo, su corazón se lo decía, él temía por ella… pero ese beso, le decía otra cosa. El corazón de Inuyasha mostraba confusión, temor, congoja y asta amor…

¿Pero que era lo que podía hacer? Ahora sus sentidos le podían demostrar, el corazón de las personas, podía sentir el poder que estaba en su interior, la paz que tenía y un poco de calma en su corazón. Esa perla se había liberado, pero con ella salieron sus nuevos poderes y esta vez… más fuertes, que nadie… ¿entonces por que sentía tanta tristeza? ¿Acaso era por lo que la perla le mostró?. Nada es perfecto, y el amor de Inuyasha lo había disfrutado tan poco, tan corto, y tan fuerte era…

El piloto, la reportera y el niño salieron de aquel parque. Caminando lentamente hacia el auto de Inuyasha que estaba a unas cuadras lejos de ellos. Kagome iba caminando apoyada en Inuyasha, estaba un poco enojada con él, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba estar en sus brazos y él le brindaba una gran protección. Bien sabia ella quien era la mujer que besaba a Inuyasha… su novia "muerta", la reconoció fácilmente, pues un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando ella tomaba en sus manos el pequeño cuadro que estaba en la mesita que Inuyasha tenia en el autodromo. La pregunta era ¿ella no estaba muerta? ¡ja! esa perla no le había dado mucho poderes, como para saber la causa de la presencia de la mujer.

Su mirada se desvío a el pequeño niño que los acompañaba, y supo que él se encontraba solo en este mundo, pues había nacido en ella la capacidad de ver y sentir la triste y alegría de los corazones de las personas. Sonrió de lado y estiro su mano en el hombro del niño, él volteo para mirarla y ella hablo.

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas y duermes en mi casa? –pregunto amablemente. Inuyasha la miro confundido y el niño, se sorprendió.- ¿que dices?

- yo… -dudo ante la pregunta. No podía estar con esas personas, el debía vigilarlas, no estar con ellos, de pronto una idea se le cruzo por su cabeza ¿Qué tal vigilarlos mas de cerca? así obtendría mas información sobre aquella perla y asta capas poder robarla- si, claro –dijo fingiendo timidez. Ahora solo debía estar un tiempo con esas personas, para saber la ubicación de la perla y robarla para así poder cumplir su deseo… estar una ves más con su familia…

_**Continuara…**_


	25. Las Cosas Tiene Que Ser Así I parte

**Capítulo 25: "Las cosas tiene que ser así (primera parte)"  
**

_**La verdad muchas veces no se sabe al principio  
por eso, siempre suceden cosas irremediables.  
Que nos hacen tomar decisiones dolorosas…  
**_

Miro con atención la perla que se encontraba en sus manos, sonrió cínicamente y la envolvió en su gran mano, frió a sucia por lo corrupta que era. Levanto su mirada hacia el ahora nublando cielo oscuro. Ya era de noche y se encontraba en las afueras de Tokio en una pequeña residencia de su propiedad. Podía sentir como la pequeña perla de color rosa pálido era opacada por su maldad.

- ahora solo falta, la guardiana -se dijo con la vos grabe y fría que lo caracterizaba.

La perla había llegado a él sola, atraída por sus poderes esa noche de nieve.

Todas las señales daban a que al fin después de 500 años de letargo la guardiana de esta perla había sido despertada de su sueño. Onigumo había sido muy listo al vender su alma a un demonio maldito para alcanzar su sueño, que era apoderarse de Kikyuo.

- lastima que hallas muerto querido hermano… -repico acomodándose en la silla de su escritorio.- bueno no todo se consigue en esta vida…

_Flash Back_

Bajo del auto negro, y comino paulatinamente hacia un baldío desabitado. Se encontraba en las afueras de Tokio, en Odogama-ku a 9k. De Tokio. Era un baldío grande, pero sin ningún rastro de vegetación o árboles, solo había uno, que desde lejos se podía admirar lo enorme y robusto que era. No tenía hojas, pero la enormidad de su forma no se dejaba. Él camino hacia ese árbol y sonrió malévolamente.

- _oh, vamos me vas a decir que ahora te escondes de los humano_ –dijo con tono burlo.

- _no… solo me extraña que vengas aquí sin ninguna recompensa_ –exclamo el árbol con la vos grabe y ronca, denotando que era ya anciano.

- _si es por eso, no te desilusiones que traigo conmigo algo que te interesa mucho_ –dijo con animo.

-_ ¿así?… veamos que es lo que tienes Onigumo_

- _te lo diré en cuanto, me cerciore que cumplirás con tu palabra_

-_ bien… soy un demonio, que esta sellada en este maldito árbol…_ -argumento con una vos de fastidio.- _te doy mi palabra, de que tu deseo se cumplirá cuando me entregues… lo que yo deseo…_ -finalizo moviendo una de sus añosas ramas, que con la punta de una de ella, marcaba una cruz en el tronco de él mismo.

Onigumo sonrió de buena gana, sabiendo que con esa marca los demonios cumplían con su palabra. De uno de sus bolsillos saco una fotografía de una mujer que se la mostró al demonio, Onigumo le explico su deseo con respecto a la mujer que reflejaba la fotografía: apoderarse de ella y que ella lo amase de la misma manera que él a ella. El árbol formo un rostro de un anciano, en el pecho de su tronco. Claramente se podían divisar las arrugas que tenia este, no por las cortezas del árbol, sino por los siglos que llevaba en ese maldito árbol, gracias a un monje que lo sello para que no se apoderara de ningún humano, ni de este mundo.

El rostro del anciano, parpadeo lentamente, y hablo.

- _yo puedo saciar tu ambición… pero esto no es gratis y lo sabes Onigumo_ –recalco el demonio-_ tienes que estregarme, algo que de verdad tenga un precio valioso._

- _ya te dije Shoirumaru que no vine con las manos vacías… si tú me das lo que yo quiero… te entregare mi alma, a cambio de tu ayuda_ –dijo con entereza.

- _muy bien eso me gusta, pero te advierto que ahora no tienes vuelta atrás_ –exclamo con la vos ronca y áspera. En ese momento el demonio movió una de sus ramas a asta tocar el pecho de Onigumo que no izo ningún movimiento. En ese preciso instante, los ojos Onigumo se envolvieron por una capa opaca que destacaba su alma ya corrompida, por el demonio.

- _"tu deseo se cumplirá cuando, tú mueras y también tu deseo"…_ -pensó ya alejándose de el hombre, que sonreía escalofriantemente.

Al morir Onigumo en el accidente, y que Naraku reciba él corazón de su hermano, el alma de Shoirumaru, se apodero de la mente, el cuerpo y los sentimientos de Naraku. Pues Onigumo al dar su alma, y morir, el demonio se apodero del único cuerpo que llevaba ese corazón. Naraku…

Hace 500 años en el pasado, un monje de respetada reputación y mañas no muy comunes en los monjes, lo sello en un árbol, para que Shoirumaru no se apoderara de la perla de Shikon, ni que mucho menos, se apoderara de este mundo. Pero ahora al apoderarse del alma de Onigumo y el cuerpo de Naraku, al fin su deseo de acabar con este mundo y apoderarse de la perla… se cumplirán.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- iluso, todo por una mujer… jajaja –rió, de buena gana- …que ahora será mía...

Se levanto, se su silla y camino asta llegar a un cuadro, lo corrió un poco y detrás de el, se encontraba una caja de metal que se encontraba enterrada en la pared. La caja de metal llevaba una perilla negra que debía mover, para colocar el código de esta y así introducir la perla. Sonrió de buena gana al escuchar un 'click' abrió la pequeña puerta e introdujo la perla.

- "solo falta la guardiana y mi anhelo se cumplirá"…

* * *

La navidad pronto había a cavado y junto con ella el invierno se alejaba poco a poco. Shippo, se mantuvo viviendo con Sango y Kagome, pues esta ultima le explico a su amiga que el pequeño niño, se encontraba huérfano, porque perdió a sus padres en un accidente aéreo, Sango comprendió y como no tenia inconveniente con que él se quedara acepto gustosa. Él pequeño niño, jubada con Kohaku quien estaba cerca de la edad de Shippo.

Kagome, quien desde ese día había adoptado unos poderes increíbles, percibió que Shippo no tenía familia y que estaba solo en este mundo. También esa noche en la cual ella pudo ver el pasado de Midoriko y el del hanyou, supo y percibió que Inuyasha se había encontrado, con Kikyuo. Muchas preguntas inundaron su mente con respecto a esa mujer ¿ella acaso no estaba muerta? y sino lo había estado ¿por que ocultarlo? tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Las cosas con Inuyasha no marchaban muy bien, no se peleaban, pero la química y el clima que había entre ellos no era similar al de antes, que Kikyuo apareciera. Él parecía estar siempre distraído y apresar que ya habían pasado meses desde que se había encontrado con Kikyuo. Ya no era el gruñón y malhumorado Inuyasha. No. este era otro… uno pensativo y distraído Inuyasha.

Suspiro cansada y melancólica, al tirarse en su amplia cama. Entrecerró sus ojos y diviso las imágenes que se le venían a la mente, el día en que ella se desmayo, y la perla salía de su interior. Inuyasha y Kikyuo, ella besándolo y el correspondiéndole, ¿que podía hacer? ¿Separarse del acaso? No. Lo amaba demasiado aunque él le aya correspondido, no podía dejarlo aun que quisiese.

_**I cannot find a way to describe it.  
**__**No puedo encontrar una manera de  
describirlo.  
Está ahí dentro; todo lo que hago es  
ocultarlo. **_

- ¿que debo hacer?… -dijo con un leve sollozo que se le escapo de los labios. Tirada de espaldas a la cama, se volteo para quedar de lado, y fijar su vista en la ventana que daba hacia el jardín de la mansión.- Inuyasha… ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –exclamo mientras las lagrimas caían sin consuelo.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello plateado, tenia la vista fija hacia la luna que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, pero sus pensamientos estaban, en otro lugar.

- "¡diablos que voy a hacer ahora!" –pensó mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos,

- _yo te recomendaría que aclares tus sentimientos_ –dijo la vos del hanyou que se encontraba dentro de el.

- "¡ja! como si fuera tan fácil."

-_ oye… esa mujer la que te beso… esa mujer es Kikyuo ¿no?_

- "yo…" –titubeo. Decir que ¿si? o solo, mentir, claro no podía, el estaba en su mente y no podía mentir…

- "_esta bien lo tomare como un si… hey humano, esa chiquilla con la que estas ahora, ya sabe lo del beso…"_

- ¡¿QUE?! –interrumpió sorprendido.

- "_si como escuchases, aun no se como no te dijo nada… pero bueno no se, será mejor que arregles estas cosas con ella…" _-exclamo serio y desapareció de su mente.

-¡hey espera! ¿¡Como es eso de que ella sabe eso!? –pregunto conmocionado, pero todos sus gritos fueron en vano, él ya se había marchado. Estaba atónito, quieto sin decir nada.- ¡pero como es posible que ella supiera lo del beso! –dijo incrédulo.

- ¿Qué beso? –pregunto Miroku, que como siempre entrando a su habitación sin tocar a la puerta.

Él que se encontraba a espalda de la puerta y enfrente de la gran ventana, volteo y su mirada asusto un poco al mecánico, pues Inuyasha parecía que había visto un fantasma, estaba pálido como una hoja de papel. Luego de unos momentos, ambos se encontraban afuera, de la mansión en el jardín, fumando un cigarrillo, para tranquilizar al joven piloto y Miroku para acompañarlo.

- así que eso fue lo que paso ¿eh? –dijo mientras recostaba la espalda en el banco que se encontraba en el jardín. Inuyasha estaba a su lado pero, en ves de estar sentado en la banca, estaba sentado en el pasto, con las rodillas flexionadas y la espalda apoyada en la banca.- bueno… Inuyasha, no me sorprende mucho que Kikyuo allá estado viva durante estos dos años –dijo con inusitada calma, llamando la atención de Inuyasha, quien lo miraba atento a lo que iba a decir.- nunca encontramos, rastros de su cuerpo, solo ese cadáver, que se parecía a ella… pero a mi no me parecía que era ella –dijo fumando su cigarrillo.- ella siempre fue una mujer muy enigmática, asta para su mirada… pero como tu eres mi amigo… ¿que podía decirte yo? –Exclamo moviendo sus hombros- era tu novia, y yo no me podía meter…

- si… eso lo se –acoto con nostalgia.

- ahora la pregunta es… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con Kagome? ella no se merece que la trates así… -pausa- se que dije lo mismo, cuando estabas con Kikyuo, pero bueno ella en ese tiempo era tu novia… pero ahora Kagome lo es y bueno… -sin mas que decir, fumo otro poco, y lanzo el filtro, lejos- Kikyuo te engaño todo este tiempo… Kagome te ayudo cuando, tu estuviste deprimido con su 'muerte' –alzo sus dedos y esto ultimo lo dijo entre comillas- pero… ahí tu tienes que decidir, tu eres el que se enamoro, yo no… lo único que te puedo decir como amigo es que te tomes un buen tiempo para pensar… ¡y no tomes decisiones sin pensarlo!

Inuyasha no dijo nada y Miroku se irguió sabiendo que debía dejarlo solo, para que pensara lo que tenia que hacer… luego de unos minutos Inuyasha alzo su vista al cielo, ya con sus pensamientos decididos, y aclarados.

- espero no estar equivocándome…

_  
__**Quisiera que simplemente desapareciera.  
¿Qué arias, arias si supieras?  
¿Qué arias?**_

* * *

Esa mañana Kagome se levanto muy temprano y se dirigió a su templo a platicar lo sucedido con su abuelo. Pues hace tiempo su abuelo le relataba historias sobre esa perla…  
Subió las gradas del templo que parecían no terminar nunca, cuando llego a la cima se encontró con su antiguo templo. Era un día feriado así que era comprensible que no hubiese nadie en el templo, se adentro mas en el y pudo divisar a lo lejos un hombre con una escoba barriendo el suelo. Primero camino lento, pero luego aumento el paso, asta ya empezar a correr hacia ese hombre quien era su abuelo.

- ¡¡ABUELO, ABUELO!! –grito aproximándose a él y saludándolo con uno de sus brazos que agitaba en el aire.

- ¡oh! ¡Kagome hija! –Dijo parando con su tarea, para mirar a su nieta- que sorpresa tanto tiempo sin verte…

- pero que estas diciendo –regaño sorprendida- ¡si los vine a ver para navidad y año nuevo!

- si, pero viniste con las manos vacías…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡que no trajiste YERNO!

- ¡¡ABUELO!!… ¡¡HAY ME VOY A VER A MAMA!! –dicho esto se volteo en sus talones para entrar a la casa que, estaba un poco mas a dentro del templo.

Al entrar a la casa, si dirigió a la cocina en donde seguramente se encontraba su madre, al verse se saludaron con mucho ameno. Luego de un rato, Kagome empezó a relatarles lo que les sucedió a ella e Inuyasha, con respecto a los espíritus y la perla ya que su abuelo, conocía a los espíritus sobre naturales y mas importante aun conocía a la perfección la historia de la perla de Shikon.

- y… eso fue todo lo que nos paso en este tiempo… -murmuro, recordando el ultimo acontecimiento. La madre y abuelo, de Kagome quedaron mudos e impresionados ante el relato tan increíble e incoherente de la joven.- me creen ¿verdad? –pregunto temiendo, que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

- hija… -dijo el anciano, dirigiendo su mirada a la madre de la joven- creo que es la hora de que Kagome sepa la verdad…

- ¿verdad? ¿Que verdad? –interrumpió ansiosa.

- Kagome hay algo que tu no sabes… -dijo consolidaría su madre.

* * *

Esta ves bajaba las gradas, y la noche algo fresca de fines de invierno la recibía. El invierno pronto acabaría y con ella llegaría la primavera, se notaban los cambios, los árboles, habían abandonado esa imagen de que se encontraban sin vida, para unos que estaban repletos de hojas. -pero este no es el momento de admirar las cosas- pensó al tiempo que desviada su mirada, para el cielo oscuro y con unas cuantas estrellas.

_**Todo el dolor que creía conocer.  
Todos mis pensamientos  
me conducen de regreso a ti.  
De regreso a lo que nunca se dijo.  
Hacia delante y atrás dentro de mi cabeza.  
No pude manejar esta confusión.**_

_**Soy incapaz; ven llévame lejos…**_

- y ahora, que are… -susurro mientras de sus labios un suspiro lastimoso se escapaba.- "ya entiendo porque una ves soñé con esa mujer… pero… sigo sin entender ¿por que?" –pensaba. Ya se encontraba al frente de un parque, estaba desolado y ella no pudo evitar caminar hacia el. Cuando ya estuvo dentro de el, no pudo evitar adentrarse hacia la parte de donde solamente habían árboles. Al caminar mas, se le izo familiar y de la nada un fragmente de el recuerdo, cuando Inuyasha y Kikyuo se besaron en ese lugar se le vino a la mente.- es aquí…

- si es aquí… -dijo una figura femenina que se encontraba apoyada en uno de los árboles con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome que se encontraba a espaldas de ella, volteo sintiendo que su corazón saltaba sin piedad se su pecho. La observo por unos momentos y la vos de su madre se le vino a la mente:_ tu padre me explico todo… y yo lo entiendo, supe perdonar. Ella es tu hermana al igual que es de Souta_. Esas eran las palabras de su madre, pero ¿como podía ser cierto?.

- ¿Qué pasa niña? –Dijo altaneramente, ya saliendo de la oscuridad que la envolvía asta estar en frente de la joven reportera.- ¿te cansaste de Inuyasha?... si es así, te recomiendo que te alejes de él y que no te le acerques NUNCA- recalco esto ultimo elevando la vos.

- pero… de que estas hablando –musito aun perpleja por lo que su madre le había dicho momentos atrás.

- yo fui y SOY la novia de Inuyasha Taisho, Kikyuo One Sama –exclamo mirándola de manera despectiva a la chicha que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-_ "Kikyuo One Sama" _–retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras de la modelo.- "ella es… mi hermana"…

_**Siento que estoy sola.  
Sola completamente necesito superar esto.  
Mis palabras son frías,  
no quiero que te hieran.  
Si te las digo, no creo que entiendas.  
Por que nadie entiende.**_

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:**La letra en negrita y cursiva es una canción de una mis cantantes favoritas: Avril Lavigne – "Take me away" (Llévame Lejos). Muchos dicen que mi musica es rara, aunque a Avril es impasible tacharla de rara ya que tiene buenos temas que amas de uno le gusta. Nos estamos leyendo.

_**.:Dulce Kagome Lady:.**_


	26. Las Cosas Tiene Que Ser Así II parte

**Capítulo 26: "Las cosas tiene que ser así (segunda parte)"**

_**La verdad muchas veces no se sabe al principio  
por eso, siempre suceden cosas irremediables.  
Que nos hacen tomar decisiones dolorosas**_…

-_ "Kikyuo One Sama" _–retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras de la modelo.- "ella es… mi hermana"…

Se quedo estática, al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer. Ella era su hermana, las cosas no podían estar peor. Kikyuo diciendo que se apartara de Inuyasha, la persona que prometió no hacerle daño, -¡tontas ilusiones!- pensó agachado su cabeza, al recordar las palabras de Inuyasha…

-_ Kagome, yo se que tu has sufrido mucho acusa del amor pero_… _pero yo te prometo que no te are daño, te prometo que antes de hacer eso yo… yo me matare mil veces si es posible antes de lastimarte… te lo prometo… Kagome, mis sentimiento hacia ti son verdaderos, no te estoy mintiendo… créeme…_ -las palabras de Inuyasha, retumbaban en su mente. Es verdad él lo había prometido, pero… jamás se hubiera imaginado, que ella tendría una hermana y mas que su hermana este enamorada de él…

- yo… -titubeo.

- escúchame bien, soy sacerdotisa y puedo hacer muchos conjuros malignos… -amenazo la modelo.- y si quiero, puedo separarte a la fuerza de él… -Kagome levanto su mirada y enfrento a Kikyuo quien la observaba con una malévola sonrisa y el seño fruncido. En los ojos de Kagome se podían notar la tristeza que embargaba su corazón, se sentía infeliz, ella amaba a Inuyasha pero sabia que Kikyuo también amaba al piloto, y que él, aun sentía algo por la modelo.- te lo advierto, puedo hacer que tu vida sea un infierno… uno del cual jamás regreses… -dicho esto Kikyuo se alejo de la joven quien estaba atónita ante las frías palabras de la mujer.

Hace un buen rato Kikyuo había desaparecido y ella no se había movido del lugar, aun seguía observando el lugar por donde su hermana había desaparecido y las palabras de su madre volvieron a su mente y se repetían una y otra ves…

_Flash Back_

- _Kagome hay algo que tú no sabes…_ –dijo su madre sentada en frente de ella. El abuelo se irguió dejándolas solas para que ellas puedan hablar tranquilas.- éramos jóvenes con tu padre. Y yo me quede embarazada, de una niña… no eras tú… fue nuestra primer hija… pero… -Kagome la observaba y escuchaba atenta al relato que su madre le había ocultado durante tanto tiempo.- cuando ella nació parecía que todo era perfecto… asta que un día, ella había cumplido 4 años de edad y para festejarlo, nos fuimos a un parque de diversiones. En ese lugar nos mantuvimos durante todo el día, cuando volvíamos para el templo ella estaba enojada con nosotros porque no nos quedamos mas tiempo en el parque, y se soltó de mi mano, nos apunto con uno de sus dedos y de el un pequeño hilo de luz salio y le dio a tu padre en el brazo hiriéndolo. Parecía que eso era un disparo, ella nos miro pasmada y se hecho a correr asustada, yo la quise detener pero fue mas rápida y la perdí. Estuvimos mucho tiempo buscándola… mucho… pero no había rastros de ella por ninguna parte… tu padre me explico que de la familia Higurashi existían los poderes sobre naturales y que Kikyuo había nacido con esos poderes pero que ella era una sacerdotisa maligna y que lamentablemente su pequeño corazón era envuelto por la maldad. Yo me sorprendí mucho y me enfade mucho con él, pero él me explico que no me lo quería decir para no alarmarme, después de un tiempo lo supe perdonar… pero de Kikyuo nunca supimos nada. Es por eso que tú tienes ahora esos poderes, la familia de tu padre guardo durante mucho tiempo una perla sagrada… pero un día desapareció nadie supo en donde se encontraba… así que creo que esa perla se oculto… en tu interior y después de tantos años salio…

Kagome la observaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ella tenia una hermana perdida… y capas que esa mujer con la que ella había soñado una vez era su hermana…

_Fin del Flash Back_

- en donde abras estado durante todos estos años Kikyuo… -murmuro mientras una caprichosa lagrima caía de su ojo. ¿Ahora que podía hacer?… Kikyuo seguramente había sufrido mucho durante todos estos años y ella estaba enamorada del mismo hombre que Kagome. Ella había sido la primera en enamorarse de él y Kagome la segunda. Inuyasha parecía que todavía sentía algo por Kikyuo… esto parecía ser un triangulo amoroso. Suspiro derrotada tenia que tomar una decisión aun que eso le partiera el corazón, debía hacer algo, y era elegir seguir con él o hacerse a un lado por su hermana…

Camino durante toda la noche y sus ojos se enfocaron en la mansión que bien conocía, ahí en donde vivía el hombre que prometió no dañarla, él que la había protegido de un fantasma, él que lo conoció de la manera mas inusual, él que la hacia reír, él que cautivo su carazos sin que ella se diera cuenta… Inuyasha. Quiso tocar el siembre de la mansión pero algo la retuvo… ¿tendría el valor de decir lo que tenia pensado? no, en esos momentos no era capas ni de mirarlo a los ojos. Bajo su mano de en frente del timbre y retrocedió para volver a su casa.

Siguió caminando sin importarle la hora que era, no le importaba solo quería caminar y aclarar sus sentimientos, ¿aclarar? ya los tenia claros solo debía decírselos y capas todo esto al fin termine. Pero ¿como? Si no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Se detuvo en seco y mil lágrimas parecieron bañar su pálido rostro… tenia que decirle que las cosas ya no eran las mismas, decirle que ella ya no lo amaba. Para así darle el paso a su hermana quien capas podría responderle el amor que él sentía hacia ella y así verla feliz… después de todo la que mas había sufrido era su hermana ¿no?.

Lloro como nunca lo había hacho en su vida, parecía que sus lágrimas nunca cesarían, parecía que se moriría en cualquier momento, perecía que por primera vez en su vida sufría por amor. Tirada en su cama sin siquiera sacarse sus ropas se durmió, de tanto llorar. Una imagen invadió su mente mientras dormía, ella corría por lo que parecía un camino, que jamás acabaría, una lluvia de pétalos la envolvió era otoño, se nota claramente y ella sin dejar de correr. De la nada una mano grande y calida la sujeto del brazo deteniéndola, dejo de correr, pero no levanto su mirada la tenia clavada en el suelo.

- _seria incapaz de lastimarte eso lo sabes bien… Kagome _–dijo una vos fuerte y calida. Levanto la vista aun llorando y lo vio, tenía la mirada triste y fija en ella, parecía como si el que más estuviera sufriendo fuera él…

- _seria incapaz de lastimarte eso lo sabes bien… Kagome…_

* * *

Se despertó agitada y de nuevo una lagrima salia de uno de sus ojos castaños y tristes. Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra ves…

-_ seria incapaz de lastimarte eso lo sabes bien… Kagome…_

- ¿que es lo que quieres? –dijo soberbiamente.

- ¿de esa manera saludas a tu amante?

- saludo de la misma manera, en la que me ocultaste, que te encontrabas en Japón –respondió con rencor. Él que se encontraba en frente de ella, la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él.

- perdón… pero no fui el único que engaño aquí… -ella que lo observaba con odio, cambio radicalmente el rostro al saber que él se encontraba enterado, de que ella se encontró con Inuyasha…

- no se de que me estas hablando –respondió fingiendo, no saber a que se refería.

- ah ¿no? –Pausa- esta bien, entonces les preguntare a mis espías que fue lo que vieron realmente… ¿quieres? –pregunto con una sonrisa malvada. Kikyuo palideció al escuchar lo que dijo Naraku, en un rápido movimiento lo beso en los labios, atrayendo toda la atención de él.- creo que no será necesario ¿verdad? –dijo separándose de ella, y sonriendo de la manera mas repugnante.

- si –asintió apenas, creyendo que ella estaría a salvo.

Se encontraba sentada, en el sofá de su despacho con el rostro contraído, mirando con sorpresa, esperando que él aclarara lo que le acababa de decir. Pero nada de eso pasó, él estaba de pie enfrente de la ventana que daba para su jardín, firme y con una sonrisa diabólica miraba atento hacia fuera mientras era escuchado por una mujer que tenía la boca semi-abierta. Cuando él termino de relatar su plan volteo complacido con la mirada sorprendida de la mujer.

- ¿estas de acuerdo Kikyuo?

- eh… ¿estas seguro Naraku? –dijo aun incrédula ante el plan de este.

- claro sino, no telo pediría a ti… -dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- además si tú vas estoy seguro que esa mujer aparecerá…

- pero…

- sino iré yo mismo y no te garantizo que ese hombre quede con vida… -afirmo seriamente sin esa sonrisa perversa.

- ¡no! –Dijo inesperadamente- iré yo…

- bien…

Kikyuo se marcho de la mansión, en su auto dejando a Naraku en su despacho, él que se encontraba observándola por la ventana volteo para mirar a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en donde Kikyuo estuvo minutos atrás.

- espero que esta ves no me falles Tsubaki… -dijo con frialdad.

- no… esta maldición es mucho mas fuerte que la anterior… -dijo sonriendo.- cuando esa mujer este enfrente de la perla y su sangre bañe a la perla ellas estarán unidas y tu deseo se ara realidad… -Naraku la miro con seriedad y ella se irguió de su asiento- su alma corromperá a la perla… pero solo si ella, siente odio en su corazón y se sienta débil… solo de esa manera la perla se volverá oscura y sus poderes serán diabólicos…

- muy bien… esta noche esa mujer sabrá lo que es el odio… -dijo con una sonrisa…

* * *

Marco un numero que se sabia de memoria, espero unos eternos segundos con el tono de que estaba llamando, suspiro profundamente al sentir temor de que todo lo que dijo Naraku saliera mal…

_Flash Back_

- ¿quieres té o café? –pregunto mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

- no, no quiero nada… -dijo apenas.

- bien, yo quiero café, puedes irte –dijo a la mujer mucama que se encontraba de pie al lado de Naraku. La mujer asintió y me marcho de la habitación dejándolos solos- Kikyuo, al fin tengo la perla –dijo de pronto. Ella que se encontraba mirando distraída y sumisa en sus pensamientos levando su mirada para observarlo atenta.

- ¿que? ¿Cómo dices?

- si, una noche llego a mí… la guardiana al fin asido despertada –afirmo. Callo de súbito cuando entro la mucama con una bandeja de metal en sus manos, dejo en la pequeña mesa la taza que contenía café y se marcho.

- ¿pero como?… -pregunto sin comprender las palabras de Naraku. Él sonrió al verla desorientada y hablo.

- nuestra búsqueda al fin a acabado… pero aun te necesito para una cosa mas…

Ella que se encontraba completamente sorprendida sintió que su corazón, latía de una manera incontrolable, pero aun así no dijo nada, solo estaba atenta a lo que Naraku de diría.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunto fríamente.

- ¡ja!... bien, quiero… que corrompas el corazón de la guardiana –afirmo irguiéndose de su asiento sosteniendo la taza en su mano…

- ¿¡que?!

- si, como me escuchaste… -respondió mientras se detenía enfrente de la ventana y le daba la espalda a Kikyuo- la guardiana esta con Inuyasha… el hombre que tu protegiste al elegir quedarte conmigo y al cual odiaste por engañarte.

- ¿y como quieres que haga eso? –exclamo con una media sonrisa, pensando que Naraku no podría cumplir con su cometido.

- eso es muy fácil… -pausa- tengo un espía que anda rodeando cerca de ellos… el cual me dijo que las cosas entre ellos no andan muy bien… -dio un sorbo a su café- lo único que tienes que hacer es seducir a ese hombre y que ella los vea… -Kikyuo que lo observaba con serenidad fingida, cambio su rostro al escuchar el plan del hombre, él pretendía que ella corrompiera a esa mujer que detestaba con toda su alma y que seducirá a Inuyasha… en el preciso instante que ella los viera… pero como aria eso…- de la mujer no te preocupes, tengo algo para ella –sonrió mientras observaba el horizonte… pronto atardecería y necesitaba lo mas pronto posible que la guardiana cumpliera con su deseo…

_Fin del Flash Back_

No tubo que esperar demasiado porque justo en el instante que ella planeaba colgar, atendieron el teléfono.

- hola la mansión Taisho –dijo un hombre de ya bastantes años de edad. Ella enmudeció al escuchar la vos del mayordomo que conocía a la perfección.

- hola… se encontraría Inuyasha Tisho –dijo con nerviosismo, creyendo que el viejo reconocería su vos.

- si enseguida se lo comunico –dijo con cortesía pero sin percatarse de quien se trataba para alivio de Kikyuo- ¿de parte de quien? –la modelo sintió que su corazón dejo de latir y pensó rápido que podía decir…

- si, este… de… una reportera… es para confirmar una entrevista –mintió con audacia.

- si, por favor no cuelgue –dijo mientras se marchaba para buscar a su amo.

Espero expectante, mientras sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo se derrumbaría en un segundo. ¡Kami! ¡La podrían descubrir! estuvo apunto de colgar cuando recordó, la amenaza de Naraku que retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra ves: sino_ iré yo mismo y no te garantizo que ese hombre quede con vida ._ La vida de Inuyasha nuevamente estaba en peligro si ella no obedecía a ese hombre. Suspiro dándose valor, pero todo se derrumbo en un instante al escuchar nuevamente la vos del hombre que ella tanto amaba…

- halo –dijo sin preocupación alguna y con la vos ronca.

- Inuyasha… soy yo, Kikyuo…

* * *

Salio de su mansión, a toda prisa recordando las palabras de Kikyuo: _te espero en la plaza Okinagua a las ocho de la noche, solo tenesmos que aclarar un par de cosas_. Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Kikyuo, era verdad tenían que aclarar un par de cosas…

- ¡maldición Kikyuo! –dijo mientras le daba un golpe al manubrio del auto- ¿porque escondes tantas cosas? –se pregunto.

- no creo que sea buena idea que vallas… humano –dijo la vos del hanyou en su interior.

- ¡tu que sabes! –gruño mientras conducía hacia la plaza, de Tokio en donde conoció a Kagome por primera ves.

- esto no me huele bien… -dijo tranquilamente.

estaba enojado, alterado y nervioso el solo hacho de volver a hablar con ella ver la de nuevo después de todo este tiempo, cuando al fin pudo ser feliz, cuando pudo encontrar nuevamente el amor de otra persona, aparecía ella que había fingido estar muerta. Bajo la velocidad del acelerador y cada ves fue disminuyendo menos asta detenerse, su semblante ya no se veía estaba triste, se sentía mal. – esto no esta bien – dijo en un murmullo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el volante del auto. Se encontraba solo en la calle ningún auto estaba detrás de el. Luego levanto su mirada y por inercia todo el rato había manejado sin darse cuenta que se encontraba en la plaza con que se tenia que encontrar con Kikyuo ¡que casualidad!.

Bajo del auto ya estacionado y camino lenta y pausadamente a donde supuestamente se encontraría ella, Kikyuo. Estaba ahí parada de espaldas con un leve viento que le mecía sus largos cabellos lacios y negros, el camino hacia ella sintiendo los propios latidos de su corazón.

- sabia que ya estabas aquí –dijo sorprendiendo al joven que lo dejo sin habla, volteo inesperada meten y se lanzo a sus brazos- _te extrañe tanto… Inuyasha_ –las mismas palabras de la otra vez cuando inesperadamente la encontró en otra plaza.

- Kikyuo, tenemos que hablar –dijo secamente sin responderle a su abraso.

- Inuyasha yo…

- no esta ves el que hablara seré yo –interrumpió separándola de si.- ¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo? –pregunto sin rodeos, dejando a la modelo sin habla. Ella lo miro sorprendida ante la pregunta de Inuyasha.

- yo… Naraku… -suspiro tratando de concentrarse, pues los nervios le carcomían en alma- el día que desaparecí un hombre llamado Naraku me rapto, por una obsesión que tenia hacia mi… me llevo a una bodega lejos de Tokio y…

_Flash Back_

Estos dos secuestradores se alejaron u poco de la ciudad llevando a Kikyuo a una bodega de una fabrica abandonada… poniendo a Kikyuo en una silla atada de pies y manos ella tenia cubierto sus ojos con un pañuelo y uno de los hombres se coloco detrás de la chica y se la quito… dejándola ver, ella abrió las ojos con dificultad ya por haber llevado un buen rato el pañuelo. Y al abrirlos por completo pudo ver que de la oscuridad salía un hombre le largos cabellos negros y mirada fría con mucho rencor…

- pagaras lo que le asistes a mi hermano…morirás con el mismo dolor que el sintió al morir. –exclamo el hombre con una pistola en la mano.

Naraku estaba apunto de dispararle a Kikyuo, coloco el arma en el mentón de la chica y la levanto un poco asía arriba y cuando iba a tirara del gatillo vio a Kikyuo a los ojos y unos recuerdos que no eran de él vinieron a su mente.  
Esos recuerdos fueron los que invadieron la mente de Naraku…y mas recuerdos llegaban a su mente… el retrocedió unos pasos y coloco sus manos en su cabeza apretándola con fuerza pensó:-"¿¡que me pasa!?". Se pregunto al tener esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían.  
Kikyuo lo observaba con temor y angustia…ella entendía menos que Naraku… su comportamiento parecía el de un loco.

- "¿pero que es lo que le pasa?". –pensó Kikyuo al verlo actuar de esa manera….

Naraku no podía matar a kikyuo ya que él llevaba en su pecho el corazón de su hermano…esto le hacia ver los recuerdos que Onigumo guardaba en su corazón de cómo se conocieron y como él le pidió que fuera su novia…

- ¡¡no puedo matarla!!... entonces… si no fuiste de mi hermano… serás mía… -dijo Naraku tirando el arma a un costado de él, y le dijo- ahora sabrás lo que es que te separen de lo que mas quieres… ¡¡NUNCA MAS VOLVERÁS A VER A TU AMADO INUYASHA!!. -Exclamo Naraku acercándose a Kikyuo y levantando su mirada.

-¿¿QUE!?... INUYASHAAAAAAAA…. –grito Kikyuo, el nombre de la persona que ella mas quería…

_Fin del Flash Back_

Inuyasha que la observaba incrédulo, entreabro un poco sus labios al tan sorprendente relato de la joven, retrocedió unos pasos sin decir nada y la miro ya un poco mas calmado.

- ¿y por que no me llamaste o me distes una señal de que seguías con vida? –pregunto sintiéndose herido e incontente por no poderla a ayudar en esos momentos.

- ¡¡Inuyasha él me dijo que sino hacia lo que él me decía!!… -callo de súbito, pero luego prosiguió.- tu… tu… podrías morir… ¡¡LO HICE PARA SALVARTE!!

- te busque durante tanto tiempo… te juro que por las noches no podía dormir… pensando en ti… -musito tan bajo que apenas pudo escuchar la joven- y cuando vi tú "supuesto" cadáver… sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba a pedazos… -ella lo miro dolida, a pesar de todo… él jamás se avía olvidado de ella… y ella… ella lo había engañado…

- Inuyasha yo…

- no… ¡no! ¡YO TE PUDE HABERTE SALVADO, SABES QUE YO DARÍA MI VIDA POR TI SIN PENSARLO! –Grito con dolor.- cuando te perdí… yo me sentí morir… lentamente…

- ¡pero Inuyasha no tenia elección! ¡Ese monstruo era capas de matarte y!…

- ¡y sabes como me sentí yo, al saber que te había perdido! Kikyuo… moría estando vivo… mi vida parecía no tener sentido… estuve dos años… dos largos años, pensando en ti… no hubo día que no deje de hacerlo…

- Inuyasha… lo ciento mucho yo…

- no… con sentirlo no vasta tú me engañantes… y vienes como si nada a decirme que me extrañases durante estos dos largos años… -dijo con dolor sin poder evitar que su vos se quebrara- yo… pensé que estabas muerta… y una persona me saco de la muerte para revivirme… ya hice mi vida nuevamente y no puedo volver a tras…

- ¡no digas eso! –Dijo abrasándolo con fuerza- ¡Inuyasha podemos comenzar de nuevo!... nunca es tarde para volver a empezar…

- no… entiende esto termino ya ase mucho tiem…

Lo ultimo fue interrumpido por un beso que ella le robo, fue inesperado y lleno de dolor, ambos sentían dolor. Inuyasha por ya no poder corresponderle al que fue el amor de su vida y Kikyuo por haberle engañado durante tanto tiempo con una muerte ¡falsa!, y sin poder revivir la relación que termino hace mucho tiempo… fue un beso largo y sin amor, este era un beso de despedida, uno por el cual, se decían sin hablar sus últimos sentimiento, el beso ya estaba terminando e Inuyasha le correspondió en el ultimo momento.

Una mujer que se encontraba detrás de un árbol, observando la escena expectante y llena de dolor, los miraba con una tristeza infinita y dolor, un dolor inimaginable, sus ojos se bañaron en lagrimas que caían como gotas de lluvia por sus pálidas y a la ves sonrosadas mejillas. Estaba en silencio bajo la noche de ya verano que la envolvían y le hacían un refugio para que nadie la pudiese ver. Lloraba en silencio, ¿Cómo era posible ver a Inuyasha y su hermana juntos? bueno, no había que buscar mucho la respuesta era clara, ellos se seguían amando y ella no podía hacer nada, estaba en segundo plano, y como espectadora de una romántica película de amor, los observaba detrás de ese gran árbol que le servia de escondite para que ellos no la pudiesen ver.

- tengo que hacerme a un lado… su corazón ya tiene dueña –susurro lo mas bajo que pudo.

Kikyuo se separo de Inuyasha y no dijo nada, sabia que ella estaba cerca la podía sentir, ella podía sentir su tristeza también. Miro a Inuyasha que la observaba serio y con un profundo dolor en sus ojos que parecían vidriosos, era como si él quisiese ¿llorar? no, el no lloraba jamás lo había echo ella nunca lo había visto…

- entonces Inuyasha… esto es un adiós –murmuro para que la joven reportera no los oyera. Él asintió débilmente separándose de ella, el piloto que se encontraba a espaldas de Kagome no la pudo ver, Kikyuo fue precavida y sabiendo que el auto de Inuyasha se encontraba cerca de Kagome no tendría problema con irse del sentido contrario.- bien… si estas dispuesto a volver conmigo… te esperare…

- no hace falta… puedes hacer tu vida tranquila… -respondió con dolor, esto lo estaba matando, pero ya tenia clara su decisión.

Kikyuo sonrió débilmente, y se marcho dándole la espalda. Cuando al fin la perdió de vista, escucho el sollozo de alguien, volteo pero no había nadie solo un gran árbol que estaba a unos metros de él. Dispuesto a partir de ese lugar, se detuvo en seco al volver a escuchar otro sollozo, esta ves lo escucho mejor y pudo adivinar que se encontraba detrás del árbol, comino hacia el con una inusitada calma, pero al estar ya a centímetros del árbol, sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía por la espalda dejándolo helado total meten. ¡Era Kagome! se encontraba sentada apoyando la espalda en el tronco del enorme árbol, llorando desconsoladamente. Levanto el rostro sintiendo la presencia de Inuyasha a su lado pero no dijo nada, solo lo miro con una tristeza infinita…

_**Continuara…**_


	27. Las Cosas Tiene Que Ser Así III parte

**Capítulo 27: Las cosas tiene que ser así (tercera parte)**

_**Decir adiós es más difícil que verte. Entiende que es por algo lo que te digo y que mas me duele a mi alejarme de ti… que a ti ver me partir… **_

_**Yo podría quedarme despierto solo para escucharte respirar.  
Mirar tu sonrisa mientras esta dormida.  
Mientras tu estas alejada y soñando.  
Yo podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce entrega.**_Levanto el rostro sintiendo la presencia de Inuyasha a su lado pero no dijo nada, solo lo miro con una tristeza infinita… claramente se podía notar como las lagrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Inuyasha estaba atónito incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ella estaba enfrente de él sentada en el suelo y con lagrimas a todo dar, no sabia que hacer, se sentía mal, triste, dolido y estupido…

- Kagome… -murmuro tratando de que todo lo que veía desaparecía como una ilusión.

Ella se encontraba sentada y se irguió paulatinamente, como si le costara caminar, sentía mucha tristeza, dolor y más que todo miedo. Miedo a que todo lo que tenía pensado decir, ¿Cómo decirle que ya todo había acabado? ¿Como ser fuerte ante él? Pero debía hacerlo por él y por su hermana, ya no podía con esa relación, las cosas yo no marchaban bien, desde que ella apareció. Debería tenerle odio… pero ¿Como? si su hermana era la que mas había sufrido, la que mas amaba a Inuyasha era Kikyuo y no ella… no ella, no podría amarlo de la misma manera que Kikyuo a Inuyasha, él se merecía lo mejor, no una chica que ni siquiera sabia amar. ¡Todo por culpa de Housho! ¡Él que no pensó en ella y se revolcó con sus amigas!

Lo miro, expectante tenia que… no, ¡Debía! Decirle que ya su amor… que ya esa relación debía acabar…

Sintió como el miedo le recorría todo su cuerpo, cinto un temblor en su cuerpo. Tenia miedo, a lo que ella le pudiera decir, por lo que había hecho, ese beso ¡Era una despedida nada mas! Pero la encontró llorando sentada en las raíces del árbol, ella de seguro los había visto.

- Kagome lo que vistes… ¡Solo fue una despedida! –Dijo atropelladamente, pero ella pareció no escucharle pues bajo la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro con su cabello.- escúchame –susurro con dolor- ella… ella era Kikyuo y… no se, como volvió… yo pensé que estaba muerta, pero apareció y yo…

- Inuyasha… -interrumpo en un hilo de vos. Él callo inmediatamente al escucharla hablar, la miro atento a lo que ella le diría

_**Yo podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre.  
Bien, cada momento pasado contigo.  
Es un momento que yo atesoro.**__  
_  
- no me tienes que explicar nada… -dijo levantando la mirada. Él la miro con temor y amargura, ¡Ella lo sabia! Pues claro, si el hanyou dijo que ella ya sabia que anteriormente él se había besado con Kikyuo pero ¿Como?- por eso… debo decirte algo…

- no… -la interrumpió. Ella lo observo con su triste mirada llena de lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos- yo soy el que tiene que hablar aquí… -dijo mirándola con decisión.- Kagome… se que tu anteriormente ya me habías visto… besarme… con Kikyuo… -pausa- la otra ves, ella me sorprendió y no pude hacer nada… me tomo de imprevisto… y yo le correspondí porque… la había extrañado mucho y me sentí feliz de volverla haber –una lagrima caprichosa se le escapo de uno de sus ojos, era verdad ella ya lo había visto besarse con su hermana, esta no era la primera ves que lo veía.- no llores por favor Kagome… -exclamo sintiendo que la culpa lo embargaba- no puedo verte llorar, sabes que no lo soporto –estiro una de sus manos para acariciar y borrar el rastro de la lagrima que se escapo de un ojo de Kagome.- perdóname, se que te estoy haciendo sufrir, pero no es mi intención…_ seria incapaz de lastimarte eso lo sabes bien… Kagome…_ -acoto, acariciando la mejilla de Kagome, ella abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida, esas eran las mismas palabras que ella escucho en su sueño- fue un error y lo ciento mucho, no sabes como me arrepiento… pero es que me sentía… confundido… si tendría que volver el tiempo atrás te juro que no la besaría esa noche… -ella cerro sus ojos mientras que mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, y con sus manos tomo la de él separándola se su mejilla y tomándola con sus manos para acariciarla.

_**Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos.  
No quiero quedarme dormido.  
Porque te extrañaría, nena.  
Y yo no quiero perder una cosa.  
Porque aun cuando sueño contigo.  
El más dulce sueño nunca haría.  
Yo aun te extrañaría, nena.**_- pero no se puede Inuyasha… y las cosas, ya están hechas. –murmuro mirando y acariciando la mano de Inuyasha. Él que se encontraba enfrente de ella, la miro expectante.

- pero…

- es mi turno de hablar –afirmo mirándolo con sus infinitos ojos castaños- ella fue y será la primera que te amo y ama… Inuyasha ella te ama aun…

- ¡pero yo deje de amarla! –interrumpió atropelladamente. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par.- estuve confundido… pero ahora… ya no… -el silencio envolvió a ambos jóvenes y él no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos- yo te amo a ti…

Soltó su mano y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Sollozo débilmente, esto no debía pasar el no debía decirle que la amaba. Inuyasha la observo con pavor, le dolía muchísimo todo esto, pero mas le dolía que ella llorara desconsoladamente. Avanzo hacia ella y la cubrió con sus enormes y protectores brazos tratando de consolarla.

- te amo… y siempre te amare –musito cerca de su oreja, ella no de laja de llorar y así se mantuvieron un buen rato…

_**Y no quiero perder una cosa.  
Porque aun cuando sueño contigo.  
El más dulce sueño nunca aria.  
Yo aun te extrañaría nena.  
**__  
_Cuando al fin dejo de llorar se separo lentamente de él, quien la miro dolido.

- yo igual te amo… -susurro sin levantar la mirada del suelo.- y es por eso… que no puedo seguir con esta relación. Porque se que si, sigo contigo alguien va a sufrir mucho y no quiero que pase eso, es hora de parar… -dijo dejando a Inuyasha boquiabierto absorto.

- pero… ¿quien sufriría? –Dijo retomando la conciencia- ¿Kikyuo acaso? –levanto su mirada triste y castaña asía los ojos dorados de él que se mantenían opacos y llorosos pero sin ninguna lagrima avista.

- si… ella te sabrá corresponder… mas que yo…

- ¡no! ¡Nadie te puede remplazar! –Bramo tomándola de los brazos- nadie…

Se sentía asustada, pero no por el agarre de él sino porque…

- ella es mi hermana… -declaro con la vos llorosa- ¡entiende es mi hermana!... y no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que ella esta sufriendo –Inuyasha palideció y su mirada parecía fija en un punto de ese lugar. El corazón del piloto latía a mil por hora y parecía como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. ¿Kikyuo era la hermana de Kagome? pero ¿Como? ¿Por eso ella quería terminar su relación? por querer hacer feliz a su hermana.- tu la sigues mando –dijo trayéndolo de nuevo al mundo- capas que ahora estés confundido… pero pronto sabrás aclarar tus sentimientos… y veras que esta es la mejor salida a esto…

- yo tengo claros mis sentimientos… -exclamo soltándola y bajando la mirada, su semblante desapareció y no se podían ver sus ojos los cuales ella buscaba.- te amo… a ti… y no a otra mujer…

_**Y yo no quiero perder una cosa.  
Estando junto a ti.  
Sintiendo tu corazón soñando.  
Preguntándome si soy yo a quien estas viendo.**__  
_

No dijo nada. Sentía claramente como su corazón se trisaba en mil fragmentos, un dolor indescriptible, que con palabras no se podría explicar que sintió dentro de su corazón. Ni una mueca, ni un gesto, nada… mil lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron, sin ser escuchadas. ¡Por Kami él la amaba y ella no podía corresponderle!... todo por querer hacer feliz a su hermana.

- …y si ella es tu hermana… debe saber que el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse… -dijo sacándola de sus pensamiento y mirando sorprendido como ella lloraba sin decir o hacer algún gesto o sonido.- tu también tienes que ser feliz… y también has sufrido mucho… no solo ella.

- pero tu no entiendes… -musito cerrando delicadamente sus ojos.

- ¡la que no entiende aquí eres tu! –Bramo, indignado- yo no puedo olvidarme de ti… porque te amo… acaso no lo puedes entender… -afirmo con amor. Abrió su corazón y declaro su sentimiento mas profundo por la joven.- desde que la vi… se que no te trate como merecías… pero eso fue porque estaba confundido… pero ahora no lo estoy y digo la verdad –pausa- …_ seria incapaz de lastimarte eso lo sabes bien… Kagome…_

_**Luego besos tus ojos y agradezco a dios que estemos juntos.  
Y yo loso quiero estar contigo.  
En este momento para siempre, para siempre y siempre  
yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos.  
No quiero quedarme dormido.  
Porque te extrañaría nena.**_Una ves mas… las mismas palabras que él le dijo en su sueño, se las estaba diciendo de frente, ahí en ese lugar en donde ellos se habían conocido, esa noche de Otoño, esa noche en donde se enamoro después de tanto tiempo. Inuyasha el hombre mas enigmático del mundo, le declaraba sus sentimientos a ella quien no era capas de corresponder a sus sentimientos por no hacer sufrir a su hermana. Y había pasando tanto tiempo a su lado, como amiga y luego como… su novia. Tantas cosas pasaron entre ellos… la primera ves que ella y el se enfrentaron con un fantasma, cuando ella estuvo encerrada con el fantasma en la mansión y él fue a rescatarla, la ves que le dijo el conjuro del rosario del cuello que no se podía quitar él… la primera ves que se besaron.

Se limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. Una inesperada lluvia comenzó, que parecía caer a baldes de agua, de un momento a otro ella y él se encontraban empapados por la gran lluvia. Entonces lo miro con sus dulces y hermosos pero a la ves tristes ojos. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos cerrando sus ojos.

- si eso lo se bien… -afirmo, mientras la espesa lluvia caía sin cesar- eres incapaz de lastimarme… y yo soy incapaz de lastimar a cualquier ser humano…

- Kagome.

_**Y yo no quiero perder una cosa.  
Porque aun cuando sueño contigo.  
El más dulce sueño nunca haría.  
Yo aun te extrañaría nena.  
Y no quiero perder una cosa.  
Yo no quiero perder una sonrisa.  
Yo no quiero perder un beso.**_

Sonrió aun sin abrir sus ojos, esa sonrisa era falsa e Inuyasha lo sabia bien, la conocía ya como si se hubiera criado con ella desde pequeño... esa sonrisa no le gustaba. Frunció el seño extrañado de la reacción de la joven.

- yo también te amo… y siempre te amare –dijo corriendo hacia el abrasándose de su cuello y besándolo. Un beso por el cual ambos se trasmitieron su dolor, angustia y amor. Sin pensarlo correspondió a su beso, sabiendo que todo esto al fin acabaría. Ese beso fue él más dulce y tierno que ellos se habían dado, la abraso de la pequeña cintura de la joven acercándola más a su pecho sin dejar que ella se escapara. Ese calor suave y reconfortante que sintió a pesar de la lluvia fue tan calido que pareció apaciguar su alma, el estar con ella siempre había sido muy grato, pues ella parecía cuidar de él y él se sentía extrañamente tranquilo…

_**Bien, simplemente quiero estar contigo.  
Aquí contigo, simplemente así.  
Solo quiero sostenerte fuerte.  
Sentir tu corazón cerca del mió.  
Y simplemente quedarme aquí en este momento.  
Por todo el resto del tiempo.  
No quiero cerrar mis ojos.  
No quiero quedarme dormido.  
Porque te extrañaría nena.**_Ella rompió el beso suave y sutilmente, él aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados ye ella se encontraba de la misma forma. Al abrir los ojos Inuyasha pudo notar que ella se separaba lentamente de él, al abrir sus castaños ojos ella volvió a sonreír y una lagrima mas cayo aprisa de su ojo izquierdo. Paulatinamente Kagome rompió el abraso y retrocedió débilmente sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería al suelo de lleno.

Inuyasha la observaba pasmado, y otra vez frunció el seño, pero débilmente al verla fingir una nueva sonrisa. La lluvia aun caía y la reportera alzo la mirada al cielo nublado y negro que no dejaba de llorar, parecía como si el propio clima sintiera su dolor. Él la observo pensativo, ¿Qué era lo que Kagome pensaba? ¿Por qué fingía sonreír y no sonreía como ella sabe hacerlo? Al bajar su rostro miro a Inuyasha de nuevo con su sonrisa fingida y hablo.

- siempre te amare… eso quiero que nunca lo olvides –lo observo serio.

- ¿Kagome?

- el beso que te di, fue el mas sincero que te pude haber dado en toda mi vida… -acoto sin dejar de sonreír. Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire, aspirando la humedad que se olía por la lluvia- capas que en otra vida tu y yo podamos ser felices sin que nada ni nadie nos moleste…

- ¡pero que estas diciendo! ¡KAGOME!

Sin evitar que volviera a llorar lo miro y sin sorprenderse de su actitud, "obstinado" pensó y removió nuevamente sus lágrimas.

- ¡entiende que con Kikyuo tu serás feliz! –dijo volteando dándole la espalda. Él camino un paso para detenerla pero ella volvió a hablar.- ¡espera!... hay algo mas…

_**Y yo no quiero perder una cosa.  
Porque aun cuando sueño contigo.  
El más dulce sueño nunca a aria.  
Porque te extrañaría nena.  
Y yo no quiero perder una cosa.  
Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos.  
No quiero quedarme dormido.  
Porque te extrañaría nena.**_No se movió ni un centímetro espero ansioso a lo que ella le diría. Apretó sus mano trasformándolas en puños, con todas sus fuerzas esperando que ella no le dijera "Adiós" era lo que mas temía no quería y no lo aceptaría jamás. Porque tenia que pasar esto porque tenia que estar viviendo esto, Kikyuo no se merecía que ella la estuviera cuidando, ella lo engaño ¿Cómo sentir amor a una persona que te engaño durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo?...

- tienes que entender y se que entenderás… -dijo. Él estaba a punto de hablarle pero ella volvió a callarlo levantando su mano- _las cosas tienen que ser así_ –pausa- debes entender… adiós Inuyasha –exclamo volteando y empezando a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Como fantasma ella desapareció de su mirada, gracias a la lluvia por ser tan espesa, su estado era en shock, ni un músculo a algo, nada… no se movió por un buen rato.

_**Y yo no quiero perder una cosa.  
Porque aun cuando sueño contigo.  
El mas dulce sueño nunca a haría.  
Yo aun te extrañaría.  
**__  
_Corriendo por entre la lluvia salio de el parque, sin percatarse de que un auto la siguió, corriendo un par de cuadras sin detenerse y debes en cuando secando sus lagrimas con la empapada manga de su abrigo, era notorio por la humedad el Verano ya acabaría muy pronto. Se detuvo lentamente en una esquina en la cual camino lentamente con la cabeza gacha y mostrando sus largos cabellos azabaches que caían como cascada a los lados de su rostro.

Un auto negro se detuvo y dos hombre robustos bajaron de el, Kagome los observo esquiva y volvió a retomar su marcha ellos la seguían por detrás entonces ella, nerviosa empezó a caminar mas rápido y los hombre igual. Sintió que se acercaban cada ves mas y empezó a correr, sintió como la tomaban de los brazos y le tapaban la boca, ella se resistió lo mas que pudo, pero era inútil ellos la golpearon en el estomago dejándola sin aire y perdiendo la conciencia, sintió qua alguien gritaba su nombre, y que la metían en un auto, sin mucho cuidado.

- ¡¡KAGOMEEEEE!! –grito Inuyasha que la siguió y vio como el auto se alejaba con ella…

_**Y yo no quiero perder una cosa.  
No quiero cerrar mis ojos.  
No quiero quedarme dormido, si.  
No quiero perder una cosa.  
No quiero perder una cosa…**_

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A:**Una vez mas con otra canción que se llama: "I don't want to miss a thing" (yo no quiero perder una cosa) es de Aerosmith…

_**.:Dulce Kagome Lady:.**_


	28. Escalofriante Pasado

**Capítulo 28: "Escalofriante pasado"**

_**Solo quiero estar a tu lado y protegerte por siempre… nada más ese en mi unico deseo. Pero si te perdiera… Juro que moriría estando vivo, porque sino te tengo a mi lado, es lo mismo que haber muerto.**_

- ¡¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO O YA NO PIENSAS!! –dijo alterado mientras observaba como el piloto tomaba aun par de cosas y las metía en su auto.

- las dos cosas –dijo cerio.

- ¡PERO NI SIQUIERA SABES EN DONDE ESTA! –Colapso viendo como subía al auto.- ¡esta lloviendo y la ruta es peligrosa en esas condiciones!

- no te pedí que me acompañaras –contesto encendiendo el auto.

- tu no eres el único que esta preocupado por ella –dijo una vos femenina que bien conocían ambos chicos.- ¿Por qué rayos jamás piezas antes de actuar? –pregunto parándose enfrente del auto.

- ¡Sango, no estorbes! –Bramo furioso- ¡soy capas de atravesarte y no me importara!

Sango puso sus manos a los lados de su cintura y lo miro desafiante, sin temor alguno sabiendo que mentía. Frunció lo más que pudo su ceño y sus ojos demostraron un odio único, estaban opacos y sedientos de venganza al maldito que había sido capas de golpear y raptar a Kagome en esa horrenda noche. Encendió el automóvil decidido y lo izo rugir apretando el acelerador pero sin moverlo. Miroku palideció al ver a su querida Sango en peligro, pero ella parecía dispuesta a no quitarse del lugar…

- inténtalo si eres capas –desafió decidida a no moverse.

- ¡Sango quítate! –grito Miroku quien ya se imaginaba a su amor tirada en el pavimento, de la mansión.

- ¡NO! –Afirmo- ¡si están capas de hacer lo que dice!... ¡que lo haga! –el auto rugió lo mas fuerte que pudo pero no se movió e Inuyasha apretó sus manos en el volante, tensando la mandíbula y agacho su cabeza contra el volante negro que parecía romperse en cualquier momento por la fuerza que ejercía el piloto en el.

- te odio –murmuro con rencor. Ella sonrió feliz, y corrió hacia la ventanilla que llevaba abierta del lado del piloto en el auto, se coloco en cuclillas y lo miro esta vez sin la sonrisa y con la mirada triste. Él que tenia la frente apoyada en el manubrio ladeo el rostro para mirar a su amiga.

- se que esto es difícil para ti… -dijo consolidaríamente- pero entiende… no podemos hacer nada sin antes averiguar en donde esta…

La miro con su infinita tristeza que ella pudo sentir en ese momento, vajo del auto cabizbajo y se adentro en la mancion. Todo empapado por la espesa lluvia entro seguido por sus amigos que al igual que él estaban mojados. Estaba tenso y los recuerdos de averla visto inconciente y luchando por no ser atrapada invadieron su mente, él corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla pero sin poder hacerlo, ver como se alejaba el automóvil a toda velocidad lo iso sentirce inútil sin poder ayudarla. Todas las imágenes como vaivén le rondaban su cerebro se sintio tan inútil sin siquiera poder hacer algo.

Todos se encontraban sentados en el living de la mancion Taisho, Sango con una toalla en sus hombros y Miroku con diferene ropa pues se cambio al entrar a la casa. Su fiel sirviente Toutousai llego a la sala con una vandeja de metal que dejo sobre la pequeña mecita que estaba en el centro del lugar y rodeada por los sofa, lentamente dejo sobre la mesa las tasas de té, que humeaban por lo calientes que estaban.

- ¡demonios no pedemos hacer nada! –musito con ira.

- si hacemos la denuncia como desaparecida, nos dirán que debemos esperar 48 horas… -contrarresto Sango pensativa, mientras se llevaba a los labios su taza.

- porque esa es la ley –prosiguió Miroku levantando sus hombros y cerrando sus ojos.

- ¿pero quien podría raptar a Kagome? Y… ¿Por qué? ¿Con que fin? –se preguntaba Sango, sin encontrarle respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Inuyasha se tenso mas y apretó sus manos ya en puños que podía sentir como sus cortas uñas se clavaban sobre su piel.

Kohaku y Shippo quienes estaban escondidos detrás de la pared del living escuchaban atentos la conversación. Shippo abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo sorprendido ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban, su corazón empezó una loca carrera, que pensó que Kohaku podría escucharlos. Kagome estaba raptada y todo por él ambicioso de Naraku quien deseaba cumplir su más grande anhelo sin importarle que una mujer inocente muriera. Como un rayo todos los recuerdos respecto de esa joven vinieron a su mente de improvisto. Ella haviasido la única que le brindo su mano cuando él se sentía muy triste por sentirse solo, ella jugo con él como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, ella le ofreció su casa para que viviera, ella fue tan unida a él. Debía pagarle de alguna manera todas las veces que ella lo ayudo y le brindo su amistad, tenia que hacerlo y la sabia como.

Camino saliendo de su escondite paulatinamente mientras Kohaku le hacia pantomima con sus brazos para que él no los delatara. Él niño ni lo miro y salio decidido llamando la atención de los allí presentes.

- yo los puedo ayudar –dijo y los tres jóvenes lo miraron sorprendido. Kohaku se llevo su mano a la frente en forma de que "todo ya había acabado" seguro que Sango lo mataría por fisgón.

- no molestes niño –exclamo fastidiado sin restarle importancia.

- tienes que escucharme yo se en donde esta –declaro mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Inuyasha se irguió de súbito y lo tomo de la ropa acercándolo a él y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡NO JUEGUES NIÑO PORQUE HOY NO TENGO PACIENCIA! –advirtió mientras lo zamarreaba. Sango y Miroku se irguieron y lo tomaron por los brazos para que soltara al niño.

- ¡¡KAGOME ESTA…!! ESTA EN LA MANSIÓN DE NARAKU!! –sollozo gritando, los tres lo miraron confundidos e Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo un escalofríos lo invadía.

- _¡ese maldito la tiene! _–dijo la vos del hanyou.

- ¿quien es Naraku? –pregunta Sango, mientras sostenía un brazo de Inuyasha que se mantenía como en estado de shock.

- Naraku es un millonario que tiene empresas por todo el país, de construcciones –argumento Miroku- es un hombre frio, y arrogante a quien no le importa tener que pasar y destruir pequeñas empresas, para que la de el crezca…

Inuyasha ladeo el rostro para ver a Miroku y abrio sus ojos sorprendido, sentía que ese nombre se le era familiar ¿pero de donde? ¿De donde le era tan familiar? Sintió como si su cuerpo vibrara y los latidos de su corazón se hacían pausados pero fuertes y profundos. Agacho su cabeza por inercia imaginándose lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Las luces de la casa tintinaron y de la nada se apagaron, Sango y Miroku levantaron su mirada para el techo, tratando de descubrir que pasaba. Una luz pareció en el techo y como un hilo bajo en donde estaba Inuyasha ellos se separaron por sentir una fuerza que los empujaba hacia atrás, retrocedieron un par de pasos y Shippo que se encontraba en frente de Inuyasha sintió pavor al ver al piloto envuelto por aquella extraña luz. Se movió como si alguien estuviera entrando en él, y cuando todo al fin acabo Inuyasha cayo de rodillas al suelo cabizbajo con los cabellos plateados cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Todo desapareció y el pequeño niño camino lentamente hacia el joven que no se movía.

- eh… eh… ¿estas… bien…? –tartamudeo con temor, mientras estiraba su mano para tocar al hombre. Levanto su mano rápidamente y sostuvo la muñeca del niño con mucha fuerza haciendo que Shippo temblara ante su agarre. Su cabello le cubría todo su rostro así que le era imposible verlo, pero cuando noto que levantaba su mirada, pudo divisar un ojo dorado que lo miraba con rencor. Solo un ojo, pues el otro era cubierto por sus cabellos. Dio un pequeño brinco al ver que esa mirada era capas de entrar a su corazón y leer lo que en ese instante Inuyasha parecía hacer.

- ¿Dónde vive Naraku? –dijo con vos ronca, y gutural casi de ultratumba. No pronuncio palabra alguna pues sentía como temblaban sus labios al sentir escalofriante mirada de Inuyasha- ¡dije que en donde esta ese infeliz! –grito acercando al niño a su rostro. Shippo cinto como el respirar rápido y endemoniado le chocaba en su pequeño rostro. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas sin parar- ¡RESPONDE! –ordeno.

Sango y Miroku corrieron hacia en donde estaba Inuyasha y Shippo pero al acercarse vieron como él se erguía lentamente, soltando al niño y volteando a verlos. Enmudecieron al ver que "Inuyasha" tenia en su cabeza unas orejas de perro blancas, en sus manos las uñas eran largas y filosas, Sango pensó que parecían garras y no se equivoco cuando el piloto levanto su mano izquierda y se las mostraba a ambos jóvenes.

- si hacen un paso mas… los matare sin piedad –advirtió con una sonrisa diabólica. Se detuvieron en seco y Miroku vio como sus ojos cambiaban de un dorado a un rojo igual que a las llamas de el fuego.

- ¿que eres? –musito el mecánico, percibiendo que ese no era su amigo.

- ¿Qué, que soy? –Repitió con cinismo y rio estruendosamente- soy el gran Inuyasha –respondió altivo.

* * *

Luego de casi haberlos matado, suspiro al sentir que ya estaban a salvo. Apoyo un codo en el costado del sofá y poso su cabeza en su mano.

- deja me ver si entendí… tu eres Inuyasha… pero no él Inuyasha que nosotros conocemos… -replico Sango con recelo.

- ¿mujer que es lo que no entiendes? –pregunto exasperado de tener que volver a aclarar lo sucedido.

- Inuyasha… -interrumpió Miroku.- él me dijo que un ser invadía su cuerpo… cada ves que él se sintiera exhausto o… derrotado…

- si eso es verdad, pero con ese humano estuvimos practicando esta transformación. –aclaro, mientras se sentaba como un indio: cruzando sus piernas y brazos.

- ¿y en donde esta Inuyasha? –exclamo preocupada.

- ¡feh! Ese humano estas en este cuerpo, no mas que en estos momentos esta dormido en su conciencia… -dijo burlón.- ¿y bien me van a decir en donde esta Naraku? –nuevamente sus ojos tornaron un color siniestro, que se agudizaban en los del pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Sango- si mal no recuerdo… tu niño me dijiste que sabias es donde estaba la guarida ¿verdad?

Una vez mas Shippo sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal y se movió inquieto y nervioso en el sofá, mientras agachaba la cabeza sin poder responderle. El hanyou arqueo una de sus cejas sabiendo que ese niño lo sabia, y pos su olfato temía… ¿acaso le temería a él o abría alguien mas?

- yo… yo

- ¡déjalo! –Interrumpió Sango llamando la atención que los presentes- ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que un niño como él sabría en donde esta ese hombre?!

- porque él trabajaba para Naraku… -respondió tranquilo y levantando sus hombros a modo de despreocupación- ¿verdad niño? –sonrió burlón.

Miroku y Sango miraron sorprendidos al niño que se encongia de hombros sintiendo las miradas de esos jóvenes. No tenia el valor de mirarlos a la cara como explicarles que él los estaba espiando y pasando toda la información a Naraku… para así pudiera raptar a Kagome. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¡por su culpa Kagome había sido raptada! Pero que estupido que era porque no pensó las cosas antes… ahora la única persona que en verdad se preocupo por él estaba… estaba… en las manos del enemigo.

Tenía que decirles la verdad a todos, decir que él era un espía de Naraku y que desde hace un tiempo los estaba espiando. Cerró sus ojos lentamente sin levantar la cabeza aun, sintiendo un profundo dolor y culpa. Cuando al fin había encontrado personas que parecía importarle… tenia que arruinar todo, como siempre.

- lo que él dice es verdad… -musito muy bajito pero audible para todos. Inuyasha lo observo serio, sabiendo de ante mano que muy pronto descubriría el escondite de ese maldito. Los demás abrieron sus ojos de par en par sorprendidos ante la declaración del pequeño niño.- trabaje para Naraku durante mucho tiempo… al morir mis padres… yo me quede solo… y…

_Flash Back_

Un niño de cabellos rojizos corría felizmente hacia su casa. Era de tarde y pronto el sol se ocultaría, para que llegara la noche. Venia de la escuela muy contento por haberse sacado una muy buena nota, en un examen. Abrió la puerta y esta chillo horriblemente, se extraño en encontrar su casa a oscura y con un silencio casi sepulcral.

- ¡mama ya llegue! –anuncio con la voz elevada y caminando a poso lento por el lugar. Estaba apunto de abrir la habitación de sus padres cuando sintió un ruido en su cocina. Pego un pequeño brinco al escucharlo pues lo había tomado desprevenido. Al entrar a la cocina grito de puro susto al sentir un suave rose un pie.- ¡BUYO! –grito enojado con el gato por haberlo asustado de esa manera lo tomo en brazos mientras el gato maullaba. Poco a poco fue encendiendo las luces de su casa pues el sol ya se había ocultado. Camino con el gato en brazos a la habitación de sus padres, abrió la puerta lentamente y todo estaba a oscuras frunció el ceño extrañado de no encontrar a sus padres, se dirigió al interruptor y lo encendió. El gato callo al suelo parado y salio del lugar apresurado, mientras el niño atónito observaba la escena ante sus ojos.

El colchón cubierto de inmensas manchas de sangre, en las paredes, el suelo y los almohadones también con sangre. No podía hablar ni gritar tenia miedo y estaba en un estado de shock completo. Sus padres estaban en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sus bocas semi abiertas y sangre cayendo de ellas. En sus ropas había pequeños agujero, que parecían balas, pero eran las marcas de un cuchillo. Muertos. Estaban muertos al frente de sus ojos, su padre debajo de su madre que parecía quererlo proteger.

Un hombre entro a la habitación e inclino ante el pequeño posando una gran mano en su hombro.

- eso les paso por no cumplir con sus deudas –musito cerca del oído del niño que estaba aun absorto por lo que veía.

Naraku quien los había mandado a matar, estaba junto a su lado. Después de un tiempo Shippo decidió trabajar para él, pero con un solo fin. Acabar con el acecino de sus padres y vengar su miserable muerte. Con el tiempo fue capas de manejar a la perfección una computadora y así conbertirce en un gran jacker, a los servicios de Naraku y con las órdenes de este infiltrarse sin problemas en las computadoras de las pequeñas empresas. De esa manera Naraku era capas de fundir a las empresas y pasar por ellas haciendo su empresa más grande y poderosas de todo el país.

_Fin del Flash Back_

El hanyou tenia los ojos cerrados escuchando atento la historia que relataba el pequeño con odio y amargura. Los amigos de Inuyasha estaban boquiabiertos ante tan cruel relato del niño.

- mi única intención era acabar con él… no quería que Kagome saliera lastimada de esto –dijo con tristeza.

- pero es tarde para arrepentimientos… -exclamo el hanyou que se erguía enfrente de los presentes- si quieres enmendar tu error, dinos en donde se esconde ese maldito. Y yo te juro que lo matare con mis propias manos… para vengar a tus padres –afirmo haciendo que el niño lo mirara por primera ves sin temor y con los ojos brillosos y entusiasmados.

* * *

Sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía con demasía, el estomaga mas que todo, por inercia se llevo una mano a el sobándose por el agudo dolor que sentía. Abrió sus ojos con pesar y con dolor, por la semi luz que atravesaban la cortina de esa gran ventana le lastimaran sus pulilas los abrió lenta y pausadamente, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una habitación grande, amplia y lujosa ¿en donde estaba? Se irguio lentamente pues el dolor en su estomago aun era notable, trato de recordar los suceso de la noche anterior y recordó con pavor como ella era golpeada, y sujetada por dos hombres quienes la metían a un auto y se la llevaban.

¿En donde estaba ahora? ¿Inuyasha la habrá salvado? No, imposible si él no estaba cerca de ella…

- _¡¡KAGOOOMEEEE!!_ –recordó en su mente como alguien gritaba su nombre. Se llevo una mano al pecho, cuando al fin recordó que Inuyasha grito su nombre. Entonces ¿él la salvo? ¿Estaría en su casa ahora? Impocible ella jamás vio esta habitación. Apoyo sus pies descalzos en el frió piso de acera, y se irguió lentamente, camino hacia la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron de par a par al ver que se encontraba con vista al mar ¡era un risco! Y ella estaba en una casa que estaba enfrente del acantilado.

La perilla de la puerta se movió repetidas veces y con temor de lo que podía llegar a pasar, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que sintió tras su espalda la fría pared que la de tenia. La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente y luego con rudeza, un hombre de cabello blanco la observo serio pero luego sonrió con malicia acercándose a Kagome como un felino apunto de capturar a su presa.

- me alegra encontrarla despierta… -exclamo sonriente.

- ¡no te acerques! –advirtió horrorizada y con pavor de lo que podía llegar a suceder.

- pero… señorita Kagome ¿por que? Si yo no le are nada… por ahora… -acoto siniestramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Quién eres? –dijo asustada. El hombre se detuvo enfrente de ella y tomo de la muñeca acercándola a él asta tenerla enfrente de su rostro casi rozándole la nariz.

- yo… soy Hakudoshi… tu peor pesadilla –susurro con maldad mientras volteaba con ella y la arrastraba hacia fuera de la habitación.

Kagome se resistio lo mas que pudo pero le era imposible, pues Hakudoshi la tenía bien agarrada de la muñeca hasta sentir como si se la quebrara. Bajaron unas escaleras amplias, hasta llegar a bajo. Sentía como su corazón latía de puro temor por no saber lo que le podría llegar a pasar, su respiración se volvió forzosa y agitada, tomo valor y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la nuca del hombre, con su puño. Él cayo al suelo por el inesperado ataque de la joven quien se hecho a correr a la puerta que se mostraba como salida, la abrió con rudeza y no se movió al ver que otro hombre estaba enfrente de ella.

- con que queriendo escapar ¿eh? –exclamo el hombre que se encontraba afuera de la casa. Un rayo surco el cielo gris iluminándolo por comploto. Kagome sintió de nuevo los latidos de su asustado corazón que amenazaba con arrancar de ahí en cualquier momento. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero nuevamente sintió el agarre de Hakudoshi quien la tenia fuertemente tomada de los brazos y prácticamente clavándole sus uñas en la suave piel de la joven.

- creo que esta ves no escaparas –afirmo sin la sonrisa y haciendo una seña a Hakudoshi para que salieran con Kagome de esa casa.

Sintió como las gotas espesas de lluvia caían sin piedad sobre su rostro, observo el lugar con dolor, parecía que estaban en un bosque, pues todo el lugar estaba lleno de árboles que no dejaban ver una salida por ningún lugar. Estaba aterrada ni saber que hacer o en donde estaba, todos sus pies estaban cubiertos por el lodo ya que cuando despertó en aquella habitación no tenía su calzado. Esos hombres la tenían sujetada de los brazos y la obligaban a caminar, hacia quien sabe donde, derrotada bajo su cabeza apoyando su mentón en su pecho, las fuerzas hace bastante las perdió, cuando le dijo a Inuyasha que ella ya no podía estar con él… todo por querer hacer feliz a su hermana… todo porque Kikyuo era la que mas sufría en esta historia… todo por ella…

- no te duermas aun… -dijo el hombre que la detuvo en la puerta de la casa, zamarreándola para que ella lo mirara. Kagome levanto su mirada asustada y lo miro con miedo.- mira… -exclamo señalando una pagoda que se encontraba enfrente de ellos- ahí será en donde morirás… -afirmo sonriendo. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente sintiendo que pronto todo acabaría ¡no! No deseaba morir todavía… ¡NO! Aun no, una ves mas se resistio a caminar y trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero le era impocible esos dos la tenían con mucha fuerza.

- ¡SUÉLTENME! –ordeno con lagrimas en los ojos y sintiendo que sus gritos eran en vano- ¡vasta! ¡Suéltenme! –Aun no deseaba morir… aun no…- ¡¡SUELTENMEEEE!! –grito de puro miedo, pero de la nada todo se volvió escuro, sentía como caía al suelo de barro y un agudo dolor en la nuca la invadía.

- esta mujer es muy problemática… -afirmo Hakudoshi quien tenia su mano levantada y sosteniendo en alto de su navaja. Él golpeo en la nuca a Kagome dejándola inconsciente y en la tierra, con el mango de su navaja.

- si tienes razón…

La tomaron sin mucho cuidado en brazos llevándola a la pagoda, al entrar vieron como Naraku estaba de espaldas con la perla en su mano que brillaba un color oscuro y opaco. La tiraron al suelo y salieron de la pagoda serrando la puerta corrediza.

- ¿estas seguro que esta chiquilla es la guardiana? –pregunto una vos femenina que salía de una sombra al lado de una pared.

- claro que si –exclamo inclinándose y tomando el rostro de la joven que yacía en el suelo totalmente inconciente y sucia por el lodo en su rostro.- ella es… lo se…

_**Continuara….**_


	29. El Ritual En La Pagoda

**Capítulo 29: "El ritual en la pagoda"**

_**Muchas veces las cosas ocurren por razones que no sabemos comprender con facilidad  
y necesitamos tiempo solo para entenderlas. Tiempo es lo que necesitamos para currar  
las cosas… solo tiempo…**_

Con su mirada fría observo su rostro centímetro por centímetro, admirando la belleza que emanaba Kagome, a través de toda esa suciedad que la cubría por haber caído al lodo. Corrió con delicadeza un mechón caprichoso que había caído en medio de su blanco rostro. Bajo la cabeza de la joven y la dejo en el suelo mientras se erguía y la veía desde su altura.

- al fin tendré lo que tanto anhelo –dijo sonriendo y mirándola mientras estaba inconciente.

- pero… hay algo que aun no entiendo –exclamo la mujer, mientras se acercaba a él que le daba la espalda y no dejaba de mirar a Kagome- tu sueños es… gobernar este mundo… el de los cielos… y el del infierno ¿no es así?

- si… y necesito a la guardiana para que me habrá los poderes de la perla… y también de ciertas puertas –respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿eso quiere decir que no la mataras?

- …

- Naraku –lo llamo pero él no respondió aun seguía observando a la chica.

- ella no será la que morirá… será otra persona –aclaro volteando a verla. Kikyuo lo miro absorta e incrédula a sus palabras, un frió le recorrió la espina dorsal asta las raíces de su cabello y retrocedió un paso al ver que Naraku se aceraba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, pero para suerte de Kikyuo él solo camino por un lado de ella sin antes musitar cerca de su oído- o capas que sean dos… -y camino hacia la puerta de la pagoda, pero antes de salir- cámbiala de ropa… que en unas horas será el ritual…

Kikyuo se mantuvo quieta y sin mirarlo, sentía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a ella… miro a Kagome quien aun seguía inconciente y toda sucia. Su vida corría peligro, no, la vida de las dos corría peligro. Claramente escucho como Naraku hablaba con uno de sus secuaces y decía: _"en si, no me interesa quien muera… pero sí o sí abra un sacrificio y que no quepa duda que será una mujer"_. ¡Capas que ese infeliz quería matar a las dos! Todo por culpa de esa mujer que tuvo que meterse con Inuyasha y arruinarle la vida a ella. Maldita. Deseo son todas sus fuerzas que Kagome fuera la que moriría y no ella… o tal ves las dos…

* * *

La terrible tormenta no dejaba de mover el helicóptero de un lado a otro peligrosamente. Uno que otro rayo surcaba el cielo negro iluminándolo todo, el mar bajo ellos que se movía inquieto como llamando al helicóptero para que cayera al mar. Sango estaba aferrada a el asiento clavando sus uñas en el y con el corazón en la boca, por temor a que cayeran en el medio del mar. El piloto del helicóptero trataba por todos los medio conocidos por él, en mantener en vuelo a la maquina que no dejaba de moverse sin provocar temor en los allí presentes… acepto uno que tenia la vista fija por la ventanilla sumiso en sus pensamientos y rogando a Kami porque Kagome este bien.

- ¿¡no podíamos avernos ido en otra cosa!! –pregunto casi histérica por el temor que sentía.

- ¡no! ¡la única manera de llegar ahí es por el aire sino nos recubrirán! –respondió Shippo que estaba sentado a un lado de Sango.

- ¡Cuánto falta! –exclamo Miroku

- no mucho de aquí lo veo –dijo Inuyasha quien señalo con su dedo una isla que estaba muy apartada de Tokio.

Los cuatro bajaron del vehiculo aéreo e Inuyasha agradeció los servicios del piloto que se ofreció en llevarlos a los cuatro porque Inuyasha era el gran piloto de autos. Vieron el lugar con recelo y les extraño que no hubiera ningún guardia inspeccionando el lugar. Una ves mas otro rayo ilumino la noche oscura y tenebroso aumentando la lluvia que desde que raptaron a Kagome no seso.

- es raro que no allá nadie vigilando –acoto Miroku observando el lugar.

- no te confíes… -dijo Shippo que tenia el ceño fruncido y señalo con su dedo a un árbol que estaba lejos de ellos.- ahí, hay una cámara de vigilancia…

- ¿¡que!?… -exclamo Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- espera no te preocupes… -anuncio Shippo alzando sus manos para que Inuyasha se calmara- esas cámaras no pertenecen a Naraku… bah, lo eran pero ya no, porque ahora son otras las cámaras y están en otro punto… pero no creo que nos allá visto todavía –dijo pensativo mientras se tomaba la barbilla.

- ¿y por donde iremos? –pregunto Sango apretando su abrigo que escurría agua por algunas partes.

- por aquí síganme –dijo en pequeño asiendo una seña con sus manos.

Caminaron montaña arriba por un bosque, pues la plataforma en sonde habían aterrizado se encontraba en medio de la nada rodeada por un bosque amplio y oscuro. La noche los alcanzo rápido y la lluvia no cesaba prácticamente podrían decir que parecía un diluvio pues llovía con tal fuerza que no se notaba en donde estaban. Les costo mucho escalar la montaña pues el suelo estaba hecho lobo y cuando caminaban se resbalaban, Inuyasha gruño un par de veces y maldijo al madito de Naraku por vivir en un lugar así, su transformación había acabado hace ya tiempo a tras cuando salieron de la mansión. Nadie dijo nada respecto al asunto porque le restaron importancia ya que lo primordial del asunto era rescatar a Kagome que estaba secuestrada por ese hombre.

Tropezaron un par de veces pero al fin llegaron a la sima viendo a su alrededor con dificultad por la lluvia, a lo lejos se encontraba la mansión de Naraku escondida y radiada por el bosque. Claramente se podía deslumbrar que la casona estaba siendo vigilada por unos cuantos guardias que la rodeaban.

- ahí es –señalo Shippo con su dedo.

- bien hay que ir –dijo Inuyasha empezando a correr.

- ¡¡espera Inuyasha!! –grito Sango haciendo para en seco a Inuyasha que la miro con ira.

- ¿¡QUE QUIERES!!

- ¡¡no seas imprudente!! –regaño acercándose a él. El piloto la observo con recelo- ¿acaso no entiendes que no podemos ir así como si nada?

- Sango tiene razón Inuyasha –acoto Miroku también acercándose al piloto que fruncía el seño.- la mansión esta rodeada por todos lados… y si queremos recatar a Kagome tenemos que ser prudentes. –Afirmo sabiamente- si vamos de esa manera, podremos rescatar a Kagome mas rápido y sin tantos problemas.

- pero…

- la emanación esta custodiada… con cámaras –exclamo Shippo.- tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar sin ser vistos, para salir más rápido…

Inuyasha observo a los tres enojado e irritado por saber que ellos tenia la razón, suspiro cansado y cerro sus ojos como meditando algo. Los abrió y los miro de nuevo sintiendo impotencia y ceder a dejar su orgullo de un lado si quería ver a Kagome de nuevo ¡demonios! porque las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles. Solo por ella lo hacia… solo por ella.

- esta bien… ¿que sugieren? –pregunto cerio. Los jóvenes sonrieron entre si, al saber que Inuyasha los escucharía.

* * *

La pagoda estaba llena de monjes rezando por con rosarios en sus manos, mientras murmuraban rezos a buda para que el lugar este purificado y así poder hacer el ritual lo mas antes posible. Naraku entro a la habitación y todos callaron de súbito, inquinaron sus cabezas en forma de respeto hacia él, y no lo miraron por temor a que algo les pesase, pues tanto poder tenia ese sujeto que los podría matar a todos con solo ordenarlo. Kikyuo se encontraba de pie a unos metro mas lejos de él, en una esquina con sus ojos cerrados y teniendo una posición serena, llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotisa, mientras tenia su cabello sujeto con una cinta blanca formando una coleta baja para retenerlo en su espala. Él la observo y camino hacia el medio del lugar en donde se encontraba Kagome completamente dormida y al igual de Kikyuo llevaba un traje te sacerdotisa pero también a diferenta tenia su cabello suelto. Estaba recostada en una mesa alargada y un poco amplia, rodeada por todos esos monjes que habían dejado de rezar por la presencia de Naraku.

- ¡quien dijo que dejaran de rezar! –Grito mandándoles una mirada acecina a cada monje, estos de puro temor comenzaron su labor.- bien… creo que llego el momento…

Kikyuo abrió sus ojos y lo observo con recelo sabiendo que este seria el momento decisivo de su vida, en ese mismo instante sabría si ella o esa mujer serán acecinadas por Naraku. Él la miro y sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba una muñeca de Kagome y la levantaba hacia arriba. Sintió como un escalofríos recorría su espalda y llegaba asta la raíz de sus cabellos ¿tubo miedo por esa mujer acaso?... no… imposible, ella jamás tendría miedo por esa mujer, frunció su ceño y observo cada movimiento de Naraku, este ya había elevado la muñeca de Kagome y tenia su brazo extendido así arriba, de un bolsillo de ese extraño traje que parecía el de una monje de la época Sengoku, una pequeña navaja. Una gota de sudor rodó por su mejilla de puro nervio al ver que aria Naraku ¿cortaría su muñeca por completo? Ó ¿le cortaría el cuello?... ¿Quién sabe? De lo único que estaba seguro era de que esa mujer moriría en ese lugar.

* * *

Salieron de su escondite y golpearon sorpresivamente a los guardias que estaban de espaldas a ellos vigilando la mansión, cayeron sin sentido al suelo y los demás corrieron entrando con brusquedad a la mansión que en esos momentos estaba bacía por el ritual que se estaba llevando en la pagoda, pero lamentablemente ellos no lo sabían. Inuyasha subió las escaleras inspeccionando el lugar y entro en cada habitación esperando encontrar a Kagome por algún lado… pero nada. Entro en la última habitación mientras los demás inspeccionaban abajo, abrió la puerta con energía y observo el lugar completamente vació y en plena oscuridad dándole un toque tétrico al asunto, entro en ella con recelo al ver una cama amplia y lujosa extrañamente desordenada y con forma de que alguien había estado ahí.

Camino paulatinamente y con cuidado, pero al ser de noche tropezó con unos zapatos, cayo de rodillas al suelo y con la palma de sus manos en el suelo para amortiguar la estúpida caída. Maldijo con lo que se tropezó y volteo hacia el objeto que lo izo tropezar… abrió sus ojos sorprendido y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y retumbaba en su pecho con suma fuerza, su respiración se volvió forzosa y fuerte ya que esos zapatos eran de Kagome. Eran deportivos y blancos, pequeños porque por su puesto su pie lo era, los tomo entre sus manos y supo que en ese lugar estuvo Kagome ¡maldición! ¿¡Es donde se encontraba!! Miro la habitación tratado de encontrar alguna pista para saber en donde se encontraba Kagome pero nada…

Tenía tantos deseos de verla, quería estar a su lado diciéndole palabras de amor, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo solo para abrasarla pues se sentía tan vivo estando cerca de ella, que no necesitaba respirar porque su aire era ella, su vida era ella, la razón de vivir… era Kagome. Solo quería sacarla de ahí de ese lugar y moler a golpes a hace maldito mal nacido que la había raptado solo para cumplir con un estúpido deseo, ella no tenia porque pasar por esa situación ¿Por qué justamente a ella tenia que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué justamente a él cuando había encontrado el amor nuevamente tenían que arrebátaselo? ¡¡Y JUSTO LA MISMA PERSONA!!

- ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! –grito a todo palmos saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo. Bajo las escaleras en dos o tres peldaños a la ves tratando de llegar lo mas antes posible al suelo para buscar por el mismo a ese maldito infeliz y rescatar a su dulce Kagome. Llego al fin a la parte inferior de la casa y corrió hacia la gran puerta que estaba dividida en dos, la empujo con toda su ira retenida y sintió el grito de Sango por su espalda tratando de detenerlo pero era imposible ya que él se encontraba a fuera en esos momentos.

Un sequito de hombres lo esperaba a fuera con trajes de ninjas que lo amenazaban con matarlo golpes, Inuyasha que ya estaba bastante furioso por recordar que Naraku había raptado a Kagome, solo para hacer realidad un estúpido sueño, tenso la mandíbula y gruño como un perro amenazándolos a todos los ninjas. Sin saber como pero seguro estaba que era por la furia que sentía, el hanyou que se encontraba dormido en su interior cambio con él, haciéndolo dormir a él y que el hanyou despertara. Lo mismo que sucedió en la mansión Taisho sucedió en la entrada de la mansión de Naraku. Sango que se encontraba adentro de la mansión pero enfrente de la salida vio absorta lo que sucedía y con temor no tuvo en valor de moverse, todo ocurría una ves mas, la luz que titilaba y el rayo que caía encima de Inuyasha… todo era exactamente igual.

Cuando todo al fin acabo, sintió el aire frió y húmedo que le pego de lleno en la cara haciendo que despertara de su ensueño. Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a ella y tenia la cabeza agachada y todo mojado por la gran lluvia que caía sobre él. Un rayo surco el cielo oscuro y tétricamente ilumino todo con su luz dejando ver los ojos de los ninjas pero nada más eso pues sus bocas y narices estaban cubiertas por una especie de tela negra ocultando medio ostro. Lentamente levanto su cabeza y los miro… uno… por uno… observándolos fríamente y con una media sonrisa, parecía poseído ó loco, pues tenia la mirada de un acecino.

- sino quieren morir ahora… les recomiendo que se alejen… -advirtió con la vos de ultratumba, sin dejar de sonreír. Nadie dijo nada pero lo observaban con recelo, pues lo que había sucedido minutos antes los dejo alo inquietos.- ustedes lo pidieron… -susurro con rencor, lanzándose contra ellos sin dejar de que hicieran algo. Rápidamente saco sus garras y extendió su brazo lo mas alto que pudo para atacarlos. Sango sintió pavor ¡él los mataría! ¿Será capas de hacerlo? Se pregunto en un instante de angustia, pero supo escuchar a su corazón e izo lo correcto.

- ¡¡INUYASHA NO LO HAGAS!! –grito a todo pulmón la joven jefa. Inuyasha dejo de sonreír y se detuvo al escuchar a la chica gritar, ninguno de los ninjas izo movimiento alguno y miraron asustados al hanyou que se detuvo enfrente de uno rozando sus garras contra su nariz.- ¡ellos son humanos no los puedes matar!

- ¡mujer no te entrometas! –dijo volteando exasperado.

- ¡escúchame, ellos no revivirán, no los puedes matar, entiende!

- ¡¡NO MO…!! –Inuyasha fue interrumpido por un ninja que lo golpeo en el rostro callándolo por completo. Este volteo cerio y sin decir o hacer algo.

Se toco el labio que sangraba un hilo de sangre por el golpe recibido y lo miro con rencor a quien lo golpeo en el rostro. Sin pensarlo se lanzo a ellos y comenzó a golpear a uno por uno con sus puños dejándolos inconcientes y dándoles duro en lugares exactos como costillas o en el estomago para así dejarlos sin aire. Sango vio claramente como el hanyou se desquitaba con cada uno de esos hombres golpeándolos tan fuerte, suspiro sintiendo que esa reacción le era muuuy familiar.

- ¡¡KIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!! –una vos retumbo por todo el lugar en el momento que Miroku llegaba junto con Shippo a un lado con Sango. Inuyasha dejo de golpearlos y miro a la pagoda que no esta muy lejos de ellos.

* * *

Naraku tenia la navaja apuntando hacia el cuello de la joven, Kagome abrió sus ojos en le momento justo en el cual él pensaba cortarle el cuello. Grito de puro miedo al ver que seria acecinada y se movió tratando de que ese hombre le soltara su mano pero fue inútil porque él la tenia bien sujetada.

- ¡¡déjame!! –grito desesperada al ver que ese hombre no la soltaba.

Kikyuo observaba la escena sin inmutarse o hacer algo, pues sentía miedo al meterse ¿pero para que? Ella no tenia nada que ver con ese asunto, que Naraku haga lo que quiera con esa mujer, ella no tenia porque meterse ¡para nada!. Kagome tenia sus ojos muy abiertos y sentía como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho tratando de escapar, Naraku sonrió de manera tenebrosa y acerco su rostro al de la muchacha sin bajar o soltar la muñeca de Kagome ni mucho menos dejar de apuntarla con su navaja.

- quédate quieta… porque sino juro que te matare sin piedad –afirmo en un susurro. Ella dejo de forcejear y lo miro con pavor.

- por… por… por favor… -pidió tartamudeando- déjame en paz…

- no puedo…

Y alejo la navaja del cuello níveo de la joven para acerca la navaja a su muñeca. Kagome palideció al ver como la acercaba lentamente a su muñeca con claras intenciones de cortarla. Cerro sus ojos y trata de forcejear una ves mas, pero no pudo porque el la seguía sosteniendo con fuerza, tanta que gimió de dolor al ver la fuerza que él ejercía en ella. Izo un movimiento rápido y corto profundamente la muñeca asiendo una larga y dura cortadura en su muñeca. Chillo de puro dolor y trato de zafarse pero no pudo. Naraku acerco la perla a la muleta de Kagome para bañarla en sangre pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como unos murmullos y gritos se escuchaban fuera de la pagoda.

La puerta corrediza del lugar se abrió con brusquedad y la lluvia que se encontraba afuera mojo el suelo con algunas gotas. Observo el lugar con una rápida mirada inspeccionándolo, la habitación estaba a casi obscura sino fuera por algunas velas que se encontraban en las repisas de las paredes, había monjes viejos y calvos con rosarios en sus manos observándolo incrédulos, un hombre estaba de pie en el medio de el lugar sosteniendo la muñeca de alguien cortada con una fea cortadura que sangraba increíblemente rápido. Su vista se debió a un rincón de la pagoda y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa encontrando a la persona menos esperada: Kikyuo. Ella llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa, estaba casi envuelta por una semi oscuridad pero claramente se podía ver que lo observaba absorta e incrédula.

El hanyou sintió como su corazón latía velozmente, frunció el seño sintiéndose raro pero sin saber porque. Claramente ese sentimiento no era de él sino de Inuyasha que se encontraba dormido en su interior. Desvió nuevamente su vista de la de ella y miro a Naraku que lo observaba con una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

- Inuyasha… -exclamo- tanto tiempo sin vernos… 500 años ¿no? –el hanyou frunció mas el seño sabiendo de quien se encontraba era Shoirumaro el monstruo con el que él había luchado junto con Midoriko en la época pasada. Ese maldito monstruo volvió a aparecer en esa época para apoderarse una vez con la perla.

- mucho tiempo Shoirumaro…

Kagome miro a el hanyou y sintio como su cuerpo reaccionaba raramente, esto no estaba bien algo estaba sucediendo… algo muy raro…

_**Continuara…**_


	30. La Decisión De Vida O Muerte

**Capítulo 30: "La Decisión de Vida o Muerte".**

_**¿Cómo podría elegir entre ustedes dos? Si fueron y serán lo que mas amo en mi vida, yo daría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes dos, con tal de verlas sonreír una vez mas… una ultima vez…**_

Sentía que su corazón daba latidos lentos pero profundamente fuertes haciendo que por segundos se quedara sin aire. Tenia miedo temía, de lo que acababa de escuchar fuera cierto pero ¿Por qué temía? Ese nombre se le era familiar, pero ¿de donde? Veía con sus ojos muy abiertos a Inuyasha quien estaba en la entrada de la puerta chorreando agua de lluvia por todos lados, estaba cerio y con su seño muy fruncido talvez a causa del ser que estaba observando.

Él no la observaba estaba viendo fijamente a Naraku. Ella a espaldas de ese ser horrendo viéndolo, sintiendo una minúscula de paz al saber que Inuyasha la iba a rescatar a ella, a pesar de todas las horrendas cosas que ella le dijo la noche pasada… a pesar de todo él, aun estaba ahí solo para rescatarla…

- la verdad… es que sí, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultimas vez que te vi Inuyasha ¿no es cierto? –pregunto recordando siglos atrás.

Frunció su ceño encontrando el veneno de las palabras de Shiorumaru. Él se estaba refiriendo a cuando Inuyasha lo descubrió tramando el plan para derrotar a Midoriko junto con él.

- grrrr… esta vez nadie me detendrá… -gruño apretando los puños.

- ¿te refieres a cuando Midoriko te flecho? –pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Ella había visto ese día cuando la misma Midoriko se lo mostró tiempo atrás, cuando ella recién estaba comenzando su relación con Inuyasha. Las imágenes le vinieron de pronto a la mente, cada una de ellas lenta y claramente, carcomiéndole su cerebro poco a poco. De repente vio una imagen en su mente que hizo que su respiración se volviera agitada: era una mujer que lloraba mientras ocultaba su rostro con ambas manos arrodillada en medio de toda una oscuridad tenebrosa.

- "¿que significa esto?" –Pensó- "¿Quién es esa mujer?".

De pronto una lagrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo en su corazón un indescriptible dolor, pero no era un dolor físico o por que Naraku no le soltaba su muñeca, era otra cosa… era… ¿su corazón roto? ¡Estaba sintiendo el dolor de esa mujer! ¡Podía sentirlo claramente! Dirigió su mirada una vez más a Inuyasha y de pronto entendió todo: ese no era Inuyasha… era el hanyou.

- ella no lo hizo por engañarlo –se escucho en la pagoda la voz apagada de Kagome, quien tenia la cabeza gacha escondiendo su semblante con su largo cabello azabache. El hanyou desvió su mirada a la persona que estaba detrás de Naraku y vio sorprendido de quien se trataba esa mujer: ¡era Kagome! ¡Por Kami no lo había notado!.- ella lo hizo para salvarte…

Shioruamaru la observo con rencor, nunca se hubiera imaginado del poder que tendría esa niña. Apretó mas su muñeca, para que callara de una vez por todas, pero para su sorpresa la chica no emitía ningún sonido de dolor o alguna mueca, solo seguía en la misma posición sin verlo a la cara. Mas odio sintió al ver que la joven era invulnerable a él.

- tú lo planeases desde un principio… ¿no es así… Shiorumaru? –pregunto ya levantando su rostro para verle por primera vez con odio y un profundo rencor. La soltó sin previo aviso sorprendido al ver a esa mujer que había jurado ver muerta antes de él mismo morir.- pero te salio mal el juego… porque al final tu moriste… -dijo colocando sus pies descalzos en la suelo de madera.

Estaba impresionado al volver a ver ese rostro, esa mirada glacial y sin temor alguno, hace tanto tiempo… que ya lo había hachado al olvido. Retrocedió un par de pasos mirándola con la boca semi a abierta y jurando que ella estaba muerta. El hanyou aun seguía en la entrada de la pagoda, no se había movido desde que abrió la puerta del lugar tratando de encontrar a esa mujer que tanto amaba ese estúpido humano. Al igual que Naraku él, estaba completamente sorprendido ante la sorpresa de volverla a ver por segunda vez en este mundo nuevo para él, a ella. Ella se veía igual a la misma Midoriko, guardiana de la perla y en ese momento entendió todo, esa niña que tanto quería proteger el humano era la reencarnación de Midoriko.

Estaba al fin de pie, mirándolo fríamente, tratando de destruirlo solo con la mirada, dio un paso lentamente tratando de cohibirlo y sonrió al ver que lo estaba logrando.

- ¿Qué paso Shiorumaro ó… debo decir Naraku?

- mas me gusta mi nuevo nombre… -menciono sonriendo, teniendo un plan en mente.- pero en vez de preocuparte por mi, porque no vez a la puerta… -dijo haciéndose a un lado, pues atrás de él, se encontraba Inuyasha el hanyou viendo la escena de la misma manera que Kikyuo quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Midoriko que ya se había a apoderado del cuerpo de Kagome, mostrando su misma imagen llorando desconsoladamente por ver que todo estaba perdido, haciendo que Kagome sintiera su dolor y durmiera por unos segundos solo para que Midoriko pudiera resolver esto de una vez y para siempre. Era el corazón de Kagome pero en esos momentos sentía que era el suyo, el que latía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. ¡Ese era su Inuyasha!... su hanyou, al que ella había flechado para protegerlo de la muerte que Shoirumaru había planeado.

- Inu… yasha –murmuro, sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba, ¡ese era Inuyasha! y la estaba observando de la misma manera que ella lo estaba viendo a él. Dio un paso adelante olvidándose de Shoirumaru por unos momentos. Ahora solo, lo unico que importaba era Inuyasha. Levanto su mano derecha tratando de acercarse o tocarlo, pero estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, que parecía inmensamente lejos de tocarlo.

Retrocedió aun sorprendido, sin entender bien porque no la encaraba y retrocedía al verla acercarse a él. No quería que se le acercara, no quería que lo tocara, no quería sentirse traicionado una vez mas…

- no te acerques… -dijo bajando su mirada. Midoriko que estaba en el cuerpo de Kagome sintió como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pidiendo a gritos dejarse caer por sus mejillas.

- pero… Inuyasha…

- ya no… no digas mi nombre nunca mas… -exclamo con la vos grabe y profunda haciendo que Midoriko, sintiera profundos deseos de llorar.

- jamás me dejaste que explicara como fueron las cosas.

- ¡¿Qué quieres aclarar?! ¡Lo que paso 500 años atrás, cuando tu me engañantes fingiendo sentir lo mismo que yo!

- ¡nunca mentí con respecto a mis sentimientos!... yo te amaba y te amo… -declaro ya con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.- cuando te fleche… lo hice para protegerte… de Naraku.

- ¿me creías débil acaso?

- ¡NO!

- entonces lo hiciste para que no te estorbara.

- ¡INUYASHA! ¡Lo hice para que Naraku no te matara!... el tenia un plan para acabar contigo… poniendo me a mi como anzuelo, sabiendo que tú nunca te puedes… concentrar cuando yo estoy cerca de ti.

Se estaban viendo fijamente sin separar sus miradas. Inuyasha esta vez dio un paso al frente entrando definitivamente al lugar para acercarse a Midoriko, que no dejaba de llorar en silencio. Le costo mucho decir lo que minutos antes dijo, al fin había dicho lo que había pasado y esperaba que Inuyasha entendiera las razones de su comportamiento siglos atrás.

- actuaste de la misma manera que lo hizo la mujer que estuvo con ese humano –dijo cerio ya a unos pasos de distancia.- temiste… tuviste miedo. Tú que eras una mujer sin temor alguno…

Kikyuo que en todo ese momento estuvo sin decir o hacer algo, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Ese ser se refería a cuando ella se marcho para proteger a Inuyasha de Naraku. Vio la escena desde su lugar, con atención, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba muy fuerte de la muñeca desde atrás de ella.

- yo necesitaba su sangre… pero pensándolo bien… me seria de mas fácil usar la sangre de una mujer que solo tiene odio en su corazón –susurro Naraku desde atrás de Kikyuo quien estaba absorta a lo que sucedía.- es una pena, que nadie venga a rescatarte… como paso con la guardia

Sentía que esas palabras llenas de veneno se le clavaba en su corazón como una estaca, llenándolo de tristeza y odio, mucho odio para esa mujer que le arrebato lo que ella mas amaba en este mundo. Inuyasha.

Volteo mirando sin expresión como ella acostumbraba hacerlo. Él sonrió viendo que su plan marchaba a la perfección. Mientras esos dos idiotas arreglaban sus asuntos amorosos él, se encargaría de cumplir su mas grande deseo pues de todas maneras lo único que necesitaba era la sangre de una persona con unos grandes poderes espirituales y quien mas agradable para entregar su sangre que la sacerdotisa maligna de Kikyuo. A pesar de todo ella era la hermana de la guardiana, así que seguramente debería tener algún poder oculto.

- lo era asta que conocí el amor… -respondió Midoriko.- porque gracias a ti, se lo que se siente perder a una persona que se ama con el alma… por eso…

- ¡¡KIIIIIIAAAAA!! –fue un grito ensordecedor que retumbo en el lugar.

Los monjes que se encontraban orando, salieron de la pagoda chocándose por la puerta. El lugar había cambiado drásticamente, Naraku quien estaba a un lado de la desmayada Kikyuo, tenía a la perla en manos que brillaba de un color oscuro y rosa pálido. Claramente se podía sentir la energía maligna que desprendía la perla. Era un lugar asfixiante no se podía estar mucho tiempo porque se sentía como te asfixiabas. Gracias a los sentimientos de odio y rencor de Kikyuo la perla absorbió los sentimientos y el deseo de Naraku, para así darle a ese horrendo ser un inimaginable poder.

Midoriko e Inuyasha observaban la escena pasmados e incrédulos de que por fin ese ser aya conseguido lo que mas deseaba: tener en su poder la perla de Shikon y cumplir su anhelo. Reía estruendosamente mientras sentía como podía absorber los poderes de la perla. Cuando al fin dejo de reír histérica desvió su mirada hacia Kikyuo que estaba a un lado de él, tirada en el suelo completamente desmayada por el poder que la perla le arrebato al ser bañada con la sangre de Kikyuo. Sonrió al tiempo que volvía su mirada a Inuyasha y Midoriko. De la nada una luz blanca, segó a ambos dejándolos aturdidos por la luz tan potente que invadió la pagoda de un minuto a otro.

Abrió sus ojos mientras se restregaba los parpados con el dorso de su mano. Cuando al fin pudo ver bien, observo el lugar y miro a un lado de él y luego al otro. Frunció el seño ¿en donde estaba el cuerpo de Kagome?, miro hacia donde estaba Kikyuo y nada, ella tampoco estaba. Se sobresalto al no encontrar a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Naraku. Ese infeliz se llevo a ambas.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! –gruño entre dientes y salio como alma que lleva el diablo. No se tomo la molestia de abrir la puerta corrediza de madera y la traspaso empujándola con su brazo. Pequeños trozos de maderas cayeron al suelo mojado por la lluvia que no parecía querer parar.

Salto hacia el tejado de la pagoda y observo el lugar, parecía estar desierto ni Sango, el niño o ese hombre que lo acompañaron parecían estar "¿pero en donde están todos?"-pensó. Dirigió su mirada hacia el acantilado que estaba cerca de la mansión, era muy alto y abajo no justamente estaba un campo de rosas, sino más bien se encontraba un cementerio de rocas puntiagudas. Una brisa, humada le llego a su experto olfato y junto con el, un aroma que ya conocía: la chiquilla.

Salto increíblemente del tejado de la pagoda para correr lo más rápido que podía hacia el bosque. Corría impresionantemente rápido como sí fuera la misma luz de una estrella fugaz. Cada vez el aroma se intensificaba mas, asta que se topo con otro acantilado de la misma forma que el otro, desvió su mirada del acantilado para un lado viendo sorprendido a Shoirumaru que se encontraba elevado en el cielo pero de la misma altura del suelo. Lo vio sorprendido, trago saliva con dificultad estaba en el acantilado hacia las rocas y no justamente solo. Por primera vez sintió que un escalofrío le recorría su espalda hasta llegarle a la nuca de su cabeza. Kagome estaba junto con Shoirumaru flotando en el aire debajo de las rocas, estaba sostenida de la muñeca por el demonio y como si fuera menos Kikyuo estaba junto con ella pero en su otro brazo.

- creo que es hora de tomar una decisión… ¿no lo crees? –exclamo el monstruo sonriendo de una manera escalofriante. Lentamente se acero a la orilla del acantilado dejo a ambas mujeres inconcientes en el suelo del acantilado. Solo estaban a unos pasos de la orilla, si algo pasaba claramente caerían sin problema…

- ¡déjalas ellas no tienen nada que ver! –grito apretando sus puños reteniendo toda su ira pues bien sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso ese ser seria capas de tirarlas a las rocas. No era necesario aclararlo.

- ohh… claro que sí y tienen mucho que ver… -dijo sonriendo. Inuyasha frunció mas su ceño confundido.- una de ellas tiene que morir para que las puertas del infierno sean abiertas… ó capas las dos puedan morir…

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! –advirtió dando un paso adelante.

- creo que tiene que ser mas precavido con lo que haces –dijo levantando a ambas jóvenes, sin tocarlas. Se podría decir que lo hacia telepáticamente. Kagome y Kikyuo estaban en pie pero aun desmayadas inconcientes a lo que hacían con sus cuerpos, dieron un paso atrás e Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se oprimía. En esos momentos el hanyou ya había abandonado su cuerpo para dormir en su interior.

Inuyasha al sentir algo por ambas jóvenes invirtió lugares con el hanyou, pues ese ser no sentía nada por ninguna de las jóvenes que estaban a punto de morir.

- ya que yo no me puedo decidir con quien sacrificar… te lo dejare a ti… ohh… ¿quieres que yo decida?.

Definitivamente ese ser era el más repugnante que jamás aya conocido en su vida, hizo una mueca de desprecio y frunció más su ceño. ¡¿Qué demonios aria?! No podía elegir a una de ellas dos… ya que las dos eran personas importantes en su vida… ¡¿DEMONIOS, POR QUE LE PASABA ESTO A ÉL?!.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué decidiste? –Pregunto impaciente- ¡ya se! ¿Que tal si yo te ayudo?

Una vez más se elevo en los aires y desapareció. Inuyasha observo confundido la escena pero suspiro sintiéndose mas tranquilo al ver que todo ya había acabado. Se acerco a ellas con una leve sonrisa, pero se sintió raro como si algo no estuviera bien, se detuvo a pensar fríamente las cosas ¿Por qué Naraku desapareció de esa manera? y… ¿Qué quiso decir con que le ayudaría a decidir?...

- no… -musito perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaban muy cerca de la orilla del acantilado y a unos cuantos pasos del borde de la muerte, se comenzó a ver que se marcaba una grieta alrededor de las jóvenes tirando alguna que otro minúscula roca.- ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! –grito corriendo hacia ellas.

Se partió. Al estar tan cerca de la orilla le facilitaron las cosas a Naraku, esa pequeña parte en donde estaban se partió cayendo a las rocas filosas que rompían las olas al chocar con ellas aya abajo del acantilado. Vio en cámara lenta como ellas caían a las rocas, y como él, corría hacia ellas tratando de alcanzarlas, estaban desapareciendo de su vista al estar cayendo, sin pensarlo dos veces de lanzo hacia ellas rozando duramente en el suelo. Ahora el estaba en la orilla, su respiración era agitada por el temor que sentía al ver que las estaba perdiendo, sus ojos los tenia cerrados con presión, luego de unos minutos los abrió lentamente viendo sus manos… estaban sujetadas fuertemente a las muñecas de Kagome y Kikyuo.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos con pesar al sentirse en una posición incomoda, le tomo unos minutos acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando al fin pudo abrirlos del todo, se sorprendió al ver el paisaje que estaba viendo en ese momento. Se veía el cielo gris, la lluvia que se escurría por todo su cuerpo y rostro, el escuchar las olas del mar romperse contra unas rocas y mirar hacia abajo viendo lo que escuchaba. Sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraba, no estaba preparada tanta sorpresa. Quiso gritar de puro nervio pero se contuvo al sentir que alguien le presionaba su mano con fuerza como para no querer soltarla, levanto su mirada y vio a Inuyasha que la observaba con una media sonrisa en sus labios…

- ¡INUYASHA! –Grito al ver la mitad de el cuerpo de él, Inuyasha la estaba sujetando para que no cayera del acantilado.- ¿¡pero que esta pasando!?

- ¡no te muevas! –Ordeno ya sin la sonrisa.- puedes caer… debe estar todavía muy débil esta parte de la orilla.

- pero…

- ¡hazme caso!

- sí… -dijo sin mucha certeza.

- bien ahora hay que ver la manera de sacarlas de hay –Kagome lo observo confundida.

- "dijo ¿sacarlas?" –pensó viendo a su lado de ella. Juraría que sino fuera porque era sana moriría de un infarto por tantas sorpresas. Kikyuo estaba a un lado de ella completamente desmayada…

- Kikyuo… -murmuro.

- demonios –mascullo llamando la atención de Kagome. Se percato de que era mucho peso para él, solo no podría sacarlas de hay a las dos, era mucho peso para solo una persona. Vio atenta el esfuerzo que hacia Inuyasha al tratar de sacarlas, era imposible… una de ellas tendría que… que…

- Inuyasha… -susurro Kagome con la cabeza gacha.- perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho… lo ciento mucho… yo no pensaba eso… yo… -y comenzó a llorar, le era inevitable no hacerlo, ella lo amaba con toda su alma y tener que dejarlo una ves mas le partía el corazón… jamás podría estar con él… con Inuyasha… con su amado Inuyasha.

- ¿Kagome...?

- siempre te e amado y siempre te amare –exclamo con mucha dificultad mientras mil lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- te amo… y por eso… deseo que seas muy feliz… deseo que rías, que te diviertas, que te sientas el hombre mas feliz del mundo… -dijo con una sonrisa triste pero decidida.

- ¡pero que diablos estas diciendo! –Dijo entendiendo la razón de las palabras de la joven.- no seas tonta que esta no será la ultima vez que nos volvamos a ver… -dijo consolidaría mente.

- yo siempre seré feliz si tu lo eres –acoto ignorando las palabras de Inuyasha.

Lentamente comenzó a ejercer fuerza para zafarse del agarre de Inuyasha, trataba de que la soltara pero él, parecía negarse. Lo miro por ultima vez… se quedo absorta, pasmada, aturdida, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero no las soltaba. ¡POR KAMI EL LLORABA POR ELLA! Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, pero sabía bien lo que debía hacer.

- ¡NO SEAS TONTA! –grito con la vos entre cortada.- ¿¡como podría ser feliz sabiendo que tu no estas a mi lado!?

Esta ves la sujeto más fuerte, presionando la mano de la joven con la suya. La miro con una sonrisa falsa en los labios, tratando de lo que dijera tratara de sonar creyente.

- ya veras que los tres nos salvaremos… -exclamo sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira, podía sentir como lentamente las manos de las jóvenes se le resbalaban de las manos.

Kikyuo que permanecía dormida, emitió un leve quejido fingiendo que todo ese tiempo estuvo dormida, cuando en realidad ella estuvo escuchando claramente la conversación de ellos dos. Era obvio lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Levanto su cabeza hacia Inuyasha que la observo sorprendido ante la mirada que le dio Kikyuo, se encontraba seria, como siempre pero había algo en sus ojos que no lo dejaba estar del todo traquido… ¿acaso ella pensaba?

_**Continuara…**_


	31. El Ultimo Deseo

**Capítulo 31: "El ultimo deseo".**

_**¿Cuantas veces se puede desear salvar a una persona o tal ves mas?... yo lo hice una vez y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque se que algún día reviviré y seré feliz, tal vez con otra persona que no seas tú. Pero ten bien en claro esto… fuiste mi mas grande amor y jamás te olvidare… y espero que tu tampoco.  
Kikuyo.**_

…¿acaso ella pensaba… en soltarse?. No. No podría ser cierto, Kikyuo no lo estaría pensando, ella… ella jamás pensaría en soltarse y dejarse morir, ¡NO!. Le sonrió de una manera que Inuyasha no supo distinguir entre triste y amarga. Vio como en los ojos de la muchacha se reflejaba su rostro, él estaba sorprendido con los ojos cristalinos, el semblante duro y… asustado.

- ¡KIKYUO! – grito con dolor, aferrando la mano de la mujer con mas fuerza. Kagome observo la escena absorta, ella en esos momentos parecía no existir, estaba sostenida por Inuyasha, pero claramente parecía que hacia minutos él, la había olvidado. Primero dirigió su mirada hacia Inuyasha. Abrió sus ojos con asombro, ¡él estaba triste! Y se encontraba con las lágrimas amenazando que se escaparían de sus ojos, sin aviso. Miro a Kikyuo esta vez con temor de lo que pudiese encontrar en los ojos de esa mujer, que descubrió… ser su hermana.

- "no…" – pensó, sabiendo de ante mano lo que planeaba hacer su hermana. Pensaba soltarse del agarre de Inuyasha, para que ella y él pudiesen salvarse…

- ¿sabes? – Musito Kikyuo con tristeza. - estoy feliz de poder haberte conocido… de haber sido feliz contigo… aunque halla sido por un corto tiempo. – sonreía con amargura y con lagrimas en sus ojos. Inuyasha por otro lado le clavo su profunda mirada sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer otra cosa que sostenerla. - esperare con fervor que todo esto termine bien… y juro que velare por ti, esperando que seas feliz con ella – y su mirada cambio a la muy asustada Kagome…

- "sinceramente, espero que cuides de Inuyasha" – pensó mirándola seria. - "y que sepas perdonar todo lo que te dije e hice para separarte de él… se que lo cuidaras… mi pequeña hermana…"

Solo una hermana que ama a su hermana sabe el dolor que Kagome sintió en esos momentos. Siempre supo que ella y su pequeño hermano Sota, no eran los únicos Higurashi en este mundo, siempre hubo otra familia que estuvo sufriendo lo que era no tener una familia. Por esa razón quiso apartarse de Inuyasha y dejar el camino libre a su hermana, para que al fin ella sepa lo que era ser feliz, porque Kagome ya sabía lo que era ser feliz. Sus miradas no se separaron por un infinito segundo, capas diciéndose silenciosamente: adiós.

Sintió como Kikyuo se soltaba lentamente de su agarre y se deslizaba de la mano de la de él, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas retenerla para que no cayese a esas rocas que parecían gritar el nombre de Kikyuo. Sintió como un nudo en la garganta se formaba y le molestaba, o ¿seria que el que estaba sufriendo en ese instante era su corazón?, que por alguna extraña razón, palpitaba sin emoción. ¡Demonios la estaba perdiendo y no podía hacer nada para salvarla! Una lagrima al fin se escapo de su ojo derecho recorriendo la mejilla del joven con paciencia. Kikyuo abríos sus ojos con demasía y por primera vez en su vida lo vio llorar, sonrió con amargura estos son mis últimos momentos y me ciento feliz pensó al serrar sus ojos lentamente.

- ¡¡KIKYUO!! –grito Inuyasha una vez mas. Quería salvarla y no perderla.- ¡¡no te sueltes!! –dijo sollozando. De verdad no quería perderla, no quería perder a la persona que estuvo con él tanto tiempo, la persona que le robo su corazón por primera vez.- no lo hagas… no quiero perderte.

Kagome y Kikyuo sintieron el mismo latir, Inuyasha miraba a Kikyuo quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien pedía que no lo dejara, era la primera vez en su vida que sintió amor verdadero de alguien. Sonrió y sintió como la lagrima derramada minutos antes de Inuyasha, caía en su mejilla rodando por ella para después caer al abismo que la esperaba paciente.

- Se que serás feliz… -indico son una sonrisa amplia en los labios.- y yo seré la mujer mas feliz del mundo cuando vea que eres feliz con la persona indicada –y su mirada se dirigió a Kagome.- por eso debes comprender… que esto es lo mejor… quiero que sigas viviendo… yo ya hice mucho mal en este mundo y no me merezco seguir aquí sin pagar antes…

- ¡¡no digas eso!! –Gruño con mil lagrimas que parecían no dejar de caer de los ojos de Inuyasha.- ¡¡tu mereces vivir!!...

- no… pero esto lo hago por ti y por mi hermana… -acoto con tristeza.- te amo… a los dos…

Un rayo surco el cielo nublado que no dejaba de llorar por la muerte que se acercaba de alguien. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, la luz del rayo ilumino con un brillo inmenso los rostros de Inuyasha y Kagome que miraban inertes a Kikuyo cayendo por el barranco con una sonrisa triste en los labios y la mano extendida hacia ellos.

- ¡¡KIKYUOOOOOOO!! –grito Kagome con desesperación. Inuyasha sintió como su corazón latía lenta y fuertemente en su interior, llegaba hacer molesto y doloroso. Alzo a Kagome por el aire hacia arriba de él mientras, él se tiraba hacia Kikyuo quien caía silenciosamente a las rocas que la esperaban filosas y puntiagudas. El mismo rayo que había aparecido en la mansión Taisho apareció en el risco dirigiéndose a Inuyasha quien se aproximaba cada vez más a Kikyuo. Veía claramente la imagen de Inuyasha acercándose a ella de manera veloz pero sin alcanzarla de seguro son visiones pensó cerrando sus ojos. Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue el rostrote de Inuyasha y unas orejas de perro en su cabeza, luego lo demás se volvió borroso.

Kagome veía como lentamente su vida pasaba por sus ojos y el corazón casi salía de su boca por el temor que sentía en ese momento. Odiaba las alturas y mas odia volar hacia el cielo siendo impulsada por Inuyasha que en esos momentos se encontraba lanzándose al risco. Sintió como una mano calida y grande la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su pecho sin delicadeza, gimió al sentir que su cabeza golpeo el pecho de alguien, se abraso por instinto al cuello de esa persona y cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar los últimos acontecimientos horrorosamente vividos. Sintió como sus rodillas tocaban el suelo y la persona que abrasaba suspiraba, deshizo el abraso lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos cabellos plateados ¡era Inuyasha! Se separo por completo y lo miro a los ojos, se sorprendió de ver que no eran esos mismos ojos en donde se perdía, sino que eran los ojos de…

- el hanyou… -susurro con pesar al ver que ese ser le sonreía de medio lado. Desvió su vista para el brazo derecho del hanyou y abrió sus ojos atónita al ver que ¡Kikyuo estaba con ellos, sana y salva!.- ¡Kikyuo!

Cuando Inuyasha había lanzado a Kagome, hacia arriba y se lanzo a Kikyuo, ya estaba tomando su transformación de hibrido. En el momento que Kikyuo observaba a Inuyasha que la estaba alcanzando pero que no llegaba ella ya la había tomado de la cintura, con ayuda del muro del risco lo utilizo para elevarse y llegar a Kagome que también ya se encontraba cayendo al risco.

* * *

Tenia que admitir que lo que estaba viendo era muy raro, y asqueroso, él que pensó que nada le daba asco por primera vez sintió que se equivocaba. Naraku quien estaba al frente de sus ojos estaba tomando una transformación repugnante y nauseabunda, esto es peor que una película de terror pensó mirando con él seño fruncido la transformación de Naraku. Esté se encontraba de espaldas pero inclinado hacia delante con unas extremidades saliendo de su espalda de manera lenta y dolorosa, parecían ser brazos ¡o peor aun patas de araña! Sea lo que sea estaba saliendo de su espalda y desprendían un repugnante aroma.

Miroku que se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbusto, se llevo una mano a su boca para tratar de impedir que las nauseas que sentía en ese momento se le escaparan. Miro a Sango a su costado y sonrió para sus adentros, de verdad se veía muy asqueada con esa escena, se pregunto por unos minutos en donde estaría Inuyasha que desde la mansión no lo veían.

- ¿Qué aremos?... parece que se esta transformando en algo… -susurro Sango cerca del oído de Miroku.

- no podemos hacer nada… asta que venga Inuyasha o… alguien…

- ¡pero se esta transformando! y dudo mucho que Inuyasha, solo pueda hacer algo.

- ¿y que sugieres entonces?

- bueno… ehh…

- ¡jajajajaja! –rió Naraku ya trasformado. No tenia nada en su pecho que lo cubriera acepto unos horribles brazos que parecían patas de arañas, eran peludos y enormes, cosa que espanto un poco a Sango. En la parte inferior de su cuerpo, su piel la tenia de un color negro y las piernas no estaban, solo estaba sostenido por esas enormes patas.

Sango y Miroku palidecieron al ver que Naraku estaba enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Realmente parecía un monstruo pues no dejaba de sonreír y tenia rasgos similares al de un monstruo: arrugas en el, unas pequeñas marcas rojas en las mejillas y sus ojos de color rojo que parecían escudriñar sus mentes.

- ¿Qué les sucede, pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma? –Pregunto cínicamente y con una voz de ultratumba que a ellos les parecía la de un verdadero mostró.- esta es mi verdadera apariencia…

Se acerco a ellos asta el limite de tener rozando su aliento en el rostro de Miroku, retrocedió al instante por el aroma a muerte que salían de la boca de ese ser repugnante. Naraku tomo a Miroku por la ropa y lo acerco a él con claras intenciones de matarlo. Lo alzo en el aire mientras Sango gritaba despavorida por él, lo choco contra el suelo mojado mientras que con una de sus patas la alzaba para clavársela en el pecho del mecánico. Miroku se quedo inmóvil ante el arrebato de ese ser pues sabia bien que aun que hiciera lo que hiciera de todas formas lo mataría. Cerró sus ojos con delicadeza, imaginándose en su mente el rostro de su amada Sango, pues sabia bien que esa imagen en su mente provocaría en Sango un shock mental. Naraku extendió su pata lo más alto que pudo asta ya no poder más y la aproximo con velocidad a Miroku que rezaba a todos los santos porque un milagro ocurriese.

- ¡¡MIROKUUUUUUU!! –grito la muy asustada Sango que tenia sus manos cubriendo sus ojos para evitar ver esa horrenda imagen. Un gran silencio ocupo todo el lugar, solo las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban y los leves sollozos de Sango que no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez el nombre de su amado mecánico. Separo sus manos de sus ojos y levanto lenta y calmadamente su mirada a donde se encontraría el cadáver de Miroku.- Miro… -no termino de decir el nombre porque su aliento se corto, pareció que todo su cuerpo permanecía inerte por la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban, no lo podía creer, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban, jamás lo hubiera imaginado… nunca.- ¡INUYASHA!

Inuyasha se encontraba sosteniendo con ambas manos la horrenda y nauseabunda pata de Naraku, reteniéndola para que no alcanzara a Miroku, esté se encontraba mas pálido que una hoja, por ver el filo de esa extremidad a milímetros de su pecho. La lluvia seso lentamente y con calma. Las nueves se fueron disipando mostrando con ellas los escasos rayos de sol que las atravesaban. Inuyasha el hanyou que tenia su cabeza cabizbajo la levanto y con ella mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción pues parecía que esta batalla no terminaría con una muerte.

- hola… Shiorumaru ¿me extrañases? –dijo sonriente. Shiorumaro tenia su rostro desencajado, con el seño fruncido y la boca semi abierta de la sorpresa que se llevo al encontrar al hibrido sonriente y mas feliz que nunca. Entonces el que sonrió esta vez fue él, pues recordó en la situación en que lo había dejado.

- oh… veo que ya decidiste ¿no? Y ¿por quien te decidiste?.

- mmm… con un poco de té te cuento… ¡¿QUIERES?! –grito empujando la extremidad que sostenía hacia delante haciendo que Naraku se balanceara un poco debido a la fuerza ejercida que utilizo Inuyasha, para salvar a Miroku. Este ultimo salio corriendo para donde estaba Sango, pero no antes de palmearle el hombro al hanyou y decirle entre dientes.

- luego veo como te lo pago.

- "¡ja! idiota" –pensó el hanyou borrando la sonrisa que tenia minutos atrás.- ¡creo que esta es la batalla final ¿no?!

- estoy de acuerdo con eso… -exclamo acercándose a él con sus patas a gran velocidad hacia Inuyasha que lo esperaba en una posición de ataque.

Salto cundo Shiorumaru ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él para atacarlo. Con una mano y dando un giro en el aire toco el hombro de Shiorumaru para impulsarse hacia atrás de ese ser asqueroso. Sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio que le regalo el monstruo al notar que el hanyou había jugado con él.

- ¿Qué pasa no soportas una broma de amigos? ¡jajaja!

- veo que estas muy confiado Inuyasha, eso quiere decir que al fin pudiste salvar a alguien y no esconderte como una rata inmunda –escupió con veneno haciendo que Inuyasha borrara su sonrisa, para mostrar una mirada de odio infinito.

- jamás me escondo de ¡¡NADA!! –grito corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Naraku que lo esperaba con los brazos abierto. Espero paciente a que Inuyasha avanzara lo suficiente para poder utilizar su arma secreta.

- que bueno que pierdes la paciencia muy rápido.- exclamo poniéndose en una posición de ataque, con las ocho patas firmes en el suelo e inclinando el pecho hacia el suelo con el rostro hacia el frente. Abrió sus labios lo más que pudo y sus ojos se volvieron blancos pareciendo que estaba dirigiendo su poder a algún lado de su cuerpo. Una fuente de luz se acumulaba lentamente en su boca mientras Inuyasha corría hacia él con claras intenciones de matarlo.

- ¡Inuyasha es una trampa no te acerques! –grito Miroku, tratando de que se detuviera pero ya era muy tarde, todo estaba perdido Inuyasha ya no podría escapar de las redes de Naraku.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, al ver la luz que se formo dentro de la boca de ese ser. La luz salia disparada hacia Inuyasha que estaba ya muy cerca de él, y sin posibilidades de escapar a algún lado. Era una luz potente y plateada que no dejaba ver nada, cubrió a Inuyasha en su totalidad y no permitió ver nada…

Kagome volteo asustada ante el graznar de un pájaro que bolo muy cerca de ellas. Su mirada se perdió en el bosque por la dirección en que Inuyasha, había tomado ya rato atrás. Se estaba preocupando mucho.

_- no me sigas y quédate aquí junto a tu hermana…_

_- pero…_

_- ¡mierda te dije que no me siguieras! _

Esas fueron las claras palabras de él… pero no era él, sino el hanyou él que le hablaba en esos minutos, ¡¿pero quien se creía para hablarle de esa manera?! ¡Tan…! Tan… tan Inuyasha… debía admitirlo, se parecían mucho con respecto a la paciencia. Sonrió con melancolía Inuyasha, le hubiera dicho las mismas palabras si hubieran peleado… ¡¿pero que le pasaba?! ¿¡Por que hablaba de él, como si estuviera muerto!? Entonces su corazón se detuvo, sintió como algo en su echo le avisaba que debía estar con él ¡ahora!.

¡¡CRASHHH!! Fue un sonido ensordecedor que se escucho a lo lejos. Parecía que un árbol gigantesco hubiera caído a un precipicio, o que un rayo hubiera destruido algo. Su corazón dio un latido profundo y doloroso y junto con el una imagen borrosa en donde se mostraba a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo todo ensangrentado por la misma sangre de él. Entonces lo comprendió todo, su corazón le avisaba que la vida de ese hanyou y la de Inuyasha estaban en peligro, se aproximo unos pasos al bosque pero se detuvo en seco, recordando que no se encontraba sola, sino que con Kikyuo, que se encontraba aun dormida. Giro su cabeza hacia atrás viendo por donde Inuyasha se había marchado y luego miro a su hermana aun desmayada. ¡¿Demonios que aria?! No podía dejar a Kikyuo sola pero tampoco podía dejar a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago? –se preguntaba una y otra ves Kagome moviéndose de acá para allá, tratando de ver una solución. Pero si perdía tiempo capas seria demasiado tarde, entonces decidió, ir con Inuyasha y dejaría a Kikyuo allí… de todas maneras ella se encontraba bien, ya que solo estaba desmayada. Entonces se giro en sus talones y corrió de entre los arbustos con el corazón en la boca.- perdóname Kikyuo, pero Inuyasha me necesita –musito mientras corría una loca carrera tratando de llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

Corrió por entre los arbustos tratando de no tropezar con alguna raíz de algún árbol ya que el lugar se veía demasiado espeso y mohoso, por la lluvia que al fin había jedado de llover. A eso dio gracias a Kami ya que no le era tan difícil correr por los arbustos y el lodo que se formo. Las imágenes de Inuyasha golpearon sus pensamientos, él en su auto, él sonriéndole, él con su cara arrogante, él con su ceño fruncido, él en forma de hanyou, él besándola, él… ¡¿pero que le pasaba?! Inuyasha no estaba muerto, eso lo sabía bien, él era demasiado fuerte y no moriría tan fácilmente. ¡Si, eso era! ¡Él no moriría tan fácilmente…! no…

Tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayo con fuerza al suelo. Maldijo esa maldita ropa de sacerdotisa que llevaba. Leerá muy difícil correr con ella por el bosque, miro hacia el frente y sintió una descarga eléctrica. Una espada estaba enfrente suyo… pero… ¿Por qué? –Se pregunto tomándola entre sus dedo, ¿Por qué aparecía una espada de la nada?. Levanto su mirada hacia arriba y vio un pétalo de cerezo caer hacia ella, abrió su palma y esté cayo en ella lenta y delicadamente.

- Midoriko… -susurró pensativa. Esa espada ella la había enviado de alguna manera, de seguro era para el hanyou, si. Muy bien ahora solo debí llegar a donde se encuentre él y dársela, para que luchara mejor. Sonrió satisfecha y se irguió derecha comenzando nuevamente su carrera a donde estuviese Inuyasha.

Ya había corrido bastante y estaba exhausta, agitada y con poca respiraron se detuvo detrás de un árbol apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el airé perdido, se irguió cansada y coloco su mano derecha en el tronco del árbol rodeándolo para salir de detrás de él. El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y su corazón junto con el poco aire que retenía se detuvieron, una brisa húmeda meció sus cabellos llevándolos hacia atrás de sus hombros. Pálida como una hoja, con sus ojos abiertos con demasía, los labios entre abiertos y con el corazón sin palpitar, se encontraba Kagome observado la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. No, no podía ser cierto, no… –Se remedia inerte una y otra vez en su mente.

- esto no puede estar pasando… – musito con dolor.

Unos cuantos metros delante de ella se encontraban sus amigos, tirados en los suelos completamente cubiertos de sangre. Miroku estaba boca arriba y con Sango que se encontraba arriba de él como queriendo protegerlo de algo. Ambos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios. Camino por inercia unos pasos delante, mientras caprichosamente se negaba a lo que veía y se detuvo en seco al ver unos metros mas lejos de ellos a Inuyasha, tal y como se lo había imaginado en su mente: cubierto de sangre, con su rostro a un lado y al igual que sus amigos con los labios y ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? –sollozo.

- lo inevitable mi querida Midoriko –respondió una voz horrenda y nauseabunda detrás de Kagome, quien volteo con su ceño fruncido e irritada con demasía.

- ¡MALDITO TU HICISTE ESTO! –grito con rencor.

- ¿y que te parece?.

- ¡¡MALDITO NO TE LO PERDONARE!! –grito nuevamente, mientras cerraba su puño libre y apretaba con fuerza la funda de la espada que sostenía.

- no buscare tu perdón, sí eso es lo que piensas… -acoto cínicamente, el maldito monstruo.

- ¡¡JURO QUE LO PAGARAS!! –grito mientras corría hacia él con la espada ya desenfundada para atacar a Naraku. Ya estaba muy cerca y apuntándolo con la dañada y vieja espada que sostenía firmemente con sus manos temblorosas del pavor y coraje que sentía en esos momentos. Shiorumaru sonrió de lado y con una de sus patas golpeo a Kagome por el costado de un brazo haciendo que saliera despedía y chocara contra un árbol con una inmensa fuerza.

- ¡no me hagas reír! ¡Con una espada vieja y oxidad no me ganaras! ¡¡Jajaja!! –rió con ganas.

- no… -dijo con dificultad mientras se levantaba. Naraku callo de súbito al escucharla hablar y giro su cabeza hacia la ya erguida Kagome.- no… pero conozco otro método de acabar con las sabandijas como tú –respondió orgullosa.

Arrojo la espada hacia un lado de ella y se acerco lenta y decididamente hacia el monstruo que ya no sonreía. Elevo su mano hacia mas arriba de su cabeza y con su dedo índice y anular los bajo formando un pequeño rayo de luz de color rosado que formo un arco. Con su otra mano libre formo una flecha del mismo modo que hizo el arco, camino decidía y segura con zancadas firmes y lentas mientras se acercaba hacia él.

- y conozco una buena manera de eliminarlas… -exclamo deteniéndose y apuntado hacia ese ser horroroso.- pagaras la muerte de Sango y Miroku. La muerte de la familia de Shippo… y la muerte del ser que yo mas ame en este mundo… ¡¡esto es por todas las personas que sufrieron por tu culpaaaa!! –y lanzo la flecha hacia Naraku.

Era un destello enorme y de un color rosado, que al verlo quedabas maravillado con solo admirarlo. Pues era realmente hermoso… al final de la flecha dejaba un brillo que se disipaba por el lugar. Como un polvo mágico limpio las heridas de Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, todo parecía mágico pues lo limpiaba lenta y fácilmente, sin dejar alguna marca de suciedad o sangre. Sus rostros cambiaron a unos más tranquilos y no esos que expresaban cansancio y horror. La flecha llego asta Naraku y esté coloco sus patas y brazos alrededor de su pecho tratando de evitar que la flecha lo atravesase pero parecía inútil porque de todas maneras la flecha lo atravesó haciendo expulsar de su pecho pedazos de sus extremidades.

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOO!! –fue el lamento que inundo el lugar, haciendo que Kagome cerrara sus ojos con cansancio. Una explosión se escucho por metros y metro haciendo que miles de graznidos de aves se escucharan por todo el lugar. Por parte de ese bosque pedazos de las extremidades de Naraku lo invadieron haciendo que por donde se mirase se encontrase con trozos del cuerpo de se ser.

Kagome camino silenciosa asta la espada de Inuyasha que la misma midoriko dejo para que ella se la entregase a Inuyasha y así poder acabar con ese ser que ella misma mato. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar el rostro de Inuyasha y mas verlo envuelto de sangre.

- lo ciento… no llegue a tiempo… -sollozo mientras se arrodillaba para tomar entre sus manos a la espada vieja y oxidada. La abraso contra su pecho mientras que dejaba que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas pálidas. Era un dolor indescriptible el que sentía en ese momento. Era imaginarse su vida sin Inuyasha, sola recordando el amor que sintió por alguien que tubo que olvidar acusa de su hermana… ¡su hermana, Kikyuo! La había olvidado por completo, quiso levantarse pero sintió un ruido a sus espaldas. Levanto su cabeza hacia el frente abriendo sus ojos con demasía por imaginarse de quien podría tratare. Pero al voltear un escalofrío la invadió.- no…

Naraku estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. Se irguió lentamente tratando de pensar en que podría hacer pues fuerzas ya no tenia en esos momentos, lo miro atónita ante sus ojos pues no daba crédito a lo que veía, ella lo había matado y él estaba hay como si nada mirándola cínicamente y con una sonrisa nauseabunda. Vio como levantaba su mano y la estiraba hacia ella, por instigo Kagome retrocedió un paso pero le fue inútil pues el brazo de Naraku se había extendido hacia ella de manera sorprendente. Con rudeza la estampo contra un árbol mientras trataba de asfixiarla aprisionándola desde el cuello de la joven. Gimió de dolor y trataba de zafarse de ese agarre tan duro pero le era imposible ya que él, la tenía firmemente agarrada.

- I… Inu… Inuyasha… –susurraba con dolor mientras miraba hacia el joven que aun permanecía tendido en el suelo, pero ya sin los ojos abiertos. Volvió su mirada hacia Naraku y lo vio sonreír de manera satisfecha, estaba feliz se lo notaba y mas aun estaba loco por querer matarla.

- muere maldita perra… pagaras por lo que me hiciste… -murmuraba con rencor mientras mas fuerza ejercía en el cuello de la mujer.- muere…

- esa no es manera de tratar a un dama… -dijo una vos detrás de ellos dos. Naraku volteo para un lado de su hombro y abrió sus ojos de par en par, al ver que Inuyasha estaba de pie detrás de él y con la espada que sostenía Kagome en una mano.- creo que te tendré que enseñar. –exclamo saltando hacia arriba y desenvainando a su espada que se transformo de una oxidada a una gran espada filosa e imponente.- ¡¡TOMA MALDITO INFELIZ!! –grito mientras cortaba con la espada el brazo que Naraku estaba utilizando para ahorcar a Kagome.

Tocio con algo de exageración tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, mientras que se encontraba arrodillada y con una mono en la garganta y con la otra se contenía apoyándola en el húmedo pasto. Inuyasha sonreía de manera orgullosa ante su gran hazaña y caminaba hacia Kagome. Naraku lo observo sorprendido sin mostrar una pizca de dolor por el arrebato de Inuyasha.

- como… como… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –tartamudeo sorprendido ante la actuación del hanyou.

- ¡ah! ¡Fue fácil! Veras… primero te colocas enfrente de tu atacante y luego extiendes la espada y…

- ¡idita no me refiero a eso! –exclamo fastidiado de ver como el hanyou tomaba las cosas.

- creo que fue el poder de Kagome –dijo ya cerio y con la voz profunda, mirándolo con él ceño fruncido.- ella y su poder de sacerdotisa.

Kagome miro sorprendida a el hanyou y dio gracias a Kami de que pudiera ser salvada, pero mas aun agradeció a que él estuviera vivo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Naraku quien no dejaba se sostener su brazo derecho por la gran cortadura que ejerció Inuyasha al cortarlo en dos. Inuyasha camino hacia Kagome lentamente mientras le regalaba a la chica una mirada afable, se inclino asta la altura de ella y con una mano acaricio la mejilla de la joven que por instinto y sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de él, sollozando de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¡¡Inuyasha estas vivo!! –Exclamo mientras las lágrimas mojaban el hombro del hanyou que la abrasaban con vehemencia.- ¡vivo!...

- y todo gracia a ti… Midoriko… -exclamo escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de la joven. En ese momento Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par sintiendo que su alma salía de su cuerpo para dar paso a la de una mujer que supo entender y dejar espacio en su cuerpo.

Shiorumaro observo la escena de amor que sus ojos le mostraban. Al fin Midoriko se hacia presente para morir junto con Inuyasha, los dos como debió suceder 500 años atrás. Sonrió de manera irónica y pensar que ellos dos lo querían ver muerto y él los vería muertos a ellos dos. El brazo el cual estaba por la mitad debido a que Inuyasha se lo cortó, creció de manera sorprendente y silenciosa, camino hacia ellos ya con su brazo recuperado, pero esta vez con algo diferente, parecía ser en vez de un brazo una espada filosa.

- es una pena que no vivan para contarlo –bufo apuntan hacia ellos la "espada" que había obtenido. Midoriko y el hanyou voltearon para ver a Naraku quien extendía hacia ellos la espada que estaba acumulando en la punta una especie de luz. Lo vieron sonreír de manera ganadora e Inuyasha comprendió que se trataba de un ataque entonces abraso a Midoriko con fuerza tratando de protegerla para que ella no sufrida ninguna herida como lo hizo él al ser atacado de la misma manera por Shiorumaru.- ¡¡MUERAN!! –grito, mientras la luz que sostenía la espada alcanzaba a ambos.

- ¡¡NOOO!! –grito alguien que se atravesó entre el rayo que lanzaba Naraku a Inuyasha y Midoriko. Era Kikyuo quien se había lanzado enfrente de ellos, solo para salvarlos de su casi inevitable muerte, el rayo dio justo en Kikyuo haciendo que lentamente se fuera difuminando como la niebla… Midoriko estaba fuertemente agarrada por Inuyasha y al sentir el dolor que en ese instante sintió Kagome abandono su cuerpo dejando solos a Inuyasha y Kagome ya que el hanyou al mismo tiempo que Midoriko abandono el cuerpo del hombre. Estaban atónitos e inertes, no parecía que respiraban pues ni los parpados se movían, solo estaban abrasados viendo la horrenda imagen de la muerte de Kikyuo que se mostraba ante ellos. Lentamente parecía estar desapareciendo y darles la espalda, volteo haciendo que Kagome reaccionara y sintiera un dolor en el pecho inimaginable, tan doloroso que hasta el más frió ser podría sentirlo.

Les sonrió de manera afable y con una expresión de satisfacción que Inuyasha supo comprender: Kikyuo estaba feliz por poder haber hecho algo para salvar a su hermana y al amor de su vida, ella sabia bien que con esto no tendría vuelta a tras pero se sentía contenta de poder haber hecho algo para ayudarlos.

- espero que sepan comprender… -y sin mas que hacer desapareció dejando a una Kagome e Inuyasha ahogados de dolor.

- ¡¡KIKYUIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –grito a todo pulmón. Siendo sostenida por Inuyasha que no dejaba que corriese a donde su hermana. Él sabia bien que esos eran los últimos deseos de Kikyuo y comprendía bien, pues él hubiera hecho lo mismo por sus amigos o por alguna de ellas.

- "esta bien… te entiendo…" –pensó agachando su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos. Parecía que se estuviese despidiendo en silencio.

Por otro lado Naraku estaba sorprendido al igual que los jóvenes, pero no tardo tiempo en recuperarse pues claro esta… es un monstruo sin sentimientos humanos y él jamás sentiría lo que Kagome e Inuyasha sentían en ese momento. Miro a ambos jóvenes y sonrió triunfador, estaban debilitados y ya serian una presa fácil… ya nada se interpondrían en acabar con ellos. Sus pensamientos se borraron de su mente al ver a Inuyasha erguirse de manera lenta y cabizbaja, tenia el semblante oculto entre sus cabellos y se veía muy cerio. El sol salio por completo al fin de detrás de una nube que lo cubría e ilumino todo el bosque creando una imagen realmente fabulosa ¡Era increíblemente hermoso!: todo el bosque parecía ser de cristal pues tenían casi todos los árboles pequeñas gotas de lluvias en sus hojas que brillaban al contacto del sol.

Kagome al igual que Inuyasha se irguió de detrás de él, seria, pero mirando directamente al acecino que se encontraba enfrenare de ellos. Inuyasha extendió su mano aun costado de su cuerpo y abrió la palma de la mano haciendo que su espada viniera sola a él y llegara a su mano. Kagome por otra parte de la misma forma que la primera vez creo un arco y una flecha, pero esta vez parecía que los poderes de ambos se habían incrementado.

- …Pagaras lo que hiciste… maldito – exclamo Inuyasha serio y levantando su rostro de manera altiva. Naraku se sorprendió al escuchar la vos se ese sujeto pues su voz estaba siendo mezclada con la del humano.

- ¡Jamás te perdonaremos lo que has hecho! – grito Kagome apuntando su fecha hacia ese ser nauseabundo. Inuyasha se hecho a correr hacia Shiorumaro y alzo su espada con claras intenciones de cotarlo, este ultimo al ver la manera tan sombría que utilizaba Inuyasha para mirarlo corrió también pero tratando de escapar del hanyou y el humano pues sabia que ahora ambos estaban utilizando ese cuerpo. Sin poder escapar, Inuyasha alcanzo a cortar la espalda de Shiorumaro haciendo que este se retorciera un poco por el dolor recibido.- ¡eso es por todas la personas a las que mataste! –grito volteando para tacarlo de otra posición y sin dejar que Naraku escapase volvió a cortarlo… pero esta vez su otro brazo. - ¡esto es por la familia de Shippo! –Naraku hacia todo lo posible por escapar pero parecía inútil ya que corría débilmente queriendo adentrarse entre el bosque pero sin mucho éxito. El hanyou dejo que corriera un poco, pero no lo demasiado porque cuando lo vio ya demasiado lejos salto hacia arriba y de un impulso le corto una pierna.- ¡esto por lastimar a Kagome!... – listo ya es maldito se encontraba cojeando una pierna y se arrastraba como el insecto que era. Kagome preparo su arco dispuesta a atacar y con mil lagrimas agolpando sus ojos. Inuyasha se coloco firme ante en maldito y elevo la espada al cielo, de esta se creo como un hilo de energía que parecía viento… envolvió la espada y junto que Kagome gritado e hicieron el ataque. - ¡¡ESTO ES POR LA MUERTE DE NUESTRA QUERIDA KIKYUO!! – gritaron al unísono de voz. Kagome lanzo la flecha al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha lanzo su ataque. Rápidamente y como un rayo de luz los poderes se fusionaron creando una onda expansiva que destruyo gran parte del bosque.

Fue imposible escuchar la voz de Naraku y Shiorumaru pues ambos seres que se encontraban en el mismo cuerpo, murieron al instante. Los poderes de Kagome e Inuyasha al fusionarse crearon un gran caos pues no dejaron ni una pizca o parte del cuerpo de ese maldito ser. La perla de Shikon junto con el monstruo desapareció siendo destruida para siempre dejando este mundo y capas… solo capas… volver a renacer la historia una vez mas. Juntando a dos seres para que derroten a los monstruos que quieran apoderarse de ella.

Estaban exhaustos pues después de derrotar a ese ser cajeros de rodillas al suelo jadeando de la falta de aire. Dos seres se encontraban arriba de ellos observándolos silenciosamente y sin ser vistos por nadie, se sonrieron sabiendo lo que era su deber y bajaron para estar enfrente de los cansados jóvenes.

- gracias por todo… – exclamo Midoriko observándolos con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Sobre saltados levantaron sus miradas y se encontraron con Midoriko la sacerdotisa antigua y el hanyou quien sostenía a la sacerdotisa de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo.

- es verdad gracias humano… te debo una. – y esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito casi inaudible pero muy claro para Inuyasha. Al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes se irguieron y acercaron a la pareja que los esperaba con una sonrisa.

- no… – exclamo Kagome cabizbaja. – sino hubieran aparecido en nuestras vidas jamás hubiéramos derrotado a Naraku. – dijo ya feliz y con una gran sonrisa en los labios… pero claramente se noto que fue forzada.

Midoriko entendió el porque de su tristeza pero no quiso decir nada mas pues sabia que lo que sucedió con su hermana no tenia solución, ni ella era capas de revivir a un muerto y la perla… ya había desaparecido de este mundo como para cumplir algún deseo. Inuyasha también lo noto y se acerco a Kagome extendiendo su mano para que Kagome la tomara ella lo miro dudosa un poco pues aun se sentía mal por lo que había pasado la noche anterior… vamos Kagome ya todo paso… pensó Inuyasha. Kagome pareció leerle su mente pues la tomo y la entrelazo con la de él haciendo que se sintieran mejor ambos.

- creo que ya nos debemos ir… no es así Inuyasha. – acoto la sacerdotisa antigua mirando a su acompañante. Este último asintió levemente con su cabeza y desaparecieron sabiendo que ya en el otro mundo al fin podrían ser correspondidos el uno con el otro. Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron observando el cielo pues los vieron alejarse hasta ya no encontrarlos más.

- yo también creo que es hora de irnos… -exclamo la reportera con una afable sonrisa en los labios. Inuyasha la miro sorprendido de la recuperación de su amada pero asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que era lo mejor. - Kikyuo se que esta no será la ultima vez que te veré pensó caminando junto con Inuyasha.

* * *

Era otoño hacia un frió algo inusual pues también se sentía calido. Odiaba el otoño pues bien sabia que por alguna mala razón le recordaba algo horrible, camino despacio por una plaza que le recordaba algo pero que… ¡hay como detestaba ser despistada! Camino por ese lugar arropándose con la bufanda de color rojo que tanto le gustaba, claro Inuyasha se la había regalado por eso la quería tanto. Siguió caminando y cruzo por un puente…

- ¡no!. – De pronto recordó algo.- ¡este es el lugar en donde conocí a Inuyasha! – y justamente era una noche de Otoño… que fastidio al fin recordaba la maldita razón por la que se habían conocido. Coloco sus codos en el barandal del puente y miro el pequeño lago artificial que se veía… sonrió al verse reflejada en el. – y pensar que todo sucedió por unas estúpidas llaves. – sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás e imaginándose de quien podría ser volteo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y si fuera de exagerar diría que un poco mas y extiende los brazos para abrasar a esa persona. - ¡Inu…!

- ¡CUIDADO! –grito Inuyasha que venia corriendo con algo en las manos.

¡¡SSPLASHH!! Y cayeron al agua de la misma manera que hace cinco años atrás.

- ¡¡IDIOTA POR QUE VOLVISTE A HACER LO MISMO!! –grito sin tiritar por la colera que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¡¡POR… POR… PORQUE… YO… Q… QUERÍA!!

- ¡¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ SINO TE AHOGO CON EL AGUA!!

- ¡¡PORQUE QUERÍA PREGUNTARTE ALGO!!

- ¡¡Y HAZLO!!

- ¿¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO!! –y un gran silencio se creo en el lugar. Inuyasha jadeaba de lo nervioso que se encontraba, respiraba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera y como si fuera poco Kagome no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida ¡Y sin decir nada!. Camino hacia el lenta y pausadamente olvidándose del frió que sentía en esa noche… olvidándose de las personas que los observaban, como encontrados y como bichos raro.

- ¡¡INUYASHA ES LA MEJOR COSA QUE ME PUDISTE DECIR EN TODA MI VIDA!! –grito a todo pulmón saltando a los brazos de Inuyasha quien estaba mas atónito que nadie.

- eso quiere…

- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! –repetía una y otra vez mientras besaba su mejilla.

Esta pareja se unirá muy pronto juntando sus vidas ante la palabra de su dios y la del mundo. Al fin después de todos los percances que sufrieron al verse involucrados con una perla, que causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento entre unos jóvenes 500 años atrás… pero al fin se podría respirar tranquilos y tan ves un día no muy lejano a este, todo vuelva a ocurrir una ves mas haciendo que dos jóvenes se unan y que la profecía se realizara una ves mas…

_**El ser feliz no cuesta nada… solo el ser cobarde te cuesta miles de cosas… por eso soy feliz al saber que pudiste decir tu mas grande decisión.  
Kikyuo.**_

**.:Fin:.**


End file.
